This Is My Destiny
by Raine Ishida
Summary: Tenten's life is pretty mundane. She runs a dance studio with Shikamaru and recently moved in with Gaara. However, she never saw herself actually falling for her quiet, redheaded roommate... TenGaa, SasuNaru, ShikaTem. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Katie, my dearest and favorite friend, also known as EmpyrealFantasy on here, says I need a disclaimer. So here's one. As much as I'd like to admit that I own Naruto, or at least Shikamaru, I don't. Sorry to disappoint you. If I did, a lot more fan girls would be happy, and we'd see more Shikamaru and more Gaara. FOR GOODNESS' SAKE, KISHI, WHERE IS HE!? (For those of you who read the manga regularly, you know what I'm talking about)

**Warnings**: Later on there are **hints** to male/male pairings, but not for awhile yet. There won't be any male/male scenes or anything, if that's a problem for you. I seldom write any sort of love scene anyway. That's about it. Oh. And pairings are a handful to explain, so I won't bother. If you don't like it, that's your problem. This is fan fiction.

Main pairings to look out for? Gaara/Tenten, Shikamaru/Temari and hints of Sasuke/Naruto. Hints. And obvious statements. But no content. Because…well, I don't know why. If I change my mind, I'll warn you, okay?? Thanks guys.

--

**This Is My Destiny **

**Chapter One**

Sabaku no Gaara, CEO of Kazekage Industries (and only by inheritance, definitely not by choice), the United States' largest oil drilling company, groaned at his desk for the fifth time that morning. More paperwork. It was endless, really, he thought to himself, glancing at his empty cup of coffee. It was all that it took to keep him awake enough to keep reading this drivel in front of him. His hand ached from writing his signature, and his eyes burned from reading the same things over and over again, despite his use of reading glasses to take the strain away.

He would say he hated his job. No, definitely not. He was well-off, to say the least. No, let's rephrase it: He was filthy stinking rich. But he wasn't happy. Content, yes. He had a nice condo, a car, and was financially stable enough to live well for the next few decades, provided his company didn't get flushed down the toilet.

He knew he had every reason in the world to be happy. He was healthy, he kept in touch with a number of his friends, despite his busy business life, and he had little to no enemies. The red-headed man knew he could count his blessings on more than two hands, but he still felt empty. His well-paying job left much to be desired. He went home to an empty condo at the end of the night, dark and not-lived in. There was no art on the walls, his room, while gorgeous with an amazing view of the city, didn't look used, save for his messy bedspread which he left messed up intentionally, as well as his scarce fridge. His pots and pans were seldom used; there were never leftovers in the plastic Tupperware containers he kept in cupboard below the cutlery. He had place settings for several people, but the most company he'd had in ages was one or two friends over for an evening of movie-watching on his big-screen TV.

Gaara set the pen he was holding down, removed his glasses and put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his palms. He didn't know he was letting out another loud sigh until his secretary cleared her throat in the doorway.

"Mr. Sabaku…Are you alright?" His secretary was a petite woman in her early thirties, who wore a shy smile and a pencil skirt. He admired her for her work ethic: she did whatever he told her, and then some. She was always on time, if not early, dressed professionally, and overachieved, especially when someone called in sick. Gaara was ashamed that he didn't know more about her.

He tried to conceal his grimace. "I'm fine…I'm just getting a bit stressed out."

"Over paperwork again, Sir?" she asked, stepping into his office with a clipboard held against her chest, a pen cocked in the other hand. She stopped in front of his desk and took his pen away. Setting the clipboard down, she picked up his empty coffee cup. "I'll get you some more…after you take a break."

"What?" he asked. Her eyes sparkled. "You need a break, Sir. Go for a walk around the block. Clear your head or something. Call a friend. Do something else besides this paperwork. You'll be no good to any of us if you go crazy from working too hard."

"Take some of your advice for once, would you?" he asked with a shrug as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "I guess…I could go for a walk."

"Get something to eat, too, while you're out. You're looking a little on the thin side, Sir." She blinked. "That is, if you don't mind my saying so."

He shook his head with a chuckle. "You noticed," he noted with a smirk. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Take messages for your calls, Sir?" she asked. He nodded, waving his hand over his shoulder as he left her standing at his desk.

--

Shikamaru and Tenten glanced at each other before shaking their heads in frustration. This wasn't going well. This was proving to be the most difficult class of students yet. Well, that's what happened when they signed up students their age to learn from them.

It was almost noon, finally. Shikamaru could hardly wait for lunch. He never did anything save for taking a sandwich out to the roof and laying on his back to watch the clouds. He had no idea why he'd allowed Tenten to sign him up for this. Despite the fact that he'd been dancing all his life, he didn't want to become an instructor. Buuuuutt, the girl had insisted, and used puppy eyes in doing so, saying she couldn't teach a class on her own. With a groan of how troublesome it would be, Shikamaru had reluctantly agreed to help her out.

Tenten, however, taught the class with vim and vigor and an intense love of the subject. She'd been born to be a leader, Shikamaru figured, whenever he watched her instruct the class on specifics. He was just there as moral support and as a partner to her, because she very well couldn't teach students how to dance using moves they'd never learned before. Not to mention it made him look good. But what did he care? It was all useless anyway. Three days a week, Shikamaru was a professor at the local university. He had to dress up, look professional. He had to carry a briefcase and wear glasses to see. Teaching dance with Tenten was almost like a day off to him.

"Okay, class. That's it for today, great lesson!" Tenten called, glancing at the clock which proudly read that it was finally, _finally_ noon.

Shikamaru could have groaned for excitement. He was out of that class before the students were.

Tenten locked the room up and left a sign on the door that read "Back in half an hour." Taking her lunch bag with her, she headed down the street towards a bench in the nearby park where she always ate her lunch alone, much to her dismay. She would have preferred to have company, but Shikamaru always insisted that he lay on the roof during lunch.

There was the odd time that her best friend Neji could get away from work, or if he had a day off, they'd meet up and have lunch together, but rare indeed were those times, so Tenten went to her bench alone.

When she approached her bench, she was surprised to see someone sitting on it, when it was usually unoccupied. Coming closer, she recognized who it was and smiled with delight.

"Gaara!" she exclaimed, walking up to the bench and sitting down next to him. He turned to her with surprise in his eyes. "Tenten, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here every day," she replied with a laugh. "So I'll ask you that same question. Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

He shrugged, drawing in a deep breath and letting out another sigh. "Yeah…but it was starting to get to me so my secretary kicked me out."

"Well, it's good to see you, you know. You've been ignoring our phone calls for quite some time. Is everything alright??" she asked with genuine sincerity. She offered him a cookie from her lunch and he took it with a tiny smile and a nod of gratitude. He shrugged again.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I talked to Neji a few days ago. He said you're having problems with your landlord."

Tenten's eyes darkened with frustration and she glanced down at her lap. "Yeah…it's a bit of an iffy situation. Neji told me I could come stay with him for awhile, but that would be weird, I think."

"Why?" Gaara asked simply, knowing fully-well why.

"Because. He can get weird around me. You know that," she said, taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Well, my place is open if you need somewhere to stay," Gaara added nonchalantly.

Tenten looked at him with wide eyes. "You live in a huge condo, Gaara, you don't need me there to mess it up!"

"It's so clean it doesn't even look like I live there."

"Well, I could never afford rent if I stayed there, you know."

"Then cover groceries for the both of us and you can stay for free." He wasn't even looking at her as he stated this, but stared instead over the vast expanse of grassy area before them where people walked their dogs and threw Frisbees back and forth to each other. Tenten couldn't see his eyes, so she couldn't tell if he was serious. Here was this serious and important businessman, dressed in a suit and tie, telling her to live in his big and fancy condo?

"You're a man of high placing, Gaara. Surely the media watches you…? It would look bad."

"And I care about the media?" he asked quietly with a hint of amusement in his voice. She knew this to be true. Gaara wasn't one to care about anyone else but himself. She knew he had the capacity to care about others, and ever since Naruto had broken him out of his shell in high school, she knew he'd been warming up slowly to the idea of having other people close to him.

"True," she stated. "I'll…think about it."

"Good," he said. "I don't want to admit to this, but…my place is really empty and quiet at night. I don't like it being so lonely. If you came, you'd have to bring your special touch to it. Make it look lived in or something."

"As in…bake cookies and make food; have leftovers in your fridge for lunches in the morning, and leave the cap off my toothpaste in the bathroom?"

He smiled, one corner of his mouth turning upwards in amusement. "Exactly."

"Too bad I'm not messy, then," she teased. After a moment of thought, she added, "What would Neji say?"

Gaara said nothing of his real thoughts on that matter. "You're a grown woman. You can make your own decisions. Let the jealous moron say what he will."

She sighed. "Yeah…"  
"So is it really bad at your place? What's happening?" He turned to her with concern slightly etched in furrowed brows.

"I can't make rent this month," she whispered. "It's my third warning. My landlord says if I can't make it by the end of this week, I'm out." The sorrow in her voice saddened Gaara's heart.

"You like it there, don't you?'

"Well, yeah, but it's no slice of cake, to be sure." She shrugged. "There are beatings outside every few days and all kinds of robberies and cars get stolen, the usual."

"So…crime central."

"Basically," she said. Gaara reached and took another cookie from Tenten's lunch bag.

"Fine. Tell your landlord you're moving out. All I have to do is register your name with my landlord. As long as rent's paid at the end of the month, he really doesn't care what happens."

"You're lucky," Tenten said softly. He nudged her shoulder. "Hey, none of that. You'll come, then?"

"You're not leaving me much of a choice, are you?" she asked with a smile. He returned her smile. "Friends help each other out, don't they?" he asked.

"How do I help you?'

"Make me food? My secretary says I'm looking thin," he said with a chuckle. Tenten reached over and poked his stomach.

"Well, you are. You're wasting away from stress and lack of food. I'll come cook for you. We'll fatten you up in no time."

"Oh, great," he said with mock-sarcasm. They laughed together and stood. "I'll walk you back to your studio," he said, heading with her in the direction of her dance studio.

"Um…" she started timidly and Gaara stopped and faced her. "What?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Neji about this until I'm all…moved in and stuff. He'll get mad."

"He shouldn't," Gaara said. "There's nothing to be mad about. Besides, who made him captain of your life?"

"He did, I guess," she said. "He's just protective of me."

"Too much so," Gaara replied. "On a lighter note…have you heard from Lee?"

"Yeah, they're having a baby!" Tenten exclaimed with a smile. Sakura and Lee had gotten married in the last two years after dating in the last years of high school and marrying soon after. The newlyweds had soon moved to another part of the States to pursue Lee's career in martial arts. Sakura was training to be a dental hygienist.

"They wasted no time," Gaara said.

Tenten nodded in agreement. "Well, we don't know the whole story. It might not have been planned; at least they're married, right?"

Gaara had to agree. It could have been worse. They could have started right after high school and had an entire troupe of Lee-children running around. And everyone knew _that_ would be a bad thing.

Stopping at the door to the dance studio, Gaara offered a small smile. "So…"

"I'll call you later this week for details," she said. He nodded. "Good."

"Thanks again…so much." Tenten's eyes swam with emotion. Her gratitude knew no bounds. She leaned forward and put her arms around her friend in a sweet, thankful embrace. "You have no idea how much this is going to help me. I'll make sure it's worth your while, too, just so it's fair, you know?"

He stiffened momentarily, not used to the contact, but returned her hug before she let go. Shikamaru appeared in the doorway and nodded at Gaara in greeting. "Hey, what's up?"

"Good to see you," Gaara replied.

"Ten, you're late. I've had to sign kids in by myself here. It's getting pretty troublesome."

"Shikamaru, if you'd learn how to actually enjoy this class, you might find it not so troublesome," Tenten teased him, earning an eye roll from the brunet.

Gaara smirked. "I'll see you later, Ten," he said softly, turning as she waved with a smile.

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru asked once the door had closed behind them.

"What?" Tenten asked, her brown eyes shining with innocence.

"The hug. The wave, the special smiles, the 'I'll see you later'. And since when does he call you Ten?"

Tenten shrugged. "Nothing, we just ran into each other in the park. It was good to see him."

Shikamaru let out a loud scoffing noise and opened the door to their dance class for her. "Whatever you say, princess. I see right through you."

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Tenten greeted as she entered the room and returned her lunch bag to the cubbyhole in the corner where the rest of her things were. "Start warming up with stretches, and we'll start in just a few minutes."

Shikamaru cornered her and frowned. "Talk to me."

Tenten knew she couldn't escape this conversation, least of all Shikamaru. Neji she could dodge for a week until he found out, but Shikamaru was too quick. Especially when he had his 'Professor Glare' going.

"Gaara asked me to move in with him," she said softly, even though she was out of earshot of her students.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"What for?'

"He needs a roommate-"  
"He does not. You know as well as I do that he could own two houses and still have enough money for years to come."

"And I need a place to stay," Tenten finished, ignoring her partner's statement. "Drop it, would you?" she added. "We have to work out details, but he made me a good offer."

"Ten…are you sure about this? Neji's going to flip."

"Neji's not my boyfriend, Shikamaru."

The students were beginning to look at them.

"No, maybe not. But he certainly guards you like he is."

"He needs to get a reality check. Besides, I'm going to live there with Gaara, not sleep with him. There's a difference between being roommates and something else."

"Let me know when it happens," Shikamaru muttered. "Because you know it will."

"You're not suggesting…"

"That he invited you for the sole purpose of getting into your pants?"

"Is that what you think?"

"Maybe not intentionally, but the thought has probably crossed his mind."

"Shikamaru, you're starting to sound less like yourself and more like Neji."

"Well, I'm also trying to look out for you. If you're okay with the probability that you two will end up together, be it in relationship or just bed-buddies, then whatever. Fine by me. But if you're not…back out now while you can. And tell Neji. Because I don't want to be around him when he finds out."

Tenten's eyes were distant. Gaara wasn't like that…was he? She set her expression and forced a smile. She'd just have to find out.

"What if he's gay and just wants company?" she asked. Shikamaru snorted despite himself. "Now _there's_ a rumor I don't want started…"

"What?"

"If he was, he would have asked me or Neji instead of you, despite the fact that I'm dating his sister."

"Not necessarily."

"Yes, necessarily. Now let's go and teach those students. They're paying us to learn this crap."

"This crap has been part of your life for years."

"Shut up," he teased. Turning to the students, Shikamaru offered a slight grin. "Sorry guys. Teacher's quarrel."

"We'll continue this later," he said under his breath as Tenten walked past him to the front of the room to begin the lesson.

--

"You're not seriously sitting there watching TV in your work clothes, are you?" Tenten asked from the doorway, her hands on her hips as she observed Gaara staring blankly at the television screen in his shirt, pants and loosened tie.

It had been days since she'd moved into Gaara's place and was just starting to get comfortable with the idea of living in such a large place. The condo was simple, furnished sparingly, with stairs that led upstairs to the master bedroom and bathroom, which technically weren't rooms at all. The upstairs hung over the downstairs, but there weren't really any walls to separate the two, just a half-wall for safety. From downstairs, Tenten could see Gaara's bed and the door to the bathroom and closet. Most of the natural light in the house that shone throughout the place came from the wall of windows beside his bed.

He frowned at her and paused before answering. "…And?"

"No wonder you're so stressed out!" she cried. She entered the room and stood in front of the TV, blocking what she was sure was a show he wasn't even watching. "Let me guess. You just wear your work clothes all day then strip down and go to bed?"

"So?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm a bachelor, shouldn't I?"

"No, a bachelor walks around in his boxer shorts."  
"Not when there is a lady in the house," Gaara replied pointedly. Tenten grinned and shook her head, her braids swinging behind her.

"Go put on some sweatpants or something." She hesitated. "You…do have sweatpants, don't you?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Yes, I have sweatpants. What are you planning, Tenten?"

"Just do it! I'm going to make you something."

"What?" he asked, taking her outstretched hand to help him stand up.

She grinned. "You've been on your own so long, it's probably been ages since you've cooked a decent meal for yourself, right?"

He shrugged despite himself, knowing she was right. She nodded. "So go get comfy and stay out of the kitchen."

"I don't have a say in this?" he asked.

"No. Get upstairs, and do it now."

Minutes later, Gaara came down the stairs in a plain white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. "Better?" he called. Tenten poked her head out of the entrance to the kitchen, making sure he wasn't trying to peek and nodded. "Great. Now…you're not allergic to anything, are you?"

He thought it funny that she asked him this after she'd started making whatever was starting to smell good in his kitchen.

"Zucchini," he replied. She chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Just zucchini?" He nodded and she smiled, "Go pick out a movie or something. We'll watch a movie and eat comfort food."

"Why do we need comfort food?"

"After a long hard day, anyone needs comfort food."

"I settle for ice cream, usually…" Gaara said, turning towards the TV room.

Tenten laughed. "Yeah, but that's you. You'll never go back once you've had what I'm making. Trust me!"

"How'd you get so good at cooking?" he called from where he stood in front of the movie shelf, perusing with one hand on his hip. She hesitated before replying and he sensed she was debating even telling him at all.

"Neji taught me," she said. Gaara nodded to himself. "I see," he said softly.

She reentered the room with oven mitts on that he didn't even know he had, and a steaming plate of nachos. Covered in cheese and tomatoes and peppers, they almost looked like something from a restaurant.

"Fancy," he said as she put them down on the table in front of the couch.

"Yeah," she said, putting the oven mitts under the plate. "Neji taught me…quite a bit about cooking and then I guess the rest I just picked up. He's a good teacher."

Gaara nodded, a nacho in his mouth. "Mmhmm," he managed to murmur through the cheesy chips in his mouth.

"Now, don't expect food to be ready for you every night; I refuse to be your slave!" she joked. Gaara took the remote from the arm of the couch beside him and started the movie he'd chosen.

"I thought we talked about _that_," he said with a grin.

Tenten just rolled her eyes and curled her legs under her and settled in to watch the movie.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**This Is My Destiny**

Note: Thanks for all who reviewed! I'm glad I got such a positive response. Stay tuned, we have more fun coming.

Disclaimer: In true Shikamaru fashion...this is so lame. What a drag. How troublesome. I don't own Naruto or anything to do with Kishi-sama's amazingness. Sorry.

**Chapter Two **

The next morning, Shikamaru greeted Tenten with a raised eyebrow. "So, how'd it go? Sleep with him yet?"

"You're such a pervert, you know that?" she said, putting her purse in her cubby and lacing up her shoes.

"Well, come on, tell me what happened!"

"It's only been a few days, Shikamaru. I'm getting used to the place. I'm just basically cooking….getting used to having constant access to a computer, that kind of thing."

"No leering gazes, no accidental walk-ins while you're changing?"

"He's a nice guy, Shikamaru. Give him a chance, would you? You know he's a good person. You're dating his sister, for goodness' sake."

"What's your point? Temari has nothing to do with Gaara's tendencies towards, oh, his hot female dancer roommate."

Tenten smiled and pretended to be flustered. "Shikamaru, you think I'm hot? Oh, me, whatever shall I do?"

"You're a brat," he scoffed.

"You're just jealous because I took my cooking skills and I'm not using them on you."

"Speaking of said skills, when are you going to tell Neji you're living with Gaara? He'll ask. And if he doesn't see you first, he'll see me, and then he'll ask me why you haven't called, etc, etc. Can you tell him please? I do _not_ want to be in the middle of this."

Tenten rolled her eyes and began to stretch. "Yeah, yeah, I'll call him tonight…he'll probably want to see the place."

"Well, can you blame him? The kid thinks it's his personal responsibility to make sure you're not in any trouble whatsoever. It's ridiculous."

"It's troublesome," she pointed, sticking out her tongue at him. He returned the gesture and followed in her stretches.

"Whatever, just leave me out of the mess that I know this will become."

--

That night, Tenten picked up her cell phone and dialed Neji's number. He answered on the third ring. "Hey Tenten, where have you been? I've called you a few times; I've been worried."

"Sorry Neji," she excused herself. "I've been busy…I had to move, I got evicted."

"What? Evicted, really? Where are you living right now?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that…are you free right now?"

She heard him smile on the other end of the phone. "Of course, what's the address?"

She hesitated. "…Gaara's place."

--

Tenten was not looking forward to this meeting. She stood in the doorway of the computer room while Gaara tacked at keys at his computer, mindlessly playing chess with some kid in Russia while he listened to his roommate whine.

"You know it's not a big deal, right?" Gaara asked, not even looking at her. She leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed. "Maybe not for you," she said. "Don't you know what he's like?"  
"He has no right, and if he crosses the line, I'll throw him out."

Tenten was not reassured by Gaara's simple threat.

"You'll see," she said quietly.

"He'll probably try to reason with you, and be all nice to me, and then try to convince you to move in with him instead."

She rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. "You're difficult," she said as the buzzer rang. Gaara pushed the intercom. "Who is it?"

"Neji," came the reply.

"Come on up," Gaara said and buzzed the door for Neji to enter the condo complex.

Tenten opened the door and Neji walked in and removed his shoes. He hugged Tenten briefly and whispered to her, glancing up as Gaara entered the foyer.

"Neji," Gaara offered.

"Gaara, nice place," Neji said and the two men nodded at each other.

"I'd show you around," Gaara suggested, but the dark-haired young man shook his head. "Thanks, I'm okay. I'll just…see it as I go along."

"Sure," Gaara said and touched Tenten's elbow. She offered a smile as he walked away into the next room.

Neji frowned. "What was that all about?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"What?"

"The elbow thing, the whole conversation you were having without saying anything…" he muttered, crossing his arms.

"Courtesy, Neji. Try it sometime?" She put her hands on her hips and frowned.

Neji scoffed. "Why didn't you tell me you were moving in here? You can't afford a place like this!"

"So? He offered to let me stay here…I pay the groceries and make sure he's fed."  
"Next thing you'll be doing his laundry and cleaning his room for him. Tenten, he's hired you as a slave," Neji muttered as they entered the kitchen.

"I'm not his slave," she argued in a hushed voice. "I should think you'd be happy that I'm using the cooking skills you taught me."

Neji frowned and crossed his arms as he leaned against the island in the middle of the large kitchen.

"I'd be happier if I knew you were okay."

"Why do you think I wouldn't be okay here?" she asked, wiping the counter with a cloth absentmindedly.

"I don't know, I just…never trusted Gaara."

"You don't trust anyone, Neji." Tenten leaned on the counter and sighed. Neji looked at her with clear eyes and shook his head. "Not when it's concerning you. You know that."

"When will you let me go?" she asked quietly.

He smiled softly. "Never."  
"That's unhealthy."

"So's living with a strange guy."

"I was only strange in high school," Gaara said, entering the kitchen and opening the fridge for a can of pop. "Drink, Neji?" he asked, offering a can to his black-haired visitor. Neji declined, his lip curled in distaste for having been caught audibly making a remark about Gaara.

"Neji, if you have a problem with me, talk to _me_ about it."

Neji shook his head. "I don't have a problem with you, Gaara."

"Then leave her alone, would you? Let her make adult decisions for herself." Gaara turned and left the room to return, presumably, to his chess game.

Neji growled in his throat. "Tenten…I just want to make sure you're taken care of," he added softly, choosing not to voice his opinions on Gaara. "It looks like you might do okay here…but if he does anything…let me know okay?" He had stepped forward and taken her arms in his hands, pulling her within a few inches of him.

She tried to smile to reassure him, but found she couldn't. "You and Shikamaru are making sure I'm well looked after; don't worry about me, Neji."

"I'll try not to," he said softly. "I just…can't help it sometimes."  
"You tell me often, you know," she replied, stepping backwards to try and increase the space between them. Neji reluctantly let go and offered a shy smile. "Well…show me around, would you?"

--

An hour later, with the door closed and Neji gone, Tenten collapsed onto the couch next to Gaara who was watching some sort of reality show, a book open in his lap.

"That was a complete joke," she muttered, taking the remote from Gaara.

"Is he gone?" he asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Were you _seriously_ hovering back there?" she demanded. He grinned.

Tenten shook her head, despite herself. "I'm sorry about that…but thanks for the defense, you're sweet."

Gaara shrugged. "He's a jerk. Why are you guys still friends after the whole dating thing went sour?"

"I…don't even know," she said quietly, feeling Gaara's eyes on her as she stared at the TV.

"He says he can't let me go."

"Creepy."

"I don't know what it is…but we're over, and he doesn't really seem to get…that I'm not interested in anything other than friendship. I want a best friend, not a stalker. So far the only place I'm getting best-friend-like protection is Shikamaru. He's more like a big brother than anyone else I've ever had. Sarcastic, silly, but serious all at the same time."  
Gaara paused, smiling faintly. "So what's for dinner?" he asked, earning a smack.

"Maybe I should start teaching _you_ some cooking skills so you don't have to rely completely on me."

"Maybe you should."

"But then you'd have proper reason to kick me out," she reasoned. He shrugged. "I don't know about that," he noted, looking around the room. "You brought some art home with you the other night and put it up without saying anything."

"You noticed?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"It looks good," he said. "This is your house too. Just don't…put pink everywhere."

"You have my word. I may be a ballerina, but I'm not a complete loss," she joked, earning laughter from Gaara. "Then we've reached an agreement."

---

Neji seethed at his desk one afternoon at work. His thumb lingered over the 'send' button of his cell phone, set to dial Tenten's number, but he decided against it and set the phone down next to his tall stack of files that still needed to be sorted.

Tenten's elusive manner as of late was bothering him. He didn't know what to do about the situation with her and Gaara, even though she insisted there was nothing going on. But what he didn't know was definitely hurting him. He picked up a pen and twirled it absentmindedly between his fingers.

Eyeing his phone again, he wondered if calling Shikamaru would be a better plan.

But what would the friend-turned-professor tell him? Probably nothing helpful, because Shikamaru worked with Tenten at the dance studio. He would most likely be on her side. He wouldn't help. What about Temari? Shikamaru's girlfriend probably didn't know a lot about the situation. She wasn't close with her brother, nor was she close with Tenten herself.

Then what did she know at all? Neji didn't even have her phone number to call her if he wanted to.

Settling on his paperwork, Neji picked up a file and set his phone into a drawer with his free hand. He'd worry about it later.

--

Temari ran a comb through her shoulder-length blonde hair before setting it down to bundle her hair up in her trademark ponytails. She made faces at herself in the mirror, trying to kill time while her hands worked behind her head. The apartment was quiet, save for the sound of the running motor of the fish tank's filter in the main room. Shikamaru had insisted they not have the fish, as taking care of them would have been too much hassle, but Temari wanted them, and had them they did. She fed them, she cleaned the tank, and she'd even been amused to silently watch Shikamaru from the doorway as she caught him watching them swim around one afternoon.

To this day he still didn't know she'd caught him enjoying her pets, and she figured it best that she didn't tell him lest he scoff at her with his usual "Che, how troublesome."

Hurt flashed through her eyes as she thought of him and she fought to keep the pent-up sigh from emerging. He was working so much lately. A professor at the nearby university, he was there three days a week, plus whatever time he spent at the dance studio, which was turning into more time as recitals started being prepared.

She understood they needed to practice, but she didn't understand why it was Tenten who had all his time and not her. When was the last time he'd taken her out on a date? Sure, they lived together, they'd been doing so for the last two years, but…when had been the last time he'd taken her out, won her over, truly romanced her? Had he ever, really? She couldn't remember. Her green eyes sparkled with pain. Her love for Shikamaru was undeniable, but she'd be damned to ever admit it. In their years of being together, they'd never said those forbidden words to each other. Everyone knew they loved each other; it was one of those things that was better left unsaid, in her case. She supposed.

With her hair finished, Temari allowed the sigh to escape as she stood up, glancing at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving the bathroom.

On the table, she left a card in an envelope, Shikamaru's name on the front. He'd read it when he got home. As for her, she was going out. With whom, she didn't know. But she'd left a message for Matsuri, who'd recently turned 21. Perhaps Temari would take the younger girl out for her first bar-experience. Who cared. Temari didn't. She just had to be out of the house.

--

Hours later, the sun having gone down ages ago, Shikamaru stepped inside of his apartment, tossing the keys on the table as he closed the door. "Temari?" he called, putting his jacket on the back of one of the four chairs. He spotted an envelope on the table with his name on it and frowned, picking it up and opening it.

"_Shikamaru - _

_Well, I'm amused to say that I'm impressed we've made it this far. Happy anniversary._

_-T."_

Shikamaru closed his eyes tightly and swore under his breath. Of course she wasn't home. She'd gone out to celebrate by herself.

"Three freaking years," he muttered. "I've stood her for this long?" he joked, a fondness in his voice. He searched for the phone and dialed her cell phone number. She didn't answer. And why would she?

Swearing another colorful string of well-versed words, Shikamaru paced through the apartment, found some cold chicken in the fridge and sat down to eat it on his third year anniversary with his girlfriend, alone.

--

Tenten watched her phone vibrate across the counter. It was Neji calling again. It always was. She stared at it, uninterested, her glass of juice tilted in her hand towards her lips, but not all the way there. Eventually, her phone vibrated to the edge of the counter and fell off, hitting the ground with a clatter.

Moments later, the front door opened and Gaara walked in, looking haggard and exhausted.

"You look terrible," Tenten said quietly. He glared at her and set his stuff down at the door, not bothering with it. "I'll get it later," he muttered, heading straight for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "I made dinner," she added, referring to the casserole dish he didn't know he had which was sitting on the immaculately clean stove.

"I need a shower; I have to wash this day off," he growled

Tenten tried not to be hurt, knowing he wasn't angry with her. The last few days he'd come home like this. Her classes ended two hours before he normally came home, and she was always ready with dinner when he returned, save for the one or two times she'd stayed late, or been out with Shikamaru and Temari, or Neji.

She wondered what was happening at work that was really so terrible to put him in such a foul mood, but once he'd been fed and settled, he was usually slightly better. Perhaps she'd offer to do something extra to help him out, like laundry or cleaning. It was the least she could do.

--

At the grocery store, Neji wandered through the aisles with a basket, looking at the rows upon rows of canned soups. He may have had the skills of a gourmet chef, but when he was lazy, he took the cake and ate it too. He felt like having good old canned soup, and so he should.

He'd been earning all sorts of overtime lately, working hard to keep his mind off of Tenten. It wasn't working, but he'd been trying to convince himself that he'd been doing better without her.

He still called her every couple of days, but she never picked up. He figured it was time to stop by her classroom one afternoon and visit her in person, perhaps see if she was even teaching the class still.

It wasn't like Neji to doubt her, but with the way she'd been acting lately…he couldn't be too sure.

He couldn't be too sure about anything anymore.

In the checkout line, he ran into Temari, who was coincidentally the cashier.

"I thought you had a different job," Neji commented. She blushed, embarrassed at having been seen by someone she knew. "I do, but I need this one to make ends meet. Shikamaru can't support both of us on his own, you know."

Neji nodded. "So you guys are still doing well?"

Temari nodded, rather quickly. "I don't see him all too often; he's really busy lately. Two jobs himself, you know… But we're good. Three years just passed!"

Neji noted the strain in her voice, but also noticed the glitter in her eyes. She loved him dearly, even if she'd never said so.

"Congratulations," he offered as she put a loaf of bread in a plastic bag.

"How's Tenten?" Temari asked, scanning more items and bagging them. Neji's eyes darkened. "I don't know. You know she's living with your brother now, right?"

"I know, but it's not a romantic thing. I see your jealously loud and clear, Neji. Don't worry about them."

"Did she put you up to this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and earning a laugh from the blonde. She shook her head and typed some numbers into the till, totaling his order. Neji handed her his credit card and waited for the receipt while she replied. "No, but I've been over there twice when they're both home. There's nothing going on. I know my brother, hopefully well enough to know when something's going on that's to that magnitude. If something happens, you'll know. Trust me."

She handed him his card back. "Good seeing you, Neji. Take care of yourself."

"You too," he said, offering her a genuine smile as he took his bags and left the store, not reassured by her words. No matter what was said, Neji couldn't sit comfortably with Tenten's situation.

--

Temari was home by one in the morning. When she opened the door to the apartment, she found Shikamaru sitting at the table waiting for her, engrossed in a book. He looked up when she closed the door and stood to greet her.

"Oh wow, you're actually home," she said sarcastically. He frowned, putting his book down without marking his page and put his hands on his hips. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Well, at least you're awake," she said, going to the fridge to retrieve some sort of snack. Shikamaru followed her while wearing the same frown.

"Temari, we can't always be home at the same time. It's not exactly easy to afford things in this part of town. We have to work."

"Don't think I don't know," she spat, turning to look up at him. As soon as she saw his frown, her face softened. "I'm sorry, I just…miss you, I guess."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he joked, poking her side. She squirmed, hiding her smile. "I do, don't make me say it again."

"Well, I'm always here when we're sleeping," he offered with a shrug, pulling her into his arms. She laughed. "And we all know that's when you're at your best," she joked. He smirked, agreeing with her.

"This is true," he added. "How was work?" He released her and they went over to the couch where he sat and she followed suit, leaning into the curve of his body.

"I saw Neji," she said after a moment's thought. "He's worried about Tenten still. I told him to let it go."

"He won't, you know that."

"I wish he would. My brother wouldn't have ulterior motive in having her stay with him. I'm sure she'd know by now if he did. Besides, he was getting lonely in that huge place of his."

"He didn't offer to have us stay with him?" Shikamaru asked with amusement in his voice as his fingers ran lazily through one of the ponytails on the back of Temari's head.

"Obviously not. We haven't exactly been the best of friends lately," she said, referring to her relationship with her brother. "Besides, I don't like being around him when he's stressed out, which is often these days. If you only knew half the crap he has to deal with in that stupid company our father had…I'm so glad he got it instead of me."

Shikamaru frowned. Temari's family line was ridiculously wealthy, but she didn't seem to get any of it. Temari had once explained that their father had taken his money to the grave, but she basically insisted that it had mostly gone to her brothers, Gaara and Kankurou. Gaara gave her money to help her out when it was necessary, but he didn't know she needed it unless she went to him and asked for it. And Sabaku pride not withstanding, she hardly ever did.

"Well, I'm exhausted," she said, leaning her head against Shikamaru's chest.

He pursed his lips. "Hm. That's a bit unfortunate. I waited up for you and everything, and you're going to go to sleep?"

"You had a better idea?" she murmured, her eyes closing sleepily. He smiled faintly. "Kind of. I thought we might take a shower…" he started. Temari processed the suggestion slowly and suddenly understood. "That _is_ a much better idea," she agreed, tilting her head up to kiss him softly.

"We can sleep afterwards, I promise," he said with a wink, helping her to stand up.

She grinned seductively and pulled him towards the bathroom, grabbing towels from the linen closet on the way. Temari winked. "Trust me, after your shower, you're going to need to."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gaara doesn't talk much. Neither do I. I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: This chapter contains adult content that is not graphic. Some people like to know beforehand. I also do not write sex scenes, so don't ask for one. Sorry guys. ;)

**This Is My Destiny **

**Chapter Three**

Tenten's students slowly filed from the classroom, shouting their thanks to their teacher as they left. Shikamaru had opted out of class that day, but she didn't mind. She didn't need him all the time. This was a class she could do on her own.

The classroom was silent for a few minutes as she went through the things in her cubbyhole, humming softly to herself. The door opened and she glanced back to see who it was who'd forgotten something when she found herself looking at Neji.

He closed the door softly and offered a shy smile. "Hey," he said. She brought her arms out of the cubbyhole and turned to greet him, stiffening slightly as he hugged her. "Hi, Neji…what are you doing here?"

He looked her over silently, smiling at her black leotard and pink tights, complete with pink ballet slippers laced up her ankles. Tenten started to feel uncomfortable when his stare began to linger, so she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall behind her, crossing one ankle over the other.

"So…?" she repeated, breaking Neji out of his trance.

"Oh! Well, I hadn't heard from you in awhile. You aren't answering your phone, and you didn't go to the party the other night…"

"There was a party?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. Neji grinned despite himself. "Yeah, Naruto and Sasuke threw it."

"Sasuke hates parties," she commented with a chuckle. Neji shrugged.

"Well, Naruto probably badgered him into it. Anyway, mostly everyone was there except for…" he thought for a moment, "You and Gaara. Busy?" he asked, perhaps a little too curiously.

Tenten scoffed. "I didn't even know there was a party, Neji. Don't give me the same crap I have to hear from Shikamaru every day."  
"Well, I have to guess when you don't tell me anything anymore." Tenten couldn't ignore the hurt in his voice. She sighed and this time, approached him and put her hands on his arms. "Neji. Nothing's going on with me and Gaara. I promise." She looked him deep in the eyes. "Okay?"

Neji was quiet for a few moments before closing his eyes and nodding. "Okay. I…I believe you."

"There. Now that that's settled, shall we go out for dinner?" Neji's eyes lit up at the suggestion and he smiled. "Now that's a good idea."

"Let me get dressed, and we can go."

Tenten finished dressing in the change room and met Neji, locking the door to the classroom behind them.

"Ready?" he asked. She grinned and offered a nod, unable to decline as he offered her his arm. Perhaps this would be a well-deserved good time.

--

They didn't go anywhere fancy, as was usual with them. Neither of them had fantastic jobs that could often afford expensive restaurants, so they went to a small café and sat on the patio so they could people watch.

Neji wrapped his hands around his steaming cup of coffee and as Tenten watched people, he watched her. She glanced at him and caught him staring only to retort "What?" The clear-eyed man smiled faintly. "Nothing."

"So what's new?" she asked him, even though she knew his answer would be a simple 'Not much'.

"Not much," he said softly. She had to smile. At least he hadn't changed too much in the last few years.

"Any news from Hinata?" she asked. He shrugged. "No news is good news in the Hyuuga family. I haven't spoken with her in a few months. I suppose that's for the best. You know how our families are."

Tenten smiled sadly. "You could always call her if you miss her, you know? She is family."

Neji shrugged again. "She may be, yes, but that doesn't make it okay for me to talk with her so casually."

Tenten decided to drop the subject rather than scold him. It never did any good to do so.

Drawing a deep breath, she didn't know what to talk to him about next. Luckily for her, he started talking. "So how's Gaara?"

Tenten was caught off guard. Neji was asking her like he was actually interested.

"He's…well, he's not good." _Like you care_, she thought.

"Why's that?" he asked from behind his coffee cup.

"Work's not doing too well for him; he's really stressed out lately. He's…well, I don't really know how to put it. He's been better."  
The dark-haired young man raised his eyebrows pointedly, still looking at her over his coffee cup as he spoke quietly into it, "As long as he doesn't take it out on you."

"Ugh, Neji, will you give it a rest?! Why are you always assuming the worst about him?"

"Because he's Gaara. Don't you remember him in high school?" he asked.

"Sure, the guy who got picked on because he dressed differently and didn't talk a lot. So what? He was one of the smartest guys in the school - And look at him now!"

"Richer than sin and taking you down with him," Neji said. Tenten ground her teeth.

"He's not taking me anywhere," she hissed. Neji offered a shrug.

"Just saying. The guy who was 'different in high school' might not be so different now. Just because someone's left something behind doesn't mean they've changed. Remember his violent episodes?"

"He was bullied, Neji. Please tell me you haven't blocked that out of your mind. People wouldn't leave him alone."

"They called him a freak and told him he wasn't welcome."

"Do you know this because you were one of them?" she accused. Neji looked at her like she'd slapped him.

"You think I'd pick on a kid just because he was different? Because he dressed differently? Ten, I thought you knew me better than that!"

"I thought I did too. You're no different from them now, the way you think so little of him. Have you ever thought that maybe he was a good person under all that skin?"

"You certainly think he is. But I forgot, you're biased. Living with the guy for free entitles you to stick up for him no matter how far off you are."

Tenten clenched her fingers into a fist. "Neji, would you listen to yourself? I wish you'd back out of your own body for two seconds and listen to how much bull you're spouting. You're so jealous of him I can't take it anymore!"

"I have no reason to be jealous of him, do I?"

"Do you?"

"What does that mean?" he snarled. They were drawing attention to themselves now as their voices got louder.

Tenten noticed the people looking at them and lowered her voice. "It means you're blowing everything out of proportion. Stop being like Shikamaru and assuming that I'm sleeping with Gaara for _two_ seconds, would you please?" she hissed.

Neji rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you. The way you deny it so frequently makes me wonder if you actually are."

"Stop giving me so many reasons to deny it so often!" she demanded. Neji stood, leaving his coffee on the table. "I can't handle this right now. I can't take you when you're like this. I'm going home."

"Good. Maybe when I see you next you'll have grown some balls and will have stopped acting like a child," she snarled. As soon as she turned and stormed off, she regretted her words. However, she did not look back as she stomped down the street, knowing that there was a good chance he was doing the same. But still, she did not look. And she was glad.

--

Tenten was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Gaara came home the next evening. She opened her mouth to tell him how horrible he looked, but decided against it. It was that bad.

Over the last few weeks, he'd lost more and more sleep; she'd hear him pacing the kitchen at night, or on the computer into the early hours of the morning, working hard on whatever he had to do. It seemed he didn't get a lot done at work these days, or at least, had so much to do at work, that he had to bring even more of it home with him to keep working on. She supposed it was good that Gaara had this job and not Temari. The young woman had never had the patience for work like this.

Gaara sent a noise that sounded like a grunt in her direction as he passed her on the way upstairs.

He was only a few minutes in his room, like he always was, taking time only to shower and change before returning downstairs. He paused as he passed her in the kitchen, clean and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Tenten had gone shopping with him earlier that week and had insisted he buy the jeans, even though he hadn't before had a pair since before his high school days.

She'd never tell him, but he looked amazing in them. She'd also never tell him about his gorgeous jean-covered butt, which she'd blush over when it crossed her mind.

He looked over her shoulder, his hair still wet but drying, at the vegetables she was cutting up and pursed his lips, curious.

"Hi," she said softly as he studied carefully, watching her precision as she chopped.

He said nothing as he watched, still holding an air of anger and stress about him. She offered a gentle smile. "You smell really good. New shampoo?"

She wasn't lying - he smelled amazing. He always did after his showers. She supposed it was some sort of body wash. She'd never been in his bathroom, how was she to know? She had her own downstairs which he'd rarely used before she'd moved in.

In that moment, he met her eyes and something passed between them, silent, wordless. A spark? Something. Her simple comment about his pleasant scent brought a raised eyebrow from him and a tremor to her fingers as she stopped chopping.

The two of them stood there, saying nothing, staring at each other. As she did so, Tenten found herself thinking about Neji. About their fight the night before. All they'd done recently was fight. She hated it. He was supposed to be her friend and now all he did was patronize her, accuse her, suggest things…But what if he was right?

Then there was Gaara who just stared. He hadn't said a single word since he'd come through the front door. She supposed that was in character for him. He seldom spoke a lot unless he really felt like it, and even then a few sentences could be a lot of speaking for him at times.

Wordless, silent, staring.

She opened her mouth to speak, and got one syllable out. "Gaa-" She was interrupted by his hands cupping her face and his mouth on hers. Desperately, hungrily, he kissed her in the kitchen, holding her against him by her face, leaning against her so she was pressed to the counter. Behind her, the knife lay still on the cutting board next to the neglected vegetables. Unable to resist him, the smell of him, the warmth of him, she found herself wrapping her arms around his waist, exhilarated by how good it felt to be so close to a man again. He was so warm, he smelled so sweet…and his kiss, she couldn't even think straight. The last time she'd kissed someone it had been Neji, and that had been years ago. The closest to a man she'd been lately had been Shikamaru, and they never counted dancing.

But this…there weren't words for this. Her heart was pounding wildly and her mind danced, stars floating before her closed eyelids as she tried to comprehend just _what_ was happening in that moment. Right. Gaara was kissing her. Yes. Wait, what?

She pulled away long enough to breathe for a moment but still not far enough to escape the intoxicating scent he emitted. "Gaara-" she started.

"Something wrong?" he asked, speaking his first words to her of the day. She shook her head. "Um, no…uh-" She couldn't get her sentence out before he was kissing her again. Actually, she wasn't entirely sure she had a sentence to give him. He'd thrown her off completely. Was this his stress relief? She supposed the only reason she was okay with it was because she needed some reason to defy Neji.

The thought of Neji brought anger and she allowed herself to turn it into passion as she pulled Gaara tighter against her.

The vegetables remained forgotten as she found herself being led out of the kitchen. She managed to get another word in. "Gaara, what's-"

"Shut up," he whispered, trailing kisses down her neck. "Please…just…shut up." More kisses. She almost couldn't speak because each kiss sent electricity down her legs, threatening to cause her knees to buckle. However, his arms were wrapped around her just so she imagined she wouldn't even fall if she were to lose balance.

Halfway up the stairs to his bedroom, she managed another word. "Hey-"

He groaned and pulled back far enough to look her in the eyes. "Stop me now or I won't be able to."

He said nothing more and studied her eyes. She thought it over. Shikamaru had warned her this would happen. But she was too angry with Neji to even consider where this might take her in the future. She was too caught up with the scent of lust, the feeling of Gaara's arms around her, to consider how this might affect her.

He kissed her again, this time on the mouth and she melted, her knees buckling as she collapsed against him, allowing a moan to slip past her lips. He smirked despite his kiss. "I can't carry you the whole way," he murmured. By the time they got the rest of the way upstairs and she was lying on his bed, Tenten's legs weren't functioning anymore. "Last chance," he whispered as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, watching her in amusement. Her eyes were glazed, drunk with lust as she studied him, apparently pleased with his shirtless form, he noted by the sparkle in her eye. Not like she hadn't ever seen him without a shirt before - they'd had beach days with the group. But this was different.

She sat up slightly, if only to circle his neck with her arms and pull him back down on top of her into a series of more kisses. After that, she didn't really remember what happened next.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine. I do not own. I've been warned to put a disclaimer on every chapter and MAN IS IT A PAIN. …oh well. Kishimoto-sama has outdone himself, so…we basically can't ever claim that any of these characters are ours. We just borrow them to act out our lunacy. And it is. Think about it.

Notes: Thanks for the positive reviews. I'm really tickled by a lot of your comments. Seth, as usual…you make my day. Thank you for your support. However, my eternal thanks will go to Katie who has put up with me thus far on this small journey. Writing and rewriting, telling me who's heinously out of character...it's necessary. Thanks, Katemonster. You're necessary to my everyday life.

**This Is My Destiny **

**Chapter Four**

Tenten walked into the classroom that morning, flushed and embarrassed. She was late. As in…really late. An hour and a half late.

Shikamaru rushed over to her, a look of panic mixed with frustration in his eyes. He told the class to take five minutes and left their music going so they couldn't hear him and Tenten's most-probable argument.

"Where have you been?!" he hissed, followed quickly by, "Are you alright?!"

She blushed and nodded, setting her things in her cubbyhole and looked at the floor in front of her, Shikamaru's towering frame intimidating her even more.

"Well? You gonna tell me what's with you?" he demanded.

She looked up timidly. "Well…um, you know when you told me to let you know when it happened…"

He frowned, confused, studying her blushing face for a moment while he thought. When _what_ happened…? Oh. OH.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, as if a light went off in his head. "Oh-that?! Are you serious? Last night?!"

She nodded her reply softly. "I…yeah."

"Well?"

"Well what, what am I supposed to tell you?!" she demanded.

He frowned and crossed his arms. "What happened?"

"You're a big boy, Shikamaru. I don't have to explain it to you."

He rolled his eyes with a groan. "Not _that_, you idiot. How did it get to that point; were you drunk or what?"

She shrugged and fiddled with her fingernails. "Okay, so you know how he's been all stressed out lately…?"

Shikamaru nodded. "His job sucks, I get it."

Tenten chewed on her lip a little before continuing. "Well …He came home all pissy as usual."

"And?" he asked, his foot tapping slightly on the ground.

"He kissed me."

"…okay?" He raised his eyebrows as if to tell her to continue.

"You're sick."

"What? I just want to know."

"This is your potential brother-in-law we're talking about. Do you realize what you're asking me?" She glanced back at the students who were barely practicing, but more or less watching them argue in the corner. "We have a class, Shikamaru. We're professionals, and adults. We have to be an example to them. Can we talk about this after?" she hissed. He rolled his eyes and agreed.

"Fine…" Tenten didn't miss the 'how troublesome' he muttered under his breath.

--

Since the 'incident', as she and Shikamaru were almost fondly calling it, Gaara and Tenten hadn't really spoken much. Things went on as usual, but there was something different in the air. Gaara's stress levels had minimized significantly.

One afternoon when he came home, she called him on it.

"So, you seem happier lately." She wasn't sure how else to say it. He didn't come home and grumble as much anymore; there were often times when he'd come home and actually greet her with a sentence or two before going to shower and change.

He shrugged, reaching into the fridge for a can of pop before nodding. "I guess I am."

He was quiet for a moment, fiddling with the tab on the top of the can before looking up at her while she stirred a simmering pot of something that smelled incredible. Sauce of some kind. Her recipes had been stellar lately. He supposed it was the cookbooks he'd been finding adding spaces in his bookcase next to the computer.

"Well," he said after a swig of the carbonated beverage, "Sex does that to you."

He stepped around the island in the kitchen where she worked and sat down on a stool across from her, for the stovetop upon which she worked was in the middle of the kitchen. She stopped stirring.

"Why mention it now?" she asked, holding her voice as steady as she could. She was proud: it only wavered slightly. Her pause was minimal; she resumed her stirring.

"You asked."

"But we haven't talked about it," she added.

He shrugged and took another sip. "Do we need to?"

"Should we?" Her voice seemed to be reaching a higher pitch with each question.

"We're not getting anywhere with question after question. Do you think we should? I'm fine without talking about it."

"Well, I'm just curious about a couple of things, actually…" she said, proud of her boldness to ask. He raised his eyebrows as if to urge her to continue.

"Um…" She stopped stirring, removed the spoon from the pot and set it on the counter. "Alright. I'm just going to ask without worrying about what you might think."

"Honesty is best," he said with a half-smirk.

"Why _did_ it happen in the first place?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean 'why'?"

"Well, you came home and looked at me all weird and then…kissed me."

"You didn't have to kiss me back," he said quietly. "But you did. It's almost a strange kind of permission, if you will."

"But…we never really talked about it after or anything, it's just kind of been left alone. To fester."

"To fester?" he asked. "I don't know about you, but I feel worlds better since. I'm sorry about that, because it sounds like I was using you, which I wasn't... You can't tell me it did nothing on your side. Hadn't you been fighting with Neji?" He paused. "What's a little stress relief?" Something about the nonchalance of his statement struck her in the stomach. Then warmed. She almost…understood where he was coming from. It almost made sense. Almost.

"Shikamaru told me this would happen," she said softly, more to herself than to him. He smirked again.

"You knew it would eventually, didn't you? Studies prove that men and women can't be just friends without a little more from either side, even if not reciprocated. Neji must have taught you that." Gaara glanced at the bubbling sauce and Tenten retrieved the wooden spoon to stir it some more.

She studied her sauce for a long time before quietly adding, "Neji taught me a lot of things…"

"I know. And I have to say I _am_ impressed."

She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, her lips parted in question. Gaara's expression softened the tiniest bit before he stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Tenten frowned. Neji didn't know what had happened. In fact, she nor he had spoken with one another since their last argument. She hated to call him and talk to him because that would force her to admit that he'd been right. But he hadn't been. …Right?

Neji. The thought of him made her blood boil almost more than the water on the stove for the pasta.

Leaving the pots alone for a moment, she walked into the living room where Gaara sat patiently watching the news while waiting for dinner. She put her hands on her hips, her lips pursed as she sighed. He glanced up at her as if to ask her what was the matter.

"So. Stress relief then?" she asked. Gaara couldn't help the small grin that spread across his face.

"We've got a lot of people angry with us. We can't bear this burden alone," he said, standing up. "When's dinner?"

"Ten more minutes," she said, stepping back as he approached her. He caught her by the waist and pulled her against him.

"Dinner can wait."

"No. I'm starving, and so are you," she said with a laugh, her hands against his chest in mock-resistance. He leaned over to kiss her softly on the neck and she felt him smile against her skin.

"Hmm. After dinner, then?" Even with her hands on the front of his chest, she felt his heartbeat and the rise of his chest as he breathed deeply, smelling her skin. It sent chills down through her entire body. Her legs felt like jelly again. How was it that he was able to do this to her?

"Gaara, you astound me." He lifted his face up so she could see his expression, which was one of delight and mischief as he raised an eyebrow in pride.

"You haven't seen _anything_ yet."

--

Neji looked at his phone. He skimmed over his "missed calls" then his "received calls". The last one from Tenten had been three weeks ago. Since their fight, he hadn't called her. Up until last week, he hadn't wanted to. Now his heart ached because he missed her.

He had been spending more and more time with Shikamaru and Temari lately and, at times, just Temari when Shikamaru had to go to teach dance with Tenten. Neji had been offered an invitation to join him to watch, but he'd always declined. Temari hadn't asked him why. She probably knew. She was intuitive like that.

At the bar that night, Shikamaru ordered them all a round and then walked off to talk to someone he recognized from the university.

Temari swirled the alcohol around in her glass and took a sip, looking over the lip of her cup at Neji, who scowled into his own. "Hey. Wonder-boy. Talk to me."

Neji glanced at her sideways and frowned. "About what?"

"Anything. Your hopes, your dreams. Why the heck you're so miserable all the time."

He sighed and shook his head. "I haven't spoken with her in three weeks."

"Tenten?"

"Do I mope over anyone besides her?"

Temari shrugged. "You have a point. What happened?"

"We had a fight."

"So that's why you've been spending so much time with us lately."

"Well, I don't really have anyone else…Thanks for that, by the way," he added, a small smile on his face, his eyes radiating gratitude.

She punched his arm. "No problem. What are friends for, right?"

"To drink together when they're down," he suggested with a laugh. Temari raised her glass.

"I'll drink to that," she announced, clinking her glass against his and downing the rest of her drink. "So why do you think she's not talking to you? You guys so stubborn about that or what?"

"I told her to watch out for your lecherous brother," Neji said simply, watching the liquid swirl in his glass as he turned it in his hands.

"Lecherous?" Temari's eyes were wide, her mouth open in shock. "Gaara may have had his small share of dalliances, but he's never been lecherous."

"Well, he'll be whatever he needs to be to take Tenten away from me."

Temari's face softened as she watched Neji finish his drink and order another one. He'd been drowning his sorrows for a long time now, and she'd been watching at a distance the entire time. She reached for his hand and squeezed it, her eyes full of compassion. "Look, Neji…I'm sorry to be the fourth or fifth person to tell you this, but she doesn't belong to you anymore. When will you let her go?"

"He won't," Shikamaru said from behind her. "He hasn't since high school. It's his destiny to pursue her forever," the brunet joked.

Neji cursed under his breath. "Shut up, Shikamaru. You don't understand."

"I understand the hell you put her through with your day-to-day attitude towards her." Shikamaru stepped between them and frowned, his arm casually resting on Temari's shoulder. "What you do is almost considered stalking, Neji. Would you just give up? She's moved on, she has her own life. Try and let her live it, alright? Telling you this constantly is such a pain!"

"Don't give me this speech again, Nara. You've had Temari since you guys met in high school. You don't know what it's like to have someone step all over you and leave you behind."

"Don't talk about Tenten like that. She did not step on you. She's been more than gracious to you to keep you around after the way you treat her."

"I don't treat her badly!" Neji said in his defense. Shikamaru shrugged. "Maybe not, but the way you follow her around and pester her constantly - the poor girl can't get a date with you around the way you are!"

"You're as much her guard dog as I; don't even dare to accuse me of chasing off potentials," the clear-eyed young man growled.

Shikamaru shook his head, stepping towards Neji. "I don't chase them off. You know why that is? Because it's her decision. And I'm going to leave it at that. She's a grown woman. You might do well to treat her like one."

He pulled at Temari's hand. "Find your own way home, Neji. I can't take any more of you tonight," he said with a scowl and pulled his girlfriend through the crowded bar and out into the night.

"Shikamaru…" Temari started gently, pulling on his hand. "That wasn't very..." She searched for a word quietly, "Responsible, I suppose. He's drunk. What if something happens to him?"

"Who'd bother a drunken Hyuuga?" Shikamaru argued. Temari's eyes were troubled.

"Someone looking for money, I guess? We are in the city."

"You worry about him too much. What is it about Neji that causes all the women to fall at his feet and worry over his every need? Tenten's done it her entire life and I'm sick of it. You women are so troublesome, Temari, I don't honestly know how I can put up with you sometimes." His expression was tightly-knit with frustration, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips mashed together tightly, angrily.

Temari knew she didn't need to take his accusation seriously, but it still stung.

"Let's just…go home," she said softly, pulling at his hand. The sting of his own words clung to him and Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. He didn't apologize for what he'd said, but Temari knew he didn't mean it. The subtle affection told her all she needed to know.

--

After he'd finished drinking his fill at the bar, Neji managed to get home through his drunken stupor, singing lamentations at the top of his lungs. Thankfully, no one mugged him on the way home, and he made it inside without a scratch. Once inside, he fell to the floor, exhausted and weary from his emotional struggles as well as his physical ones. Alcohol didn't suit him, and he wasn't feeling well. Crawling to the bathroom, Neji spent the next five hours of the night hugging the cool porcelain of his toilet bowl while he slipped in an out of consciousness, his dreams filled with images of Temari and a laughing Tenten.

--

Tenten woke up that morning at four thirty, startled at first because she did not recognize her surroundings. She quickly came to the realization that she was still at home, but that she'd remained in Gaara's bed that night. With a sigh to calm her startled heart, she fell back to sleep comforted by the feel of Gaara's hand loosely draped across her waist as he slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. But I wish they were. Come now, what self-serving Naruto fan wouldn't?!

Note: Several weeks have passed since 'the incident' with Tenten and Gaara. Add this knowledge to the back of your brain when Shikamaru shows up.

**This Is My Destiny**

**Chapter Five**

Tenten was in the shower washing her hair when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. She knew it was Gaara, so she didn't bother calling out, "Who is it?" He came in anyway.

"Hey, are you going to be awhile?" he asked, poking his head through the doorway.

She frowned. "Yeah, why?"

"I'm just wondering what you're up to," he asked. She couldn't see him, but he had the phone behind his back.

"Well, I wasn't planning on anything…why?" she asked, suspicious. What did he have up his sleeve?

"Shikamaru's on the phone. He wants to know if you'll see him."

"Where's Temari?" she asked. Gaara shrugged. "Don't know. He sounds like he really wants to talk to you. Should I tell him to come over?"

"Sure, I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Okay," Gaara replied, closing the door behind him. Tenten washed the shampoo out of her hair, wearing a frown. _I wonder what that was all about…_

_--_

When Tenten opened the door to let Shikamaru in, she found her fellow dance partner and one of her very best friends standing in the doorway with an expression that could only be described as defeat.

"…Shikamaru, what is it?"

His defeated look only intensified as he met her eyes. Her sympathetic face defeated all the more as his expression crumpled and tears leaked from his eyes. She pulled him inside and closed the door behind him. Gaara stood in the entrance to the kitchen, watching quietly as Tenten took Shikamaru into her arms. The man was tall, but still managed to rest his forehead on her shoulder as he sobbed quietly.

"Shikamaru, what, tell me what's wrong!" she said softly, her arms gently around him, hand rubbing his back.

He sniffled and hiccupped a sob before choking out, "Temari…left me."

Tenten's stomach lurched and she cast her eyes to where Gaara stood. His eyebrows were raised in surprise. He'd no idea his sister had this planned, or even if she had. He motioned for Tenten to bring Shikamaru into the living room and sit him down so she could talk with him.

She managed to get the young man's forehead off of her shoulder and pulled him by the hand to the living room where she settled him on the couch with a box of tissues. "Here," she said, handing him one. "Tell me everything."

Shikamaru wiped his eyes and blew his nose before sighing. "Sorry. You know me…I don't cry. I don't know where this came from. This is so lame," he said, interrupted by another sob and his voice thick with tears.

"It's okay, take your time. When did this happen…did she give you any reason?" Tenten held one of his hands gently as he gathered his thoughts.

"Well…last night we fought again…but we've been fighting a lot lately, so I thought it was pretty normal. But I guess it was the last straw for her. She told me she'd been thinking about it for awhile. I had no idea, Ten. She's going to stay with Ino for awhile…"

"She's not moving out?" Tenten asked softly, surprised. Shikamaru shook his head.

"We haven't worked that all out yet. She just…told me she didn't want to be with me anymore. She thought…we needed to take a break, to move on, to try something else… She said it wasn't working anymore."

"Shikamaru, she's just confused…maybe some time will let her clear her head and she…"

"Don't try and be all sunshine and lollipops with me, Tenten," he scolded. "You know her. She doesn't beat around the bush. I guess…I was too lazy with this relationship. I keep saying you know, it's fine, she'll forgive me, I can make it up to her later…but even Temari's human. I guess I had it coming." A few more tears leaked out and Shikamaru caught them with an already damp tissue. Tenten squeezed his hand.

"You want to stay here tonight? We'd be happy to have you. There's room."  
He looked at her with sad eyes and offered the best smile he could. "You're the only constant in my life these days, Tenten. You know that?"

She laughed. "I'm surprised. Because my life right now isn't constant at all."

In the next room, Gaara smiled, knowing she was referring to him.

Shikamaru sighed. "I don't really know how to handle this."

Tenten's face softened. "You've been with her for three years. It's unusual to be without her all of a sudden."  
"I'm not imposing on Gaara at all?" he asked.

"Not at all. He'd probably encourage you to stay here."

"I would," Gaara said from the doorway. "Sorry," he added, his arms crossed. "I overheard. Temari's… I can't explain anything she does. Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Shikamaru said, nodding in thanks. "I don't want to trouble you guys in any way," he added.

Gaara shook his head. "Your house is my house. As long as you're being good to her," he said, nodding in Tenten's direction.

She laughed and stood. "He always is. I'll go find some blankets and a spare pillow for you. I'm afraid we don't have an extra bed. Couch alright? Or you could sleep in my bed and I'll sleep here," she offered.

Gaara glanced at her briefly but knew that she hadn't caught it. Shikamaru wasn't allowed to know about their dalliances, though Gaara was certain he already did. He figured Tenten had been updating him from the beginning, but he almost didn't mind. Shikamaru had always been a trustworthy guy, so long as it was something interesting. Besides, the man was too lazy to spread gossip anyway.

Shikamaru laughed. "Thanks, Tenten. The couch is great. You guys are really…" he sighed.

"Time for some drinks?" Tenten suggested with a wry smile. Gaara grinned from the doorway.

"I'll get them," Gaara said pointedly. Tenten grinned and followed him to the kitchen for the liquor. In the kitchen as she reached above the fridge into the liquor cabinet, she pulled down a bottle of alcohol and set it on the counter. As she reached up for another one, Gaara's arms snaked around her waist, his fingers resting on the area around her waist where her sweater had ridden up and exposed her skin. He brushed the skin lightly and nuzzled his face against the back of her neck. "It's almost too bad he's here," he murmured into her hair. She blushed, knowing what he was suggesting.

"Your sister did this to him," she said. "Besides, is that all you ever think about?" She turned around in his arms, smiling faintly as he held her tightly against him.

"So?" he asked. "Life's too short to skip out on pleasurable things."

"You're such a male," she said, escaping from his grasp and picking up the liquor bottles. "Have you got the glasses?"

He managed to capture her and kissed her softly, just long enough to set her heart pounding when he pulled away. "Yes, I have the glasses. That's what I came in here for, isn't it?" He turned and walked back out to the living room.

Tenten growled under her breath at him, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you," she muttered, following him. It was going to be an interesting night.

--

Shikamaru sighed to himself, watching Gaara pour the alcohol. "To singleness," he suggested with a raised eyebrow. Shikamaru took the glass and raised it.

"But not for long," he added to Gaara's toast. Tenten also raised her glass.

"Not for long," she repeated.

The three of them drank, Shikamaru draining his glass first. Tenten was in mid-sip when Shikamaru turned to Gaara and asked, "So. When were you going to tell me you were sleeping together?"

His bold statement caused Tenten to choke on her drink and dribble a good portion of her mouthful onto herself and the carpet. "What?"

"You knew already, didn't you?" Gaara asked.

"Look how he doesn't even deny it," Shikamaru said with a grin, reaching for the bottle to pour himself another drink.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Shikamaru shrugged. "He knows you told me already. Why bother trying to hide it? So. Tell me, Gaara. When did you start all this nonsense with my coworker and friend?"

The redhead had to smirk. Shikamaru was an interesting character, to be sure.

"Ages ago."

"She told me the next morning. I kind of figured. I mean, she was an hour and a half late. What happened, couldn't keep your hands off her in the morning either?"

Tenten stared at her lap while Gaara continued to smirk.

"Shikamaru, stop this. You already know what happened," she said quietly. Her friend laughed. "And what continues to happen. I see it. You're better in public with your acting, but here where it actually takes place...it's a lot more difficult to hide it. I'm right, of course."  
Gaara shrugged, taking another swig of his drink. "Why deny it?" he asked.

Tenten was still blushing profusely. "I don't believe this," she muttered.

"Why not?" Gaara asked. "You both said he knew already."

"But-" she protested.

"But nothing, I want details," Shikamaru said pointedly. He finished his second drink and paused before reaching for the bottle again. "And you owe me that much. I want to be as distracted as possible this evening."

Tenten glanced at Gaara who shrugged. "We owe him that much," Gaara agreed. Tenten shook her head violently.

"We don't owe him anything!" she cried. "He's just some little pervert who wants to know everything!"

"Pervert, am I?" Shikamaru asked with a smile. "Call me what you will. I'm not the one going off and fooling around every spare minute of the day."  
"What do you know," Tenten grumbled. Gaara continued to smirk.

"Enough," Shikamaru replied. "I know enough by reading both of you. I listened to your conversation while I was on the phone. He's comfortable enough to go into the bathroom while you're in the shower. You disappear for more than two minutes in the kitchen just now…I happen to notice that Tenten's been a lot more relaxed lately, Neji notwithstanding…" He smiled as he explained each situation, amused by the continued reddening of Tenten's face, until the blush had spread to her ears.

"He's quick," Gaara said.

"And irritating," Tenten muttered.

"Do it often?" Shikamaru asked pointedly.

Tenten cried out in embarrassment. "Are you for real?!"

Gaara had to laugh.

"Her flexibility must help," Shikamaru offered. Gaara nodded.

"It's nice, I won't lie to you."

Tenten stood. "I can't believe either of you. I'll be…somewhere else. Come and get me when we're able to talk like adults." She stormed out of the room, leaving her glass on the coffee table.

Gaara and Shikamaru watched her and then glanced at each other, smiling.

"Well, that was handled well," Gaara stated. Shikamaru shrugged with a smile.

"Certainly. So it does actually help, doesn't it?" he asked, referring back to the subject of flexibility. "All those years of dancing…"

Gaara laughed, surprisingly comfortable talking about the subject with his sister's now-ex-boyfriend. In the kitchen, Tenten seethed with embarrassment.

--

In another part of town, Neji's phone buzzed on the coffee table that evening as he watched television alone. It was after ten in the evening, who would be calling him? The caller ID read "Temari". Pleasantly surprised, he picked up the phone.

"Hey Temari, what's up?" he asked, trying to be casual. Truthfully, he had been having a rather lousy day and was pondering going to bed to end the day faster.

Temari's voice was small on the other end of the phone. "Neji…hi. Are you busy?"

"No…" He frowned. Something was wrong. "Are you alright?"

"Do you want to meet up for drinks? I need…to drink tonight," she said, breathing an exasperated sigh into the phone.

Neji smiled faintly. "Sure. Same place?"

"As soon as possible, if you could."

"Twenty minutes," he said, standing up and heading into his room to change his shirt. Temari smiled on the other end of the phone.

"Thanks, Neji. You're a life saver."

--

The bar was fairly busy, as it always was, but Neji and Temari had no problem finding seats in a corner, far enough away to keep themselves in privacy.

"What's going on?" he asked as soon as they'd settled into their seats and their drinks were on the way.

"I dumped Shikamaru." As soon as she said it, a waitress set their drinks in front of them. Grabbing hers, Temari downed it in one gulp and ordered another one. "Keep them coming," she told the waitress.

Neji stayed quiet for a moment, waiting for her to continue. She kept drinking until he put his hand over her wrist which rested on the table. "Would you breathe for a minute?"

"Sorry." She paused and set her drink down. "I'm just…a little overwhelmed at the moment."

"So what happened?"

"I dumped Shikamaru," she repeated. "I told you that already."

"Well, I'm more or less looking for reasons why, how, etc. I thought you were doing well," he said with a slight frown. Temari sighed.

"So did I. But…in the last few months or whatever we've been fighting. He's never home. He spends more time with Tenten than me…" she looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm not suggesting anything! I know there's nothing going on there, it's just…"

"I know what you mean," Neji said softly. His hand was still resting on her wrist. "Why do people only seem to be disappointing us lately?" he asked her. She shrugged, downing another drink. By this time, her eyes had glazed over a bit and she was smiling a little more.

"It just makes me mad. He said he loved me but didn't show it. I just…all I want really is for someone to love me, to spend time with me, to just be there. He's never there. He was never there. And so…I told him to hit the road. I'm sure he's just kicking back doing nothing right now anyway, happy to be free of me," she joked bitterly, forcing a laugh. Neji shook his head.

"Temari, don't talk like that. You're a great girl. There's no way he's just giving up, 'happy to be rid of you', as you say. That's ridiculous." They sat together in silence for a long time, the crude amount of alcohol within her finally catching up to the rest of her senses. Her vision swam but her mind still raced with thoughts she didn't want. Thoughts of Shikamaru, and how much she missed him and would never admit it.

Tears sparkled in the corners of her green eyes and she drew a deep breath. "Neji, I don't ask for much, do I?"

He shook his head. "Neither of us do. We've both been dealt the short end of the stick, I suppose…but perhaps it's fate that's brought us here tonight."

"Another destiny speech?" she muttered into her glass. Neji shook his head, chuckling despite himself.

"Not really. But if you think about it, it makes sense. We're looking for the same things. People have let us down so many times we don't know where else to go. Perhaps…this is our second chance."

She stared at him across the table for a long time. "Are you serious?"

He shrugged. "Worth a shot, don't you think?"

"It'd really piss off Shikamaru and Tenten."

"I think that's the idea," he said with an honest laugh.

"So what now then?" she asked lazily, swirling her drink around in the bottom of the glass. Neji shrugged. "We'll figure something out. You're too drunk to think straight, though. So…we'll work out details later."

"Are we diabolical enough to pull this off?" she asked, standing up and wobbling slightly on her feet. Neji offered her his arm and they headed out of the bar.

"When the need arises," he said softly. Hailing a cab, Neji helped Temari into the backseat and then got in after her, certain to make sure she arrived home safely.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If Gaara was mine, we'd be married and have little half-demon children running around. But he's not. So I'll have to keep dating human men. Tch. How boring.

**Warning!!!: **This chapter is filled with lots of lovely bits of SasuNaru. HOWEVER, there are no sex scenes, no kisses, nothing but implication. _I IMPLORE YOU_ pleasepleaseplease do not skip any of this chapter. It's full of very important plot points that won't make sense in the future if you miss some of it. Thanks, guys!!

By the way. Because I absolutely adore all four of you loyal reviewers, Panda, Lyris, Empy and Seth, this chapter is extra long. That, and…it's all one evening, really. But we'll put it as…I love you guys. Hee, so there. AND, it would seem that my perverted Jiraiya-like Shikamaru has shocked you. When he's not so lazy, I'm sure the guy has it in to bug anyone close to him. Give the guy a break, his girlfriend had just dumped him. He needed other things to think about. But good call on the Jiraiya reference. I didn't even think of it until you mentioned it, Lyris. Thanks! I'd say it's a compliment…I rather like Jiraiya.

As for you, Seth, thank you for your constructive criticism. There is a method to my madness involving Temari. Please be patient. :)

**This Is My Destiny **

**Chapter Six**

Two weeks had passed and Neji had finally gotten used to the idea of waking up next to Temari. It had been a few years, he had to admit, since he'd been with a woman, and the first and last had been Tenten. Not to suggest he was out of practice or lacked skill, however, because as a prideful Hyuuga, Neji liked to believe that he knew what he was doing and did it well. Temari seemed to not have any complaints.

That morning, Neji awoke first, as he often did, because Temari's job started an hour later than his. This meant that he was either first in the shower, or woke her up to come in with him. In a no-strings, physical, piss-off-our-friends relationship, this was almost a daily necessity. Either that or Neji enjoyed having a female around often.

Temari slept on her side, her back to him as the sheet covered her up to her hip. The gentle curve of her waist to her ribs was almost irresistible, but Neji knew he had to leave her alone. She wasn't always welcoming when he woke her up. Leaving her for ten more minutes, he slid closer and traced his hand up the curve of her side. She stirred slightly and groaned. "No, go away…"

"It's time to get up," he said softly, kissing her shoulder. As wrong as it still seemed, there was no denying her beauty. Even in sleep, Temari was breathtaking.

"But I don't want to go to work today," she whined, turning over. Neji smirked faintly.

"You never want to go to work, Temari. Get up."

"You get up. Let me sleep for awhile."

"You're so lazy," he said with a half-grin and got up, throwing the blanket over her head. She sat up angrily, clutching the sheet to her naked form and threw a pillow at him. Cursing loudly, she pursed her lips.

"Neji! Piss off and let me sleep!"

He just smiled and headed off to the bathroom with a clean towel around his neck. He knew she was awake for the day now that he'd gotten her all riled up. Temari cursed again and laid back down, pulling the blankets around herself. "Stupid Neji," she grumbled, closing her eyes again. But sleep would not come, and she knew she wouldn't be retrieving it anytime soon. Letting out a groan of annoyance, she stood and grabbed a towel from the clean laundry pile on Neji's dresser and headed to the shower to join him.

--

Gaara looked at his cell phone during his lunch break that afternoon and noticed that he'd missed two calls. One was from Tenten, the other from Naruto. He had to admit that it was odd. Sure, the blond was a very dear friend of his and they had a strange bond no one could explain, even though they seldom talked nowadays, but when was the last time Naruto had called him?

He took the lunch break opportunity to call Naruto back first.

The blond answered on the third ring. "Gaara! Hey! You got my call?"

"Yeah. How are you?"

"Awesome as usual! Hey, so Sasuke and I were thinking that we've been being antisocial lately, not that it's unusual for him, but we thought it would be a good idea, rather I did, but anyway, I thought it would be a good idea if we all got together and went out clubbing!"

Gaara paused for a minute, his words caught in his throat. "…Clubbing?" he finally managed.

Naruto laughed on the other end of the phone. "Hah! Yeah! Well, maybe not multiple clubs or anything, but seriously, when was the last time we all went out and drank and danced and had a good time all of us together?"

"Who is this 'us' you keep mentioning?" Gaara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you, me, Sasuke, uh…Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji if he wants to but I seriously doubt it…"

Gaara had to laugh. He could picture Naruto right now. The blond was definitely not sitting still, that was certain. He was probably pacing, wearing holes in the carpet of his apartment. That or doing pushups while he had Gaara on speaker. Either was plausible.

"I already called Tenten," Naruto continued. "She said she'd be up for it, and said she'd call you."

"Yeah, I got her call but I called you back first," Gaara said, fiddling with the lid of a plastic container that held his lunch, some leftovers Tenten had packed for him.

"Cool. So you guys'll come?"

"I don't know, Naruto…"

"Aww, c'mon, please?! We never see you anymore! You're always so busy working! It's a Friday night, Gaara, what better plans do you have?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow and thought of a few things he'd rather do than go to a club with a bunch of people. However, he supposed Tenten would probably want to go…and it wouldn't be an easy task to deflect her insistence. Nor would it be an easy task to make up excuses as to why he hadn't been there. Besides, he wanted to talk to his sister about Shikamaru if he could.

"…I'll see what Tenten's doing."

"She's coming," Naruto replied quickly. "So we'll see you there, okay? Tonight at eleven, we'll meet outside the club. She knows all the details. I have more people to call, but I'll see you tonight, okay? We've got catching up to do!"

Naruto said his goodbyes and hung up the phone, leaving Gaara on the other end, still fiddling with the plastic lid and unable to help his amused grin.

--

Tenten stood in front of the mirror in her room, holding an outfit up to herself with a puzzled expression. Gaara appeared in the doorway and raised an eyebrow. "You know, you'll look great anyway," he said. She smirked and looked at him standing behind her in the doorway, and offered a shrug.

"You're biased. You'd probably prefer me to go naked, wouldn't you?" Her nonchalance startled him at first, but he shook it off with a smile.

Gaara laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing the side of her neck. "No. I prefer you for myself like that."

"So what should I _actually_ wear, then?" she asked, wrinkling her nose with frustration. He found it terribly endearing, but knew she'd tease him if he called her on it. Changing the subject was probably the best idea.

"Something. Anything. But hurry up."

"Why is it so easy for you men?" she complained, sorting through her closet for a top to wear. Gaara had been dressed for half an hour. And to top it off, he smelled amazing. But he always did. She'd been able to resist from jumping on him thus far, but the night was young. On a Friday, she had known them to stay awake until the early hours of the morning, but this time…they'd be among other people. She wondered how she would be able to play it cool around him when he looked like that. It would be an interesting night, to be absolutely sure.

About twenty minutes later, Tenten was finally ready. She'd chosen an outfit that would keep lecherous hands away from her, but thankfully, still look like she was trying to attract some amount of attention, as not to let anyone know that she wasn't interested. Though she was still officially single, and would never admit this to Gaara, she didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone right now. Not with the baggage with Neji, and especially with the whole 'relationship' with Gaara. She couldn't explain it.

Putting on her lip gloss in front of the bathroom mirror, she put on her shoes and added finishing touches to her makeup. Gaara waited in the hallway, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ready yet?" he muttered. She blushed, ashamed, as she headed past him down the dark hallway. He couldn't deny his attraction. She smelled incredible. Feminine, like her floral perfume, yet there was something else, something underlining the perfume that he could detect. Her hair was up, in her usual two buns, but messily done so a few tendrils fell, blowing softly as she walked. The fact that her hair was up left her slender neck exposed which bothered him. Her silky top, which fit her slender form well, and rode up just the slightest amount to show a hint of skin as she reached for her coat in the closet bothered him. Her skirt wasn't short, but it wasn't exactly long either. It was an inch above her knee, with a slit in the side that bothered him. Her bare legs, long and slender, though he wasn't unaccustomed to them wrapped around him on other occasions, bothered him. Her heeled shoes, which made her just tall enough to fit under his chin if he were to wrap his arms around her, had ribbons that wrapped partway up her bare calf, which bothered him. He drew in a shaky breath as she turned to him with a smile, her coat done up and covering the offenses.

He was still studying her with glazed eyes and she stepped forward, a frown furrowing her brow and pouting her lips as she waved her hand in front of his face. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

He swallowed hard, forced a small nod and reached for his own coat in the closet. Putting it on silently, he turned back to her, one hand on the doorknob, his keys in the other. She raised her eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" she repeated, stepping towards him. Without warning, he dropped the keys, circled an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, pushing her until her back hit the door.

She hadn't time to protest, or even to question what was happening before his lips were on hers, giving her quite possibly his most passionate kiss to date. Her knees felt weak, as they often did whenever his mouth was on her, and her body automatically reacted to having his heat so close. She arched into him in an attempt to push closer, the door at her back not giving her the leverage she wanted. All of this was in one instant, one single connection that simultaneously left her dizzy and grounded…more alive with him in that moment than she ever managed to feel in her day-to-day life. And as quickly as it had happened, it was over.

Her eyes opened slightly to see him still there, lingering in front of her, his half-lidded eyes focused on her mouth, only centimeters between them. His breath was hot on her lips, and he breathed heavily in short breaths. Her closeness allowed her to feel the racing of his pulse.

"There," he said quietly, releasing her, much to her displeasure. "That should hold me over until later."

She stared at him with wide eyes as he bent over gracefully, picked up the keys he'd dropped and opened the door for her. "Let's go."

--

Shikamaru met with Gaara and Tenten in front of their apartments and they took a taxi for the remainder of their trip to the club. Shikamaru hadn't done himself up overly, but he still looked good, and Tenten noted that he was wearing cologne. She figured he knew Temari would be going. She just hoped they'd be civil with one another.

The club was Naruto's favorite, Enigma Blue, right in the heart of the city. Certainly, it was home to a lot of drunken dancers, but Naruto didn't care. This was where he always invited everyone when they got together for a night of dancing and fun.

Shikamaru, Gaara and Tenten were the first to make it there, and had no trouble spotting Naruto as he waved his arms at them frantically to get their attention from where he stood in line. The blond-haired young man wore bright orange as usual, which had an uncanny way of drawing attention to his bright blue eyes. Sasuke stood quietly next to him, saying nothing but nodding when they all approached. Naruto threw his arms around Tenten happily. "I haven't seen you in ages!" he proclaimed. Tenten had to giggle. His exuberance gave her something to live up to. His enthusiasm for life was inspirational to the lot of them, though Gaara nor Shikamaru would probably never admit to it.

Naruto had helped Gaara through a lot of rough times during high school, securing their friendship. Gaara, with his rough home life and minimal family, not to mention being bullied and harassed by almost every senior during his younger years, had become antisocial, learning how to hate almost everyone without even questioning himself.

Naruto had broken through his barriers, sitting with him at lunch even when he didn't want the company, walking home from school with him, hanging out with him in the hallway when kids were most likely to bug Gaara for his lunch money.

Since Naruto had showed up in his life, people started leaving Gaara alone. Eventually, the pale-eyed, pale-skinned, red-headed young man began to open up, even if only a little. At that time, Sasuke had found Naruto nothing but a nuisance, so Naruto had been free to spend all his free time with the angsting young man that Gaara had become. Over time, Gaara found himself happy to be in Naruto's presence. The boy's spirit brought out something in him that made him realize that maybe life wasn't so bad after all. Just because his home life sucked, didn't mean that the rest of it had to.

He had hope to live again, and put his thoughts of ending his life on the back burner, where they had remained ever since.

"So where is everyone?" Tenten asked. Naruto put his arms behind his head, shrugging awkwardly in that same position.

"Dunno. They're all taking forever if you ask me," he said, his eyes squinted shut. Sasuke shook his head and offered a small 'hmph'.

"Who else is coming?" Shikamaru asked, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Naruto shrugged.

"Temari didn't answer my phone call, and Neji said he'd think about it. So that means…probably not."

"So then can we hurry inside?" Tenten asked anxiously. She wanted to start dancing. Dancing by day was a job for her and Shikamaru, so when she got to dance for fun, she took any possible opportunity.

They waited ten more minutes with no sign of either Temari or Neji, and the bouncers let them inside, but not without a few jokes with Naruto. Everyone at this club knew him, and this was noted to Gaara with amusement.

Inside, the music pounded and the dance floor was full. Good. Tenten smiled. This was how she liked it.

Sasuke walked next to Gaara, his arms folded as he leaned over to the young man's ear. "So where have you been, Mr. Sandman?"

Gaara offered a small grin. The two of them were not close, but they got along for the sake of Naruto. In fact, Naruto seemed to be a bridge that connected a lot of their group. Sakura and Lee never would have found each other if it had not been for Naruto's constant pestering for Sakura to get a boyfriend. Lee had been a bit of a moron in high school, but Naruto had helped Sakura to see through that.

"Working. I could ask you the same thing," Gaara replied smugly.  
"I know, it has been awhile. The moron has the ability to bring us all together, doesn't he?" Sasuke asked, glancing over at Naruto who was already ordering drinks for them all.

Gaara couldn't help but note the fondness that sparkled in the corner of Sasuke's eye, the small faint smirk that wasn't a sign of annoyance, but of adoration. He truly loved that boy.

"He does," Gaara agreed. Naruto walked over with Tenten, both of them holding drinks for all of them and they handed them out.

"So let's get on that dance floor!" Naruto exclaimed, his free hand pumping his fist into the air. Tenten drained her glass and gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Absolutely!" she cried. "Anyone coming?"

"Not yet," Sasuke said. Gaara nodded. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"This is so lame. We dance all day at work, Ten."

She grinned and pulled him by the hand. "Loosen up, Shikamaru. You need to cheer up. When was the last time you had a good time?"

He sighed, knowing she was right. He also didn't mind dancing in a club. But Temari wasn't here. And he was almost certain Gaara would kill him secretly or hire a hit man to do it for him if he touched Tenten in any way that seemed inappropriate.

"Your old man won't kill me?" he muttered into her ear as the three friends headed onto the dance floor. Tenten smiled, a blush lighting on her cheeks, though invisible to anyone else for the darkness of the club.

"No," she said. "It's a secret, remember?"

"Suuuure," Shikamaru said, feigning sincerity. On the dance floor, Naruto had already made a new friend and was dancing with her and her friends.

Glancing over to where they'd left Sasuke and Gaara, Tenten noted that the two young men were sitting at the bar, talking with one another. She smiled faintly and decided to let it go. It was time to dance.

She and Shikamaru danced through a few songs together. When a slower song started, she took this opportunity to turn to him and put her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?" she asked him with a concerned expression. He offered her a smile.

"Sure, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me," she said.

He cast his eyes away from hers and ground his teeth together. "…I'm fine," he said again through his teeth.

She shook her head. "Shikamaru…"

He raised an eyebrow, looking back at her. "What? I'm not lying. I'm fine."

"What if she comes? What will you do?"

"I probably won't dance with her," he muttered.

Tenten sighed. "Why won't you admit how much you're hurting right now?"

Shikamaru shut his eyes and tightened his arms around her so she was right against him, his mouth next to her ear so only she could hear him as he told her, "Because if I did…I think I might break."

Tenten said nothing more as she held him, knowing that nothing more was necessary to be said. After a moment, she smiled, pulling away. "Let's have some fun tonight. Drinks, dancing, friends. Okay?"

He smiled then, encouraged.

"Yeah."

She pulled him by the hand back to where Gaara and Sasuke were still engaged in small talk and ordered more drinks for them.

Naruto was still on the dance floor. Sasuke had to laugh. Surrounded by girls, the blond was having a blast. Too bad for all those girls, Sasuke noted. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Unless of course…he went out there to dance with Naruto. Then they might know. Or be turned on. Or whatever. Who knew. Girls were weird these days. Which was why Sasuke didn't much like them. There were a few he could stand, and only a select few. He would never admit to it, but he was glad when Sakura married and moved away. She was one of those he couldn't stand.

Neji's cousin Hinata Hyuuga was alright, but mostly because she didn't say much. Sasuke had to smirk despite himself. He wasn't exactly the most tolerant of people. Perhaps this was why he and Naruto were such a good balance. What he couldn't stand, the blond made sure to have an excess of. Like annoying girls. Like right now.

Gaara was laughing about something Shikamaru had said, but Sasuke wasn't listening.

He nodded at the others and headed towards the dance floor. Watching Naruto dance was one thing. Watching him dance among several scantily clad girls was another. Having him glance up at Sasuke with that one look he knew was for him and for him alone was a completely different thing. Those girls had no chance.

---

Gaara figured it was time. Sasuke and Naruto had been dancing together to the awe of those girls Naruto had befriended earlier, but he figured they'd only been turned on by the two young men dancing unnaturally close. He was almost amused, actually. Sasuke didn't dance. As far as he knew. Oh well, any excuse to be close to Naruto was probably a good enough reason for him.

Gaara himself knew how to dance, but he didn't do it often. In fact, last time he'd danced, had probably been with his sister. Speaking of Temari, where was she? She crossed his thoughts again and he frowned. Tenten sensed his frown and poked his stomach from where she sat at the bar next to him. Shikamaru had run off somewhere. She hadn't seen him for awhile. She figured he was probably waiting in line for the bathroom.

"What is it?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Let's dance," he said, standing up and taking her by the hand. She followed him, stunned and wide eyed.

"But…are you serious?" she hissed. He smirked.

"Everyone else is dancing."

"You don't dance!" she cried. He continued to wear that smirk.

"Sure I do."

"They'll talk."

"Let them," he said, pulling her the rest of the way into the crowd among the throng of writhing, sweat-slicked bodies, into the pulse of the music, the arms, the legs, the flashing lights, and the general heat of each other. Tenten was pleasantly surprised by Gaara's dancing skills. Where he had learned how to properly dance in a club, she didn't know. But as his hands found her hips, or on the odd occasion that his fingers slipped just under the hem of her skirt, she found herself not questioning his methods. In fact, she found herself not doing a lot of things. Like thinking. Or breathing. He was intoxicating, and she was trapped.

Sasuke watched the scene with amusement sparkling in the corner of his eyes. "Hmph. That's funny," he muttered, Naruto hearing him vaguely.

"What is?"

The black-haired young man shrugged and offered a smirk. "Nothing. He just touches her like she's no stranger."

Naruto frowned, pondering to himself. "I don't get it."

"Usuratonkachi, you wouldn't."

"What do you mean by that?!" Naruto cried, grinding his teeth together angrily. Sasuke scoffed and poked his index finger into Naruto's forehead.

"Meaning you're too much of a moron to see it."

"See what? Sasuke, stop being so stupid and tell me what you're talking about!"

Sasuke took Naruto by the chin and pointed his face in Gaara and Tenten's direction as they danced. "Look at how he touches her. Like it's okay. She's letting him." Sasuke thought for a moment before adding, "They're sleeping together."

Naruto snorted, aghast. "Yeah, right."

"No, really."

"How do you know?" the blond retorted, crossing his arms. Sasuke shrugged and winked at his lover.

"You can tell."

"Like you say you can tell with everyone?" Naruto asked, his eyes squinted shut. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him as if to say "Right?"

"You're so full of crap, Sasuke."

The young man just smirked.

On the dance floor, Shikamaru had joined Tenten and Gaara, so it was the three of them together, smiling, laughing and generally having a good time. Tenten was happy because it seemed that Shikamaru had loosened up a little bit. It had been awhile since she'd seen him smiling, even if the inside of him was broken.

Suddenly, Gaara was squeezing her shoulder. "Look," he said into her ear, nodding into the far corner of the dance floor, where it wasn't as well-lit and was sparsely populated. Temari was there. With Neji. And to use the word 'dancing' would not describe their actions well enough. Close to each other so that there wasn't enough room for air to get through, Neji and Temari moved with the music, in the heat of each other's bodies. No one else, in their perspective, was in the room.

Shikamaru's throat grew tight and he clenched his jaw.

"With Neji…?" he managed to choke out. Tenten frowned as he turned away and started to hurry to the exit. She ran after him and caught his hand. He tried to pull away from her, but she held on fast. His eyes were clenched tightly shut and she turned him around to face her, putting both her hands on his face.

"Shikamaru, look at me!" she demanded.

He shook his head. "I can't take this," he said. "This…"

"Let's go outside for some air, okay?" she said calmly. Taking his hand, she led him out into the night air, with one glance back at Gaara, who seemed to nod with agreement at her idea.

Gaara himself, however, had no idea how to address the situation. Naruto was at Gaara's side a moment later. "What just happened?" the blond asked.

Gaara pointed to the corner where Neji and Temari were and the blond's eyebrows shot up. "Oh. I see."

"Shikamaru's upset."

"No kidding," the blond agreed.

Gaara frowned and headed back to the bar. "I think our night is over," he said simply. Sasuke nodded but offered a shrug.

"Fun while it lasted," Sasuke said. "Good to see you again."

The two men shook hands and Naruto even hugged Gaara before they headed out to the exit. Glancing behind him quickly, Naruto hurried back to Gaara for a moment. "I'm happy for you guys," he said with a smile. "Tell Tenten I said bye, okay?"

Gaara wasn't sure how to react to his first statement, but he nodded. "Sure."

Outside, Shikamaru was leaning against the cool cement of the building, his head tipped toward the sky to stare at the stars. Tenten was standing in front of him but he did not see her. Her height prevented her from being within his field of vision, but at the moment, he was alright with this.

He couldn't see for the pain that blinded him. Temari. With Neji? This didn't make any sense. Since when? For how long? Why? …why?

Tears threatened to blind him, burning behind his eyes, and he jammed his palms into his eyes to stop them. Tenten's fingers were cool on his arm.

"Shikamaru," she said softly. "Want to talk about it?"

"Did you know?" he whispered.

"What?" she asked. He looked at her, his eyes cold, but the pain obvious.

"Did you know?" he repeated. "You knew, didn't you?"

She shook her head slowly. "I didn't know anything. I had no idea. Neji and I…don't talk anymore, you know that."

"Would you…have told me?" he asked, a sob catching in his throat. "I…Tenten, I can't do this. Why would she come here knowing that…I…"

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru. I don't have any answers for you," she replied softly.

He sank to the ground with a sigh. "What a drag," he muttered. She sat next to him and they sat silently in each other's company for awhile before Gaara came outside looking for them.

"Hey," Tenten greeted him. He nodded at her.

"You okay?" he asked Shikamaru, whose gaze was vacant as he stared across the street. He'd been ignoring the funny looks passersby had been giving them, he'd ignored anything Tenten had wanted to say to him. He barely acknowledged Gaara's presence.

"I need a cigarette," he muttered. He glanced up at Gaara who shrugged.

"Didn't bring mine, sorry."

"He'll be okay," Tenten said, ignoring the talk about cigarettes. She stood up and offered a hand to Shikamaru. "Let's go home."

He looked up at her for a moment, studying her face with his still-vacant expression. It scared her. He looked so long that she was certain it was almost as if he didn't see her.

"Shikamaru," she said. Her voice seemed to call him back from his other world and he shook his head and took her hand to help him up.

"I guess we should all go home," he said. Putting an arm around Tenten, he pulled her close and rested his head on top of hers for a moment.

"Thanks," he said, so softly he knew only she could hear him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and returned the offered affection, so rare from him. Shikamaru did not initiate affection. With anyone. Not even Temari, when it had been necessary.

Gaara hailed a taxi and the three of them went home that evening exhausted emotionally, physically and however else they could have been.

Tenten was probably most disappointed because she'd been having such a good time until that point. She supposed it was up to her to speak to Neji about this, as it had been most inappropriate on his part, as well as Temari's, but she had no right to speak to her about this. She supposed she'd have to ask Gaara to do it. She smirked, despite herself as she got ready for bed that evening. Yeah, right.

She brushed her teeth and put on her pajamas, prepared to fall right to sleep.

As she pulled back the covers, she heard her door hinge squeak as Gaara opened it slightly.

She shook her head. "I'm exhausted, and I know you are too," she said, knowing that there was only one reason he'd come to her so late in the night.

"That's not it," he said. She turned and saw him in the doorway, slouching against the frame in his boxer shorts and t-shirt.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning. He looked…upset. Something was happening in his eyes, but he wouldn't look at her.

"I'm…cold," he stammered. She had to smile. Liar.

"Lonely, you mean."

He shrugged.

"Yours or mine?" she asked, nodding towards her bed with the turned-down covers. It looked extremely inviting, especially with her standing next to it in her pajamas.

He raised an eyebrow and glanced behind him to make certain he'd shut off all the lights.

Turning off the light in her bedroom, he walked over to her bed and crawled in next to her. He said nothing as she snuggled against his chest and continued to say nothing as her breathing steadied. She fell asleep almost right away. He, however, remained awake for some time afterwards. He didn't have to work the next morning, the Saturday, so he figured he could afford to stay awake for awhile. With one arm around her, Gaara continued to stare at the ceiling long into the night, confused by the evening's events. With no idea what do to about his sister, he managed to lie awake and think, not only about Temari, but about Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke until the sun began to rise. It was when the sunlight began to hit his face that sleep finally claimed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own this, even after that amazing club scene. Thanks be to Kishi, who brought me back some good old Gaara action in Shippuuden. About-freaking-time. Thanks, Kishi!

Hey, anyone watching Shippuuden? Who's totally stoked to see Sai in the credits? I AM, I AM! _-waits for the sea of hands and fan girl screams- _Hm. That proves it. I guess I am the only one. Hahah.

Anyway, I've noticed an outpouring of reviews. You're all freaking amazing. I can't tell you how blessed I am to have received so many reviews for the last chapter. Thank you guys, so, so much.

**This Is My Destiny**

**Chapter Seven**

Early one morning as the sun was just beginning to rise, Gaara rose from his bed to take a shower. Leaving Tenten to sleep in peace, he snuck off to the bathroom silently to get ready for work.

Returning after his shower, having dried himself and dressed himself in his usual work attire: black pants and a white button-down shirt, he did up the buttons as he stood next to his bed, watching her sleep. It was troublesome, really, for lack of a better word.

She looked absolutely divine lying there amongst his white bedclothes, her hair splayed over his pillow. When he'd gotten up, she'd unconsciously spread herself out, so most of her body was on her side of the bed, while her head and arms were over on his side.

A small smile graced his lips as he watched her, brushing a lock of hair away from her face before he leaned over and kissed her temple. The moment his lips left her skin, a pang of fear shot through him and he almost had to sit down for the shock of it.

Tenten stirred and rolled over, but not before Gaara had returned to an upright position, standing next to the bed and praying silently that she wouldn't wake up, that she hadn't noticed what had just happened. He had just _kissed her goodbye._ In the world of 'no-strings' relationships, said things were considered taboo! How _dare_ he even plant his lips in her general direction while she slept! How dare he even look at her and smile with fond thoughts in his heart! This was supposed to be just a physical thing! Stress relief!

Gaara wanted to hit himself. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he fiddled with his tie as he put it around his neck. Stupid. Well, it could have been worse. She could have woken up while he was kissing her.

But thankfully that hadn't happened. Right? He tied his tie and realized he'd done it backwards in his frustration. Cursing under his breath, he undid the tie and started to redo it.

It was when he pulled it off altogether, frustrated and deciding to skip it, that he felt her arms encircle his chest.

Well, this wasn't good.

Her hands were tightly pressed against his chest, her fingers bent slightly to dig at his skin beneath the shirt, as if she was holding on in desperation. He could feel her breath just grazing the back of his neck as she clung to his back. Tenten herself was currently balancing fear, confusion and a general emotional outburst as her eyebrows furrowed together tightly. Closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see his reaction, she bit her lip before forming her question.

"Gaara…" He automatically raised a hand to cover one of hers. She continued, her voice shaking as her hands trembled under his. "…When did this become more…than 'just sex'?"

He blinked. This _really_ wasn't good. Crap. And several other colorful words he chose not to voice.

With a shuddering breath, he slowly pulled her hands off of his chest and turned to face her. He almost couldn't take her seriously as she knelt there behind him on his bed, her hair tousled, wearing only a camisole and underwear. She looked incredible. Taking in a deep breath, he took her hands and squeezed them.

"I don't know. But…"

"You'll be late for work, I know…" she said softly, looking at her hands, clasped in his. He let go of one of them to raise her face by her chin so she was looking at him.

"Neither of us want to, but we need to talk about this," he said, standing up. With a half-smile, he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"See you tonight," she replied as he waved before walking down the stairs. She listened as he picked up his keys and locked the door behind him when he left. As soon as she was certain he was gone, she fell back into the sheets and sighed, turning her face over onto his pillow. She knew it. This had been going on for too long for feelings _not_ to develop. Had it just been so casual, so…right, so…'whatever' that it had turned into something more?

She breathed deeply, inhaling the very scent of him, wishing that he hadn't just left for work. Her favorite days were those when he was off and she could stay there with him in bed all morning, just enjoying his company.

And it was when she had come to that conclusion, she knew she was in trouble.

---

Sakura Haruno-Lee was balancing her three month old baby, a wriggling, squirmy little black-haired boy on her hip when the phone rang. The pink-haired woman let out a loud groan and yelled at the phone.

"I'll be right there!" She then laughed at herself. "Like they can hear me, right, Takeru?" she cooed at her baby, who smiled and reached for her moving mouth with his sticky little fingers.

"It's so hard to feed you when people keep calling, isn't it?" she continued to coo, laying Takeru down on his blanket on the floor, a mobile above him to keep him occupied as she went for the phone, it having rung nearly six times by now.

Out of breath, Sakura picked up the cordless phone and hurried back to sit on the floor next to where her son was. "Hello?"

Tenten's voice was timid on the other end. "Sakura?"

"Tenten!" The pink-haired woman straightened her posture for a moment before frowning. "Are you alright? You don't sound very good…"

"I'm…well, I'm not sure what's happening. Can you talk? Do you have a minute or…?"

"Yeah, of course, Tenten. Talk to me, what's going on?" Sakura curled her legs underneath her and reached forward to tickle Takeru as he watched her talk on the phone instead of play with his toys. He gurgled happily when she made a face at him. Sakura had been, for the last four months or so, on maternity leave from the dentist's office. She had been a hygienist in downtown Chicago, and had taken her leave happily, as people downtown were often less than patient. A very-pregnant and short-tempered woman couldn't take too much of that, so she went on her leave as soon as she was able and spent her days watching Takeru after he was born, and attempting to clean the house enough to look pleasant for when Lee came home from the dojo.

"Well," Tenten started, and Sakura heard the heavy, shaky sigh on the other end of the phone. "Gaara and I are going to have a talk when he gets home tonight…"

Sakura frowned. "A talk?" She paused for a moment, fiddling with the wedding band on her ring finger before it dawned on her. "Ohhhh…"

"Yeah…well. He says we need to talk because there's 'something there', I guess."

Tenten sounded so uncertain over the phone that Sakura couldn't help the frown. Her change in expression caused curiosity in Takeru, and he shouted his objection to his mother's discomfort.

"How's the runt?" Tenten asked quickly, trying to change the subject or at least talk about something easier.

"He's great. Getting into everything he can reach. Trying to roll over successfully. He's driving me more up the walls than his father."

Tenten had to laugh. Rock Lee was the boisterous sort, and all it took was a simple exclamation from Lee to send Sakura through the roof with her short temper.

"But tell me more about the Gaara situation, Tenten. What's going on? You guys…just kinda started out of nowhere. I didn't hear anything about it until I asked Naruto."

"When did you talk to him?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow on the other end of the telephone. Sakura shrugged, tickling Takeru's bulging belly again with a grin.

"A while ago, after the clubbing incident. He told me about Neji and Temari, too. What's happening out there?"

"Too much," Tenten whined, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her forehead on them. "This whole Gaara thing though…has me all out of sorts. I don't know what to think about anything."

"What are you afraid of? That he'll tell you it's not working? There's nothing to break off, right? Aren't you guys just sleeping together?" Sakura asked. "Though, I'm sure I'm not the only one who told you that'd be trouble in the first place."

"Yes, Mother," Tenten said with a groan. "You're not the only one. There's so much happening out here…Gaara and I were just doing the bed buddy thing until I guess…recently something's happened that I didn't even realize, and then there's Neji and I who aren't talking to each other, and Shikamaru and Temari aren't together anymore and he's breaking slowly, and Temari's off sleeping with Neji to make Shikamaru mad and-" Tenten's voice broke and Sakura cut in.

"Goodness, Tenten. It's become a regular soap opera since I left you guys, hasn't it?" Takeru gurgled his agreement before crossing his eyes at the toys dangling above him from the mobile.

Tenten sighed heavily on the phone, her eyes closed as she thought quietly. "I…don't know what to tell him. I don't know what he's going to tell me," she added sadly. "I'm scared, Sakura."

"You should be. You don't go off and sleep with someone you live with unless you want something to happen out of it. You both knew what you were getting into," she said. "So take it as it comes. Talk it out, see what you can arrange, and then call me back. Takeru can't form a proper conversation yet. I need someone to talk to about things other than martial arts."

"Lee still at the dojo?" Tenten asked with a half-smile. Sakura nodded, despite the fact that Tenten couldn't see her.

"Yeah, he's working harder because I'm on leave, but…it's good. He's working hard and that's what he's after. He's using all that 'youthful spirit' he says he has. I wish I could have some. Takeru's wearing me out."

The baby let out a loud 'baby noise', a cross between a screech and a gurgle and continued about his way, reaching for the toys and drooling.

"Well," Tenten said with a sigh, "Thanks for listening…I think I'll go for a walk to clear my head."

"You off today?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. One of my classes got cancelled, so I'm only teaching four days a week. But it's good; I only teach one class alone. Shikamaru still teaches the other three with me."

"Well, get out of the house and get some air. Think about what you guys might talk about, but not too hard. He doesn't want you assuming the worst, I'll bet. Just…breathe. And call me after."

Tenten had to laugh. "Okay, Sakura. I'll call you."

"I need all the details."

"Should I just have the phone on speaker when we have this conversation?"

"That might just work," the pink-haired woman replied with a grin. Tenten laughed.

"I'll talk to you later."

The women hung up the phone, leaving Tenten only a little bit relieved. Having someone to whine at who hadn't listened to her whine in awhile, as Shikamaru had, was a welcome relief.

She decided a walk was the best option, and headed downstairs to get dressed.

--

Tenten wrung her hands together when the door opened. She was not in the kitchen, but in the living room, watching the news to try and focus on something other than her own thoughts which had slowly begun to drown her.

Gaara poked his head in the living room doorway and nodded at her. "Hey."

"Hi…how was work?"

He shrugged, remaining in the doorway. "Not bad."

"Not good?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Gaara's expression was unreadable, as he looked at the floor with interest, his eyes obscured.

"Never is, really." He stared at his feet for another moment before drawing in a deep breath. "Well, I'm going to shower."

"Okay," she replied softly, not looking at him, but past him.

He walked in front of her and took his glasses off, which he'd used while he'd been driving. "We're still going to talk."

Her heart sank and she nodded solemnly.

Gaara raised his arms in frustration. "I don't want to either," he protested before leaving the room. Tenten listened as he walked up the stairs, his footsteps sloppy as he trudged.

It was five minutes before he returned. He turned the TV off as he walked in front of it and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"I've been thinking all day," he said softly, not looking at her. She stared at her hands, which were open in her lap. She offered a small smile, which he caught.

"So have I," she whispered.

"There's no easy way to say this," he said. "Something's…happened with us."  
"I…don't know how I missed it," she offered softly, frowning as she glanced at him.

"Like you said this morning, it is more than just sex. At least, it is now. I don't know how, but…I feel it."

"I was awake this morning," she said, not acknowledging what he'd said. "When you kissed me goodbye." She met his eyes. "I was awake."

Gaara swallowed hard and sighed, looking at his own lap. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm…scared," she said. He looked back at her, frowning. Tenten's eyes were full of concern, and her eyebrows furrowed delicately. A twinge in his heart confirmed his thought of her that moment as being lovely.

"Me too," he admitted.

"Have you ever…been in a relationship before?" she asked timidly, unsure of whether he'd be insulted by her question. He shrugged.

"Not really." He leaned back into the couch. "Just a couple of…things like what was happening before."

"Just sex?" she asked.

He nodded. "Nothing…good came out of that. I don't talk to them anymore."

Tenten was curious, but wouldn't ask how many girls consisted of 'them'.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship," she said. He shook his head.

"Neither do I. So what is the verdict, then?"

"Verdict?" she asked. He nodded slightly.

"Well, should we…try and work this out as a relationship? Or is that…too scary?"

"It's scary. But…it might work out. Maybe. I don't know," she said, covering her face with her hands. "I never thought this would happen," she whispered from behind her fingers.

He slid over on the couch, closer to her and put a hand gently on her knee.

"No one does," he said softly. "But…we could try."

She was quiet for a long time.

"How…does this change us?" she asked finally. He pursed his lips, his expression far away for a moment.

"We'd have titles," he said. "Otherwise, I guess nothing really changes. We wouldn't really be a secret from the others."

"We're not. Naruto spread the word," Tenten admitted. Gaara chuckled despite himself.

"I suppose I expected that."

She grinned. "Yeah. Everyone knows something was going on…So."

"Let's just take it one day at a time," he suggested. She nodded and met his eyes, sighing deeply. He studied her for a moment before bringing her face closer and kissing her softly.

She couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach as he kissed her, despite the fact that she could feel the anxiety on his side of the kiss as well as hers.

When they broke apart, he smiled gently. "So. If you're my girlfriend, doesn't that mean you cook me dinner?"

She laughed and stood up, offering him her hands. "I think it's time I taught you some kitchen skills."

--

Gaara found it funny that Tenten had not slept in her own bed for weeks. He did not mind her in his own, in fact, it was quite nice to wake up with someone there next to him. There had been many nights in his life when he'd been first to go, happy to be free of whomever she was that evening.

It pained him to think about it, but think he did. Tenten was snoozing on her side, hugging her pillow as she lay curled into a ball. Gaara lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, awake for once. They had not had sex that night, which they'd deemed the responsible thing to do. For one, they agreed it would seem like they were 'consummating' the relationship.

Gaara had not been popular with women in high school. In fact, the only time he'd become popular was when he'd inherited his father's company and had come into big money. Then the women just started showing up. He figured that years upon years of pent-up frustration in high school meant he was due for some release, and took those women up on their offers. There were several trysts, different women, different days, several times a week. By the time he was twenty, two years out of high school he could count the number of meaningless flings he had on more than two hands. Nineteen different women that he could remember, and he couldn't remember most of their names. Anyone else, he'd been too drunk to recall.

After awhile, fame and stress started to get to him and he realized he'd spent all of his pent up frustration on boozing and women. He grew tired of them, and only sought female companionship once every few weeks with, most likely, a woman he'd never seen before in his life. But they never seemed to mind. After all, he was Gaara Sabaku, the rich inheritor of Kazekage Industries. The man was practically made of money.

He had lost touch with a lot of his actual social group by that time, only to get back in touch with them through Naruto.

It was always Naruto. Naruto was the reason for a lot of Gaara's frustration in his life. Had the blond actually left him alone, Gaara may have succeeded in killing himself to get rid of the nightmares and the horrible home life, the loneliness, the feeling that no one appreciated him. But no, Naruto had insisted on becoming his friend. He'd also insisted that Gaara was just as curious as him in their shared sixteenth year of life, which resulted in one or two kisses between them 'just to see what it was like.' Shortly after that, Gaara had decided that if he ever wanted to kiss anyone, it would be a girl, and that Naruto should keep chasing after Sasuke.

Gaara continued to stare at the ceiling as he pondered, realizing with a gasp that perhaps the one reason that Neji hated him so much was not because of Tenten, but because of Hinata, Neji's cousin.

The blue-eyed beauty had shyly spoken with Gaara at a party Naruto had thrown and Gaara had taken to her. She was sweet and gentle, and he found himself almost in awe of her.

Unfortunately for her, her sweetness had been her downfall. She'd been enraptured by the rich young man from high school who'd all of a sudden gotten smooth, gained some confidence and was strikingly handsome. He'd swept her off her feet in a night and before she knew it, she was waking up with him the next morning.

Gaara supposed Neji had been told, because he'd never looked at Gaara the same way again. Gaara had considered calling Hinata to apologize, or perhaps to ask her out on a date or something, but his heart hadn't been in it. It pained him now to think about it, but he knew she'd gotten over it. It may have taken her awhile, but he hadn't known. Because of family differences, Hinata wasn't necessarily allowed to be in group settings with Neji. Neji was part of Gaara's small circle of friends. Oh well.

Gaara glanced at Tenten, asleep beside him, her face relaxed for the first time all day. He supposed she'd been pacing the halls, chewing her lip like she did when she was nervous, perhaps cleaning, another nervous habit.

This was different, he concluded. This girl…was not just a fling. She was his girlfriend.

Wait, that didn't sound right.

Girlfriend.

Still didn't sound right.

With a sigh, Gaara rolled onto his side and pulled the blankets up to his ear. Maybe it would make more sense in the morning.

--

Author's Note: Don't you DARE kill me. Yes, I did just announce that Gaara had a fling with Hinata. A one night stand. A long time ago. Hinata fan people…I have nothing to say to you. I also have nothing to say against Hinata, so long as she keeps her mouth shut and doesn't stutter if she happens to open it. Otherwise, she can be quite tolerable. Cute little thing, I think. …anyway. Isn't this fun? Gaara and Tenten have put a label on their strange little relationship! Sakura and Lee's baby is named after TK from Digimon! (did you notice that?? Kudos to you if you did) I'm slowly losing my mind!!

Oh! **Ideas needed for future scenes! **I hate to spoil anything, but it's rather obvious that I'm not going to keep Shika and Temari apart for long. I mean, come on, they're perfect together. And this Neji thing? Too weird. I need some ideas for how Shikamaru might try to win her back. Anything is appreciated, and you'll get shout outs for your suggestions and eternal love from me. Throw your suggestions in a review and I'll pick a few to use. Thanks in advance, guys, I really, really appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I wish Naruto Uzumaki was mine. Every day would be a freaking adventure! BUT INSTEAD, Kishimoto owns him. Not me.

Note: Seriously guys, how LUCKY are you? This chapter is eleven pages long! That's my longest yet! This chapter consists of a party. **WARNING!** Sakura is in this chapter. HAH! Well, it's true, but she's not the content of the warning. Actually**, I warn you **because this chapter has a fun drinking game people like to call "I Never" and there are some truths revealed that are a little…well, risqué, if you will. That, and there's a small mushy scene with Sasuke and Naruto.

So. Long and the short of it? **This chapter contains alcoholic beverages, drunkenness, drinking games, male/male fluff and implications of homosexuality, blood, suggestive talk towards a new mother from a gay man, Neji acting like an idiot, implied past sexual dalliances, and the use of the word 'hell'. **Do not look at me like that. I must cover all of my bases here. Lawl. I hope you like this chapter. I worked very hard on it.

**This Is My Destiny**

**Chapter Eight**

Shikamaru wandered the aisles of the grocery store, knowing full well that this was the store in which Temari worked, but he'd passed the checkouts already and she hadn't been there. He figured she just wasn't working that day.

He picked up a loaf of bread in a bag when he heard a voice behind him.

"What are you doing here, Shikamaru?"

He turned. An angel? No. But close.

"Temari…" he said softly, his expression changing in the slightest manner that only she could have noticed. It hurt her, and she averted her gaze.

"Are you…looking for me?" she asked. He shook his head and held up the bag of bread.

"I'm shopping. But…you're a nice surprise." He drew in a deep breath as the sharp pangs in his chest continued. This was more painful than he thought.

"You look…amazing," he added softly. And she did. Despite her apron and supermarket uniform, she hadn't lost any of her beauty. Her green eyes didn't seem to have that sparkle that he hadn't noticed before until she'd lost it, but she still looked incredible. His heart ached. He missed her.

"Thanks," she offered, blushing. She studied him and frowned. "You've lost weight."

He glanced down at himself and shrugged. "I guess."

"It's because you don't have anyone to feed you, you lazy bum," she remarked with a smirk and crossed her arms, unable to help herself. Shikamaru had to offer a crooked but sheepish grin. She was right, of course.

"Tenten's got enough on her plate," he said with a half-hearted smirk. "She has to feed your stupid brother. She has no time to feed me."

"She's…done a lot for my brother," Temari whispered, her eyes unreadable, clouded with an emotion Shikamaru didn't recognize.

"What do you mean?"

"She's…I don't know how to say it. She's good for him."

Shikamaru knew he was treading on thin ice, but decided to say it anyway. "What about Neji?"

Temari frowned and looked at him. "What about him?"

"She's good for Gaara, but not for Neji, and…what's happening with you and him, anyway?"

"Oh…that."

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, catching her hesitation. "That."

"You know," Temari replied with a scowl, throwing her arms down at her sides, "If you even cared enough back then to give me the time of day this never would have happened!"

"If I cared enough-?!" His words caught on his tongue. "Temari, don't you dare assume -"  
"What, that you didn't love me?" she asked, and she may as well have slapped him in the face.

His arms fell slack at his sides.

"I've always loved you, Temari," he whispered, reaching forward gently to brush a stray hair from her forehead. "I'm sorry…that I was too much of a lazy idiot to show you." Tucking the bread loaf under his arm, Shikamaru walked away from her, his eyes downcast as Temari stood in place, her eyes wide with confusion. A small distance away, two of her coworkers were standing together, hands clasped as they excitedly waited for her to chase after him.

"Are you crazy?!" the girls hissed from behind the shelves. "Go after him!"

Temari blinked back her angry, frustrated tears. "I think…I am crazy."

--

A few nights later, Sakura lay on her back, her muscles crying out in pain as she tried to relax on her bed. Lee was reading a karate magazine next to her by the calm glow of the lamp on his night table, and was quite content to say nothing. His silence was appreciated, as Sakura's head was pounding.

It seemed that Takeru had gotten an ear infection, and after the exhausting ordeal at the clinic, Sakura had finally gotten him the antibiotics that he needed and he was sleeping peacefully in his crib.

She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Exhaustion was not a word in her vocabulary. This was beyond that.

Lee glanced away from his magazine and frowned at her.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

She turned her dead eyes towards her husband and forced a smile. "Do you know what I've had to deal with today?"

He smiled softly and put the magazine on his night table. Turning off the lamp, he settled down next to her and pulled her into his arms so she was against his chest. His heartbeat was calming against her ear, and she closed her eyes.

"You're an amazing woman, Sakura. Our son is the luckiest boy in the world to have you for a mother."

"Maybe. But I would give anything for some of your 'youthful spirit' right now," she murmured. Lee found a chuckle escaping and he kissed his wife's forehead.

"If I can't find a way to do that, I will punish myself by doing five hundred pushups before work tomorrow morning," he said softly. Sakura lifted her head and frowned at him.

"You know, you're a moron sometimes."

"However, Sakura, my lovely bride, you did agree to marry me."

"I did," she said with a fond smile. "And I also agreed to move away with you. Which is something I have to talk to you about."

Lee frowned but continued to listen.

"Tenten phoned me the other day in a panic. It seems…a lot of drama has begun to unfold and the only sane ones left are Naruto and Sasuke."

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Obviously. I know, it's strange to have his name and sane in the same sentence, but…" Sakura sat up and sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "I need to go out there. I miss them all; and I think…Tenten needs someone to talk to."

"What about Neji? They've always been best friends."

"It's complicated," Sakura explained. Lee raised his eyebrows, urging her to continue, his wife visible only by the lights of the city that glowed through their bedroom window. "But…basically, Neji and Tenten aren't speaking, there's some issues with Temari, Shikamaru is single and hating it, and…"

"And?"

"Gaara and Tenten are in a relationship-"

"Tenten…with Gaara?!" Lee was aghast. He sat up as well, his jaw open slightly in surprise. "But…I always thought she would end up with Neji! They went so well together! Gaara's definitely not her type-"

"Lee, just chill for a minute," Sakura said, a little disgruntled at having been interrupted. Her husband sighed and furrowed his brows together, at which time Sakura could not look at him to take him seriously for fear of giggles.

"I'll take Takeru with me. You stay and take care of the dojo; I'll go to New York for a week or so. Besides, no one out there has met the baby, and we haven't seen each other since before I was even pregnant. You won't even notice I'm gone."

Lee's frown dissolved into sadness and his words were a soft whisper, barely audible as he reached forward and began to massage her shoulders. "Sakura, whenever you're not around, I notice that you are not there. Every ounce of my being prickles with despair when we are apart."

Despite how she loved when he talked like that because she knew he meant every word, she put two fingers over his lips to silence him. "Lee. You'll be fine."

--

Sakura was going to stay in Tenten's room. That way, there was a bed for her that was already made, and she already knew about Gaara and Tenten's secret relationship. As long as no one ventured into Sakura's makeshift room and noticed that the pinkette had made the room her own, no questions would be asked, and none would be answered. The first half of the day that Sakura had arrived had found Sakura and Tenten having girl talk at all possible times. Discussing jobs, Lee, and eventually Gaara left Gaara alone to do nothing but work. Either that or glance at the runt, Takeru, who lay asleep in his playpen. He still wasn't sure about the idea of having a baby in his house for a week.

That night, there was to be a welcome back party in Sakura's honor at Gaara's place. Tenten and Sakura were all set with some decorations and were now working hard in the kitchen to prepare all the necessary food that they knew would mostly be eaten by Naruto anyway. Temari would be arriving early with some more food that she was bringing from the supermarket, and thankfully, she was planning on arriving alone.

So far, Shikamaru had not returned the phone call to say that he was coming.

Takeru was beginning to fuss in his playpen, which Sakura had brought in her checked luggage with great travail, so she hurried over to him. His ear infection was gone, finally, and his fits were fewer and fewer since he'd gotten better.

With a wooden spoon in her hand, she looked around with purpose in her eyes.

"Gaara!" she called. The redhead was in his office, doing paperwork.

"Yes?" he called back, wheeling his swivel chair into the doorway where he could see his pink-haired friend.

"Would you come here a minute and hold Takeru? I'm almost finished with the pies, and I just need him kept busy for a minute until they go into the oven. Could you please?"

Gaara's lips parted in uncertainty. Hold a baby? Never in his life had he done such a thing!

"Uhh…"

"It's easy," Sakura countered, reading the expression on his face. "I'll bring him to you."

"I'm not so sure," he argued. She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a few minutes."

Tenten decided that saying nothing was best in this situation. She wanted to laugh out loud, but so far, the safest reaction was to not laugh at the expression on Gaara's face and to keep on tending to stuffing the bell peppers on the tray in front of her.

Sakura put the wooden spoon on the counter, wiped her hands and scooped up her whining baby who stopped the noise as soon as he had been lifted. Sakura cradled his warm little body in her arms for but a moment, smelling the sweetness of his skin before heading to Gaara's current location.

"Here," she said, plopping the baby onto Gaara's lap. "Just hold him sitting up. He can hold up his head, but can't sit on his own. You have to support the rest of him. He should be fine like this if you let him look at you. He likes to watch people," she explained, walking away. Takeru did not complain, but Gaara certainly wanted to. He stared down at the little black-haired baby with a raised eyebrow, surprised when the child mimicked him exactly. One little eyebrow raised, Takeru raised a small fist and stretched out his fingers towards Gaara's face. Gaara, still supporting the baby, stood Takeru up from where he sat on his knees.

"Should we try this?" he asked. Takeru's eyes crossed momentarily, but cleared when he focused on the redhead in front of him. He reached for Gaara's glasses with lightning reflexes that could only have come from Lee and before Gaara could lean out of his way, the glasses were off and one side of the left lens was being conquered by a tiny pink tongue.

Gaara couldn't help it. He smiled. There was nothing else to do, the glasses were already in the baby's mouth. No use fretting over it now, he figured. "Taste good?" he asked.

Takeru pulled the glasses from his mouth for one moment to proclaim with a loud triumphant baby noise that yes, indeed, they were delicious, though strained peas came pretty darned close.

Gaara sat Takeru back down on his lap and sighed. "I don't really know how to hold you," he said softly. Takeru's free hand went for one of the arms of Gaara's glasses and began to tug at it in the opposite direction in which it was supposed to bend, which caused Gaara to tense a little nervously.

"Okay, now we have a problem," he told the baby. Takeru pursed his lips momentarily before returning the lens to his mouth.

"I'm so glad you don't have teeth," Gaara added. Takeru gurgled against the glasses, and Gaara once again could not help his smile. What was it about babies that made people so…at ease and so uneasy all at the same time? The sheer wobbliness of Takeru's torso made him nervous, yet the baby seemed so sure that he would not fall, so trusting in the hands of Gaara on either side of him to hold him upright, that he was not uncomfortable in the slightest.

"Well, I suppose you're kind of cute," he offered. Takeru was attractive like his mother, thankfully. Lee…was pleasant looking enough, but Sakura had more than enough looks for both of them.

Her love for others, intelligence and determination put her high above many other women in the world. Rock Lee was a lucky man on the day that Sakura said "I do."

Even luckier was he on the day when his wife successfully gave birth to a boy. After all, someone had to carry on the 'youthful spirit' to the next generation.

From the kitchen, Tenten watched the scene in the office with a coy smile. "I don't think…he's ever held a baby before," she said softly to Sakura, who also watched while putting the top layer of crust on the pies.

"It's a bit endearing, isn't it?" Sakura replied in a whisper. Tenten smiled a very faint smile and put down her spatula.

She walked over silently, watching Gaara's exasperated expression with amusement for a moment before holding out her arms. "Here. Let me."

He looked at her with surprised eyes. "Yeah?"

She nodded and leaned forward, scooping Takeru into her arms. "He likes you," she noted, prying the wet eyeglasses from the little fingers.

Takeru's empty fingers soon found Tenten's necklace and his next obstacle was to get the beads into his mouth. Gaara watched in silence as Tenten's face changed the second her eyes fell across the baby in her arms.

She had a certain peace to her expression that Gaara could not explain nor understand, and yet, such a fondness was in her eyes that he found himself drawn to her. Was this what babies did to women?

Takeru gurgled up at her, reaching for her chin. She cooed at him and grinned as he imitated the sound, gurgling with delight when she smiled in return. Gaara was astounded. Best friends already.

"Thanks," Gaara managed to say. "I'm…no good with kids."

"You're not expected to be a pro right away," Tenten said with a soft smile as she walked back to the kitchen, still making faces at Takeru.

Gaara held up the wet glasses and knew he had to clean them, but the cleaning spray and cloth were in the bathroom, and to get there, he'd have to pass through the kitchen and blow his cover. He was only doing paperwork anyway. He could see fine without them. He just…wanted to watch for awhile.

He knew that if she looked up she'd see him, but he had a feeling she wouldn't. Out of her character, Tenten had set Takeru on an empty part of the kitchen counter and was blowing raspberries on his stomach. He was squealing with delight as Sakura kept working on the pies.

Gaara found no words for how he felt in that moment, but there was definitely a tenderness in his heart towards Tenten. It scared and delighted him all at the same time. He didn't know what to do. So he kept watching her play with Takeru before he knew he had to give up his position and walked through the kitchen to the bathroom to clean his glasses of respective drool.

--

Later on in the afternoon, and to Naruto's future delight, Temari came over bearing two buckets of chicken wings, one extra spicy and the other mild.

"The spicy ones are for Naruto. You know he'll want to challenge Sasuke to an eating contest," was her reasoning. And fair reasoning it was.

Naruto and Sasuke showed up half an hour later, with Naruto flinging his arms around a reluctant Sakura, who knew she had to give up and hugged him back.

"You look incredible!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke headed into the kitchen to see if he could help with anything.

"Thanks," Sakura replied with a blush. "So do you." The two of them were still in the entrance to the place, so no one could hear them. Sakura figured now was the best time.

"So you and Sasuke are still good?" she asked quietly. The blond's face softened and he smiled.

"Amazing," he replied in an equally quiet tone. "But don't tell him I told you."

"I won't breathe a word," she said as they walked into the kitchen where Sasuke was found having donned an apron over his button-down black shirt and blue jeans, his sleeves rolled up over his forearms and he was peeling carrots into the sink. The apron itself was Tenten's, and happened to be a purple ruffled joke apron that bore the words "Kiss the Cook" in big red letters. Naruto's face exploded into a huge grin and Sasuke shook his head.

"Not funny, dobe," the black-haired man muttered. Naruto had to bite his lip in order to keep himself from laughing.

"So where's the kid?!" Naruto exclaimed to distract himself.

"Temari's playing with him in the living room," Sakura said. Naruto ran off to the next room excitedly and returned within a minute toting the baby in his arms.

It was a surprise to Sakura to see Naruto so excited to play with Takeru, but at the same time, Naruto was extremely unpredictable, so having him exceedingly good with kids was probably one of those talents that he had.

Cradling Takeru with one arm, Naruto leaned against the counter with the other and raised his eyebrows at Sakura.

Gaara and Temari were in the living room having a serious conversation, most likely regarding Neji, while Tenten, Sakura and Sasuke worked on finishing making the food.

"Sakura, I've gotta say: This kid did wonders for your figure." As he spoke, with his free hand, he made out a curvaceous figure in her direction. "You're smoking hot. I mean, hotter now than you were before, and _that's_ saying something."

Sakura grinned despite herself. She didn't want to admit it, but the little annoying ball of energy had been someone she'd missed terribly.

Sasuke continued to grumble at the carrots as he peeled them, mostly annoyed with the apron.

"How's Lee treating you?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Very well, thank you," Sakura replied quickly.

"Because you know…I'm always available for you if you need a _real_ man!" the blond finished, jabbing his thumb at his chest.

Sasuke tried not to snort, and as a result, a strange sound emitted from his throat, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes at him.

"Don't even," the blond said with a glare. Sasuke couldn't help his smirk.

"I didn't say anything," he replied smugly. Naruto just shook his head and tried to ignore the giggles attempting to be stifled by the women.

"Takeru, no one understands me," the blond whined to the baby, who reached for his necklace.

"Ohh, listen to the little emo," Neji joked, entering through the kitchen. Glancing over the guests, his eyes locked with Tenten's and they quickly averted gazes.

"Sakura," the pale-eyed man said. "Good to see you. This is Takeru, I'll assume. He's cute," he said, nodding towards the baby Naruto still held. Takeru raised his eyebrows at Neji and immediately grabbed for his long hair, letting out a loud "Ahh!" in exuberance.

"How have you been, Neji?" Sakura asked, knowing the answer that he probably wouldn't use.

"I've been better, but I've certainly been worse," he replied. Sakura felt the tension in the kitchen and wiped her hands on a tea towel.

"Well, things are under control for now…I'll leave you two to handle it from here," she said to Sasuke and Tenten, leading Neji into the living room where Temari and Gaara were. Shortly after a few quietly and politely exchanged words, Gaara and Temari retreated to the safety of his office where they could close the door and talk in private. About what, however, Tenten could only assume.

Tenten shook her head as she retrieved the hot wings from the oven where they'd been kept warm and slapped at Naruto's reaching fingers. "Sakura is a godsend. I have no idea how we're going to survive tonight, you guys."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, a small smirk on his face that Tenten could not see.

"Well…consider who's coming."

"Shikamaru coming?" Naruto asked, managing to wrestle one hot wing from her and sucking on it quietly. Takeru protested and Naruto finished the hot wing, discarding the bones into the garbage bin nearby and proceeding to let Takeru suck on his sauce-covered fingers. Takeru decided at once that he didn't like said sauce, and whined loudly about it.

"Sorry, kiddo. Too spicy?" Naruto asked, proceeding to lick the sauce from his own fingers that Takeru didn't finish. Sasuke happened to glance over at him while he was licking his fingers and raised an eyebrow at the blond. Naruto managed to suppress his smirk and trailed his gaze over Sasuke quickly before shrugging with a glint in his eyes.

Tenten sighed. "If Shikamaru does show up, we're going to have an interesting night," she said. Sasuke shrugged, finishing the last of the carrots and turned to her.

"Without him we're still going to have an interesting night. When Neji came in here, the air was so thick no one could breathe."

"Bring out the alcohol and get him drunk," Naruto suggested. Tenten had to laugh.

"I'm tempted, but if he drinks, we'll all drink. We'll probably have a drinking game or something-" As soon as she'd said it, she knew she was doomed. Sasuke looked at Tenten, panic in his eyes as his gaze immediately went to Naruto.

A light went on in Naruto's eyes and Tenten knew that there was no stifling it. "You're a genius," he said simply, kissing her on the cheek and heading off into the other room, still toting the baby at his side.

Peeler in hand, Sasuke shook his head, his eyes downcast and his bangs falling in his face. "You don't know what you've done," he said quietly. Tenten hung her head in shame. Would there be no end to the madness? Would everyone behave themselves? Would Gaara have someone murdered under his own roof? Ah, tension. Mix it with alcohol and you have…a ticking time bomb. It was only a matter of time.

--

Dinner went smoothly enough. No snide comments were made unless it was towards Sakura from Naruto.

Before dessert, the bunch of them moved into the living room to all sit and talk together.

"So…Tenten had a brilliant idea earlier when we were hanging out in the kitchen," Naruto announced. He sat on the floor in front of the couch, leaning against it while Sasuke sat on the couch above him, his crossed legs resting against Naruto's shoulder. It wasn't obvious physical affection, but it was just enough to suggest something to everyone else, despite what they already knew.

"Not this idea, Naru," Tenten said with a groan, hoping to annoy him with the nickname. He ignored her and grinned.

"She suggested a drinking game, and I totally think that would be fun. Any takers?"

Temari shrugged. "I'm in."

"What game?" Neji asked.

A glint that could be nothing other than pure mischief and evil came over Naruto's eyes. "I never."

"You're _horrible_," Sakura cried.

"And you're playing," Naruto added to the pinkette. "Assuming the kid's on bottles now and stuff."

Sakura nodded sadly, wishing she'd thought of that excuse earlier. Takeru was off breastfeeding much earlier than he would have liked, and definitely a lot earlier than she would have liked because it would have gotten her out of the game. However, her child was on bottled formula now. It was like he'd given her permission to play. She reminded herself to give him only the strained vegetables he hated for a week.

Around the room, no one objected to the idea of the game, but Tenten and Naruto glanced at each other and knew how dangerous the game could be.

Gaara said nothing. He had no idea how much trouble he was about to get into.

--

_(A/N: Quick note here, guys. I don't know how _**you** _play 'I Never', but in the story version, if the answer to the I've never is true, they drink. Seems like more of a consequence that way.)_

The game was well underway. Some had been drinking more than others, while some had barely touched their glasses. Naruto wasn't going to name any names, but there were definitely a few who weren't drinking when they should have been.

"C'mon guys, I have a feeling some of us aren't being very honest here," he said with a grin. "Full honesty. I've never cheated on someone."

Hesitation. Temari stared at her glass before biting her lip. "I hate you," she whispered before drinking. Gaara debated it for a moment but then realized that as it stood, he'd never been in a relationship before, therefore, he was exempt from this question.

Neji smiled and glanced at his full glass. "I've never kissed a man," he said, glancing at the women and two not-so-obviously-gay men in the room.

Gaara couldn't help himself. "I don't believe this…" he grumbled, lifting his glass to his lips. Eyes immediately moved to him in shock.

Despite himself, Naruto fell over on the ground laughing. He lifted a hand and pointed at Gaara through his laughter. "Oh yeah!" he gasped. "I remember that!"

"What?!" Sakura cried. Sasuke said nothing. Inside, he was secretly plotting Gaara's death as he and every other person in that room save for Neji drank.

"I've never slept with Sakura," Tenten offered.

"Stupid question," Sakura replied. Naruto drained his glass and Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What?!" It was one of the first words the man had said for the entire duration of the game.

Sakura ground her teeth together and pounded Naruto over the head with her fist. "You idiot! You weren't supposed to tell!"

"We were DRUNK!" Naruto cried in his defense, as the vein in Sasuke's forehead seemed to pulse even more.

"And in high school!" Sakura added. The room grew quieter for a moment, just long enough for the next statement.

"I've never taken anyone's virginity," Sasuke said, silencing everyone. Around the room, everyone looked at each other, some for reasons from the past, and others with fondness as they slowly all drank. Everyone except for Sasuke.

Naruto glanced up at him with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Sasuke shook his head.

"I've never had sex in this house," Temari said. Gaara raised an eyebrow and drank from his glass before adding, "A good thing you haven't."

He then realized with a lurch in his chest that Tenten was bright red as she lifted her glass to her lips.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Oohhh! Dirt! Tell us, Tenten! Tell us everything!"

She covered her face with her hand and tried to cover her blush. "I was hoping you weren't going to see that…Besides, that's not the game we're playing," she replied softly.

"Then give us something to work with," he replied slyly, knowing full well her answer.

Neji's eyes were full of hurt, but he did not look at her, for the floor was all the more interesting than anything else in that very moment.

Tenten knew she was in trouble. But there was no way out. She had to get someone else in trouble first.

"I've never had a one night stand," she said softly. Gaara's eyes found hers and he could very well have been condemning her. He was choked as he was the only one to drink.

"He's not a whore," Naruto said in Gaara's defense as everyone looked at him with surprise.

"I've never been in a serious relationship," Gaara said simply. Thankfully, everyone but him drank.

By this time, Naruto, Temari and Gaara were probably the ones the most inebriated. To his credit, Gaara held his alcohol well. The group, however, knew that Naruto did not. He was starting to giggle, his cheeks red.

Tenten's vision was still clear, but she knew she had had enough to have a slight hangover in the morning. Sakura was fine, Neji was fine, and Sasuke, bless his heart, was probably not even tipsy.

Sakura glanced around the room at her slightly inebriated friends and laughed. "I've never rethought my choice in friends," she joked, drinking from her own glass.

Sasuke had to chuckle. "I will actually drink to that," he said, raising his glass in Sakura's direction.

"C'mon people, drink! I know you've questioned me!" Naruto exclaimed, holding up his refilled glass. They laughed and drank as per his request.

"So…are we running out of good questions here, or what?" Temari asked, glancing around.

Tenten swirled the liquid in her glass and took a deep breath. "I've never stalked an ex."

Silence fell upon the group immediately as they all looked at her as she stared at her glass. Even the CD player was silent as it selected a new song from the display.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Neji hissed from his chair across the room from her.

"You know what it means," Gaara added quietly. Neji stood with a scowl.

"You stay out of this!" he snarled, pointing at the redhead.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he stood as well. "Hey guys…?"

"You too, Naruto!" Neji stepped closer to Tenten who decided she did not want to be accused while seated. Neji's eyebrows were furrowed in anger as he approached her. "Well?"

"Well what, Neji?" Tenten asked. "You know it's true, why aren't you drinking?"

Temari shook her head in shame and embarrassment, but she wasn't the only one. Sakura looked the other way, her cheeks red. "You guys…"

"You're being pretty foolish to accuse me of such a thing without Shikamaru around to protect you," he said, a mocking tone lacing his voice. He was now almost nose-to-nose with Tenten and she continued to stare up at him with defiance, one hand in front of her as if to perhaps brace herself while the other hand was poised with her glass to throw in his face if necessary.

Gaara also stood at this time, frowning. "You think Shikamaru is the only one who would keep you away from her?"

"Neji." Naruto's hand was on Neji's arm. "Chill out."

Neji backed up a little and turned to the blond. "What? Think I'm going to hit her or something? Don't you understand that I'd never do a thing to hurt her?" Neji circled the group with his eyes, shaking his head. "All of you think that, don't you? In the last while…you've all taken her side. She has you convinced that I've become a bad guy, doesn't she?"

"Neji. I haven't told anyone anything like that," Tenten said softly. "Can we maybe continue this conversation at another time when we're not all…intoxicated?"

He considered it for a moment, his eyes drilling holes into Tenten and then Gaara, and then wrenched his arm from Naruto's grip. "I'm out of here."

Neji stormed out of the room, leaving a thick cloud of tension in the air.

"So that went well," Temari said loudly after they heard the door slam behind Neji as he left.

Tenten fell into her chair and covered her face with her hands. "I'm so embarrassed. I'm sorry, you guys."

Sasuke stood up and began to collect the glasses. "Let's go, Naruto." Naruto hesitated, looking from Sasuke back to Tenten and then sighed, helping to collect the rest of the glasses.

"Sorry about that," Tenten repeated, standing up with a hand from Gaara who offered a shrug.

"Don't apologize for him," Naruto said, taking her by the shoulders and smiling simply. "You shouldn't have to. It's not your fault he's such an idiot."

"Look who's talking," Sakura joked. Her joke brought laughter which was just light enough to break some of the tension in the room.

Temari helped clean up a little and then left, leaving a kiss on her brother's cheek. "We still have a lot to talk about," she whispered in his ear before leaving. "Call me tomorrow."

Gaara nodded before walking into the kitchen where Sasuke and Naruto had started on the dishes. Sakura was talking with Tenten quietly in the living room.

Sasuke wasn't saying anything, but when Gaara stepped through the doorway, Naruto stopped chattering. He gave a look to Gaara as if to ask him for a bit more time. Gaara nodded his apology then stepped into his office to breathe.

--

"I said I was sorry," Naruto said again softly. Sasuke continued to silently scrub the dishes, his forearms covered in bubbles.

"Will you even acknowledge me?" the blond asked. Sasuke stopped scrubbing and turned to Naruto.

"I hear you. Stop apologizing."

"Will you forgive me already?" Naruto demanded in frustration as Sasuke returned to the dishes. Sasuke continued to scrub in silence.

"Do I have to make it up to you or something? You know I'd be happy to…" Naruto purred. Sasuke glanced sideways at his lover and shook his head.

"No."

"Are you planning to hate me forever?!" Naruto cried. Sasuke shrugged, rinsing off some plates and putting them in the dish rack to dry.

"We'll see."

"You drive me crazy, Sasuke," Naruto grumbled, taking the wet plates and rubbing them with the towel in his hand.

"I know."

They washed and dried in silence for a few minutes before Naruto picked up a knife to dry, fumbled it, then accidentally sliced the palm of his hand open with it. Dropping the knife with a clatter to the floor and letting out a loud curse, Naruto stared at the blood flowing from his hand before glancing up at Sasuke, who was drying his soapy hands on his pants quickly.

"You moron," he muttered, grabbing the towel out of Naruto's free hand and pressing it to the cut.

"But- Tenten's towel…"

"I'm sure she won't mind," Sasuke reassured him as he put pressure on Naruto's palm with his fingers. Naruto watched Sasuke's face intently, curious to know his thoughts. It was amazing to know that Sasuke could be so violent with his martial arts, so violent when he and Naruto sparred, yet in this moment as he held one hand under Naruto's to keep it steady and the other on top of the towel applying pressure, it was astounding that he could be so gentle. Naruto's vision swam with what he could only refer to as 'warm fuzzies.' It could have been the copious amounts of alcohol in his system, but he wrote it off as mushy feelings towards his boyfriend.

"You know…"

"Is this going to be about Sakura?" Sasuke interrupted, looking up momentarily to catch Naruto's eyes with his own.

"…Maybe?" The blond bit his lip with anxiety.

"I don't want to hear it."

"But!" Naruto protested.

"No. What's done is done, dobe. Forget about it."

"But!"  
"Naruto." Sasuke's eyes were intense as he frowned at him. "Shut up."

The blond cast his gaze to his hand. "I'm sorry…" Whether he was apologizing for his past lapse in judgment during his curious high school years, or for talking when Sasuke told him to forget it, Sasuke didn't know, nor did he seem to care.

"I know," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

Sasuke lifted the towel gently and checked on Naruto's cut. "You idiot, how did you cut yourself this deeply with a kitchen knife?"

"Do I need stitches?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke shook his head and put the towel back on the cut.

"No, you'll be fine. Just…hold this. I'm going to finish the dishes. I think it's obvious I'm driving home."

"I think that's a good idea," Naruto replied. He was staring at the ground with empty eyes and Sasuke frowned when he turned back to him.

"Hey. Dobe."

"Mm?" Naruto asked, still staring at the ground.

"Look at me."

Naruto's gaze remained on the ground. Sasuke took Naruto's shoulders gently and shook him lightly enough to get piercing blue eyes looking up at him instead of at the floor.

"I'm not mad."

Naruto's smile burned him. It always did. His smile seemed to tell Sasuke that no matter what he himself had ever done in his life, or a previous life, if that was the case, he forgave him. Naruto's smile meant that was all was right with the world.

In that moment, Sasuke's heart overflowed with love for the boy. Sasuke wasn't one for affection, so he acted in the best way he knew how in a public place: pulling Naruto forward by his shoulders, the dark-haired young man planted a gentle kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"Go sit down," he told Naruto softly. "Keep it elevated."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "With this much alcohol in me, I'll need your help with that," he joked. Sasuke thought for a moment but then understood Naruto's crude humor. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about. Your arm, moron."

"Love you too," Naruto said with a grin and headed into the living room.

From the entrance to the kitchen, Sakura watched them with delight on her face. She'd seen the very-private affection from Sasuke to Naruto which was so rare an occurrence that she felt herself honored to have caught them in a moment of vulnerability. But she wouldn't tell them she'd seen. She couldn't.

Instead, she pretended to be walking into the kitchen from the living room as if nothing interesting was happening in the other room.

"Oh my gosh! Naruto, what happened to your hand?"

"I'm too much of a drunken idiot to wash dishes. Will you tend to my wounds, my lovely?" Naruto drawled, holding down the bloody towel to his cut with his other hand.

Sakura shook her head. "You are an idiot, that's for sure. But don't expect any funny business or I'll pound you," she warned, taking him to the bathroom.

"Oh, good, can we play doctor, then? I like that game…" Naruto joked. From next to the sink, Sasuke couldn't help his smirk.

--

Author's Note: Shoutouts to Empyrealfantasy, or Katie, as I refer to her…she helped me with a lot of the I Never game. Most of the really huge questions were hers…as was Neji's "I've never kissed a man," which went over well. Hahah! For those of you who are confused, in chapter seven during some musing, Gaara recalls a time in their sixteenth year, so…grade eleven or so, when Naruto and he kissed each other out of curiosity. Gaara decided he was straight from that moment on…and well, with Naruto, you never can tell.

Anyway, I've been shouting out for ideas, and I still need them, so keep them coming if you have any! Much appreciated, guys, Seriously, it means a lot that you're reading and reviewing. Thank you so much.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns this amazing cast. All of them except for Takeru. He's on loan to Sakura and Lee.

Note: For those of you who loved the Takeru/Gaara interaction, REJOICE! There is more in this one!! Yaaaayyy!!!

Also, thanks SO much for the suggestions. Since I asked, I've received a few, and would definitely appreciate a few more. As for Hinata...don't worry, Calvin. You'll see her soon enough. :) I'm also glad the SasuNaru is being received well. I'm planning for more appearances by them in the future. Thanks for reading, guys, I can't even explain it to you.

**This Is My Destiny**

**Chapter Nine**

At eleven thirty at night, Tenten was startled by her cell phone vibrating so violently that it fell off the coffee table. She was in the living room reading a book on the couch while Gaara had gone up to bed a while ago. Sakura had gone to bed an hour ago and Takeru had only fussed in his sleep once.

Tenten's call display read "Shikamaru", and she answered it with a frown.

"Shikamaru, are you alright?"

"Hey Tenten…" His voice sounded hollow, as if…he was far away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What are you doing right now?"

"I was reading a book, why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "Where are you?"

She heard him sigh as he answered, "Outside."

"Outside? Outside my house?"

"Yeah. Wanna go for a run?"

"Shikamaru, it's eleven thirty."

"I know," he said softly.

Tenten thought for a moment before letting her heart melt for him. She smiled gently. "I'll buzz you in."

--

Tenten answered the door in jogging pants and a sweatshirt. Shikamaru smiled faintly and sighed. "Hey. Ready?"

"Yeah," she answered, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "Let's go."

Outside, the night was chilly and they could see their breath, but that didn't stop them from enjoying a refreshing run in the park. Tenten wasn't too concerned about being rushed by thieves or bums, as Shikamaru was very tall and had a slight bit of intimidation going for him. But only slightly.

While they ran in silence, Tenten wondered what was going through his head.

"This isn't like you, Shikamaru."

"What?" he asked between breaths. "Running? Sure it is."

"You're the laziest man I know. Why did you want to run all of a sudden?"

"I felt like it. I need…to get rid of this anxiety."

"Empty apartment driving you mad?" Tenten asked.

"Completely," he replied.

"Funny how you have extra energy to burn without Temari," she said softly. Then she realized why that probably was and blushed, sorry she'd made the comment in the first place.

Shikamaru snorted despite himself. "Well, you're one to talk. Does Gaara not wear you out from time to time?"

Tenten ignored him. "What are you doing to get her back?"

Shikamaru stopped running, but kept walking, leaving Tenten a few paces behind him.

"Idiot! You have to do something! You can't just _wait _for her to come back to you! You're both the most stubborn people I know!" she cried, throwing her hands down at her sides in clenched fists.

"What about Neji?" he asked softly, his head bowed. From behind him, Tenten scoffed loudly.

"There's nothing going on there. It's obvious. They're both fooling themselves. It's a ploy to make us both jealous and it's not working."

Shikamaru sighed and leaned against a tree. Tenten came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry, but…you can't just sit back and let her walk away from you like this. She was only playing with Neji because she's not ready to move on from you yet. It was her immature way of getting back at you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm a woman. I think…she just doesn't know how _to_ be without you. Neither of you know."

Shikamaru shook his head. "How do I win her back when she seems like she doesn't want to be won?"

"Have you even seen her since the breakup?" Tenten asked with a raised brow. Shikamaru continued to stare into the empty park with a blank expression.

"Yeah, once. I ran into her in the grocery store. She got mad at me and stormed off."

"Isn't that how your relationship is, Shikamaru? She did that on a regular basis. What would happen after that?" Tenten asked, snuggling tighter into Shikamaru's arm as he gave in and wrapped a free arm around his shorter friend. It was chilly out.

"I'd roll my eyes, groan about how annoying she was and then chase after her."

"So what makes you so sure that this time is any different?"

He was quiet for a long time.

Tenten broke the silence softly. "She's hurting just as much as you are. She may have been the one to initiate the breakup, but she loves you. You owe it to her to try to get her back. Besides, since when have you been one to allow yourself to be bested by Neji?"

Shikamaru allowed himself to look at Tenten with a frown on his face, astounded at her accusation. She was right. He seldom let the Hyuuga beat him. Despite Neji's arrogance, there were only a few things that he was better at than Shikamaru. Everyone knew that Shikamaru had blown Neji out of the water in high school during their SATs, as well as college and university application essays. Shikamaru had been accepted into all of the universities to which he'd applied, while Neji had been rejected by two because of one less than stellar score in English literature.

Neji was more of the math and history type of student, whereas Shikamaru, while having spent most of history class sleeping, had aced every exam he'd ever taken without having done the homework. His superior brain abilities left Neji in the dust and seething every time.

To date, taking Temari was the only thing that Shikamaru had not beaten Neji at doing.

There was a first time for everything.

"You're right," he said softly, keeping an arm around her as he pushed off from the tree. "Neji hasn't beaten me in anything, why should he now?"

Tenten wrinkled her nose in aggravation. "I'm still a little pissed that he would sink this low to try and make me mad. It's total disrespect for you, I think. I don't know…that he likes her at all. You didn't come to the party, but had you, you would have noticed they didn't even look at each other the whole night. I'm guessing their private party is over."

Shikamaru and Tenten, arms about each other, began to walk back to Gaara's apartment.

"How'd that party go, anyway?" Shikamaru asked. If he was shocked by what she had just said, he didn't betray it.

Tenten smirked despite herself. "It was interesting. We played 'I Never', your favorite game. Hey, did you know that Sakura and Naruto slept together in high school?"

--

At one in the morning, Tenten crawled into bed as stealthily as possible. As soon as she'd settled, she groaned inwardly as Gaara stirred.

"Hey…" she heard him whisper. "What time is it?"

She turned to face him and smiled softly. He was adorable when he was half asleep. He was also mushy.

"It's after one," she said. He frowned.

"Where were you?" he asked, reaching for her.

She grinned sheepishly and fingered her wet hair. "I went for a run with Shikamaru."

"A run?"

"Yeah. He called at eleven thirty and we went for a run. I just had a shower, that's why I'm all wet."

He pulled her close and groggily sniffed at her freshly shampooed hair.

"Is he okay?"

"We talked about your sister for a bit. I nagged at him some more. I think he might try to go after her finally."

"About time," Gaara muttered into her hair.

"What did you guys talk about at the party? You know, you and Temari when you were in your office…?" she asked softly, running her fingers over his exposed arm that was resting on top of the blankets.

"Sibling stuff," he mumbled, followed by a yawn. "Shikamaru. Neji. Stuff."

"I'll remind you in the morning," Tenten finished with a smile. There was no use trying to talk to Gaara while he was half asleep. She'd pester him in the morning.

--

Sakura was awake long before everyone else and Gaara came down the stairs to find her making breakfast. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Sakura, I think I'll send Tenten home to Lee and you can stay here," he offered.

Tenten whacked him on the back of the head, having come up behind him. "We'll see how well that goes over. Just wait, Lee would punish himself by swimming around Manhattan Island thirty times if he couldn't get her back from you."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, something like that. Besides, I don't know how well Gaara would take to having Takeru around all the time…"

Gaara glanced at the baby who was currently set up on a blanket on the floor with a few noisy toys in front of him.

"Stay as long as you like," he said to Sakura. "But Tenten stays."

The girls laughed and Tenten opened the fridge to get some juice.

"Sakura," she asked, her upper half still in the fridge. The pinkette pushed at the bacon in the frying pan.

"Yeah?"

"What do you say to leaving Takeru with Gaara for the afternoon while we go take Shikamaru out for lunch?"

Sakura pondered the idea with a devious grin. "I think that's a brilliant idea, Tenten."

"I mean, he didn't come to the party and we need to hang out with him before you go back home."

Gaara interrupted. "She's here for three more days-"  
"But we can't enjoy time with Shikamaru with Takeru around, can we?" Sakura said sweetly, batting her eyelashes, knowing the ploy would not work on the redhead.

"You're not serious-" he said quietly. Sakura shrugged.

"It's definitely an idea," she replied. "Tenten, call Shikamaru and see if he wants to go out for lunch."

"He'll be free," Tenten replied quickly, reaching for her phone on the counter. "No classes at either school today."

Despite himself, Gaara groaned unhappily. He could see where this was going, and he was not looking forward to it.

--

Sakura and Tenten put on their coats and shoes at the doorway while Gaara held Takeru carefully on one hip. Being that Gaara didn't have much in the way of hips, Takeru occasionally slid from his place with his erratic wiggling.

"Have fun, Gaara!" Sakura giggled, kissing her baby on the cheek. Tenten smirked, withholding any words, knowing that was the better idea.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours. Try not to have too much fun, okay?" she said, her tone clearly mocking him. Gaara shook his head.

"I want to kill both of you."

"Wait until we get back," Sakura suggested, ruffling the redhead's hair and closing the door behind her as she and Tenten stepped into the hallway and out of Gaara's line of sight.

Takeru gurgled and looked up at Gaara, who thankfully wasn't wearing his glasses at that moment. He knew better than to wear them around the baby.

"Please go easy on me," Gaara pleaded quietly. Takeru gurgled again and then promptly threw up all over Gaara's shirt.

The redhead groaned. "I see. That's how it's going to be, then?"

Takeru's chin quivered momentarily before his mouth became a gaping hole in his face as he began to wail. Gaara shook his head. "I don't believe this. They probably haven't even gotten in the car yet…" he muttered, inwardly plotting the untimely death of Sakura and Tenten for doing this to him.

--

Gaara had discovered a system. Takeru liked to lie on his belly and play with toys. Or chew on them. Or drool on them. Or all of the above. Either way, it kept the wiggly little thing out of trouble, and occupied enough for Gaara to read his book with an ear out for Takeru's untimely outbursts.

Turning the page, Gaara closed the book momentarily to glance at Takeru to make sure he was okay. The baby was gurgling on the floor quietly, gnawing on a squishy water-filled slooshy ring filled with floating fish.

Five minutes passed and Gaara checked on Takeru again. He wasn't there.

Gaara reopened his book and allowed twenty seconds to pass before it registered in his brain that he was babysitting and the baby wasn't in front of him.

Oh. _Oh. _This was bad.

He stood and threw his book down. "Takeru?" he called, glancing all around the room. He stepped carefully around the room, looking behind the couch, all the chairs, under the table, before heading into the kitchen, where he found the baby lying on the hardwood, staring at the ceiling fan.

"What are you doing in here?" he whispered, relief filling him. Takeru squealed with joy and beamed a little baby-beam at him before rolling over, proudly showing off his new skill.

"Did you…roll in here?" Gaara asked, bending over and scooping Takeru up.

Takeru cooed and smiled up at the young man, melting his heart.

"Alright. Well, how can I occupy you so I don't lose track of you again?" Gaara asked quietly. Glancing over to the playpen, he raised an eyebrow and had an idea.

--

Well, that hadn't worked. Takeru was whining and Gaara was frustrated. Okay, car seat.

Time to try to feed the little demon.

--

That didn't work either. Twenty minutes later, Gaara was covered in strained carrots.

With a hopeless groan, he glanced at the clock. They'd been gone for an hour and a half. They'd come back soon, right?

Gaara knew his last remaining option was the diaper. If it was full…he'd have to change it. There were two outcomes of this, and neither one was looking good at the moment.

Naked baby, potential pee cannon. He knew how it worked. He'd seen movies and TV shows and funniest home movies. Second outcome? Poopy diaper. Either way, Gaara ended up dirty and Takeru ended up naked. Or he could roll again. While still dirty. And tread poop all over the carpet.

Gaara groaned. He was not looking forward to this.

--

Within half an hour, Sakura and Tenten came through the door laughing and joking with a tagging-along-Shikamaru.

Shikamaru immediately burst into a wide smile as soon as his eyes fell upon the baby and he scooped Takeru out of Gaara's arms.

Gaara had never looked so relieved to see anyone in his entire life.

Tenten walked quietly over to him. "You did well. How many shirt changes have you needed?" she asked softly. He shook his head.

"This will be the second."

She raised her eyebrows. "Not bad, but that also means you didn't spend a lot of time with him," she teased. Takeru was singing some sort of baby language song to Shikamaru's smiling face.

Tenten leaned in closer to Gaara and wrinkled her nose. "You smell like pee."

Closing his eyes in exasperation, Gaara sighed. "I…have nothing else to say to you."

"Mad at me now?" she teased, poking him in the side. He scowled at her and went upstairs to change his shirt.

Tenten returned to the others and grinned. "Gaara hates us, Sakura."

"I'm sure he does. But that'll change eventually. He has to get practice in somehow, you know?"

Shikamaru started laughing. "Why, because one day he'll have his own kids? That'll be the day."

Tenten had to return the laugh, as it was true, but it also set her thoughts in motion. Accidents happened, and she couldn't be too careful or Shikamaru's teasing might one day come true.

--


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these people. Just Takeru.

Chapter warnings are pretty much…unneeded because I'm going to tell you NOW that the next few chapters, and then even more chapters after that are going to have some pretty long scenes with Sasuke and Naruto in them. However, most of you seem to be quite tickled with the idea of seeing them around more often, so let me assure you: They'll be around in this chapter, and they'll be getting plenty of computer-screen time in the future.

By the freaking way. I love the response I got to my pregnant HINTS, which were just that: Hints. Tenten is not pregnant. But I suppose it could happen. That's what happens when you're off having sex all the time. Lolz. But they're awesome suggestions, I will be using them. :)

**This Is My Destiny**

**  
Chapter Ten**

Gaara didn't want to announce how excited he was that Sakura was leaving and taking her baby with her. Tenten was sad, but didn't betray it; instead, she and Sakura hugged tightly at the curb before Sakura and baby got into the taxi cab and drove off to the airport.

Waving until the taxi turned the corner, Tenten smiled up at Gaara who shook his head.

"About time," he muttered.

"You hate kids that much?" she asked, turning around to head back into the building. Gaara closed his eyes as if trying to fend off a headache along with a painful memory.

"Sakura was fine, it was that creature…"

Tenten had to chuckle. "One day you'll have some of your own, then you might feel differently."

"You know, your nonchalance really freaks me out."

"Maybe there's something I'm not telling you," she teased as she pressed the call button for the elevator. As she glanced at Gaara with laughter in her eyes, she noticed his pale demeanor and serious expression.

Gaara stepped up to her to wait for the elevator and pursed his lips in disbelief.

"Don't even joke about that."

--

The movie didn't start for another hour and their tickets were burning holes in their pockets. Sasuke rolled his eyes, perfectly content with sitting quietly and waiting for the movie to start, but Naruto insisted that they wander around the mall to kill that time.

"I hate the mall, Naruto, why do we need to be here?"

"Because it's attached to the theater, we have an hour to kill, I'm starving and could really go for some ramen and…" The blond trailed off for a moment as he thought in earnest. "Oh! Sakura's birthday is coming up! We can look for a present to get her!"

"We?"

"Well, you're here with me, you might as well," Naruto reasoned. Sasuke frowned.

"She's your friend, not mine."

"Whatever happened to 'what's mine is yours' in a relationship?" Naruto questioned with an eyebrow raised. Sasuke shrugged.

"When it comes to your friends, the only ones I'll acknowledge are Gaara, Shikamaru and Tenten."

"Why?"

"Because they're not crazy like you."

"You love me," Naruto argued.

"You keep reminding me," Sasuke muttered. "One of you is enough. I can't handle more than that."

"So I guess there won't be offspring from my side in our future then, eh?" Naruto said nonchalantly. Sasuke didn't know whether to smack him or laugh in disbelief.

Instead, he sighed. "You know whatever you get her you have to ship in the mail."

"So?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms. Sasuke shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm just telling you. Don't get her something so ridiculously big that you can't afford the shipping cost. That would be something just like you to do."

"Shut up, Sasuke," Naruto said, sticking out his tongue. His attention was caught.

"Ooh!" the blond cried, pointing. Sasuke begrudgingly let his eyes follow Naruto's pointing finger and he groaned.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all! It'll be light and easy to ship! Let's at least go look, okay?!" Naruto dragged Sasuke by the arm into the jewelry store.

"You're kidding me," Sasuke protested under his breath. As soon as they'd stepped inside the store, a buxom middle-aged woman headed their way, a smile on her face. The smell of her reached them first, as her cheap floral perfume entwined itself around them. Sasuke controlled the urge to gag.

"Hello, gentlemen, can I help you with something today? Gifts for a girlfriend? Spouse?"

Naruto's eyes glinted with mischief as he turned and looked up at Sasuke. "I don't know, honey…want something shiny?"

Sasuke glared at him. "You're a moron."

Naruto grinned at the woman whose nametag read "Blanche."

"Sorry, Blanche, looks like my 'girlfriend' doesn't want anything. However, I do have a friend with a birthday coming up."

If Blanche was fazed at all by the exchange that had just taken place, she did not show it. Immediately, she returned to saleswoman mode. "Of course! Tell me about this friend and their interests and we'll see if we can find you something they might like."

"Well, she's my age, uhh…she's a new mom and she works really hard. Her husband's missing a few screws upstairs if you get the picture…She just deserves something nice, is all."

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't believe this. Sakura's going to kill you."

"For giving her jewelry for her birthday?" Naruto asked, incredulous. "I think she'd love me."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto was visibly shaken as he pulled Sasuke a step away by his shirt sleeve. "You said you were over that," he whispered, his heart heavy.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I'm just playing dirty because you forced me in here. I'll go wait outside." Sasuke started to head for the exit when Naruto grabbed and held firmly to his lover's elbow.

"No, help me find something," Naruto demanded as he stared Sasuke down. Behind them, Blanche waited patiently.

"Now, your friend, are you close? Would a necklace be too much, or is she more of a bracelet kind of lady?"

"She works in a dentist's office," Sasuke said quietly to Naruto. "She doesn't need a bracelet. It's dangerous."

Naruto smiled faintly at Sasuke's cooperation and squeezed his forearm affectionately before letting go and focusing on Blanche's makeup-caked smiling face.

"A necklace would be better."

"Come over here then, young man, we have a lovely selection of necklaces just next to these ring sets."

Naruto followed her over to the necklaces and glanced to the left over the sparkling rings in the showcase. He smiled softly, wondering if there would ever be a day when he'd wear one. Maybe. Maybe not. Probably not.

He glanced back at Sasuke, who stood leaning against a showcase with his arms crossed, completely uninterested. Nope. Definitely not.

"Sasuke, come here and help me pick something!" he demanded, pouting. Blanche smiled.

"You know, love, maybe he's jealous that you're buying something for your friend and not him?" she whispered. Naruto blushed slightly but offered a smile.

"Maybe. I doubt it. He doesn't do the jewelry thing."

"Not even a ring?"

Naruto was caught off guard by her boldness.

"I…" he stuttered, blushing harder. Blanche felt the heat coming off his face and smiled gently.

"How long have you been together?"

"Since high school," Naruto said quietly. "But…I never really thought about-"  
"It creeps up on people, I think. There's a right time for everything, though. If you feel it's your time, go for it. Don't hold back. You only live once, right, honey?"

Naruto's eyes swam with love for the woman in front of him. Never in his life before had he met a stranger who was so open and accepting towards his relationship with another man.

"…Right," he said softly. Blanche winked as Sasuke stepped up next to Naruto.

"What do you need my help for?" he growled under his breath. Blanche stepped away for a moment.

"I'll let you two look things over and be back to check on you in a minute," she said softly before walking over to another showcase where a woman was looking at pendants.

Sasuke frowned. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Naruto said, his smile widening. "Help me pick something."

"This is stupid," Sasuke complained as Naruto pointed at a couple of necklaces.

"Do you think she'd wear gold or silver?" the blond asked, his lips pursed in question. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't care."

"Of course you don't. Well, what do you like better?" Naruto questioned. "For yourself."

"What do you care? I don't wear jewelry; you know that, dobe."

"Yeah, but, if-"  
"Don't 'if' me, Naruto. I see your mind working. There's smoke coming out of your ears."

Naruto scowled. "Fine, I'll pick something for her myself, and nothing for you. Yet."

"Yet?" Sasuke replied, raising an eyebrow. "Don't go getting any ideas," he warned.

"Blanche!" Naruto called to the woman who was now wiping fingerprints off the showcases with a rag and some spray cleaner.

"Yes, my dear, have you decided?"

"Yeah, I want that one," he said, pointing to a simple gold chain with a heart pendant that read "#1 Mom" at the end. "Can you gift wrap it, too?"

"You moron, do you even know how much it is?" Sasuke muttered. "It could be expensive."

"Which is why I stole your credit card to pay for it," Naruto replied softly. Sasuke's eyes widened as he grabbed for his wallet.

Naruto grinned and winked at Blanche, who selected a box to wrap the necklace in.

Sasuke stormed out of the store, his patience alleviated. Blanche completed the transaction, handed Naruto the bag and squeezed his hand affectionately. "Good luck, sweetie. I'm here when you make your decision."

Naruto offered her an emotional smile. "Thank you," he said. "I can't explain it."

"Take care."

"You too," Naruto said, flashing her a toothy grin as he left the store, swinging the bag in his hand.

Sasuke frowned as soon as he was back in step with the blond. "You didn't take my credit card, it's still in my wallet," he argued. Naruto grinned.

"Duh. You'd kill me if I spent your money. Now come on, let's go get some ramen!"

Sasuke sighed heavily and followed Naruto as he sped off to the food court.

--

The clouds were not that interesting that afternoon during lunch, but Shikamaru found his mind racing with ideas anyway.

Temari had not left his mind since the moment she'd walked away from him, but it was this day in particular that she seemed to dominate more than ever.

He had to do something. He had to get her back. What was her favorite food? He could make her dinner…or get Tenten to make dinner and then somehow he could convince Temari that he'd made it…but she wasn't an idiot. She knew better than that. Besides…didn't Neji teach Tenten how to cook? So what if Neji had been cooking for Temari and Tenten happened to make the same thing for her? It was possible.

Shikamaru frowned, his hands behind his head, ignoring the chill that had set in as fall approached. Okay, so cooking may have been out…what about jewelry? No, that was the standard "I'm sorry, I love you, please forgive me" kind of gift. Flowers? Temari wasn't a flower kind of girl.

What about sky diving? She was into thrilling adventure-type stuff. But what did skydiving have to do with 'I can't live without you, please take me back'?

He groaned and sat up, shook the blood back into his arms and ignored the pins and needles that prickled all the way down his fingers.

"Why don't I just tell her the truth?" he asked himself.

"What, that you love her and miss her and can't live without her? Really, that's the best way to go." Tenten stood in the doorway of the entrance to the roof, her hands on her hips as she opened the door the rest of the way and walked over to join him.

"Time to go back?" he asked, annoyed at how short his lunch break had seemed.

"Few minutes. But seriously, just tell her how you feel. Don't write it down, don't try and sing it to her, because that's lame."

Shikamaru had to laugh. It was lame. And sure, he could sing…a little. Okay, maybe he could. He just didn't. And wouldn't. Not for anyone.

"So what, I just…go to her work and tell her I love her, need her, miss her, want her?"

"And so on and so forth," Tenten said, nudging him with her elbow. "But maybe go to her work and take her out for dinner. Or at least a drink. Somewhere quiet, though."

"The thing with Neji is over for sure though, right?" Shikamaru asked, raising his eyebrows.

Tenten nodded confidently. "I asked Gaara. Temari and he had been talking about it at the party in private. She's finished with him. She thinks he's an idiot. Too full of himself. That, and he doesn't kiss like you do."

Shikamaru felt a stabbing pain in his heart, but at the same time, a swelling of his ego.

He pursed his lips and leaned back on his still-tingling hands. "She talked to her brother about Neji's kissing skills versus mine?"

Tenten shrugged. "They seem to be quite open with each other about that sort of thing. Apparently Temari knows quite a bit about _me_ now," Tenten said with distaste. "But she's right about one thing."

"What?"

"You are the better kisser. Not to say Neji's bad, because he _definitely_ isn't, but you…I don't know, you've got a little something extra," she said with a smirk.

"You remember that?" he asked, incredulous. A while back when Neji and Tenten had still been together, she and Shikamaru had kissed on stage during a recital where their characters had played forlorn lovers.

"Of course I do. Neji wouldn't let it go for weeks."

Shikamaru shook his head, but at the same time was a little puffed up from being considered a better kisser than the Hyuuga.

"Still. The idea of Temari talking to Gaara…at least about stuff like that, is a huge drag."

"Yet…we can't help but adore them."

"Adore?" Shikamaru asked, getting up and helping Tenten to her feet. "Really? You'd use such a word on him?"

Tenten blushed. "Maybe not. …But I think I should warm up to some sort of idea like that. I _am_ calling him my boyfriend now, you know."

"I didn't know," Shikamaru replied with a half-smile. "Is this good news or 'we're not sure' news?"

"I…don't even know. We're just kinda…doing the trial run thing. He's never had a serious relationship, and my last…was with Neji."

"So neither of you have had a serious relationship with a mature adult, then," Shikamaru joked as they headed back inside. Tenten smirked.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. I'm still…getting used to the title."

"Takes awhile," Shikamaru agreed. "But you will. Remember, if he's horrible to you…I'll get someone to kill him."

"Too lazy to do it yourself?" she asked with a laugh. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No way, you troublesome woman. I'm trying to win back his sister, and you think she'll take me if I kill her little brother? You're nuts."

"So…what are your plans then?"

"For Temari? Just what you suggested. I'll take her out and tell her how I feel."

"Don't leave anything out, okay? Seriously. This is your last chance, you know."

Shikamaru looked at the ground, then at his hands before quietly replying, "I know…"

"I know how much you love her," Tenten said softly, "Don't screw this up."

----

Note: Fun fact! Showtaro Morikubo, Shikamaru's seiyuu on the show, is a successful J-rock singer.

SUGGESTIONS STILL APPRECIATED! (**Both **Seths, I'm looking at you.)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If I were to own one character, I'd say I'd like to own Sai. Not only because he's purely made of awesome, but because his glares are hot. And he makes penis jokes. And they didn't cut them in the animation. Yay. But, as it stands, I still work at Sears and haven't done anything with my life yet.

**This Is My Destiny**

**Chapter Eleven**

"What do you mean you can't come help me for a week?!" Tenten cried into the phone as she walked down the street to the dance studio. It was only about a twenty minute walk, and she wanted the exercise. Besides, there wasn't a lot of parking at this time of day anyway.

Shikamaru sighed on the other end of his cell phone. "Do you want me to be miserable forever?" he whined. "I'm going to get things set up for Temari. I…have to do it this week."

"Why do you need a whole week off?"

"Promise you won't say anything?"

His serious tone caught her off guard and she frowned, holding the phone closer to her ear.

"I promise. What's going on?"

He took a deep breath. "If this…goes well and she takes to my pleading…I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Tenten's heart leapt and she let out a shriek. "What!!?! Shikamaru are you _serious_?!"

"Keep it quiet, crazy woman!" he yelled at her. "Gah, you're honestly one of the most-"

"Don't even finish it," Tenten interrupted with a grin. "I know, I know. But seriously? You're going to?"

"Yeah. All or nothing, right?"

Tenten sighed happily. "Well, that's really good. I hope she takes to it, then. I also hope I can find someone to help me in the meantime."

"You don't need help," he said with a frown. "You're an awesome teacher by yourself. The only reason I'm there is because the girls like a guy teaching them."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as praise or vanity."

He chuckled. "Call Naruto. He's always eager to help. You know dancing's one of his favorite things."

"Well, it's a class for girls-"

"You're the teacher. Call him."

Tenten gave in. "Good luck."

"I'll need it."

"Call me with news?" she pleaded.

"In a week."

_Click._

Tenten pursed her lips and scanned her phone list for Naruto's number. He didn't work full time, but worked in a small massage parlor, but not the sketchy kind of the 'special massage' variety. He was a fully-trained and skilled masseur, and was very good at what he did.

He answered his phone with a smile in his voice. "Hey Tenten!"

"Hi Naruto, are you working today?" she asked, walking into the studio.

"No, what's up?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come help me out at the studio today. I need a volunteer."

"It's nothing crazy like…salsa or quickstep or whatever, is it? You know I can't dance like that."

"I know. It's a class of seven-to-ten year old girls and we're doing ballet. You'll help me lead warm-ups and then supervise. It's just for moral support, basically."

"Shikamaru helps you teach ballet?"

"You think he's nimble from teaching English literature?" she retorted. Naruto snorted on the other end of the phone.

"Fair enough. When do you need me?"

"By three-thirty. Don't wear anything funky, okay? Just some sweatpants and a t-shirt will do."

"Okay! See you at ten thirty!" He hung up with an excited click, if clicks could be excited. Tenten imagined he was now racing around his and Sasuke's apartment, Sasuke having left earlier that morning for law school.

She smiled to herself. This could be an interesting day.

--

At three-fifteen, Naruto came through the door of Tenten's studio room on the fourth floor.

"No one's here yet?"

"You're early," she said with a grin as she hugged him. "Thanks for coming."

"Sure!" he replied, bending down to tie a loose shoelace. "So… ballet, huh?"

"Yep. I won't ask you to do anything. You're just supporting me."

"Why do you need support? Shikamaru said you were a great teacher."

"He always says that. But you'll have fun. Besides, the girls don't always take me seriously."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So you invited _me_ to help you?"

Tenten laughed. "Good point, but they're girls. They listen to boys better anyway."

"Nah, at this age, they worship women like you. But I'll try. Heck, I'll even try whatever you have them doing. I think I could pull something off."

"I'm sorry I left my camera at home, then."

Naruto bit his lip. "Maybe it's best that we don't mention this to Sasuke?"

"Think he'll laugh about it?"

"No. He'll call me an idiot, and wonder why I wasn't cleaning the apartment instead or getting myself a second job."

"Well, he's just grumpy because he has a crappy job and has to go to school all the time."

The door behind them opened and a little black girl with beaded cornrows and a pink leotard covered by her fluffy purple jacket walked in. "Hi, Miss Tenten."

"Hi Neesha!" Tenten exclaimed. "How are you? Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah, but I got a lot of stupid spelling words today."

"Aww, spelling's no fun. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Tenten patted the girl's head as she walked past to hang up her jacket on a hook above the cubbyholes.

Within fifteen minutes, eleven more girls had walked in, all hanging up their coats and settling themselves in a group on the floor in the middle of the room while they waited for Tenten's instruction.

"Good afternoon, girls!"

"Good afternoon, Miss Tenten!" they chorused, all smiles and giggles. Naruto smirked. Kids were hilarious.

Tenten laughed along with them, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall that was covered with mirrors. Naruto sat down about a foot away from her and observed with wide, eager eyes.

"I'm sure you're wondering where Shikamaru is."

"Well, yeah. Who's the blond guy?" asked Rosie, a girl with pony-tailed red hair and freckles.

Naruto blushed and Tenten pointed at him. "This is Naruto, he's a friend of mine who wanted to come see what our class is like."

"Mister Naruto, are you married?" Lindsey, a curly-haired blonde asked enthusiastically.

Naruto blushed, his eyebrows raised. "Uh…no! Heh, why do you ask?"

"Can I marry you? You're cute."

"How old are you, kid?" he asked with a grin. Lindsey beamed.

"I'm ten."

"Ten. Well, maybe in ten years, give me a call?" he replied with a wink. Lindsey squealed with delight.

"Okay!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Alright, girls, let's get started with some warm-ups."

The girls stood and placed themselves around the room so there was room enough to flail without hitting anyone.

At the stereo, Tenten picked a song and hit play. As the music started, she glanced at Naruto. "Pick a spot and follow my actions. It's easy."

---

Forty minutes later, Naruto was panting as he sat on the ground, amused as all the girls who walked past him with their coats and shoes waved goodbye to him, telling them they'd see him again next time.

"Not so easy, is it Naru-Naru?" Tenten teased, poking him in the arm.

"Not at all," he moaned, slumping over onto his back. "And that was your easy class?"

"This class is like…taking a nap for me. You should try my hip-hop class," she replied knowingly. "You'd probably really enjoy it. The guys are cute too. And legal."

"You know as well as I that I don't look."

"Oh, please," she said with a snort, standing over him with her hands on her hips.

He gave. "Okay, so I look. But…"

"The girls are cute too," she added. Naruto nodded as best he could with his head on the hardwood.

"Alright then. Well, I could try it."

"It's tomorrow night at seven."

"You have weird hours for this place."

"Well, people _do _go to school. Speaking of school, bring Sasuke to the class. He might like it. It could give him a chance to loosen up."

"I try my hardest to get him to loosen up but he's wound so tight sometimes there's nothing my magic hands can do."

"You two can get pretty comfortable on the dance floor," Tenten observed, sitting down next to him. Seconds later, she joined him by lying down and staring at the ceiling with him.

"If he's drunk enough."

"You guys are pretty serious these days, eh?" she asked gently. Naruto was quiet for a long time.

"I guess."

"How many years?" Her voice was soft with her question.

"Like…forever."  
"So more than five?"

"Coming up on seven." He stared at the ceiling and sighed. Tenten's lips curved in the gentlest smile she'd allow herself.

"Seven years is a long time to be with just one person."

"Says you, miss Bounce-Around," he teased, sticking out his tongue.

"What are you saying?" she asked, shoving him with one arm. He laughed.

"Nothing. I'm kidding. You were with Neji for a couple years, right?"

"Two, yeah. Then we broke up and weren't together for a few more and now…" She trailed off and Naruto frowned before finishing her sentence for her.

"Gaara?"

"Yeah."

"Is it official?" he questioned with curiosity.

"Yeah, but we haven't announced it or anything. I guess since you know…it'll be announced for sure. Shikamaru knows, but that's it."

"I'm honored," he said with a grin.

"Well, that's good. It won't be a secret forever…"

His next question made her sit up. "Do you love him?"

"What?" she asked, turning to look down at him where he still lay, only instead of the ceiling, his blue eyes pierced her.

"You heard me."

"I…that's a scary word."

"Did you love Neji?" Naruto asked, still remaining on the floor. Tenten nodded slowly.

Naruto continued. "Then you know what it feels like."

"But it's different with Gaara," she said. "I…don't know yet. It's all a bit soon, don't you think?"

"It's different for everyone," Naruto said, sitting up. "I knew I loved Sasuke the moment he told me where I could shove my textbook when I asked if I could borrow his eraser during English class."

Tenten laughed, but Naruto, joining in her laughter, shook his head. "I mean it!"

"When you know, you know, you know?" Naruto asked, amused by his play on words. Tenten shook her head and chuckled, pushing at him weakly.

"Let's get out of here. I can only handle so much of this place," she said. Naruto stood, helping her up.

"You mean, you can only handle so much of me!"

"Same difference."

--

After dinner that night, Naruto flipped through the channels, leaning with his back against Sasuke's shoulder as the dark-haired man carefully studied a textbook.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto asked, still flipping channels to remain as nonchalant as possible.

"Mm," came Sasuke's reply.

Naruto would have to work with that.

"I got to thinking today-"

"Good job," Sasuke put in.

Naruto grumbled in his throat, turning to face Sasuke. "Shut up for a sec, I'm trying to tell you something."

Sasuke glanced sideways at him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto had talked back. It must be serious.

"What is it, dobe?"

"Well, I guess I have to tell you the whole thing: I helped Tenten teach ballet today."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, amusement entering his expression.

"Don't laugh!"

"I didn't."

"Anyway, so I helped her teach these little girls ballet today…and then after they all left I got to talking with Tenten about stuff, and she got me thinking. Did you know that we've been together for almost seven years?"

"I hadn't forgotten," Sasuke replied stoically.

Naruto took the book from Sasuke's hands, careful not to lose the page, and shifted his body so his head was on the pillow in Sasuke's lap before handing the book back to him.

Sasuke shook his head with a smirk, knowing full-well that all Naruto wanted was a little 'cuddle time' and wouldn't leave him alone until he got any. Sex was one thing, but quality time was another. Sasuke could handle watching TV or reading in the same room with Naruto, but it wasn't necessarily quality time without acknowledgement. And so, Sasuke draped a free arm over Naruto's chest and used the other to keep his textbook open.

Within moments, Naruto had fallen asleep. Sasuke closed the book and smiled faintly.

"Usuratonkachi," he whispered, reaching for the remote in Naruto's wilted hand. Prying it from his fingers, he turned the TV off and reopened his book to read in comfortable stillness, the only sound coming from Naruto's soft breathing beside him.

--

One evening a few days later, after a particularly tiring tryst in the bedroom, Tenten lay with her head on Gaara's shoulder, a hand resting on his chest. She smiled inwardly at the rate of his heart, still pounding. His breathing was irregular and he panted as he looked down at her where she lay, his eyes half-closed. He said nothing, which was usual for him, and continued to watch her silently, not even studying her, but staring at her face. She returned his stare and allowed the moment to pass between them, anything but awkward. His left arm was around her shoulders, his hand lazily combing fingers through her disheveled hair, out of its usual buns and hanging loose around her shoulders.

She continued to look up at him and say nothing as she watched his expression through dark eyelashes, her own heart pounding and her hand still over his heart. He blinked slowly and drew in a deep breath. He moved slightly, only to reach for the sheet to bring overtop of them. It was these moments that were best. Post-activity, when they lay there together, saying nothing, in silent harmony with each other. She lay next to him, fitting into the slight curve of his body perfectly, one of her legs draped over his. In that moment, he turned to her, intertwining their legs and tightening his right arm around her middle. Leaning forward and kissing her forehead softly, he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Goodnight," he whispered. She smiled gently, nuzzling her head under his chin where she knew it would fit. She didn't need to return the greeting. His saying it was a general "I'm finished and exhausted, let's sleep," so she said nothing.

Behind his closed eyes, Gaara panicked. His heart continued to pound erratically, despite his having calmed down. He was terrified. The more he thought, the more afraid he became. In those last few moments of being with her, not in the sex itself (though that he would not deny as amazing), but in the lying together with her in silence, he realized that it was most probable that he might not ever like being without her. And it scared him. Continuing on that thought pattern, Gaara spiraled until he came to the conclusion that it was quite possible that he loved her. But he had never loved anyone! How was this possible?! How was he to know what love was? How was he to know, when no one had ever loved him! Dalliances were dalliances, but love…was unexplored territory. How was it different to this strange relationship he and Tenten now shared?

His heart continued to pound erratically as his thoughts grew more and more panicked. Tenten, with her forehead against his collarbone, sighed. Her breath tickled him and raised goose bumps over his skin.

"Gaara…I don't want to be cliché and ask you what you're thinking about, but whatever it is, it's freaking you out. Calm down, or talk to me about it."

He tensed, and knew right away that there was no way she hadn't noticed.

"I'm fine," he excused, feeling her scoff against his skin. She pulled back enough to look him in the eyes.

"Right. Well, whatever's bothering you…save it to worry about tomorrow. You need to sleep. It's late," she said with a soft concern etching her features. Gaara bit the inside of his cheek. She was beautiful. He wanted to kiss her.

And kiss her he did. With his free hand, he tilted her chin up and met her lips gently.

"Thank you," he said softly before closing his eyes and settling with a deep breath. Moments later, he was asleep.

--

In the middle of the night, Tenten found herself still awake, staring at the ceiling. Sure, she had every reason to be asleep. She was tired, she had to work in the morning, and the person next to her had shallow, even breathing which soothed her deeply.

But why wasn't she sleeping yet?

She turned to look behind her, as her back was facing him as he slept and found herself smiling. Gaara was lying on his back, as per usual, one arm draped across his middle, while the other lay casually by his side. His lips were slightly parted as he carried on in his peaceful slumber. She thought he looked like an angel.

But he was so far away, she noted. There were times when she'd wake in the middle of the night and find an arm around her, or even a finger or two touching the small of her back, just so there was still contact between them. She wasn't sure if he did it on purpose or it was just an unconscious thing, but still, she loved it. Oftentimes she'd wake up on his chest with his arms around her, unsure of how she'd gotten there.

This evening, however, there was no more contact, as he had rolled over earlier and was sound asleep. She was still awake!

Sighing, she turned to face him and studied him in sleep for a few minutes. She knew he'd probably wake up if she kept on staring at him, so she pursed her lips in frustration and studied the rest of him instead. The heater was on more often in the colder days, so they were both only using the sheet as a covering. As far as her eyes could see, there was the perfect, milky skin of his chest, his arm draped over it as he slept. The moon was shining through the large windows, as Gaara had never been one to shut the blinds in his room, and it illuminated his skin, giving it an ethereal glow.

Boldly, she shifted closer. If she moved too suddenly, she'd wake him up, and she didn't want that.

His left hand, the one that was at his side, was free. She could go for that one, and he probably wouldn't wake up. The probability with that one was a lot higher than, say, snuggling against his shoulder.

She reached for his hand but found herself drawing back at the last second.

_Come on, Tenten, what are you so afraid of? You've had those very same hands all over you before, what's the problem in holding it? _she argued with herself.

_It's a lot different when there's an established relationship. This isn't just fooling around anymore. This time…there's something there, _she argued back. This had to be it. The final go!

She brushed his hand with hers before chickening out again and pulling back. He stirred and she cursed inwardly.

_He's going to turn over and then you'll have missed your chance, _she scolded. Tenten sighed and scooted closer. With one fluid breath and movement combined, she reached forward and wormed her hand under his, lacing their fingers together. He shifted slightly, but his fingers reacted to hers and folded around her hand gently. Tenten's eyes slipped closed and she found a blissful smile spreading across her lips. _There_, she thought. _That's better. _

Moments later, she was asleep.

---

Notes: Shikamaru is going to be in the next chapter, Sethsuyara. I know you'll be happy about that. And it's definitely something to look forward to. Just trust me.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The only pwnage I have is when I have cold hands and I put them on the back of my boyfriend's neck to freak him out. Other pwnage…is not mine. Especially involving Naruto. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Don't forget the sama. grin

Note! This chapter is short. I'm telling you now, and I'm also apologizing now. But I don't really think I'll need to. You'll see why.

**This Is My Destiny**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Come _on_, Sasuke! Why can't they come?"

"We only need one, and I'm not having them all."

"Why not?!" Naruto protested. Sasuke looked out at his lover from under his bangs and Naruto knew that this look was not a look that dared him to keep pushing.

Sasuke's voice was steady as he answered. "Because. One will do. Call Gaara."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Can he bring Tenten?"

"No."

"Why-" Another look. Naruto swore under his breath and opened his phone. "Fine, be that way…"

--

Shikamaru's fingers were trembling. The rest of him was fine, calm, in fact, he'd trained his face to stay in exactly the same expression: blank.

Sitting in Temari's favorite teahouse as he waited for her, he knew his façade would only be there for a moment longer until she walked in.

When the door opened and the little bells that hung from it jingled merrily, Shikamaru looked up, his eagerness betraying his true feelings.

Temari looked around warily until she spotted him and walked over, sitting down across from him. She put her folded hands on the table, decided she didn't want them there, and then put them on her lap instead. She fidgeted.

"Um…do you…want anything?" Shikamaru asked gently as he signaled for a waitress. Temari shrugged.

"Tea, I guess."

"The usual?"

"You know how I like it?" she asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I've never forgotten," Shikamaru replied softly, turning to the waitress and ordering Temari's special blend of tea for her, and a coffee for himself, though they both knew he wouldn't drink it. He only added sugar and didn't even like the taste of it; he just took coffee to prevent Temari from looking bad if she was the only one having anything. They both knew he'd let it sit there until it grew cold.

"So…" she started, trying to break the silence. She stared at his hands on the table instead of him, unable to meet his eyes for her embarrassment.

"You look amazing," he interrupted, his eyes not leaving her. She blushed and looked down at the table. She was wearing new clothes, he noticed. He'd never seen that sweater or that skirt, or even those boots before. He would have known. These were all new clothes. Had she bought them just for today?

"Thanks," she said, her blush growing, but she managed to meet his eyes. "You look like hell."

"I probably do," he replied. Shikamaru had not slept properly for two weeks. Ever since he'd started planning their conversation, he'd been having nightmares. Last night, in fact, had been the worst so far. He had figured out that he'd probably gotten less than an hour of sleep the night prior.

The waitress brought them their drinks and they sat in silence for a moment, Temari sipping her tea with the foamed milk on top, just the way she liked it, sprinkled with cinnamon.

"Temari."

She looked up at him and saw his expression change to one of determination, his jaw set.

"I need to get this out or it won't come out at all."

She remained silent but nodded for him to continue.

"Look, these last…few weeks have been the worst weeks of my life. I know you haven't really enjoyed them yourself. I don't know what the hell was up with Neji, but…Tenten told me it was over now, and I will admit I'm glad.

"See…Temari, I just…" He sighed and looked at his hands before moving his eyes back up to her face, her soft, pale cheeks and her gleaming green eyes.

"I know I'm horrible. I know…that I neglected you, I know I was a lousy boyfriend, but since we've been apart, I've finally realized something. I can't live without you, Temari. I mean, sure, you're loud and blunt and rude and you're _so troublesome_, but it's those things about you that I can't help myself but love. I need you in my life, I can't eat, I can't sleep - Cloud watching is not fun anymore. No one wants to be around me because I'm so damned miserable." He took her hands from around her cup and clasped them in his own.

"What I'm saying is…I miss you. I want you. I need you in my life. Say what you want, hit me, slap me in the face, step on my heart and leave it on the road, but at least I'll know I tried. If there's one thing in my life I won't regret, it'll be right now when I throw everything to the wind."

He looked straight at her, and in all seriousness, all stoicism leaving his face, instead, his eyes filling with desperation at his next plea, "Temari, I know this is a horrible time to ask, but will you marry me?"

---

"Gaara? Are you busy? Can you talk?"

At his desk, currently at work, Gaara frowned at the urgency in Naruto's voice while he continued writing on the documents in front of him.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…need a favor." Gaara heard the muffled sound of Naruto talking to Sasuke in the background. "Are you sure? How come just Gaara?"

"Because," Sasuke interrupted in a hushed voice. "Gaara's the only one who won't spread it around like everyone else. Honestly, dobe, I can't believe I agreed to this."

Naruto's voice returned to the mouthpiece. "Okay, so…I need you to do a favor for me. Can you come somewhere for a few days with me and Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Just…please. I've never asked you for anything before," Naruto said. Gaara frowned.

"Yes you have."'

"Okay, I have, but…I've never meant it like I mean it this time. I'll never ask for anything else ever again. Gaara, please.. Please. This means the world to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need you to come somewhere with Sasuke and me for a weekend. We're going somewhere."

"And you need me?" Gaara asked, putting down his pen.

"Yes! I just…tell Tenten you're going on a business trip or something. She won't care."

"Naruto, are you in trouble or something?"

"No, but-"

The phone was all of a sudden grabbed from Naruto and Sasuke's voice came on the line.

"Don't make him beg any harder or I'll change my mind."

Naruto returned the phone. "Please?"

"I have no idea what's going on, but…I guess so. Only for you, Naruto, you understand me? If it was anybody else…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU GAARA, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! AHHH! SASUKE, GAARA'S COMING!!" _Click._

Gaara frowned as he hung up the phone. _I wonder what that was all about…_

_---_

Gaara walked through the door and put his coat away, still wearing a bewildered look on his face. Tenten walked into the foyer to greet him and raised an eyebrow in response to his befuddled expression.

"What's with you?" she asked, drying her hands on the towel she was holding. He shook his head.

"I…had a weird day."

"Weird how?"

"Um, well…I'm going on business trip. That's what's weird."

"Is it?"

"…yeah. But it's in two weeks…and I'll be gone the entire weekend."

They wandered into the kitchen so he could taste test the food she was making.

Small talk ensued until Gaara headed up to his room to have a shower. A few minutes later while Tenten still worked in the kitchen, her phone rang. Gaara was heading down the stairs as she answered it.

"Shikamaru! About freaking time. Long enough week?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"…What?" she asked, sitting down on a barstool. Gaara frowned, walking up to her and shrugging as if to say 'What's going on?'

"So…are you…coming back to work?" She was quiet for another moment. Then she smiled. "I…can't believe this. Can I-? Okay, great. Thanks! See you tomorrow."

She hung up with a soft click and then let out a scream of excitement.

Gaara reeled back. "What was that all about!?"

"Shikamaru and Temari are _engaged_!"

---

Note: See, see?! What did I tell you?! Happy? Chapter thirteen will be a fun one. You can trust me on that one too. Oh, and the wedding won't be for awhile, I'm afraid. You'll see why. But don't worry, they are going to get married. I've already planned the whole thing out.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Have you SEEN the latest manga chapters? Woah. Stuff I could never come up with. Especially a looker like Sasuke. YEESH.

Casual warning here people…the…uh…'poop' will hit the fan in the next chapter, so enjoy the festivities while you still can. Oh. And…um. 'Hints' of male/male pairings are completely abolished in this chapter. You'll see why.

Random **Sai** insert in this chapter. XD I couldn't resist.

**This Is My Destiny**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Two weeks later, on Monday afternoon, Gaara opened the door of his condo and entered with a loud proclamation of "There's _NO PLACE _like home!"

Out of character even for him, Tenten wandered into the room and greeted him with a kiss. "Welcome home, but…what the heck?"

He smirked. "Let me just say…that that was the most insane weekend I've ever experienced. Don't ask questions."

Tenten raised an eyebrow but smiled anyway. "Well, I'm glad you're back."

"Anything happen?"

"We're planning the engagement party for Shikamaru and your sister."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It'll be…well, can we have it here?" Tenten asked, picking up a pen and a notepad from the counter.

"Might as well, my place is the biggest," he murmured, wandering into the kitchen for a drink.

"Okay, great. The usual guests…but Sakura and Lee can't come, obviously…but I talked to them already. They're coming down for the wedding."

"Has my sister already decided when it is? They don't take their time, do they?" he muttered, opening a can of pop. Tenten shrugged.

"It's in a few months. But still, people like to have lots of notice, right?"

"I guess."

"Great." Tenten continued on with plans and concluded that the party was going to be the following Saturday evening. Presents were obligatory. This was an engagement party, after all.

--

The next two weeks with Shikamaru back in the classroom were a lot easier and more fun than they had been earlier. Naruto had been able to come by for a few other classes, having decided he liked the attention he got from the little girls in ballet, but the exercise and fun from hip-hop. He avoided their salsa class like the plague.

That Saturday night was the party. Tenten was so excited that she got up early just to decorate.

Since the encounter in the tea house, Shikamaru had been in better moods than Tenten had ever even known him to be in.

In the last two weeks, Shikamaru had purchased Temari an engagement ring, and they had discussed wedding plans. Lightly. Nothing was to be too rushed, of course. Besides, Shikamaru was lazy.

However, having Temari so excited about this was a bit of an excuse enough for him to get off of his butt and help her. Especially since she had moved back in. Since the day she'd said yes in the tea house, having slapped him after doing so, and then bursting into tears and laughter at the same time, she'd moved back in with him that very day. Shikamaru had never been happier.

--

Shikamaru and Temari had arrived a little while ago, and there was still no word on whether Neji was going to come. They all figured he wouldn't.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived together about twenty minutes later, Sasuke quick to be out of the way when Tenten came running into the room.

Tenten hugged Naruto tightly in the foyer as Sasuke wandered off into the kitchen to see if he could do anything to help. Naruto reached down to take off his shoes, then grinned at Tenten.

"How are you, Naru?" she asked with a smile. He shrugged.

"I'm good." He thought about it and scratched his head. "Actually…I'm great."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Did I…?"

"Hm?" Naruto asked, returning the hand that was scratching his head to his side. "What?"

"Nothing. I thought I saw something."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he asked, unable to hide a tiny smile that he worked his hardest to suppress.

"Um…" Tenten frowned and looked him over, watching his smile grow wider as the two of them stood alone in the foyer. She studied him a little harder and then boldly decided what she thought it was. She reached forward and took his left hand and brought it up to where she could see it clearly.

Visible on the ring finger of his left hand was a white-gold wedding band. Tenten looked from the ring to Naruto's face and her expression of bewilderment gave way to shock. "Wha-"

He grinned. "Did Gaara have fun on his business trip?" he asked softly, the implication enough to send her reeling a few steps backward. "We needed a witness," he added.

"Is _THAT _where he was?! OH MY GOSH! Naruto, are you serious?!"

If possible, he smiled harder.

"Sasuke…agreed to this?" she asked in a whisper. Naruto nodded, returning his hand to his side, a blush growing on his cheeks.

"It took ages of pestering, but…he finally gave up."

"So…who knows about this?"

"Just you and Gaara," Naruto replied softly. "But since everyone's here…"

"…can I…?"

"It's better coming from you than me. They'll believe you," he said with a laugh.

Tenten whirled on her heels and ran into the kitchen where Sasuke was putting chips into a bowl.

"Do you have one too!?" she demanded, glancing at his left hand where there was, for absolute certain, a matching wedding band.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"I can't believe this!" she cried. Shikamaru was planted on the couch in the living room when Tenten came flying into the next room and landed on the couch next to him while Temari and Gaara caught up on old times on the other side of the room. Both of them looked up when Tenten came screaming in.

Gaara smirked. He knew what this was about.

"Naruto and Sasuke got married!" she screeched.

Shikamaru frowned. "What?"

"You heard me! Gaara, you were there, weren't you? That was what your business trip was for!"

He smiled faintly. "Was it?" he asked quietly. But then he grinned wider.

Tenten shook her head. "Rings! They both have rings and Naruto's grinning like a crazy idiot-"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to interrupt but Tenten caught herself.

"Crazier than before, anyway."

"So…they got married before we did? Way to jump the gun, you blond buffoon," Temari growled as Naruto entered the room with a smile.

"Ah, so you know then," he beamed.

Sasuke walked into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, let's see it," Temari said with an annoyed tone. Sasuke rolled his eyes and held up his left hand.

"Happy? I have one too."

Naruto began to bounce in place. "So hey, since everyone knows now, does that mean we can request wedding presents?!"

Sasuke just shook his head in aggravation.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "So how did you afford this little Connecticut trip on your low income, Sasuke?"

Naruto beamed. "It wasn't _that_ big of an expense. Besides, I make enough."

"Sure you do," Sasuke muttered. "Your job's ridiculous."

Naruto snorted. "Says the guy whose most used line at work is 'Would you like fries with that?'"

Sasuke scoffed angrily, crossing his arms. Naruto just kept talking. "And I never heard you complain when my hands are being used to…"

Sasuke's face turned bright red. "SHUT UP!"

With laughter, the party commenced and presents were, well, for lack of a better term, presented, to the engaged couple. Temari eventually let it go that Sasuke and Naruto beat her to the punch, but she eventually decided that she didn't mind that much. After all, the only person who had known had been her brother.

Besides. They had only had a union. She was having a _wedding._

--

Tenten used her free afternoon to wander down the streets of New York City to try and find something good to get for Shikamaru and Temari as a wedding gift. She supposed that it was appropriate to get something from her and Gaara together, being as they were dating and living together, but she was just browsing anyway.

As 'fate' would have it, Tenten found herself facing a street vendor selling caricatures and portraits. Skimming over the artwork, she deemed it quite good and glanced around for the artist.

Sitting on an overturned bucket was a young man with black hair and pale hands as he sketched her, glancing up every so often.

"Are you drawing me?" she asked, stepping closer.

"So?" he retorted, with another glance, his eyes returning quickly to the card paper in front of him.

"…do you draw all of your customers? Let me see it. I want to see if you got me right."

The young man skimmed it over, narrowed his eyes to focus and nodded.

"Yeah, I got you right. Curiosity in your expression, but otherwise plain, unpretty and not very interesting to look at."

Tenten was shocked. "Excuse me?"

Finally, he looked up at her and she was able to get a full look at his face.

"Sai?!" she cried, taking a step back in shock.

He nodded slightly, as if in greeting. "Are you going to buy something, or what?" he asked simply, tucking his pencil behind his ear.

"How'd you manage to get such a good spot?" Tenten asked, incredulous. Sai was in the heart of New York City. Thousands of people would see his drawings day by day.

"First come, first serve…" he said softly, but then smiled. "And small favors."

Tenten shuddered, praying that he wouldn't elaborate.

"So what can I draw for you?" Sai asked, taking out a new sheet of card and a brush pen.

"Well, I don't think you know…but Shikamaru and Temari are getting married."

"I didn't know. What does she see in that lazy idiot?" Sai wondered aloud.

Tenten sighed. "And…Sasuke and Naruto got married."

"Well," Sai said, his expression reading what Tenten could only imagine as surprise, as far as Sai's expressions went, that is. "Should I draw them a present too? I suppose I could draw a giant picture of a penis because that's clearly all Sasuke wants from that relationship. Too bad Naru-tard can't give that sort of thing to him."

Tenten squatted down in front of him and raised her eyebrow. "How about a decent piece of art?"

"That _is_ art," he replied simply, looking down his nose at her.

"Sai," Tenten said firmly. "What about a nice piece of artwork that can be displayed?"

"What, like some stupid bunch of flowers? That's tedious."

"You know, I don't even know why I stopped here. You're clearly not going to get any business with that attitude."

"No, not from you. I get business from regulars anyway. I don't need yours. Besides, I don't like helping plain, boring women who're obviously on their period."

Sai took the brush he was holding and began to paint some elaborate sketch, ignoring Tenten's slightly-open-mouthed shocked expression.

"See you around, Sai," was all she could manage to get out as she stood and left him with his bucket and over-priced artwork.

--

Half-way through warm-ups with the hip-hop class, Tenten saw the door open and Neji sneak in. Shikamaru also noticed him and frowned, glancing at Tenten.

"Take over," she mouthed and he moved to the front of the room, calling out for everyone to focus.

"Neji?" Tenten asked in a hushed voice. "What are you doing here?"

He studied her momentarily before drawing in a deep breath. "I…need to talk to you."

"Can it wait?"

"Yes," he said. "But today would be preferred."

"Yeah, I meant like…after class. Come back in an hour, okay?" she told him with furrowed brows. What was he so eager to talk to her about?

--

Neji waited patiently near the door for Tenten as she changed into her shoes and the class filtered out through the doors. Shikamaru hovered until Tenten was ready and then greeted Neji stiffly before kissing Tenten on the cheek and leaving.

Neji and Tenten walked in awkward silence to their usual café and ordered.

After more minutes of unbearable silence, Tenten gripped her coffee cup in her fingers and frowned. "What's going on, Neji?"

He smiled faintly. "I suppose it's time I gave way to Hyuuga pride and came to you begging you to be my friend again."

She raised her eyebrows at him as if to say "What?"

"I miss you, Tenten."

Her mouth fell open in shock for a moment before she closed it. "There's nothing…like…hidden here? No hidden agendas? No secret plots to get me away from Gaara?"

"Is he treating you well?" Neji asked solemnly.

Tenten nodded. "Yes…"

"You're a couple for sure now, not just some…dalliance?"

"How do you know all of this?"

Neji hung his head for a moment before looking up at her sheepishly. "Temari told me everything that I was missing. She was pissed too at a lot of stuff…"

"When did that go sour?" Tenten asked gently. Neji shrugged.

"A while ago. Long time ago. When Sakura was here. I mean, it started to go sour before she came, but with the parties and Shikamaru being such a bother… She didn't admit to it, but she missed him too."

Tenten nodded. "You heard the news?"

"Yes, I was told. They're to be married soon, then?"

"Few months, yeah." Tenten fiddled with the spoon next to her cup. "Neji…"

"Hm?" His clear eyes searched her face for the source of her troubled expression but found nothing with which he could work.

"Why…do we always fight? I mean, we had such a good friendship. What happened?"

"I don't know. We grew apart. We…grew up. Maybe I just had a problem with seeing you move on. Away from me."

Tenten sighed. "I'm sorry things never worked out with us, Neji. But…for the record and not that you need a boost in your ego, it was good while it lasted."

"Way back when," he agreed with a small smile.

"I'm…really sorry."

"For what?" he asked. Tenten tapped her fingers nervously on her cup before continuing.

"For the party, for the way we've all treated you lately…I feel like it's my fault."

"How about we agree that we've both been jerks for awhile. Sound fair?" he asked, holding out his hand. She clasped it and they shook hands in agreement.

"Sounds fair. I'm sorry, Neji. Let's…try to get along, can we?" she asked.

"We're going to have to take it one day at a time."

"Perhaps…it's destiny that we constantly argue?"

"Perhaps you stop throwing my own line in my face?" he told her and she laughed.

"You're right. But you do rely on it."

"Some people have religion. Others have love, friends, family. I believe in fate. I always have. I believe fate brought us here to this café to reconcile our differences for whatever reason," he explained gently. Tenten mulled it over with her coffee cup at her lips, the warmth of the cup soothing on her cold fingers.

Neji watched her for a moment before letting out a sigh. "So. Inquiring minds want to know…"

"About?"

"Gaara. Tell me more about him."

"Like what?"

"How he's better than me."

"Don't start this now, Neji…" she said with a groan. "I thought we'd just become mature adults who'd grown up and gotten past all that."

"We are!" he retorted, frowning. "I just want to know about this man who seems to be so important to you."

"And not to you, obviously. Why do you hate him so much, Neji?"

Neji's frown turned more into a scowl and he turned his gaze to his coffee cup.

"No reason. I just…hate how he seems to pull everyone away from me when he did nothing to deserve it."

"_Excuse_ me?" Tenten asked, her voice shrill as she gathered a bit of attention to herself. Lowering her voice, she leaned across the table. "He was treated like garbage by all the jocks _including_ yourself, I might add, for his entire time at high school. Why are you talking about him like he's been a perfect student with all the friends in the world? Sure, he has friends in high places, but that's because he's rich. He's successful."

"That's why you like him, then? Because of money? I never thought you to be such a girl, Tenten," Neji said softly, taking a sip of his coffee.

Tenten resisted the urge to push the coffee over while he drank it so it would dump all over his nice shirt.

"If he had a choice, Neji Hyuuga, he wouldn't own that company. He just so happened to inherit it. Would you rather Temari have it? Then would she be even more appealing to you?" Tenten stood and put a couple of dollars on the table for her coffee. "You know, Neji, I don't know about you but every time we try to reconcile, we always end up fighting like this. I'm starting to wonder if this is even worth it."

She started to walk away before she found her elbow being grabbed by Neji as he stopped her.

"Don't leave, Tenten. We can't leave it like this."

"I'm thinking we might have to. Neji, learn how to look past people's past faults for once, would you? The only thing Gaara's done that might have offended you was being born. Now if that's the offense you have against him, it's your fault, not his."

Neji watched her walk away for a moment before sinking to a pit of bile and he knew he'd regret it once the words left his lips. "The only offense I have against him is from when he slept with my cousin."

Tenten stopped in her tracks, her back rigid.

Neji took this moment to catch up to her, ignoring all the stares they were receiving.

"He took her virginity, you know. And then he never called her again. Did fate ordain that, Tenten? I don't know. But fate sure has been cruel in the last little while."

He ran his fingers up her arm, though it was covered with the sleeve of her coat, and sighed. "Tell me: Did he say anything to you when he slept with you that first time? How about afterward? He's using you, Tenten. He always has been. You're in a dangerous trap. At least…you know that I loved you."

Tenten bit her lip and cursed at Neji. "You…disgust me. Screw fate, and screw you, Neji."

With that, she took off down the street, blinking back angry tears.

--

Tenten wrenched open the door with an angry ferocity she wasn't quite sure she knew she had.

Gaara walked into the room with a frown. "Hey…are you okay?" Then he saw her tears.

She stood in the foyer, breathing heavily, tearstains on her cheeks and fresh ones burning in her eyes. She'd been running.

"Tenten…?" he asked again, approaching her. She dropped her things on the ground and pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Gaara, have you been using me? This entire time? Just tell me the truth. You knew this would happen, didn't you! Is that why you invited me to live with you in the first place? So you could have a bed buddy? Well?!"

He let her get it all out before sighing deeply. "The truth?"

He stepped up to her and helped her out of her jacket before pulling her into the kitchen where he poured her some juice so she could refresh herself.

"Tenten, when I invited you here, the thought of whatever 'this' is, the thought of you…becoming my girlfriend never occurred to me. Never. So…the first time that we…slept together I was kind of caught off guard. But then I figured it was nothing. Just stress relief, as we both agreed. But you can't deny there's something here. I won't deny it anymore. I've been doing so for ages. That's what I've worried about countless nights when you tell me to forget about it and sleep. Damn it Tenten, I'm worried about falling in love with you because I don't know what it feels like and what I'll do when it happens!"

Tenten's eyes continued to burn as she let Gaara's words linger. "Neji…is such…"

"A liar," Gaara continued, gathering her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Why…do I believe him whenever he tells me something?" she asked, sobbing against his chest. Gaara shook his head.

"Because he's important to you, no matter if you're talking with each other or not. He means a lot, therefore, so does his opinion. But…if he's spewing garbage about me again," Gaara said softly. "I'll kill him. And for goodness' sake, please stop crying. I don't know what to do with girls when they get like this…"

"You're doing fine," she whispered, her forehead against his collarbone. Her sobs subsided and she let out a sigh. "Thanks, by the way."

"For?" he asked, releasing her and brushing her hair back into place with his fingers.

"Not being…who he says you are."

Gaara shrugged. "Sure."

---

_You'll get another chapter on Christmas Day as my gift to you. _


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Kishimoto would kill me if he knew what I was on about in this chapter. Honest to goodness. Good thing it's only fan fiction.

Warnings: Sadness, sadness and more sadness. Kleenex warning has been issued. That is, if you're a total sap like Katie. ;)

As for you **Calvin**…may this be my gift to you. Enjoy your Chinese food. XD

**This Is My Destiny**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The phone rang early that morning, stirring the two even before Gaara was awake for work. He frowned and pulled a pillow over his ear until the ringing stopped, but even after it did and the caller appeared to have given up, it rang again.

Tenten groaned beside him and rolled over, sighing as she tried to ignore the persistent ringing. Eventually, Gaara sat up and shook his head. "Go away," he muttered, peeling the blankets off of himself and prying Tenten off of his arm.

She opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Too early for a phone call," he grumbled, glancing at the clock which read that it was just after three thirty in the morning. Tenten couldn't help but be amused by the different directions in which Gaara's hair stuck, but her amusement was replaced by concentration when he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He was quiet for a long time. A woman's voice was all that Tenten could hear from where she lay, as Gaara stood next to the bed clad in only boxer shorts.

Gaara frowned. "Hinata…? What's…okay, yeah, she's right here."

He sat down on the bed and handed the phone to Tenten, who raised an eyebrow. "Hinata?" she asked, clearing her throat. In a second, she was awake. The Hyuuga cousin of Neji was in tears on the other end of the phone.

"What's wrong, Hinata, why are you-"

"Tenten, Neji's been in an accident…" At this simple statement, Tenten's heart leapt into her throat as she clutched the bed sheets tightly in her free hand.

"He-" she started, but Hinata continued. "The doctors say he's not going to make it…Can you come?"

Tenten's fingers tightened on the phone and Gaara frowned deeper, watching her intently.

"Yes," she replied softly, her voice cracking. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Hurry," Hinata whispered before hanging up the phone.

Gaara studied Tenten's face as she stared at the phone in her hand, her arms limp. "What's…going on?" he asked carefully.

When Tenten looked at him, her eyes were swimming with tears. "Neji's been in an accident. Hinata says…that he's dying." She paused and put her palms in her eyes to block the tears. "We…I…I have to go to him, I…"

"Of course, come on, I'll drive you," Gaara said gently, touching her arm lightly.

"Yesterday when I talked to him we were practically screaming at each other," she said with a sob. "We were fighting! How can…I can't…end it like that!"

"You're not going to," Gaara said encouragingly and pulled at her arm. "Come on and get dressed, we have to go."

--

Tenten hadn't seen Hinata in years, and to see her now only confirmed what could only be a bad thing. Hinata, cousin to Neji, was only around during family emergencies because of the feuds between their parents.

The curvaceous young beauty's features were marred with tears as she greeted Tenten with a hug. Small talk was not for that moment, but had they done so, Tenten would have commented on the fact that Hinata was growing her hair longer, and that her skin glowed and how healthy she was looking these days. But that was for another time.

"Where is he?" Tenten asked. Gaara stood a few feet back, knowing full well that this wasn't his place.

Hinata pointed with a shaky finger to the room down the hallway. "146," she said with a sniffle. "You need to see him, Tenten. He's…been asking for you."

"He's awake?" Tenten asked, in shock.

"Barely," Hinata said softly, looking at the ground. "But all we can get out of him is your name. He needs to see you."

"Of course," she replied, her eyebrows furrowing. She turned to Gaara who nodded slightly. She headed to him quickly and took his hands.

"Take your time," he interrupted her. She shook her head.

"I need you to call Shikamaru. Get him down here, would you please?"

Gaara nodded. "Sure," he replied, watching with sadness as Tenten walked down the hall and slowly opened the door to room 146.

--

She wasn't entirely sure how to prepare herself for what she was to see. Once she opened the door, however, she knew there wouldn't be any turning back.

As soon as she stepped through the door, she knew it wasn't going to be the easiest conversation she was going to have with her best friend, regardless of their 'talking' status, or lack thereof.

Neji was lying on a hospital bed, covered with wires and tubes, attached to dozens of various machines monitoring his heart rate, blood pressure, and the like. His face was scratched up, with a large gash covered on his forehead by a bandage that had blood starting to seep through it. He had an oxygen tube in his nose.

His eyes were closed when she entered the room, but as soon as she sat down in the chair next to the bed and took his hand gently in hers, did he open his eyes and painfully turn his head.

"Tenten," he choked out quietly. The brunette knew she wasn't going to make it without crying in front of him, so she decided there was no time like the present. Tears spilled over her cheeks without resolve.

"Neji…I'm so sorry," she said with a sob.

He squeezed her hand. "Sorry for what? You didn't know this would happen," he managed.

"No, but…we're always telling each other that it's bad to leave things on an angry note because you never know what could happen, and here we are with you in the hospital and…"

"They say I'll die," Neji interrupted, his voice just above a whisper. It was almost hard to hear him above the beeping of the machines.

"No, don't say that," Tenten protested. "I…you can't. We need you here. We have to start our conversation over."

"I meant what I said," he offered, looking at her. "And I'm not taking it back. I'll die happy knowing we had that talk, even if we did fight it out," he said, his sentenced labored by a fit of coughs.

"Neji, I…" Tenten found that she didn't have anything to say. "I love you," she said instead, squeezing his hand between both of hers. "You know I do; I always have."  
"I know," he replied with a half-smile.

"But…"

"No, you don't have to explain it to me. And you don't have to sell Gaara to me either. As long as he takes care of you…I-I'll have to be okay with that."

Tenten found tears spilling over her cheeks again as silent sobs racked her body. "Neji…you can't leave me. We've had our share of fights, sure, but…you're my best friend. We've been through everything together, you're…"  
"Ten, it won't matter what you say now. I'm…not going to make it through the night. I know I won't. I'm sure it's some sort of miracle that I can even talk right now," he said through more coughs.

"But Neji…you're…the only one who knows more about me than I do…who will I go to when…"

"Gaara's driving you nuts? You never came to me in the first place," he said with a forced laugh. "Look, I know…we shared a lot in the past. It's an honor I will take with me to the grave," he said, freeing his hand to touch her cheek gently. "I…need to know that you'll be okay."

Tenten sobbed and moved herself to sit on his bed. She lay her head gently on his chest and sobbed into the sheet that covered him. "But…I won't be okay. Not without you, and I won't admit it to anyone else."

His hand rested on her shoulder and he sighed with difficulty. "Ten," he said softly after a few moments of silence. "I love you. I always have, I always will. So…I guess it's because of that that I can go in peace, knowing you'll be okay, regardless of what you might say to me now."

She lifted her face so she was looking at him. "I…"

"How about…we stop it right there? With our final I love you's said, our friendship mended and my final acceptance of you and Gaara's relationship?"

"He's here," she said softly.

Neji chuckled. "Is he pacing the halls?"

"Probably. He's keeping Hinata company and waiting for Shikamaru."

Neji coughed some more, and to Tenten's alarm, some blood spattered onto the sheet in front of him. "I'm fine," he said quickly, but Tenten knew better. She pressed the nurse call button and sat up. "Neji…"

He wiped the blood from his lips and shook his head, hiding the grimace he wanted to show. With his one hand that had been resting on her arm, he pulled her forward so she was close to him again. "Come here," he said, unable to move his head enough. But Tenten knew what he wanted and leaned the rest of the way to meet his lips with hers. It was bittersweet, their final kiss. Sad, yet happy beyond words. There was acceptance, forgiveness, and an unsinkable love that would never be discovered by anyone else.

Neji touched her face softly and offered a gentle smile. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Tenten knew she couldn't deny it any longer. The nurse entered the room and noticed the blood on the sheet. She hurried Tenten out of the room so she could go over Neji with a fine-tooth comb.

In the hallway, Tenten was greeted first by Shikamaru, who wrapped her in his arms so tightly she could hardly breathe.

"How does he look?" he asked her, so softly that only she could hear him. She knew Gaara wasn't too far off, or perhaps he was smoking outside, as he did when he was stressed out. She hoped he wasn't jealous, no matter where he was. She supposed it couldn't be helped either way.

"He looks horrible," she replied, collapsing into a new set of fresh tears. "He's all banged up and he's bleeding internally…"

"I know," Shikamaru replied softly, stroking her hair as he continued to hold her in the hallway. "They told me everything." He was quiet for a moment as she shook in his arms. "Did you…reconcile?"

She sniffled before nodding. "We're good now. As far as…good goes if he's going to die," she said, trying to attempt humor but falling flat into another load of tears. "Shikamaru, he can't die, he just can't!" she sobbed, her arms circling his waist tightly as she sobbed against his chest.

The brunet had nothing to say to her as the exit doors opened and Gaara walked back in with Temari.

Shikamaru nodded at Gaara, who didn't appear perturbed at his current situation, and let go of Tenten, taking her shoulders and leaning down to put his forehead against hers. "It'll be okay in the end, right? Aren't you always telling me to be positive?"

Tenten sniffed, rubbing her eyes. She didn't care about anything anymore. Her best friend was dying.

Gaara walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. She turned to him with a sad smile and sighed. "He says…basically, that he doesn't hate you," she said, forcing a laugh. Gaara's sad smile mirrored her own as he said nothing but took one of her hands in his own. That was all he knew was necessary, as well as appropriate.

The nurse walked back out and nodded to the five of them. "You guys should probably get in there and say your final goodbyes. He's…not looking good," she said solemnly. "I'm going to go get the doctor."

The five of them padded into the room, somber as somber could be. Neji's eyes were closed tightly and he appeared to be in pain. He scanned over everyone, lingering over Temari for a moment with an almost sarcastic smirk on his lips before settling on Tenten, who stood next to him, holding his hand. Hinata was on his other side, holding his other hand. Neji drew in a labored breath.

"Well, you're all here," he said softly.

"Yeah," Shikamaru offered, knowing no one would be able to say anything but that.

"I guess…this was my destiny," Neji stated. Tenten had to smile.

"Thanks for coming, guys," he said with another set of small coughs. "I'm…happy you came." He closed his eyes and swallowed hard and in that moment, his breathing grew harder and his pulse slowed. He turned his face to Tenten momentarily and glanced at Gaara, who stood behind her, continuing to only hold her hand. Neji respected that. It was a gesture of respect for Neji, he figured. Sure, Gaara got the girl in the end, but why flaunt it on the man's deathbed? That was just rude.

"Take care of her, or I'll haunt you," Neji joked.

Gaara had to smile faintly before nodding. Neji seemed okay with that answer before stroking Tenten's fingers with his thumb.

"Remember what I said," he whispered to her, the gentle smile on his face smoothing out to his entire expression. His labored breathing grew slower still.

Tenten let go of Gaara's hand to put both of hers around Neji's. "Neji…" she whispered as he closed his eyes and let out his last breath.

Neji Hyuuga was dead.

---

Note: I'm sorry, but it had to be done. I'd planned this ages ago. Anyway, this is kinda pathetic of me, but that was your Christmas present, readers. Some writers give smut, I give…death. Merry Christmas. I love you all. I hope you have an amazing holiday.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Had I owned Naruto, for Christmas I would have received Sai in a box. But, as I do not, I didn't. Oh well. Jack Skellington will have to do. Thanks, Mr. Burton.

I'm astounded by the amount of reviews I received for my unfortunate Christmas chapter. I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, happy or sad as they were. You truly blessed me with incredible gifts. Thanks, guys.

**This Is My Destiny**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next few days were hell.

Gaara had not decided this himself, but based on everything he saw from behind glazed eyes, he knew that the death of Neji Hyuuga was going to have a huge effect on everything he had in his life at the moment. Namely Tenten.

It had been four days since Neji had passed away in the night, and Tenten had spent every one of those days in tears in her room. She had not eaten, showered, and Gaara figured she hadn't spent a lot of time sleeping either.

He wanted to do something for her. He wanted to hold her in the night and make the crying stop, but he knew that he couldn't. Temari explained to him very gently that this was a grieving process she needed to get through and that everyone handled the death of a friend differently; Tenten's process was normal.

Gaara just hoped that she wouldn't cry for too much longer. She'd cry herself sick without eating anything.

On the sixth afternoon, Gaara brought in a glass of apple juice and some toast. Easy food. Under his other arm was a new box of tissues.

He knocked gently and opened the door when she didn't answer. His heart broke a little when he saw her, her legs covered with her blanket, lying on her bed with her back to him. She was curled up, but not so small that she looked pathetic. Just…sad.

There were crumpled tissues on her bed and all over the floor, and she had a tissue in her hand.

He stepped up to her quietly and sat on the edge of her bed. Leaning over, he saw that she had fallen asleep.

With the gentlest of movements, he pulled the blanket the rest of the way over her body and left the glass of juice and the toast on her bedside table. He brushed her hair from her face, kissed her temple softly and collected the tissues from around her. With two handfuls of tissues, Gaara exited his girlfriend's room, hoping with a sigh that this would end soon.

--

Two weeks of bereavement leave was all that she could take before she risked losing her job. On the night before she was due back for work, Shikamaru and Temari came over to see how she was.

Gaara shook his head at the door. "I can barely get her to eat, guys…I don't know how she'll be for tomorrow."

Shikamaru peered in through the doorway with a frown. Temari stood behind him with her brother, worry furrowing her brows.

"What can we do?" she asked quietly.

Tenten was sleeping again.

Shikamaru glanced back at them with a frown. "Have you talked to her?" he asked Gaara quietly.

The redhead shook his head. "I've tried. She won't talk. She won't…do anything. I've had to convince her to eat. I'm scared she's going to waste away into nothing."

Temari's hand went to her brother's arm in comfort and he sighed.

Shikamaru glanced at his fiancée and raised his eyebrows. "Well. Desperate times…"

"What are you going to do?" Gaara asked. Temari smiled faintly and nodded her permission.

"Take your time," she said softly. Shikamaru glanced back at Gaara.

"I'm going to lie there with her."

Gaara raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because that's what she needs right now," Shikamaru replied, his hand on the door.

"How is it…that he knows my girlfriend better than I do?" Gaara asked, glancing at his sister.

Shikamaru shook his head. "It's not that; in time you'll understand her like I do. I've just been around her most of our lives, so I know how she thinks. You know plenty of important stuff, like where she likes to be kissed and whatever. She…needs comfort. Company. If she won't listen to me now, we have a really big problem on our hands."

Opening the door, Shikamaru padded quietly across the floor, clear of tissues as per Gaara, and sat on the edge of the bed, tenderly brushing Tenten's bangs from her forehead, a faint smile alighting his lips.

Gaara sighed and left the hall, walking into the living room where he planted himself on the couch, his sister close behind.

"How are you okay with this?"

"And you're not?" she replied, curling her legs up beside her. She didn't share a lot of affection with her brother, but tonight she leaned into his side as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"Well…your fiancé is in there with my girlfriend."

"Do you trust him?"

Gaara frowned and looked at his sister, who was smiling serenely with the weight of her question.

The redhead sighed. "If you do, then yes…"

"I do. Look, Gaara…After Neji, Shikamaru is Tenten's best friend. They've been through a lot together. I don't want you to feel hurt that you can't take care of this yourself. He just…knows how to handle her. You haven't had too much experience with that yet. Just give it time."

His sister wasn't one to hand out a comforting word all too often, so Gaara let it mull over. He drew a deep breath and settled into the couch. "If you say so…"

--

Shikamaru knew she'd woken up when he'd opened the door.

"Hey," he said softly. "Is there room for me?"

She turned and glanced at him with tired, dead eyes. Her expression barely softened, but he saw it. She turned back over.

"I haven't showered in days," she muttered. "I stink."

"You're at your best when you're sweaty, Tenten. Do we not run a dance studio together?" he asked. She sighed and scooted over as best she could so there was room for him. He lifted the blanket and curled up next to her, putting an arm around her middle and pulling her right into the curve of his body.

With his chin resting on top of her head, they said nothing to each other for a very long time.

Her breathing settled but she did not sleep. Next to her, her tissues lay untouched.

Shikamaru could have slept, but didn't want to.

"Gaara's worried about you," he said quietly, carefully. Tenten sighed heavily, but said nothing.

"He doesn't know what else to do. Have you noticed he's been taking care of you?"

Tenten forced a nod, knowing that he'd been cleaning up her tissues and bringing her juice and toast all week to try and get something into her system.

"He's terrified for you."

"…Neji's dead," she said softly. Shikamaru kissed her shoulder.

"I know."

"What…do I do now?" she asked, her voice cracking, but no tears burned in her eyes. She had cried herself dry. "It's like we didn't even fight. It feels like…we're back in high school and were so close that he was the most important thing I had…and now he's not there. Shikamaru, I don't know what to do now that he's not here anymore-"

"Go on with your life. You've mourned him as a best friend should. He'd want you to be happy. You know that's all he's wanted. Ever."

"But-"

"No. Don't 'but' this, Tenten. Neji would be horrified to see you like this."

"…Shikamaru-"

"Listen to me." His voice, while soft, was commanding. "Neji loved you. He still does, wherever he is. He wouldn't want to know you're so unhappy. You've cried enough tears. It's time to get up and move on."

"Are you telling me this…because I have to return to work tomorrow?" she asked with a small smile.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Not entirely, but I would like the help. The girls are complaining about the substitute. She's definitely not you."

Tenten curled up into a ball and let out a large sigh. "I can't…promise anything. But I'll try. It's…troublesome…to even get out of bed to go to the bathroom."

"Will you let him help you? He wants to," Shikamaru suggested, relieved to see that if she was mocking him about his overused word, she was still in there somewhere.

"I don't know…not yet."

"Tenten…take the time you need. But not forever. Just because Neji's life is over, doesn't mean yours has to be."

With that, he leaned over and kissed her temple softly and left her, closing the door behind him. He was a little annoyed at leaving because she had been quite warm, but he figured too long would aggravate Gaara even further.

In the living room, the two siblings sat quietly on the couch, Temari sitting in comfort while Gaara stared at the ceiling.

When Shikamaru entered the room, both of them looked at him.

"How is she?" Temari asked, patting the seat on the couch next to her. Shikamaru sat down and took her hand with a sigh.

"Not good. But…I think she might be okay. If not now, then definitely sometime soon."

"What can I do?" Gaara asked softly, staring at his knees.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Hard to say. But…keep doing what you're doing. She'd probably land herself in the hospital if you weren't forcing her to eat something."

"She's not going to work tomorrow, is she?" Temari asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I doubt it, which is a huge pain. Kurenai, the substitute, just isn't as good as she is. Overly busty women just…shouldn't dance…" he whined. Temari smirked, despite herself.

"Keep taking care of her," Temari said gently, kissing her brother on the cheek. "It can't be too much longer." Then, they left, leaving Gaara to his thoughts.

---

She swore she could almost hear his heart breaking in front of her. It had been two more weeks before she'd arrived back in class, only to sit in and watch for awhile. She still had not participated, but the girls had been ecstatic to see her. Shikamaru even was relieved.

"You're…leaving?" he asked with a frown. The class hadn't started yet, and they were alone in the room.

Tenten still hadn't met his eyes, but she nodded in return. "I can't…stay here. I can't think, I can't sleep at night, I can't focus on anything, so Sakura and Lee told me to come stay with them for awhile," she started.

Shikamaru cut her off. "No, no, no. You can't just leave. What about Gaara?"

"What about him? He's got major deals to close, I'll just be hindering him further if I stay."

"You know, Neji wouldn't approve of your new negative attitude," Shikamaru said, malice lacing his voice. He may as well have slapped her, her eyes were so wild as she looked at him.

"What! How dare you! I have a right to be upset!"

"Don't assume you're the only one in this world who's lost someone," Shikamaru hissed. "Just because you're hurting doesn't mean you should shrug off all the people close to you who're trying to help. Gaara wants to help you if you'd let him, and I'm trying to help you, but every time I try to talk to you, you silence yourself and don't say anything else."

"Maybe there's a reason for that," Tenten snapped in return. "Maybe I don't need to hear all this crap that everyone's spouting. Did you think of that? Maybe this is my way of grieving."

"Lashing out against your friends? Maybe you_should _go and give us a break for awhile," he said harshly. "Go pick on Lee and Sakura for awhile. After all, they're also trying to help you out."

Tenten turned around so her back was to Shikamaru. She was quiet for a long while before he saw her shoulders shaking. He _was_ being too harsh, he realized, but a small part of him felt she had definitely deserved it.

"Ten," he said softly, walking around her and putting his hands on her shoulders. His eyes flooded with compassion as he saw her face, crumpled as she tried to keep her tears from flowing.

"We…weren't even talking anymore, how can his death affect me like this?" she sobbed. Shikamaru didn't know what else to do, so he pulled her into his arms. He rested his chin on her head and let her cry for a few minutes, feeling her tears soak his shirt before he took a deep breath and spoke again.

"You know, if you leave, you won't be able to go to the wedding," he said softly. Tenten paused and shook her head, still against his chest.

"I…I'm sorry," she whispered.

Shikamaru sighed. "That's a little bit troublesome," he added. "Temari was kind of hoping you'd be her maid of honor."

Tenten pushed herself out of his embrace and looked up at him with widened eyes. "Are you serious?"

"She doesn't know anyone else who'd suit the job," he replied softly with a half-smile. "I know it's kinda not my place to ask you, and she's supposed to, but I figured it was appropriate. She'll probably ask you anyway if you stick around."

Tenten's shoulders fell as she averted her deadened eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry…I can't stay here. I need to clear my head."

Shikamaru's eyebrows creased in disappointment. "Well, if you change your mind in time, let us know…we'll keep the spot open for you."

A few students entered the studio and greeted them, dropped their stuff by the door and began their warm-ups.

"I won't…stop you," he said softly, one hand still on her shoulder. "I understand if you need to go. I just don't think you should."

Tenten shrugged. "Thanks for your concern, but…my mind's made up." She steeled her gaze and pasted on a synthetic smile as she turned to the students who were in the room, wondering what the teachers were talking about in the corner with such serious expressions.

--


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Sasuke wouldn't be such a jerk if I owned this. But I suppose then he and Naruto wouldn't be so beautiful together if he wasn't. In the show, not in my story, that is.

As for the rest of you: A lot of you are complaining that Tenten needs to get on with her life and to stop moping. I wonder if anyone has ever lost a best friend, a family member that you were close to? It's hard to just 'get up and move on'. I haven't lost someone I was very close to, but I know based on those of my friends who have, that it crushes you for a very long time. Tenten will need some time before she can just pick up, but take heart: she won't ignore her guys forever.

**Warning! **Flashback chapter! Don't be confused when Neji's alive!! Hehe. When it's a flashback with Neji, the scene will open with the first few words in bold, ok?

**This Is My Destiny**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Grade eleven had been** a fairly uneventful year for Tenten. She hid amongst the crowds, did her homework, stayed out of trouble, and enjoyed quiet, well-behaved times with her friends.

This all continued throughout the year, even when she caught Neji Hyuuga staring at her one day in English class.

It was a strange thing to attract the attention of a jock of such high standing. Especially one like him. He wasn't necessarily a jock, he was just…good at everything. As in…attracting all the attention of nearby universities for scholarship opportunities. He wasn't exactly a genius in the brain department, but he was certainly no idiot. He had good grades, got along with almost everyone, and never got into trouble.

But why a simpleton like Tenten?

She was at her locker one day when he stopped in front of it, leaning against the row of lockers next to her, watching her silently as she arranged her books in her backpack until she noticed he was there. Then she jumped, and her backpack ended up on the floor.

Kneeling down to help her pick up her things, he found it amusing that her cheeks were flushed so deeply.

"Um…thanks," she said, so softly he scarcely heard her.

"Don't worry about it." He stood, handing her the last of the papers and smiled ever-so-slightly.

"What's your name?" he asked. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and chewed on her lip before drawing in a deep breath and summoning some confidence.

"Tenten. You're Neji, right? We're in English together."

"Yeah."

"Um…hi. What's up?" _Stupid question, Tenten. What's up? Right. Smooooth, _she cursed herself.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to meet you. I see you all over the place and thought that I should know your name."

"Hey Tenten," came a voice from behind Neji. Both teenagers turned to see Shikamaru who leaned back against the lockers with a groan. "History was such a drag today. Seriously. And LeBlanc is in _such_ a lame mood. I'll probably barely pass that stupid test."

Tenten giggled. "Sure, if pass means 98 percent."

Shikamaru groaned. "That's a huge percent loss!"

Neji raised his eyebrows. "Pressure yourself a bit much, Nara?"

"Look Neji, just because you're lacking upstairs because you're on too many steroids-" Shikamaru started. Neji ground his teeth together and shook his head.

"I'm not on steroids, Nara. You're just too lazy to run in gym class to keep up to me. You might be able to give me a bit of a run for my money, but then again…look at those scrawny arms. There's probably no muscle at all under those second-hand clothes of yours."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "How mature of you. Well Tenten, shall we be going? You know how McNair gets when we're late for class."

He grabbed Tenten by the arm as she closed her locker and dragged her off down the hallway. She only glanced back at Neji once, but once was enough for him to know what he needed to know.

--

**It took three months before **Neji finally convinced her to go on a date with him.

He took her out for dinner, then to a nice, cheerful slasher flick. With lots of blood and gore. Okay, so it wasn't cheerful and far from family-friendly, but they had fun, and Tenten seemed to enjoy the blood spurting, which was a far cry from high-school Tenten that Neji had come to know.

Over the weeks that he'd spent trying to get through Shikamaru's barrier to get to know her, he'd started to find out a few more things. She was a dancer. Doing mainly ballet, she danced three times a week and did her homework before or after or whenever there was time. This also meant during lunch in the cafeteria. Or in the library. She worked very hard, and always studied for her tests. She didn't talk on the phone, she didn't play too many video games like a lot of other kids in their class, and she was never at any of the weekend house parties. Neji also suspected that she was never invited to them.

It took another few weeks before she let him kiss her, and this was once Shikamaru had stopped badgering him. Once she was convinced that the two of them could get along for an hour without a snide comment, she decided it was okay to actually 'date' Neji. Her father didn't really seem to have a problem with the young man. After all, he was well-mannered, well-off, and always had Tenten home before curfew.

In fact, Tenten's father even extended her curfew for his like of Neji.

This was, of course, after her father had glanced out the window and caught Neji kissing Tenten on the front step. Nothing too overbearing or barbaric, just a sweet kiss goodbye at the door. Whatever this boy possessed, it was doing something good to his daughter. She would float inside with a smile on her face and it wouldn't leave until the next evening when she worked on her homework.

Her senior year of high school was one where she loosened up a little. The work load was a lot lighter, but she did not neglect her studies, as SATs were important to focus on. Neji had managed to drag her to a few house parties, if only to make an appearance, and Tenten had dragged Shikamaru with her as her right-hand man.

Neji begrudgingly accepted Shikamaru, even if he was a 'drag'. The lazy, sarcastic boy was always around whenever Tenten needed him, but Neji came to the conclusion that it was definitely admirable because he seemed to be quite protective of her.

Especially when it came to Neji.

At one particular house party, Tenten found herself a little intoxicated. Out of character for even her, Neji managed to keep her out of trouble. Trouble meant joining Naruto on the pool table to dance. Trouble meant streaking outside. Trouble was anything involving other drunken idiots in the house.

Tenten, still in her right mind, only staggered a little. Neji guided her by her arm to one of the unoccupied couches to sit her down so she could relax.

"I take it you've never been drunk before," Neji asked her as she focused on keeping the room from spinning.

"Nope, definitely not. How'm I doing?" she asked, looking at him with wide eyes. He had to chuckle. Slightly inebriated, she still looked incredible. In fact, it was the fact that she was a little bit liquored up (and he wouldn't deny that he was the same) that made her look even more incredible to him. She'd chosen to don some jeans and a tank top that bared her midriff, but not so much in a skanky way. Unfortunately for Tenten, she could walk around in next to nothing and still look harmless. It drove her crazy.

Neji's fingers were threading through her hair at the back of her neck and she smiled.

"You're doing great. But you're not even drunk, just a bit tipsy. I suppose you're a lightweight, then. But you're pretty tiny so that's to be expected…"

"Not as light a weight as Lee, though-" Tenten explained, glancing back into the main room where Lee was spinning around in circles. She supposed he'd throw up soon, which wasn't a problem: he was in his own house. It was the vomit of everyone else that was to be worried about.

"Well, we don't really need to worry about him right now," Neji muttered, sliding closer to her. "He's a bit of a nuisance. As long as he stays out there we'll be fine."

There was only one other person in that room. One was passed out on the floor in the doorway, and on the armchair across the room, fast asleep was Sasuke.

Tenten glanced at Sasuke, who wasn't even twitching in his sleep. As she turned back, she found Neji's mouth on hers. Now, this was not a 'front porch kiss'. This was a 'we've been drinking and your lips taste delicious kiss'.

The one hand was still threaded in her hair while the other lay gently on her waist, slightly pulling her closer. She couldn't help but give in to him. His touch melted her. His kisses made her knees weak. And though he was barely moving, the feel of him so close to her made her thoughts completely incomprehensible.

"You're bad for me, Neji," she managed to whisper between kisses. He leaned over to kiss her neck.

"Why's that?"

"Because-" she gasped as he found her lips again. "I can't think when you're dong this."

He paused for a moment, his forehead against hers as he stared at her mouth with half-lidded eyes.

"Who said you need to think at all?"

"I-" She was interrupted by another kiss. Seconds of bliss went to minutes, went to half an hour of time passing. She had no idea how quickly time passed until the sounds of the party quieted around them and still, no one passed by.

Sasuke remained asleep, though he did shift positions several times while they were there.

A sound startled Tenten out of her blissful reverie, Neji's kisses leaving her unable to breathe, to think, until she heard a thud outside in the hallway.

She took a moment to reacquaint herself with her surroundings. Sasuke hadn't moved. Naruto was now on the other couch opposite them, fast asleep and drooling, one arm dangling over the side. The person who had been lying passed out in the doorway was still there, though rolled over now, apparently sleeping.

Fewer lights were on and there was no more music playing.

"What was-" Tenten asked, frowning. Neji groaned with annoyance and peppered her collarbone with kisses while she looked around to discern what the noise had been.

Someone stepped into the room, stepping over the person in the doorway.

Tall, slender, red hair. Gaara.

"Oh-" he started, surveying the situation as Neji sighed, aggravated. "Sorry."

Gaara walked past them and reached for his backpack. "See you."

Tenten frowned. "Bye Gaara…" she whispered. She hadn't even known he was here. Had she ignored Neji's grumblings and gotten up and surveyed the next room, she might have noticed that the room was clean of garbage, beer cans, vomit and all the bodies of random people were tucked under blankets on respective couches and armchairs. But she didn't. And Gaara had left, his work finished. He must have spent the entirety of the party in the kitchen or upstairs in Lee's room where people would have left him alone.

Gaara and Lee were good friends. They didn't talk much…that was a lie, Lee talked all the time, but Gaara rarely answered…but they enjoyed each other's company, when the need arose. The need wasn't always necessary, but with a little bit of Naruto's pestering and Lee's pleading, Gaara had agreed to come to the party. For a little while. Glancing at the clock, Tenten realized it was quarter after three in the morning.

"We…should get going home-" she said nervously, making a move to stand up.

"Why?" Neji protested, pulling her back to him.

"Because it's really late and my dad will be worried."

"He knew you'd be here, Tenten. Besides, you're with me."

"I don't want to stay here all night, Neji… Let's just go home, ok?"

He sighed and stood, offering her his hand. "Fine."

--

**Weeks passed. **Neji and Tenten's relationship strengthened. Shikamaru got used to the idea of being replaced. Sooner or later, Shikamaru gave up his position as Tenten's best friend and passed the baton to Neji with pride. He figured the guy deserved it. He'd done a pretty good job so far.

As long as he didn't try to sleep with her.

--

**Unfortunately for Shikamaru**, his wish was probably not going to come true. Neji and Tenten were inseparable. Since they'd been together, Tenten had started being a little more confident, and Neji had gotten better in class. Shikamaru supposed she was tutoring him or helping him study. Or perhaps torturing him by withholding kisses in exchange for good grades on tests. Tenten was that kind of girl, Shikamaru figured. It wouldn't be too far off to expect her to do something so perfectly diabolical.

Tenten's father was persuaded that Neji was a saint who'd come to whisk his daughter away to a magical land of happiness and confidence where she would find her true self, grow wings and fly away.

Tenten's father also worked late most nights and enjoyed that Neji was able to spend so much time with her when he could not.

So he didn't even mind when Tenten started leaving notes on the counter after school that read "With Neji…" for him to read when he got home late in the evenings. He didn't even mind that she didn't come home in between school days, so long as she kept up her grades. Her father kept a fairly loose leash on her, and for that, Neji was thankful.

Neji could have wept tears of joy if he was capable. His own father was nothing like that. Thank goodness he was dead.

And time after time, it still shocked him whenever he thought like that.

--

**Neji did not pressure her,** but he wasn't exactly passive about it their first time together.

It had been his first time as well as hers, which had made it kind of nice, but Tenten would not deny that it had hurt like a fury. Shikamaru noticed right away the next morning at school.

"Okay, so I suppose I should have told him not to sleep with you instead of just wishing really hard instead."

Tenten frowned. "What?"

Shikamaru leaned against the locker next to hers, boredom in his eyes as his school bag dragged on the floor. It was only nine thirty in the morning, but his tie was already loosened, the top two buttons of his shirt undone.

He shrugged. "Last night, am I right?"

Tenten blushed. "How…do you know?"

"I can see it."

"How?" she asked, aghast. Shikamaru leaned in close so only she could hear him.

"You're walking funny. But you have a look in your eyes that can only mean deflowerment. Tell me, how does your dad feel about this?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow at her friend and shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"Neji better not have hurt you."

"I won't lie to you, Shikamaru."

"I'll kill him."

"Will you?" Neji asked from behind Shikamaru. The young man jumped and turned around to face the slightly older senior. "And why is that?"

"If you get her pregnant, there's even more than death by my hand to worry about," Shikamaru muttered, storming off down the hall.

Neji frowned and turned back to his girlfriend who shook her head at her locker, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what his problem is…" she said sheepishly.

"Jealousy isn't pretty on him."

"He's not jealous," Tenten said with a sigh, closing her locker. "He's…just always been like that. He thinks it's a drag because now he has to actually worry about me."

"Why? You're a big girl, you can take care of yourself," Neji argued as they headed to their respective classes.

"I know, it's just…he's not used to…"

"Someone loving you?" Neji asked softly. Tenten stopped in the hallway and turned to face him.

"What?"

He smiled gently. "You heard me."

--

_**(Present time.)**_

Tenten brushed a single tear from her cheek as she smiled gently, her hands on the steering wheel. She was driving down to Chicago, her little beater of a car providing as more than an adventure for her.

Gaara was worried and told her to take his car if she had to drive, but she declined. She would do this trip alone, and once she was ready, she would return to her life.

Her entire trip so far had consisted of thoughts of Neji. She didn't even hear the radio anymore. She paid attention only to the road signs and the other drivers on the freeway. The rest of her drifted off into more thoughts of Neji. She had plenty of time. It would take a few days until she got to Chicago.

--

**That morning had been glorious. **Tenten concluded that Saturdays were her favorite day because she spent the night at Neji's, and waking up with him on Saturday was always a treat. For more than just the simple aspect of waking up with him, which was nice. You see…Neji was a morning person. Tenten wasn't really, but she had definitely gotten used to his lips waking her up.

They were almost finished high school. Just a few more weeks left. Eighteen years old with the world ahead of them, the two of them lay together, breathing heavily as the sun peeked through the blinds of Neji's room.

"Morning," he said softly, brushing her hair away from her face. She smiled gently and closed her eyes, prepared to go back to sleep.

"No, no, no," he said, shaking her. "Get up. Let's go somewhere."

"I like staying in bed…you get up too early."

"I suppose I'm not opposed to staying in bed all day," Neji considered. Tenten opened one eye to glance at him.

"You're such a lech," she muttered, turning over with a grin. He shrugged.

"Not really. Just with you."

"I hope so," she murmured, her face in the pillow.

"No one else," he whispered, his breath ghosting past her ear as he planted a kiss on her bare shoulder near the nape of her neck. It sent shivers down her arms and she shuddered.

"No one…" she repeated. "Good…"

"I mean it, Tenten," he said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her warm body against his. "Sleep if you want to, but know that I do love you like no one else does…like no one else ever will."

He fell asleep with his forehead against the back of her neck, his words of whispered affection still on his lips, the breath from said love proclamation still warm on her skin as she drifted off with a smile gracing her lips.

--

**(Present time again.)**

Tenten had spent a week with Sakura and Lee, playing with Takeru, helping out around the house and doing touristy things. So far, the only thing that had taken her mind of Neji was Takeru. But she knew babies were dangerous creatures. Bad idea. Bad.

One afternoon as the women sat together on the couch as they watched soap operas, one of the horrendously fake women on the screen started wailing about how her life was over because of the loss of her best friend. Sakura could not have changed it in time if she'd tried. She glanced over at Tenten and knew the damage had been done. The brunette was in tears, despite the wiggling baby in her lap. Takeru was much more behaved and could now sit up on his own. He talked a lot more, as babies do, singing and laughing and showing the women things that he'd found, things that he'd learned. But he could not cover the sorrow in Tenten's heart forever.

"I'm trying so hard, Sakura, but…I just…can't do this-"

Standing to her feet, Sakura's eyes grew wild with fury as she stared down at her sorrowed friend. Tenten wouldn't meet her eyes as her own overflowed with tears that she had no problem keeping down.

"This isn't about Neji anymore, Tenten. You need to let him go!" Sakura put her hands on her hips for emphasis. "I know I sound like a horrid friend for saying so, but I'm probably the only one with enough balls to say it: Neji's dead. You need to move on. Shikamaru won't tell you anymore because he doesn't feel like it's his place, even though he knows you best. He's called us so many times over it; he's been talking to Gaara about it! Tenten, Gaara won't say anything to you because he doesn't think it's appropriate. He doesn't want to hurt you after all the pain you're facing right now. He's told Shikamaru that he feels it's best to let you grieve. You know what I think?"

Tenten lifted watery brown eyes to her friend's face, who met hers with a glare so cold it shook her to the bone.

"I think that you've been grieving long enough. Gaara doesn't deserve this. He loves you enough to let you grieve, but you're depriving him of everything he deserves. He takes care of you, Tenten. You need to let Neji go and focus on what you _do_ have, and that's us. Friends. Shikamaru, me, Lee, especially Gaara."

Tenten was still stuck on what Sakura had said a moment ago. The word that started with 'L'.  
"He…what?"

Sakura sat down across from her friend and took her hands. "Back out of your own shoes for a moment and look at what you have. Look at the two of you before the accident. Before we lost Neji. Look at you and Gaara."

Tenten thought hard, but couldn't focus hard enough to see what Sakura was eluding to.  
"Look harder. See how well he takes care of you? It started the moment he took you in from that horrid place you were at in the slums. It only got better from there, didn't it? He's a great roommate. He doesn't charge you rent, he calls when you're not home to make sure you're okay, he picks you up from work…"

Sakura smiled softly to emphasize her point but Tenten raised an eyebrow.  
"Friends do that for each other too…" The brunette knew she shouldn't have argued back. She was going to lose this argument.

" 'Friends' sleep together for ages? Then deny their feelings for each other? You called me that very day you guys had that talk. Remember? Don't tell me you've forgotten, Tenten."  
She hadn't forgotten. Tenten had called Sakura in tears of fear for the next few hours when Gaara was going to return from work.

It had only gotten weirder from that point on. They'd decided to take it slow, whatever they were calling 'it'. They'd kept things as usual, but it had been very awkward at first, now that there was a 'title' attached. Of course, it wasn't kept secret for long. In fact, most of the group knew before anything had even been said.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "See?"  
"That doesn't mean he loves me," Tenten replied.  
"He doesn't want to overstep his boundary as a boyfriend. A boyfriend is one thing, but a best friend is another. You lost yours. He doesn't feel it's his place to step over that line and tell you when to stop grieving."

Tenten's eyes darkened. "I really…despise waking up in the morning feeling so sick. I hate…this emptiness I feel."

"That's why you're here with me. To figure it all out before you go back to Gaara and Shikamaru and explain to them why you're feeling better and that you're sorry for having worried them."  
Tenten smiled ever-so-softly and met the eyes of her friend. "When did you get so smart?"  
"I'm not smart, you're just refusing to look at the truth. And I've seen too many people deny their feelings for too long only to have them doing their 'what ifs' later in life and wishing they'd done something about it earlier." Sakura squeezed Tenten's hand slightly. "Remember Naruto and Sasuke?"

Tenten couldn't help her smile. Those two had been a match made by fate. They'd just…denied it for nearly all of high school before Naruto could finally take no more and did something about it.  
Sakura handed the phone to her friend.

"What's this for?" she asked with wide eyes. Sakura smiled.  
"Call Shikamaru and tell him you'll be home in time for the wedding."

---

Note: Okay, so a bit of a flashback in this chapter. I just thought I might show you all that Neji's not a bad guy. He meant well. He just…loved Tenten and couldn't show it properly. I'm sure we all know people like that.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own. I pwn, but not at anything Naruto related. Too bad.

Note: O hay guys. Before you scream at me, I was on vacation for two weeks. Before you scream again, I wrote three chapters while I was away. I just…have them on paper. Which is a huge pain, but hey. Typing is fun.

**This Is My Destiny **

**Chapter Seventeen **

One month to plan the wedding. Temari was starting to pull out her hair. Pausing to glance at the ring sparkling on her left hand, she smiled faintly before continuing to pace and tug at her hair.

"I'm missing something, I'm missing something, I'm missing something - I just know it! Something huge. Shikamaru, what am I forgetting?" she demanded, pacing in the kitchen of their apartment. Shikamaru had a notebook open in his lap but he barely glanced at it; the television was much more enticing at the moment.

Temari had pamphlets and newspapers and phone books open all over the kitchen table, the cordless phone settled between the pages of one of the thick phone books, open to 'florists.'

"Dress?" he suggested lazily from his list that coincidentally, she'd written out for him. She shook her head.

"Flowers and cake are good, I know that-" he added.

"No, not those either! It's something totally huge."

"We have dresses for Sakura, Ino -"

"That's IT!" she shrieked, immediately halting her pacing.

"What?" he asked, turning to face his fiancée.

She sighed. "Tenten. She's still in Chicago. Sakura and Lee are coming down later, and I know we have a month left, but…I need my maid of honor."

The phone rang, causing Temari to jump slightly, but she answered it as calmly as possible, despite her racing heartbeat.

"Hello?"

She was quiet for a long time. Then her face changed.

"Are you serious?" she cried, a smile breaking across her features. "I'm SO happy! Thank you! Will we see you soon, then?"

Shikamaru stood, frowning. "Who is that?" he whispered.

"You're amazing. See you then!" she squealed and hung up the phone. Shikamaru stood in front of her, his eyebrow raised.

Temari's eyes glittered with excitement. "That was Tenten. She's coming home! She'll be here in time!"

--

Shikamaru was the first person to visit Tenten once she'd arrived home a week later. Gaara wasn't even home from work yet, and Shikamaru had cancelled his classes for that day so he could be there for her when she got back.

Helping her inside with her things, he let her settle before he asked her anything. She moved about the kitchen, tidying where she knew Gaara had made a mess and not cleaned up to her standards, poured herself a glass of juice and then sat down at the table, all without saying a word. Shikamaru was slightly shaken by this image of her. She was usually so up, so peppy. She was usually the one cheering _him_ up, not the other way around…

"Ten-"

"I'm…doing better now. It's not going to be easy, but…I've moved on as best as I can for right now," she said softly, looking up at him over her juice glass. "Don't expect me to be myself right away. I can't do that for anyone, not even you."

Shikamaru nodded but smiled faintly. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"How's Temari?"

Shikamaru took the seat across from her and smirked. "How is she supposed to be? We're getting married in two weeks and the plans aren't completely set in stone. She's freaking out."

"To be expected. I didn't screw anything up, did I?" she asked timidly.

"No," he replied. "We're glad you're back though, because for awhile, we were pretty sure we'd only have Sakura and Ino as bridesmaids."

"Who's on your side?" Tenten asked. Shikamaru shifted in his seat.

"Well, Gaara finally caved, so we have Gaara, Lee and Naruto. Sasuke didn't want to be in the wedding party. And…Gaara's my best man."

"How appropriate," Tenten replied sarcastically. "I'll bet you two planned this, didn't you?"

"She did. You know me. I've had nothing to do with most of this. I let her plan most of it with Ino, who, by the way, is doing flowers for cheap."

"Way to bargain, lazy-butt."

He grinned and shrugged. "Well, hey. We're getting married in the city, we have to save as many pennies as possible."

Tenten was quiet.

"We have your dress, too. It should fit okay, but we need you to try it on and stuff…in the next week in case we need to fix anything on it."

"Yeah," she replied gently. He took her silence as his cue to let her be.

"…I'm going to leave you alone for a while. Okay? Gaara will be home soon, right?"

"Yeah…but I-"

"You can't ignore him forever."

"I'm not, it's just-"she stuttered, but Shikamaru frowned and cut her off.

"He misses you. He may never admit it, but he's been absolutely miserable since you left."

"Really?" she asked, curiosity filling her expression. Shikamaru nodded.

"Naruto can't even cheer him up. And you know how Naru is with him." Naruto could make the saddest man in the world who was born with nothing and grew up with nothing feel as if he was the richest man in the universe with all the blessings in the world. If Gaara was still upset…

"I'm doomed," she whispered.

Shikamaru leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't lie, but I missed you too. I'm glad you're back. Gonna help with class now, or what? The girls won't leave me alone for 'Miss Tenten'. Apparently I'm not good enough."

"No, you're probably not," Tenten replied, standing up to hug her friend. He laughed but held her tightly for a moment.

"It's gonna be alright," he said against her hair. She nodded.

"I…think it will be. But I need you guys to stick by me for me to see it."

"Not a problem," he replied, releasing her. "Now enjoy some time with Gaara when he gets home. It'll be a nice surprise to have you back. And by the way, would you sleep in the man's bed for once? I won't tell you what else to do, but at least sleep there with him. The company might cheer him up for once."

"I can't believe we just got through a conversation without you complaining," she said, completely side-stepping his suggestion. Shikamaru groaned and went to the foyer to put on his shoes.

"I'm leaving. Just…think about it at least? You're so troublesome," he added, ruffling her hair. She smiled and close the door behind him as he left.

Leaning against the door with a sigh, she thought about Gaara. She'd been ignoring him for weeks. It was probably close to two months that she hadn't actually spent any real time with him.

She glanced at the clock. She probably had close to an hour before he got home. Time enough to make him something decent to eat, provided he had bought groceries while she'd been gone, which was unlikely.

Rifling through the fridge, she figured she'd be able to scrape something together, even if it was little. However little, she knew it would be more than enough to show him that she was still around in heart.

--

Gaara sat next to her on the couch with the faintest smile on his face. They hadn't spoken much since dinner, or even over dinner, but he couldn't help but hold her tightly in an embrace as soon as he saw her in the doorway of the kitchen, sheepishly smiling at him, a wooden spoon in her hand, wearing the same purple apron that Sasuke had worn during the party when they'd first started living together.

"Movie?" he asked lazily, flipping channels. She sat next to him, but not overly affectionately. He hadn't touched her at all really, and didn't want to overstep any boundaries. But seriously, they had been together for months now, probably close to a year (let her figure it out), was it not his right to be affectionate with his girlfriend if he wanted to be?

"Mm, no. What time is it?" she asked, glancing past him at the clock. It was sometime close to seven.

"What?" he asked.

"I…" She trailed off, but then smiled lightly when she remembered something Shikamaru had told her once. Or had it been she who had told him? "Let's go dancing."

--

Hours later after dancing, a shower and relaxation, Tenten lay awake but exhausted in Gaara's bed. He'd fallen asleep about half an hour ago, on his side facing her. Tenten hadn't realized how happy he seemed all of a sudden, even if he didn't show it on the surface like one would normally.

She'd kissed him once all evening. But once was good enough for him, and he was a patient man. She knew it would be awhile yet before their sex life resumed normality, especially since even just kissing him was difficult for her. But she wouldn't lie to herself when she thought of the idea of his strong arms around her again, his fingers tracing patterns across her skin, his lips tasting her, _consuming_ her, and his tongue…but she didn't want to think about that. Ahem. She shook her head to clear it and tried to focus on something else, but found it difficult, knowing he was lying there next to her.

In two weeks, her best friend was getting married. There was something to think about. Unfortunately, it was not a thought she wanted to ponder at the moment. The warmth of Gaara's body called to her, even as he slept, and she found herself wiggling closer to him, even just to capture some of the warmth he emitted, as she discovered herself feeling chilly.

Moments later, his arms were around her and her forehead leaned against his collarbone. Her favorite place. She fell asleep immediately.

--

The two weeks passed quickly: it was time for the wedding, and Temari was freaking out.

"Okay, so the dress fits you perfectly, the flowers are being set up and I still don't have my makeup done," Temari said as Tenten put her earrings in. They were in the women's dressing room at the hall where in two hours, Shikamaru and Temari would be married in front of close to seventy-five people.

The wedding would be fairly small, with a comfortable reception in the same hall immediately following. Shikamaru and Temari had cheated and already had their pictures taken together. He'd seen her in her dress, and smirked. "Not half bad," he'd said.

Tenten smiled, looking at Temari with amusement. "You're the worst bridezilla I've ever met. Would you relax? You're dressed, your hair is done, your veil is on, and all that's left is your makeup. We have everyone taking care of everything else. This is your day to be happy, can you try and enjoy it?"

"Shikamaru's probably sleeping," Temari muttered as a woman with a makeup kit entered the dressing room where Sakura would be in a few moments.

Tenten nodded with a shrug. "I was about to go check that out, actually." The makeup artist nodded at Tenten.

"I'll be about forty minutes for these two. Make sure you're back on time."

"Is Ino already done?!" Temari asked, her mouth forming an 'o' of surprise as she realized how little time was left before she was married.

The artist, Mary, nodded patiently. "Yes, I did hers an hour ago when she got here."

Temari sat down in the chair next to the mirror surrounded by glowing lights and looked at herself. Her eyebrows were furrowed with worry.

"Would you relax your face? A bride is supposed to be beautiful and happy, not worried and all screwed up in the face like that," Mary said with a gentle grin. "Just focus on the fact that you're going to be someone's wife."

"Actually, it's more like he'll be _her _husband," Tenten said from the doorway before closing it behind her. Down the hall, she knocked on the door to the men's change room. "Hey, it's Tenten, I'm coming in!"

Gaara opened the door, glanced over her with an approving smile. "You look nice," he said, opening the door further so she could come in.

Shikamaru was standing in front of a full-length mirror, fiddling with his tie. He wore the same expression that Temari had been wearing moments ago in the other room.

Tenten smiled, closing the door behind her softly. Shikamaru saw her reflection in the mirror and turned, awed. "You look incredible," he breathed.

Her hair was down, straight and had several curls throughout it in random places, and she wore a deep emerald green strapless bridesmaid's dress that went to the floor, a simple necklace gracing her collarbone. Gaara nodded, his suit perfect and tie straight.

He leaned over and kissed Tenten's cheek. "Give him a good speech," he whispered into her ear before leaving the room so she and Shikamaru could have a moment alone.

She stepped up to her best friend and moved his hands from his tie, undoing it and starting to retie it around his neck. She worked quietly and he watched her in silence as she tied his tie perfectly and then pinned a red rose to his breast pocket.

"Scared?" she asked. He sighed.

"Out of my mind," he said, sitting down on a stool that was placed in front of another mirror not unlike the one Temari was planted in front of in the other room.

"She's freaking out in there," Tenten said softly, putting her hands gently on her friend's shoulders.

"Why?" he whispered, his voice ghosting through the room. His eyes reflected how terrified he truly was.

"Because. She's a bride. It's her job to freak out on her wedding day."

"She's not…getting second thoughts, is she?" he asked anxiously, pressing his lips together.

Tenten smiled and patted his shoulders, motioning for him to stand up. She brushed invisible dust off of his shoulders and double checked his collar before nodding with her approval.

"You're ready."

He sighed. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"How do you know?"

"I know you," she said, leaning upwards on her toes and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "You've wanted to marry her forever."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I just…never thought I'd actually see it happen."

"No one ever sees these things coming."

"I guess…I could distract myself and bug you," he suggested, jamming his hands in his pockets. "How's Gaara?"

"Good? I don't know, you just saw him. Ask him yourself," Tenten replied with a look.

"Well, I wasn't really referring to that. You guys kiss and make up yet?"

"Your lewd behavior astounds me sometimes, you know that?" she asked, taking his arm and escorting him out of the room to find Ino to see if they could help with anything.

--

At five minutes to go, Shikamaru made his way to the front of the aisle where he'd been told to wait, and nervously paced the area. There were people here and there, most seated, some still mingling.

Shikamaru chewed on his lip anxiously. Now or never. And with Temari, if he screwed this up, it would be never for him or anyone else, for that matter. She'd murder him if he screwed this up.

Heck, so would Tenten. And probably Gaara. Shikamaru resumed his lip-chewing and fiddled with his hands, wringing them nervously until Sasuke shook his head at him from his seat up front.

"Chill out, you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say. You only had to stand in front of a judge with my brother in law."

"Doesn't mean it wasn't nerve-wracking," Sasuke replied, just loud enough for Shikamaru, who was the only one paying attention to him.

Several guests had taken their seats. Music started, so more people filed into their seats and sat, still chattering amongst themselves. Shikamaru could swear that the people in the back row could hear his heartbeat.

"I'd like to ask everyone to take their seats," the minister, a tall man with spiky gray hair announced over a small microphone he had attached to his face. With his face mostly hidden behind the Bible and notes he held, the minister was shrouded in mystery, but he had seemed nice enough when Temari and Shikamaru had met with him.

The guests sat and were quiet within moments.

"Good, good," the minister, whose name was Kakashi, murmured to himself, turning and putting his book down on the pulpit behind him to fiddle with something, only to pick the book up and resume it in front of his face a moment later when he turned around.

The music started and Shikamaru cleared his throat and swallowed hard as he glanced down the aisle as the doors opened and Tenten and Gaara stepped in, arm-in-arm and walked down the aisle as rehearsed.

They were followed by Sakura and Lee, and finally Ino and Naruto, and then finally as the music swelled, Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, with Temari on his arm. They'd seen it fit to ask Shikamaru's father to walk her down the aisle, as Temari, Gaara and Kankurou's father had died years ago.

Shikamaru found it hard to stand up. Was he breathing, even?

She looked…there were no words. He still couldn't think of anything to say to her when she got to him at the altar. He licked his lips and blinked, the first time since she'd entered the room.

"Breathe," she whispered, a small smile on her lips.

He took in a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Troublesome?" she asked quietly as everyone sat down, having risen for her entrance.

"Extremely," he muttered and took her hand as they turned to the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this couple in holy matrimony."

Minister Kakashi continued to talk about the troubles they may go through, but how it wouldn't seem so very 'troublesome' as they had each other and friends and family to lean on through any difficult times.

"So count yourselves blessed," he added. "And now for the vows. Do you, Shikamaru Nara, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Shikamaru took a deep breath. "Yeah, I do."

Temari grinned as Kakashi turned to her. Next to Temari and holding her bouquet, Tenten wiped a joyful tear from her cheek as she watched Shikamaru's hands shaking.

"And do you, Temari Sabaku, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Temari beamed and nodded. "About time I did," she said, earning a few laughs before adding, "Yes, I do."

"May we have the rings please," Kakashi prompted, and a little boy in a suit brought a small box with the rings inside it and gave it to Shikamaru.

Minister Kakashi led them through the necessary words before finally, the moment had arrived.

At the altar, Naruto looked down into the audience and Sasuke and winked at him.

"And now, the moment you have been waiting for-" Kakashi announced. "Shikamaru, you may kiss your bride!"

Applause rose as Shikamaru felt himself being grabbed by the shoulders and pulled onto Temari's lips with force he knew she possessed. Slightly dazed as they broke apart, now married, Shikamaru blinked and shook his head, trying to get his bearings.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me pleasure to present to you: Mr. And Mrs. Shikamaru and Temari Nara!"

And now, they had to walk down the aisle together and leave the hall, have rice thrown at them, the whole spiel.

Tenten and Gaara, Naruto and Ino and Sakura and Lee followed quickly after for a few pictures, only to meet back in an hour for the reception.

The wedding party stood in a group with the newlyweds attached by the hand, and Temari leaned over to Naruto. "Don't get too drunk at the reception," she warned him. He beamed innocently at her.

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied, giving her a firm salute as she winked in reply.

Filing outside, the wedding party was then arranged for pictures. An hour later, it was time for a party.

--

With the reception well underway, cake remnants on Shikamaru's face from where his wife had smeared it on him, and Naruto plenty inebriated and starting to dance, though banned from the tables, Tenten figured this had been a good time. Her smile was genuine, and her heart only a little sad. _Neji would have loved to have been here, _she thought to herself. _But I can't think about that. This isn't about me anymore. It's about them. Besides, look how happy they are…_

In the center of the dance floor, Shikamaru and Temari danced beautifully, smiling at each other like they were the only two in the room, despite Naruto's bouncing around the room. Sasuke had retreated to his table where it was safe, and was having a conversation with Sakura, who sat next to him.

Shikamaru rested his forehead against Temari's, his eyes closed as he led her slowly to the sway of the music, just enjoying the feeling of being close to her.

Temari, however, was watching someone else, a smile lighting the corners of her mouth.

"Shikamaru," she whispered.

"Hn?" he asked, opening his eyes lazily. "What?"

"Look at Tenten and my brother."

Shikamaru turned to glance at the couple and had to smile. About freaking time.

--

A few feet away, Gaara held Tenten tightly against him, one of her hands in his own, while the other rested firmly in the small of her back. Tenten's cheek was so close she could feel the warmth of his neck against the side of her face as he held her, his eyes closed.

"Gaara," she whispered. He opened his eyes and leaned his head down so he could hear her.

"Hm?"

"This… is nice. I'm having fun."

"Good," he replied soflty, brushing a kiss lightly over the skin between her neck and her shoulder.

"Are you?" she asked, moments later. He pulled back to look at her face. She seemed happy enough, but he knew she was a good actress. He saw it in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning slightly as he leaned his forehead onto hers so they could talk even more in private.

"It's nothing important…" she replied averting her eyes.

"Hey," he said. "Look at me."

She lifted her eyes to his face and sighed.

"It's going to be okay," he assured her.

Tenten sighed yet again. "I'm sorry, I'm ruining this for you, aren't I? Your sister just got married. I'll try to be happy."

It was at this moment, even in her sadness, that Gaara realized he couldn't live without her.

He leaned over ever so slightly and trailed his lips in a ghost of a kiss up her neck, sending chills up her spine as he breathed "I love you" into her ear. He couldn't help but feel pleasure at how her fingers tightened on his shoulder and in his hand. She looked at him with wide eyes but he just smiled smugly and kissed the corner of her mouth before releasing her. "I'm going to dance with my sister now, if you don't mind."

Tenten's mouth closed and opened several times as she tried to conjure appropriate words for what had just happened but before she could think of anything, Shikamaru took her into his arms.

"What did he say?" he asked.

Tenten blinked, her eyes still wide with shock.

"Gaara….just told me that he loved me."

--

_Note: Very mild sex scene cometh. _

Tenten managed to make her way over to Temari and Shikamaru and steal Gaara away towards the end of the night. The newlyweds weren't going away until the following month for their honeymoon, so Tenten had plenty of time to see them later.

"What?" Gaara asked gently as she tugged on his hand.

"Let's…go back to the room. I've had enough of out here."

He studied her face for a moment before it struck him.

"Oh… Okay." He bid goodnight to his sister and brother-in-law (who winked), and followed Tenten outside where they walked down the street to the hotel a few minutes away.

The entire wedding party, courtesy of Shikaku Nara, father of the groom, got to stay in a fancy hotel near the hall. It was a nice gesture and certainly convenient.

Especially right now.

Opening the door to the hotel room, Tenten put down her things and wrenched off her shoes before storming to the balcony to stew, deep in thought.

Gaara wandered around the room slowly, pulling off his suit jacket, then his tie and shoes, then undid the top two buttons of his shirt. "Well…what?" Gaara asked, ripping a hole through the awkward silence. He stepped towards her. His expression serious, but open.

Tenten stamped her foot and secured her wrists firmly at her sides.

"Damn it, Gaara!" she cried, "What the hell do I do now!?"

"Kiss me," he said, pulling her against him and kissing her firmly. She melted against his body, her mouth unable to resist the pull of his and she couldn't help but release a groan that had been suppressed for weeks.

As he kissed her, he led her back slowly, slowly until he had fallen against the bed so that he was seated upon it and she still stood, his face cupped by both of her hands. Parting for but a moment to breathe, he studied her mouth, her skin, the subtle shimmer of powder across her cheeks and smiled. She was beautiful.

Tenten took a deep breath before reaching behind her and unzipping her emerald bridesmaids' dress. She stepped out of it, still in nylons and undergarments, but the sight of her nearly-naked body still sent a shudder through Gaara's body. How long had it been?

He backed up on the bed so he was against the pillows and she crawled up on top of him so she straddled his hips and leaned down so her hair fell over him. He brushed it aside and kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips softly.

"I meant what I said," he murmured.

She swallowed hard and smiled gently, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, the place she knew he liked best. "I know."

"So I'm going to assume you don't hate me," he said between kisses.

"Shut up," she whispered and set to work on the buttons of his shirt.

He smiled coyly as he managed to capture her mouth again, taking the lead as he pushed her over lightly so he was half on top of her, his legs entwining with hers.

"I've missed this," he said, kissing her neck She let out a sigh as she managed to work his shirt off, enjoying the feel of his skin against her fingers.

"My fault," she said. "Sorry."

His fingers brushed over her skin, just like she remembered, until he reached the waistband of her nylons.

"You'll have to take care of those. They terrify me," he said. She laughed and kissed him softly.

"You don't know terror until you have to wear them," she joked, pulling the nylons off and depositing them on the floor.

"I don't care, so long as they're off," he muttered, kissing her again.

Tenten smiled gently and took a deep breath. No turning back now. But she missed him, she really did. She was sure not even Shikamaru, her best friend, understood how much she needed Gaara.

Reaching her arms around his neck and pulling him the rest of the way down on top of her, she wrapped a leg around his waist, a sure sign that the rest of her was free reign.

As the last article of clothing was deposited on the floor and Tenten's heart pounded with the beauty of Gaara's lightly muscled body, she brought him into her and tried not to let him see the tears that burned in her eyes as she clung to him in a newfound desperation.

Later into the night, they lay together, panting, gasping for air in the aftermaths of passion, held together by encircled arms, legs and a thin layer of sweat as Gaara lay against her with his forehead against her collarbone, his breath hot against her breast. Her fingers wandered lazily through his hair as she held him, breathing erratically as she awaited the calming of her own rapidly beating heart.

"I think that may have been the best yet," Gaara murmured, trailing the tip of his tongue over her collarbone, and kissing it lightly.

She ignored him, but wouldn't deny that what he said was in fact very true. She'd never had to work so hard to repress her cries in her life. Her lip ached from where she'd bitten on it to keep herself quiet.

"I love you," she whispered. He lifted his head to look at her.

"What?" he asked. She stared at him and said nothing. He knew what she'd said.

"This is a new level of terror right here, you know," she said, whining internally as he rolled off of her, his body heat suddenly gone.

"Then we'll have to approach it together," he said, pulling her body against him so she lay against his chest. "I kind of like the idea of it, scary as it sounds."

"Have you ever been in love before?" she asked, kissing his neck gently. He shook his head.

"That's why it's scary. But…I think it'll be okay."

Tenten smiled, knowing finally that she'd be alright. "Yeah. I think it will be."

--

Note: I'd like you to know that in my history of writing weddings (about…two or three now), this has been the most nerve-wracking one. Seriously. I can't even tell you. Hehe. Must have been Shikamaru's nervousness that passed off onto me.

Note 2: If anyone skipped the sex scene, Tenten told Gaara she loved him, they're all good now, and they're approaching this 'being in love' business together. Tenten finally believes she's going to be okay. This means we're on the road to recovery! Say goodbye to emo!Tenten!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Kishimoto would probably send out a hit on me if he knew what happens in this chapter. Thankfully, that's why this is joyous fan fiction and not…original. Kishimoto-sama pwns all.

AS FOR MY BETA WHO WINS AT LIFE: I love you! Thanks for putting up with my horrid spelling errors this time around! ;;

Note: I wish people weren't anonymous, so that I could send very warm, heartfelt review replies to people who've truly touched me with their niceties (coughSNOWcough). Thanks to those of you who have. I cherish all of you, truly, but there's the odd time that there's ONE really substantially awesome review with critique and their love/hates, so…thank you for those.

**This Is My Destiny **

**Chapter Eighteen**

A few months had passed since the wedding, and Shikamaru had returned from a lazy vacation and was generally enjoying life as a newlywed. Presents were showered on him and Temari from his students from both the university and the dance studio. He wondered why people didn't get married more often, if this was what happened.

That morning, lazily, he walked around the room, stretching now and again while he waited for Tenten to arrive. It was seldom that he got there before she did, but when she was late, he knew that she always had a very good reason. He hoped this reason was as good as her last one...which had been totally lame.

The door opened and Tenten hurried inside, quick to close the door behind her.

"Shikamaru, I need to talk to you." Tenten's eyes were sparkling with something other than mischief, other than love, other than amusement. They were sparkling, though, so Shikamaru knew there was nothing to be worried about.

"What's up?" he asked as he followed her to the corner where they kept their belongings. Again, this was one of their many beginning-of-class talks where some of their best moments happened before the students arrived.

"Well…uh…" True to Hinata fashion, Tenten's index fingers met in front of her chest. Shikamaru closed a hand over her hands and pushed them out of the way. "Talk to me, Ten. What's going on? Are you alright?"

She bit her lip and looked up at him, her face white. "I'm pregnant."

The professor/dance teacher/husband of her boyfriend's sister blinked several times before breathing.

"You're… are you sure?" he asked, his voice quiet even though no students had shown up yet.

"Yeah, I…took a test from the drug store today."

"It's Gaara's?" Shikamaru asked.

Tenten glared at him, incredulous. "No, you idiot. It's Sasuke's. Of _course _it's Gaara's! Who else would it be?"

Shikamaru paused. "Does Gaara know?"

Tenten averted her eyes to the floor quickly.

"Taking _that_ as a no," her friend replied with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I just found out…"

"So why tell me first and not tell him?"

"He doesn't need that on his plate-"

"Excuses," he interrupted. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Are you not even happy for me?"

"Are _you_?"

His question caught her off guard. Was she happy?

"Well…"

"I didn't think so."

"Shikamaru, I haven't even had time to think about it. I don't…know if I'm happy about it."

"So if you're not, why should I be? Should I wish you congratulations if you don't want it?"

"How could someone not want a baby?" she asked. Her friend shrugged.

"Easily. You know what kind of world we're living in these days."

Tenten was quiet for a long time, still looking at the ground or at her hands, clasped in front of her. Shikamaru cocked his head and sighed. "So… What are you going to do about all of this?"

She seemed to find herself and forced a smile. "Well, I'm going to the clinic to confirm it…I mean, tests and stuff aren't always accurate."

"Usually. I'm going to assume you skipped a period, so that was your first clue."

"How do you know all this?"

"Don't take me for a fool, Tenten. Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I don't know how it all works in the whole female-system. I do have a wife and all now," he teased.

Tenten sighed deeply and her brows furrowed with worry. Shikamaru took her by the shoulders and offered a smile. "Hey, look. It could be worse, right? You're financially stable, you've been with the same guy for a long time…"

"But what if this…screws things up? What if he's mad? What if…"

"You'll never know until you tell him."

"I want to confirm it first," she said.

"Then do so," Shikamaru encouraged her with a pat on the shoulder.

"My appointment is in three days."

"You're a moron," he added.

"I love you too."

A few students trickled in through the door and saw their instructors talking in the corner, as per usual. They knew for the most part that they were close friends outside of work, so they never saw this as unusual.

Tenten sighed. "I…didn't think this would happen so soon. I always figured I'd be married first, have a house, a good job…"  
"This isn't a good job? You're one of the head instructors of a dance company. You choreograph multiple recitals a year, you're dating the president of a huge company, you have a roof over your head, food to eat, great friends, you're a good person…"

"Shikamaru, you don't have to sell me to myself, I know I'm doing well and that it could be worse."

"You need to tell him," he said softly, closing the conversation. She sighed before lacing up her shoes. He was right. He was always right. But what would Gaara say?

--

Sasuke had every intention of sleeping that night. In fact, that was his intention every night. He should have known better than to marry Naruto if he planned on sleeping ever. Currently, his blonde husband was chattering away next to him, the lamp still on at his bedside.

Sasuke groaned. "Would you shut up?"

Naruto pouted before turning the lamp off. "But I've got tons to tell you!"

"I've got plenty of sleep to have," Sasuke replied. Out of either annoyance or knowing it would shut him up, Sasuke rolled over and captured Naruto's legs with his own, pulling the blond against him.

"Now be quiet."

Naruto was quiet for a moment, knowing that it was seldom that Sasuke was in a 'cuddling' mood. However, this wasn't one of Sasuke's 'cuddling moods'. This was a 'you're being too noisy so I'm going to pretend to cuddle with you to shut you up' mood.

Naruto didn't mind either way.

--

Tenten woke up the next morning with a heavy feeling akin to lead in her gut. Gaara had kissed her goodbye and left for work earlier.

She felt horrible. Forcing herself to get up, she made herself trudge to the bathroom. Perhaps if she threw up, this horrid feeling would go away. It wasn't time to start feeling morning sick yet, not this early…was it? Unless she miscalculated, but she was fairly certain the last time she and Gaara had been together and not careful about it had been the night Shikamaru and Temari had gotten married. Weeks ago.

Tenten went to the bathroom but did not throw up. No. This was much worse.

She cursed loudly.

"Oh…no. No, no, no, no…"

--

Tenten was watching the news when the door slammed, announcing that Gaara had returned home and was _not_ in a good mood.

Having spent all day at the doctor's office, she was not looking forward to this confrontation. She still hurt, and had finally thrown up several times with the sickness pervading her.

He appeared in the doorway but said nothing, his expression enough for her. She should not have opened her mouth, but her tongue had a mind of its own.

"What's with you?"

He groaned with a scowl. "Don't start with me. I don't need this from you too," he muttered, turning around and heading to the kitchen. He did not inquire as to why she was home, as it was Wednesday and on Wednesdays, her hip-hop class was in the evening.

He opened the fridge and looked around aimlessly.

"What are you looking for?" she asked from the doorway.

"I need a drink," he growled.

"Your day couldn't have been worse than mine," she replied. Gaara turned to her, an angry glint in his eyes.

"I'd like to see how that's possible."

"You wouldn't understand," she muttered. As soon as it left her lips, she knew she shouldn't have said it. Gaara's face turned an eerie shade of grey and he slammed the fridge door shut.

"I've received nothing but crap from everyone today. I suppose all that's left is to get it at home from my girlfriend."

"Gaara-"

"Just leave me alone."

Tenten followed him to his office where she stood in the doorway, watching him brood in the darkness, only his face lit by the computer screen.

"What could possibly be so bad about your day that it trumps mine?" he murmured through the darkness.

Tenten's lip quivered and she thought for a moment before whispering quietly, "I had a miscarriage."

Gaara looked up at her in shock as the reality of her words set in and he stood up slowly.

"…what?"

She turned around, her face crumpling into tears as a sob escaped her throat. She hurried to the door where she put on her shoes and coat and grabbed her purse.

Gaara caught up to her as she opened the door. "Wait! Where are you going? You can't just tell me something like that and then leave!"

She sniffed and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

"I need air…I'm going for a walk."

"Are you coming back?" he asked in a quiet voice.

She looked at her feet. "Not tonight," she said softly before walking down the hall, leaving Gaara in the doorway in complete and utter bewilderment.

---

Gaara hurried to the door as the knocking grew more and more insistent. Opening it quickly and praying internally that it was Tenten having forgotten her keys, he frowned.

"Naruto?"

In the entrance to the condo, face slick with tears and wearing a sheepish, lopsided smile, stood Naruto.

"Hey Gaara…Can I come in?"

Naruto walked in and took off his shoes when Gaara stepped aside to let him in.

"What happened?" Gaara asked, noting with thankfulness that Naruto was still wearing his wedding ring.

"We had a fight."

"Obviously," Gaara noted, leading his friend into the kitchen. "Drink?" he offered, opening the cupboard. "After the evening I've just had…"

They sat at the table with a liquor bottle between them.

"Where's Tenten?" Naruto asked, looking around.

Gaara looked at his hands, then at the table in front of him.

"It seems everyone's fighting tonight," he said softly.

"Did you start it?" Naruto asked. "Now, I know you, so it's probable."

Gaara sent him a scowl. "You came to me in tears. Shouldn't we be talking about you?"

"It's stupid, really," the blond replied, taking a healthy swig of the liquor. "Besides. Sasuke and I fight all the time. I'm just sick of the couch is all."

"So you thought you'd come use mine?"

"Something like that." Naruto leaned forward on his elbows. "So what happened?"

Gaara drank back a long good swig before taking a deep breath. "Tenten was pregnant."

"What!"

"I just found out."

"Wait," Naruto said with a frown. "You said 'was'."

Gaara's eyes were far away. "She had a miscarriage. I didn't even know she'd been pregnant in the first place."

"You didn't talk about it?"

"She left before I could say anything," Gaara said, sighing. Naruto shook his head.

"She's with Shikamaru, I'll assume."

"Probably."

"You don't _know_?" Naruto asked, incredulous. "You're an idiot blinded by love. Do you care for her at all? Geeze Gaara. She's out there alone, she could be in trouble!"

"She's with Shikamaru. I…just don't know for sure. You come to me, she goes to him. It's how the friend thing works."

"Best friend," Naruto corrected, clasping a hand over one of Gaara's. "Now call your brother-in-law and make sure Tenten's okay."

--

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes at the door, one balled fist in his eye as he opened the door to find Tenten standing there, shivering with cold.

His eyes widened and he grabbed her elbow and yanked her inside. "Tenten! Are you crazy! What are you doing out so late? Why didn't you call? I would have picked you up-"

She started crying again. "You do too much for me already, I really don't deserve-"

"Shut up, you troublesome woman. What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

Temari entered the room with concern etching her beautiful features. "Tenten? Are you alright?"

Tenten continued to sniffle as more tears fell. Temari, very softly, drew Tenten out of her husband's embrace. "Was it my brother?? How's the baby?" Her last question was so quiet that it made Tenten's sobs start anew.

"I lost it…miscarriage this morning," she said gently, her voice shaking. Shikamaru pulled her back into his arms and cradled her head as he would a child.

"Oh love…I'm so sorry. Ten, why didn't you call me?" His voice was so full of hurt that it was difficult for her to keep from crying harder.

"Shikamaru, you have enough to worry about-"

"Tenten," he said firmly, grasping the sides of her face with his hands so she was forced to look at him. "You're my best friend and the -" He glanced at his wife, "-Second most important woman in my life. A baby is a huge, troublesome deal. Don't hesitate about something important like that, no matter what time it is."

Temari led Tenten over to the couch and sat her between the, both Temari and Shikamaru with their arms around her.

"Did you tell him?" Shikamaru asked. She nodded hesitantly.

"I told him I had a miscarriage. I hadn't told him I was pregnant."

The phone rang and Temari rose to answer it.

Shikamaru and Tenten spoke quietly on the couch, Shikamaru gentle in words and mannerisms as he stroked her back, moved her hair from her forehead, and studied her face with compassion flooding his eyes.

"Hello?" Temari asked into the phone.

"Hey Temari. Is she over there?" Gaara's voice was a bit shaky on the other end of the line.

"Yes, she just got here. Did you guys fight?"

"Sort of, then-"

"She had a miscarriage," Temari finished for him.

"You knew?" How long have you known?"

"A few days. Shikamaru told me."

Her brother was quiet for a moment.

"Take care of her for me. I want…her back home when she's ready."

"Will do, little brother."

"Thanks."

"Was that Gaara?" Shikamaru asked from the couch.

"Yeah, he was just making sure she's okay."

"Okay. Tenten, why don't you get some rest. It's late," he suggested, standing to get her a blanket.

Tenten sighed. It was a little after ten. It wasn't late at all.

"Alright," she whispered.

Temari scolded Shikamaru in the kitchen.

"Don't be such a pushover! Get over there and be the best friend she needs you to be!"

"What else can I do?" he whispered, following her into their bedroom.

"Well, for starters, don't think you're sleeping in here tonight."

Shikamaru blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. She's your best friend and she's just had a fight with your brother-in-law and miscarried his baby. She needs comfort."

Shikamaru shook his head and let out a slow breath of air. "You know, it's eerie how okay you are with our weird relationship," he commented, his eyebrows raised.

Temari shrugged and leaned into her husband, kissing him slowly. "I trust you. Besides, you're the one who told _me _about the rules, right?"

He put his arms around her waist and nodded.

"Women are such a drag," he muttered, kissing his wife on the forehead.

"But we're your two favorites," she reminded him, handing him a spare blanket. "Talk to her. When all else fails, Shika, you know you're the only one who can get through to her."

Shikamaru nodded and left his wife in their room, returning to the main room of the apartment where Tenten lay on the couch.

"Hey," he said. "Room for me?"

Tenten frowned. "Your wife kick you out?"

"More or less," he replied. "Now move over," he added, moving about the room and shutting off the lights. "Tem has to work early anyway."

"You're going on your honeymoon soon, aren't you?" Tenten asked, moving over on the couch so there was room for him behind her.

"Tomorrow night our flight leaves," he replied, crawling onto the couch and turning onto his side, draping an arm over her and pulling her tightly into the curve of his body.

"Well, I guess it's good this happened now instead of while you were gone," she said softly, almost sad that it had happened at all.

Shikamaru put his hand on her stomach. "Did it hurt?"

She nodded. "A lot. And…it doesn't stop." She was quiet for a moment. "I think the worst part is that I'd finally gotten used to the idea of eventually having a baby. When I went to bed last night, I told myself that I had to tell Gaara today. I planned to…but…"

Shikamaru planted a soft kiss on the back of her neck and squeezed her tighter. "Keep crying if you need to, Ten. That's why I'm here."

--

Gaara found her in the doorway, staring sheepishly at him from under her bangs with guilt-ridden eyes.

He pulled her inside and said nothing but wrapped his arms around her. He held her in silence for a long time in the foyer before pulling away.

He looked her over with sadness in his eyes before brushing his fingertips over her stomach.

"Were you going to tell me?" he asked meekly.

"Yesterday, but…I lost it in the morning. I spent the whole day with the doctors at the hospital," she replied softly. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. How long have you known?" He wasn't looking at her, but he stood so close to her that she could feel his body heat, his hand on her arm just above her elbow.

"Only a few days."

"You told Shikamaru before me?" he asked.

"I was panicking, I had to tell someone-"

"It's fine. Are you…feeling alright?" he asked, bringing her into the kitchen.

"I…no. I feel terrible. They had to give me drugs for the pain."

"So what happens now?" he questioned, watching her closely as she wrung her hands and chewed her bottom lip.

Naruto entered the kitchen. "Tenten! Hey- Gaara told me what happened…I'm sorry." The blond hugged her gently.

"Thanks," she replied before realization hit her. "Why are you here, Naruto?"

"Sasuke," he said, flashing his ring finger at her. "My wife is being his usual chipper self," he added with a wry grin.

Tenten smirked. "Fighting?"

"Always. This time he made me cry, so he's definitely learning something and getting better comebacks."

He patted Gaara on the arm and smiled. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

"Anytime," Gaara said with a nod as Naruto kissed Tenten on the cheek.

"Call me and we'll go out, ok? We both could use some cheering up. How about you teach me salsa when you're feeling better?" he suggested. His genuine smile broke Tenten's heart in love for him and she hugged him tightly.

"Naru, whatever you like."

"See you guys," the blond said, waving as he left the condo with a smile and a refreshed attitude.

"Is he okay?" Tenten asked.

Gaara shrugged. "You know him. He bounces back quickly. He did show up here in tears last night."

"He'll be fine, so long as Sasuke doesn't actually kick him out," Tenten said.

Gaara put his arm around her and led her to the couch to rest. "Sasuke doesn't see what he has in Naruto, I honestly believe that. It's not every day you meet someone in high school and stay with them for that long."

"Especially someone gay. Gay relationships are a lot harder to come by these days. Solid ones, anyway. I guess there's something there though, if he convinced Sasuke to marry him."

"Naruto's bisexual, you know?" Gaara said, helping Tenten to lie down before sitting next to her.

"I kind of figured. He's too…flirtatious with the ladies to not be," Tenten concluded.

Gaara's face softened. "However, he's loved Sasuke since I've known him. All the years we were friends…as much as he tried to deny it. In fact, I might even bet he's straight, he just bends the rules for Sasuke.

"Enough to marry him; that's huge."

They were quiet for a few moments before Gaara brushed her hair from her face. "So when are we going to talk about this?"

"I don't know that it's a good time," Tenten said with a heavy sigh.

Gaara nodded. "That's fine. Just don't leave it and expect me to forget about it. That is the biggest news you could ever give me. I need to know about something like that."

"I'm sorry, I know…especially with your crazy love of kids-"

Gaara rolled his eyes, earning a laugh from Tenten.

"-But I'll tell you what I know. I was…about five weeks along."

Gaara started calculating but Tenten shook her head. "Shikamaru and Temari's wedding night."

He thought for a moment. "Oh. Well…yes, we didn't pay attention that night, did we?"

"Not so much. They don't teach sex-ed for nothing, you know."

"Apparently." Gaara shook his head. "Are you _seriously_ not on birth control?"

Tenten chewed her lip and offered a shy smile.

"We are stupid, stupid people," Gaara said. "But I'm not mad at you."

She smiled as gently as she could for the grief she was feeling. "Let's just…let me get better before we talk about anything else."

He kissed her forehead. "Deal."

--

Naruto parked his car in the parkade and headed towards the stairwell. He believed in using the stairs to promote fitness, unlike Sasuke who was lazy enough to use the elevator.

The only time Sasuke would challenge him was during their martial arts class, where naturally, Naruto would get his butt pounded into the ground.

At the entrance to his floor, Naruto frowned. Perhaps a few more laps up and down the stairs. At least it would get his heart pumping and burn off the three cups of coffee he had at Gaara's that morning.

Three more times, he told himself. Hearing the door to the floor below him open and shut, he turned and prepared to head back upstairs when the door at the top of the stairs also opened and shut. Glancing downstairs and harboring a terrible feeling in his gut, Naruto saw a man heading up the stairs. Turning back upstairs. Naruto faced a larger man coming down the stairs towards him with a baseball bat in his hands.

Naruto swallowed hard as the man sneered at him.

"Going somewhere, fag?"

--

Note: Oh noes! I really, really despised writing that last scene. I mean, not saying the scenes following aren't difficult, but…hate is really an ugly thing.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Woah. Anyone reading the manga right now? Yeah. Kishi's outdone himself, but I _really_ miss Naruto. In short, I do not own.

**This Is My Destiny**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Author's Note: To any readers who are wondering what happened to Tenten and Gaara being the main pairing of this story, I'm sorry. I was sideswiped by the beauty of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship recently. I can't leave them alone. Naru's far too amazing to leave on the back burner.

And for a fun fact: There are seven cameos in this chapter. See if you can spot them all.

NOTE!: Snow, as always, thank you, and _great suggestion._ I might explore that. It's an option because I'm running out of them. Please feel free, any of you, to throw suggestions my way. I have about two or three more chapters to fill.

--

Anko Mitarashi didn't do a lot of exercise because of her busy schedule. However, she'd woken up at 6 that morning for whatever reason, left her husband, Genma, asleep, and went out for a run.

She completed her run in record time, had a muffin and a coffee at a diner and headed home, reaching the apartment by (she checked her watch) eight-thirty. Pressing the button for the elevator in the lobby, she grumbled when nothing happened.

Ebisu, the landlord, popped his head out of the office in the lobby.

"Anko, sorry, the elevator's down. You'll have to use the stairs."

"You serious?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "That's the third time this month, old man. This building really is a dump," she muttered before heading to the door that led to the stairs.

"I have to climb eight freaking flights of stairs?" She was really looking forward to having a shower before she started work at ten-thirty. Maybe she'd kick her husband out of bed so he could join her for said shower. Unlikely, but not impossible.

On the way up the third floor, Anko stopped short. At the bottom of the third set of stairs, on his back with his limbs bent out of shape and his face and all visible parts of him covered with (barely formed) ugly bruises and blood, lay a blond young man.

Anko put her hand to her mouth in shock for a moment before hurrying to his side.

"Hey, can you hear me? Look kid, this isn't funny, are you alright?"

She looked him over carefully but didn't touch him. He'd been beaten and pushed down the stairs, by the looks of things. She didn't want to damage him further.

"Damn," she cursed. "This isn't good…"

She glanced around, up and down the stairs, but there was no one around and she couldn't just leave him there. Not like this.

"Help!" she cried. "Anyone! We need an ambulance!" No reply. She kept shouting for a number of minutes, carefully cradling Naruto's head in her hands, and careful not to move it. Her yelling seemed to bring him to consciousness for a moment.

"Hey! Kid, you okay?" she asked, worry furrowing her brow. Naruto's blue eyes lolled slowly as he studied her face. His throat made many sounds before he managed to choke out "Sasuke…" before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Damnit!" Anko cried. "Sasuke?" she added, thinking hard. She knew Sasuke. He was the bad-tempered, antisocial brat who lived on the third floor with his- No. No, please no.

"Ohh…" she breathed. This was Sasuke's husband! She brushed Naruto's hair from his bloodied forehead. "Who did this to you, kid?" she whispered.

Just then the door opened above her and a broad-shouldered man with long white hair in a ponytail and deep brown eyes entered the stairwell.

"Hey!" Anko cried. "We need an ambulance!"

The man, a romance novelist named Jiraiya who lived on the fourth floor, smirked down the stairs at her.

"For you, babe? Anything."

Anko rolled her eyes. Not only a romance novelist, Jiraiya was known to many of the building as the resident pervert.

"Hang on, kid…" she whispered, stroking his hair gently. "Help's coming."

--

"Page 314 in your text book will start the new chapter on criminal psychology. I'm sure a lot of you couldn't care less, but some of you will need to know this. Especially those moving on to become prosecution attorneys."

Sasuke flipped through his textbook and picked up a pen and highlighter to take notes. School was school. He didn't care what the subject was, so long as it benefited him in the end.

Professor Asuma kept talking about the minds of criminals for near to an hour when a teacher's aide entered the classroom with a pink memo in her hand.

Asuma listened to her for a moment, concern etching his features.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, may I see you up here for a moment please?"

The class murmured as Sasuke rose from his chair, puzzled.

"Keep reviewing, class. We'll resume the lecture in a moment," Asuma reassured them.

Sasuke made his way to the front of the class, wearing a frown. "What is it?" he asked quietly to the professor.

Asuma ushered over the aide, who leaned in to murmur to Sasuke. "Mr. Uchiha, um…your…husband?" she said, louder than she may have intended, in that moment earning a few raised eyebrows and a dirty look or two from a few students.

Sasuke grew impatient, ignoring the students. He was used to this by now. University wasn't much different from high school when it came to tolerance for those who were 'different.'

"Well, what is it? What about him?" Sasuke demanded impatiently.

"He's in the hospital."

Sasuke could say nothing. Had he been able to see himself, he would have hated the way his skin leeched of all color with those four words.

"Sasuke, you need to go to him," Professor Asuma urged him gently. Sasuke swallowed hard and nodded.

"Y-yeah…"

The aide put her hand on his elbow. "Someone will take care of your things. Come with me, please."

--

When Sasuke arrived at the hospital, his world was spinning. No one had told him why Naruto was in the hospital, but the blond never liked doctors and _hated_ needles, so for him to be in the hospital willingly had to be something serious. Sasuke refused to give the voice in his head that muttered possibilities to him any acknowledgement. He refused to be weak and panic like most people would.

A nurse met him at the door. "Mr. Uchiha, we have some questions we need you to answer-"

"Where is he?" Sasuke demanded.

"Mr. Uchiha, can you please help us? The sooner we get these questions answered, the sooner we can help Mr. Uzumaki. Does he have an allergies?"

Sasuke's eyes were blank. "Uh…"

"Sir, please. Anything will help us!" the nurse said urgently.

As Sasuke tried to convince his tongue to work, Tenten arrived behind him, her hands on his arms in reassurance. "Sasuke, let's take care of this first, it's important."

Staring at his brunette friend, his tongue seemed to find a few words. "What are you doing here?"

"Emergency contacts," Gaara said. "Where is he?"

The nurse frowned. "In surgery! We can't take anyone to see him until they're done operating. Now, if you could _please_ help me answer these questions so we can attend to Mr. Uzumaki more effectively-"

"What's happened to him?" Tenten asked gently, still holding Sasuke's arms from behind.

"I can't tell you, Miss, but it's bad. He's been in there for awhile," the nurse said softly as she led them to the waiting room with her clipboard in her hand, the answers sheet still empty.

The nurse led Sasuke to a chair where he sat down, Tenten and Gaara on either side of him. The nurse filled out a few notes on her paper.

"Allergies to any food or medications?"

"No," Sasuke replied, staring at the ground.

"Any previous injuries?"

"Plenty, he does martial arts," Gaara said. Sasuke nodded his agreement, his eyes still fixed on the ground.

"Broken bones recently?"

Sasuke shook his head, his eyes unfocused.

"Any history of disease in his family?"

Sasuke swallowed thickly. "He's an orphan. We don't know."

"Oh. I'm sorry." The nurse took notes. "So you are the patient's…"

"Husband," Tenten finished. "He's Naruto's husband."

The nurse paused before nodding solemnly. "I see. Well, wait here. I'll go see how they're doing in surgery."

Sasuke slumped forward in the chair in the waiting room, Gaara and Tenten on his either side, as he put his face into his hands and waited.

--

An hour later, the nurse walked by and Tenten stood and caught her by the arm. "Can you tell me what happened? Sasuke's freaking out…no one's giving him any answers."

The nurse looked around nervously and chewed her lower lip. "Well…he was found in a stairwell…beaten badly."

Tenten covered her mouth with her hands to stifle her gasp. From where he sat, Sasuke jerked up and tried to stand, but Gaara quickly grabbed him by the shoulder to calm him. "Not yet."

Tenten looked back at them then at the nurse. "How badly?"

"I'll have to get the doctor to talk to you about that, I'm afraid…I'm sorry I don't have any more information for you."

"Is he going to be okay?" Tenten asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

The nurse sighed and put her hand on Tenten's arm. "Time will tell, Miss. I'm sorry. Pray and be here for him. That's what he needs right now. The doctor will tell you all you need to know when she's done operating."

"Thank you…" Tenten whispered, thinking about the sad irony. It wasn't even noon yet. She'd talked to Naruto in her own kitchen a few hours ago. Now he was in critical condition and undergoing surgery. It wasn't fair.

--

"You know that she's been here twice in the past few months…and every time she comes here, it's because someone's died," Gaara told Sasuke softly. Tenten was talking to a nurse a little way down the hall.

Sasuke glanced up at him with a frown. "Neji and…?"

"She was pregnant."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What?"

"She lost it."

"Oh…" Sasuke didn't know what to say. Tenten was smiling faintly, trying her best to answer the nurse's few questions, as well as trying to remain patient and straight-faced as she asked the nurse her own.

"I figure…she's the strongest out of all of us right now, being able to be here without breaking down."

"Naruto's going to be okay," Sasuke said firmly. He looked at Gaara who smiled faintly and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, saying nothing. Gaara was foreign to affection with other men, as well as comforting anyone, male or female.

For now, there was nothing they could do but wait.

--

(Note: Cookies to those of you who can guess who the doctor is!)

The doctor was a tall, blond-haired, busty woman in her forties whose nametag read "Dr. T. Hino." Her brown eyes were sad when she arrived, but she tried to brighten up for them.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked as Sasuke rose to meet her.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Well…it's still difficult to say. I'm sorry to be so frank, but …_if _he can make it through the night we'll be able to better judge the situation."

"…That bad?" Sasuke felt like she'd punched him in the stomach. The words he wanted to say didn't form on his tongue properly, so he stared dumbly, blankly at the doctor, feeling completely disconnected from the rest of the world.

"Whoever called the ambulance got him here just on time. It was almost too late." She paused and sighed before pulling up a chair in front of Sasuke, leaning forward to tell him the rest quietly. Tenten and Gaara listened in silence.

"I'll tell you what's going on so you know," Doctor Hino continued. "Mr. Uzumaki has a broken left arm, his right knee cap was shattered, and he had four broken ribs. One was shattered so badly that it punctured his lung, which collapsed in the ambulance on the way here. I performed emergency surgery to repair his lung, but we still don't know how much internal bleeding he's suffering from, so we'll have to wait on that; as for the rest of him, he has multiple contusions to the skull, and a possible neck injury. We've got him going for x-rays now to ensure that his neck and spine are in good condition and that he won't suffer any paralysis. A CAT scan will confirm or deny any brain damage…but for now, all we can hope for is that his internal injuries are not too great."

"…alright," Sasuke said, unable to focus his eyes. His heart beat was suddenly pounding in his skull. Was this…fear? He'd never felt fear like this.

Doctor Hino leaned closer to Sasuke with a glint of malice in her eye. "I want you to find those bastards who did this to him and beat them into the ground." Her voice was so low he couldn't be sure he'd heard her correctly. Then she smirked. Sasuke decided he could trust this woman.

"When can I see him?"

"Soon. They're settling him in the ICU for however long he needs, which could be awhile at this critical time. Only immediate family is allowed to see him."

Sasuke tried to swallow, but his throat was dry. His hands were shaking, but he didn't even notice.

Naruto was possibly dying. And what had Sasuke last said to him? Nothing positive, nothing loving. Nothing edifying, to be sure. What if Naruto died? The last thing out of Sasuke's mouth to his own husband would have been an insult.

The tremors in his fingers got worse.

Even if Naruto was loud, annoying, persistent…where would he be without him? Really? He…really did love the idiot.

Sasuke glanced down at his left hand and fingered the ring he wore.

In a voice so quiet, Doctor Hino wasn't sure he'd even said it. Still, her heart broke for him.

"…I _am _his family."

--

Sasuke chewed on his lip at the door to Naruto's private room in the ICU. Tenten stood beside him with a hand on his arm.

"Tell him we love him, will you?" she asked. Sasuke nodded with a shuddering sigh.

A petite nurse opened the door. "Family?" she asked, her dark eyes shining. She had short light brown hair and her white nurse's uniform practically drowned her.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

"Come in, please," she said, opening the door further to let him in. Tenten waved as the nurse closed the door behind her.

"My name is Matsuri; I'll be the nurse attending Mr. Uzumaki through most of his stay here in the ICU." She handed him a green gown and told him to wash his hands. "Safety precautions. Just until he's out of the danger zone," she added as she handed Sasuke a mask to put over his mouth.

She was pleasant enough, Sasuke decided. But she was also cute. He figured Naruto would hit on her when he woke up.

Matsuri looked Naruto over quickly and smiled, patting his blond hair gently. "Doctor Hino will be in to check him later, as will I."

Matsuri paused at the door. "There's a chair for you…please sit down, sir. Just…be with him." She hesitated before adding with a shy smile, "He can hear you. He won't respond, because the drugs are keeping him out, but he'll do better if he knows you're here with him."

Sasuke nodded faintly and took a seat.

Silence pervaded the area for near to half an hour as Sasuke studied Naruto's battered body, a lump in his throat that threatened to turn into heaving sobs. But, as an Uchiha, he had control of his tears. He hadn't cried since the day his parents died when he was three. The only remaining family he had was his estranged brother, Itachi, whom he hadn't spoken to in years, and now Naruto…his husband. This new word would take some getting used to, still, even after the number of months they'd been married.

Naruto sported a cast on his left forearm, his elbow bent slightly and his broken arm resting lightly on a pillow next to him. Sasuke figured there were bandages supporting his chest for his broken ribs, as there wasn't much to be done about broken ribs except to let them heal on their own. He wondered where the scar would be where the surgery was performed to repair the punctured lung so many hours ago in surgery. The blond's right leg was in a cast and elevated by a stirrup.

Naruto had an oxygen tube in his nose, one black eye and a bandage wrapped around his forehead, among bruises and deep scrapes on his cheeks and jaw bone.

An IV drip fed into his right arm and the only noise was the heart monitor, beeping next to Sasuke's chair.

He had no idea why he noticed every tiny nuance, the lay of every bandage and the exact color composition of the bruises. He was stalling, maybe. He had no idea how to start this. Well, it was best to stay in character.

"Hey moron," he whispered, smiling faintly at the familiarity. "Uh…"

Silence for ten more minutes. "Look, Naruto, I don't know what to say to you."

Glancing up at the monitor, Naruto's heart rate remained steady. Weaker than usual, but steady all the same.

Sasuke let out a long breath of air as he shook his head. He took Naruto's right hand and squeezed it lightly. He didn't expect him to squeeze back, so when Naruto remained still, Sasuke wasn't surprised.

"Who did this to you?" he wondered aloud.

After that question, he couldn't ask him anything else.

--

The following night, Matsuri entered the room sometime after three in the morning. Sasuke was awake, but dead to the world. Naruto still hadn't moved.

"Hello," she greeted cheerfully, quietly. She stroked Naruto's cheek lightly and chattered to him like he was awake and ready to answer her. She told him what was going on around the hospital, what she'd seen on the news and about how her parents were moving to Montana soon with her younger sister.

Sasuke watched her look Naruto over carefully, gently, chattering pleasantly all the while as she changed the bandages on his face, the ones on his chest from the surgery, and then did the unpleasant job of emptying the outflow of his catheter.

"I'll be right back, Mr. Uchiha," she said and left the room to head down the quiet corridor with the soiled items in her hands. She returned a few minutes later with a bucket of warm soapy water, two washcloths, a towel and an extra blanket.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm going to bathe him. Would you like to help me?"

Doctor Hino showed extreme care for Naruto's condition and checked in on him often, but her demeanor was a lot different from Matsuri's. The young nurse treated Naruto no differently than she would a treasured younger sibling.

She had to have been no older than twenty-two, but she still doted on Naruto like he was a little brother, even though he was near to twenty-five.

"What do I do?" Sasuke asked, standing up. He'd been allowed to don his usual clothes since last night, now that Naruto was in the clear for the most part. It was recovering that would be the difficult part.

Matsuri smiled. "Well, go wash your hands in that sink, then come back and help me put him on his side. We have to keep him free from sweat on his back so he doesn't get bedsores."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the idea, then walked across the room to the sink where he washed his hands thoroughly.

Returning, he helped Matsuri turn Naruto onto his right side so she could wash his back of sweat with her warm washcloth. She did so gently, dried him, then returned him onto his back. His backless hospital gown was tied at each shoulder, so she untied it with short, nimble fingers and pulled it down enough so she could reach most of his chest that wasn't covered with bandages, and his arms.

She handed Sasuke a washcloth with a shy smile on her face. "Want to do some now?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but she continued, a blush growing across her nose and cheeks.

"He knows your fingers, your touch, opposed to mine. It'd be therapeutic."

Sasuke blushed slightly, his pink cheeks not visible in the dimly lit hospital room. She was right. Naruto knew his touch, the same way Sasuke knew his.

"Start at his face, gently, and just work your way down. I'll do this side," Matsuri said, starting at his broken arm. Sasuke nodded and took the cloth to Naruto's forehead. There wasn't much to be reached for the bandages, but what he could reach, he did gently. The lump rose in his throat while he ran the cloth behind Naruto's ear and then along his jaw. His favorite part of Naruto's entire body was his jaw. So often it was clenched: in anger during a disagreement, in joy when he wore his trademark grin and in pleasure, when… Sasuke shook his head and sighed to settle himself.

Matsuri picked up hid unease. "How long have you been married, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Not long. A few months," he said quietly, working on Naruto's neck and shoulders. "But we were together seven years before that."

"Are you happy?" Hers was a bold question. Almost too bold.

Glancing at Naruto, who lay before them, still unconscious, Sasuke nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes."

"Does he know?" she asked, wringing out the cloth after re-soaking it.

"What are you asking me?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Does he know how much you love him?"

"You're asking me if I've ever told him?"

"I suppose." Matsuri paused while Sasuke, uncomfortable, worked on Naruto's right arm without looking at her.

Sasuke was quiet for a long time. He continued to work around Naruto's chest and arm, knowing full well that he didn't need to look at what he was doing. Sasuke could have closed his eyes and continued working knowing every inch of smooth, lightly tanned skin, every dimple, every mole, every single part of him known to Sasuke without looking. The lump in his throat grew again and he swallowed hard. He loved Naruto, no question, no doubt in his mind.

Sasuke stopped, clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

"I've never told him. But he knows. I wouldn't have married him if I didn't."

Matsuri smiled gently. "Good. There's too little love in this world."

She took the cloth from Sasuke, gave Naruto a once over and gathered the things together.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke found himself asking her. She turned in the doorway, a sad smile on her face.

"My brother was killed two years ago by homophobic freaks. I want to make sure that if anyone is going to be with someone, they love each other before it's too late."

She paused before meeting his eyes. "Mr. Uchiha….Sasuke. I've seen too many homosexual-related hate crime beatings in the two years I've worked in this hospital. It's not right." She left Sasuke standing in silence.

Glancing back at Naruto, Sasuke sat down and took his hand.

"You know, don't you?"

--

Notes: I know it's not realistic to leave Sasuke in the ICU alone with Naruto on his first night there, but we wouldn't have mushy scenes if Matsuri stayed there. When Naruto starts to get better, we'll have her leave more often, but…yeah. Sorry. This chapter's kind of unrealistic, hospital-wise.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Note: This chapter has not been beta'ed! My beta is amazingly busy with school and work stuff now…so I thought I'd leave her alone. I'm sorry if this isn't up to my usual standards. We'll see if you all like it.

Thanks for the reviews guys, and your patience. Keep it coming…I appreciate it more than you know.

**--**

**This Is My Destiny **

**Chapter Twenty**

Ten days passed before Naruto woke up; Sasuke didn't leave his side but to go to the bathroom.

New York City had a drab look from Naruto's hospital room. On this particular Monday afternoon, Sasuke was flipping through a car magazine mindlessly. He hated car magazines. What useless drivel they could put on paper these days. He'd have preferred anything else, preferably politics. Law interested him. Law, politics, and…Naruto. That was it.

Naruto sighed heavily and shifted, bringing a mindful glance from Sasuke. Since Naruto had been taken off his oxygen three days ago, he'd made several sighing noises, often waking Sasuke in his chair in the middle of the night.

Matsuri had been Naruto's ICU nurse on three rotations now. She'd expressed a fondness for him and had moved her shift around with several of the other girls so she could work with him.

Naruto had been steadily improving since his emergency surgery twelve days ago.

As previously stated, Sasuke hadn't left his side once.

Matsuri entered the room with some new magazines and put them on the nightstand next to Sasuke's chair.

"You hate car magazines," she said, a lilt of amusement in her tone. Sasuke smirked and picked up the newest magazine from the top of the pile.

"Cosmopolitan?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Matsuri laughed.

"But this is a girl magazine!" he protested. Matsuri shrugged.

"Good tips in there," she noted. Sasuke's eyebrows quickly shot up but then he smirked, a faint flush over his cheeks.

"As if _I _need any tips."

She shrugged again, amusement sparkling in her eyes. "Why don't we ask him when he wakes up?" she asked, nodding towards Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't believe this."

Matsuri rearranged Naruto's pillows, straightened his sheets and checked his IV drip before she ruffled his hair, saving an affectionate pat for Sasuke's shoulder as she left the room.

"Quite a girl," Sasuke muttered, reluctantly opening the 'girl' magazine.

Naruto stirred. "She sure is… I hope she's cute or this is all worth nothing…" he murmured.

Sasuke's eyes darted to Naruto's face to find eyes that sparkled with mischief looking back at him.

He gulped and set the magazine on the table.

"…Naruto."  
"I believe you've been calling me 'moron' lately."

Sasuke hated how his eyes burned, threatening to fill with tears.

"You stupid fool," he whispered. Naruto smiled faintly.

"That will do." He paused and glanced around. "How long have I been here? I've been drifting back and forth for…well, it feels like years. I'm okay, right?"

"No, you're dying of AIDS," Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto's eyes glittered. "Ooh! Sarcasm, I must be okay! Tell me Sasuke: you've missed me, haven't you?"

Sasuke almost punched him for his gall to ask such a question.

"Don't be stupid."

"That's what I thought," Naruto said, glancing around at his surroundings. "I can't feel anything, really. I must be on a ton of painkillers."

"Do you know what happened?" Sasuke asked carefully, putting down the magazine.

Naruto's eyes followed him. "Since when do you read Cosmo?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't ask."

Naruto grinned and lifted his head as best he could to look at himself. "My arm's itching like crazy…Oh, that's why." His arm still rested against him, and he wiggled the fingers of his left hand as he looked at his cast.

"Where's my ring!?" he gasped in sudden alarm. Sasuke fished in the drawer with the magazines and produced a tiny plastic bag with Naruto's wedding ring inside.

"You were pretty swollen," Sasuke explained. "You still can't wear it yet."

Naruto noted with appreciation that Sasuke still wore his.

"How long have I been out?"

Sasuke's smile was faint. "Twelve days." He paused, knowing Naruto was expecting his next comment. "It's been nice and quiet."

Naruto snickered. "So…my arm. What else is broken?"

"Your right knee…four ribs," Sasuke told him, standing to press the nurse call button to alert Matsuri to his waking, hesitant as he was to see Naruto's reaction to her.

"Am I supposed to be this dizzy?" the blond questioned, holding his right hand to his forehead, startled to find bandages there. "I remember only parts of what happened."  
"What _did_ happen, Naruto?" Sasuke asked gently, sitting down. "They're saying you were attacked…"

"Yeah," Naruto said, looking at the pulse monitor stuck to the end of his finger. He wiggled around for a bit, studying his situation before wrinkling his nose. "Oh _man. _I don't seriously have…what's that thing called?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Naruto flushed. "I…the thing, you know…To pee."  
"Catheter?" Sasuke offered.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke nodded, a half-smirk on his lips.

"What, you think they'd let you wet yourself?"

"Ugh, gross…what else did they do to me while I was out?"

"Nothing I didn't see."

Naruto frowned. "Huh?"

"I've been here the entire time."

"What about…school? And work?" Naruto asked, his eyes shining with wonder.

"I…school knows about what happened. I just have a lot to catch up on when you go home. As for work…well…they fired me."  
"What!"

"They weren't exactly understanding of the whole situation, so…they told me not to come back."

"Sasuke…"

The door opened and Matsuri walked in. "What's up, Sasuke?" she asked cheerfully. Then she noticed Naruto was awake.

"Oh!" she cried and rushed over to his left side. "Good morning! Oh, it's _so_ good to see you awake!"

"She _is_ cute," Naruto said, glancing at Sasuke. Matsuri blushed as she checked Naruto's pupils and ran him over.

"I've got to get the doctor; she's going to want to talk to you." Matsuri rushed out of the room, smiles all around as Sasuke shook his head.

"A chick operated on me, too? I'm majorly lucky."

"Lucky to be alive, more like. You're such an idiot. Do you _know _how worried-" Sasuke cut himself off, his fists clenched in his lap. "Never mind."  
The doctor was paged over the loudspeaker in the hallway and a few minutes later, Dr. Hino came into the room.

"Ahh, Mr. Uzumaki. How are you feeling?"

"Sasuke, you didn't tell me the doctor was a babe too," Naruto muttered with a grin. Sasuke flushed and put his face into his palm.

"He's got his sense of humor, he must be getting better," Dr. Hino said with a smirk, checking Naruto over carefully. "Tell me how you're feeling. Any pain?"

"I can't feel my right leg," Naruto said. "What exactly happened to me?"

"Do you remember any of it?" she asked, leaning back and pulling his chart off the hook at the end of his bed. Taking a pen from her pocket, she jotted down notes.

Naruto pursed his lips as he remembered. "I don't remember all of it…but I was going back home because I stayed the night at Gaara's-" He glanced at Sasuke who averted his eyes. "-And…I was running on the stairs 'cause I wanted the exercise. These guys came in, one of them had a baseball bat…and then…well, there were two of 'em. I couldn't fight them easily on the stairs by myself."

"I understand. Do you remember anything else? Did they say anything?" Dr. Hino asked.

"Did you know them?" Sasuke offered. Naruto shook his head.

"They…punched me and kicked me until I was on the ground, then the guy used the bat a bit…and I remember falling down the stairs, but I don't remember if they pushed me." He thought for a moment, his blue eyes roving the room before settling on Sasuke's face.

"Oh. And…three people passed me on the stairs before Mrs. Mitarashi stopped to help me. I don't remember her stopping, but I did wake up when she found me. Then…I was here."

Sasuke couldn't move. Three people had passed him on the stairs. _Three!?_

Sasuke let out a groan of aggravation. "What the hell is wrong with people?!"

"Sasuke-" Naruto started, his eyebrows furrowed. "It's not…"

"Don't tell me it's not a big deal. You might not have been in such danger had they stopped. I can't believe this-"

"Would you have stopped for someone?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. Sasuke paused. He had a point. Not that he wouldn't, of course, but he'd definitely be hesitant to stop. But that was Sasuke, antisocial by nature, even if it included the welfare of other people.

"Mr. Uzumaki, do you think these men selected you on purpose because of your-"

"Because I'm married to a guy? The hell do I care? It's not like I'm gay or anything. _He_ is," he said, pointing to Sasuke, "So why'd they go and beat on _me_?"

Dr. Hino smirked. "We're getting the police to look into it. There's going to be someone coming in to question you…just to see what you can remember. We'll have to watch you carefully, and in the meantime you'll stay in the ICU for a bit longer, maybe a day or so. In the next two days, you can definitely move to another wing of the hospital where it'll be a bit quieter."

Naruto beamed. "Thanks, lady. You're awesome. So…gonna tell me how close I came to death or do I have to ask the pretty nurse about Sasuke's facial expressions?"

Matsuri blushed and giggled. "Naruto-"

"You were close," Dr. Hino explained. "But you're out of danger now, thankfully. Your knee is broken, but I was able to repair it…unfortunately it was shattered, so you now have a metal plate in your knee. You'll need physiotherapy to regain proper usage of it otherwise it might not return to normal. Our physiotherapist, Dr. Kabuto Yakushi will be notified once the time comes.

"As for your arm…your arm was broken, but that cast will be able to be off in about six weeks or so…I'm sure the itching is driving you crazy. Tough luck, kiddo. Deal with it."

Naruto groaned. "Here I'd hoped you'd have _good_ news for me."

"I do. You're alive," Dr. Hino said promptly, ruffling his hair. "Oh, and you've broken four ribs. Nothing we can really do about that. They'll heal on their own. The scar, however, is from the punctured lung I repaired."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really? _Cool_!"

Sasuke shook his head. "You're such a dork," he muttered.

Naruto beamed at Dr. Hino as she wrote a few more notes on his chart and set it back on the hook. "I'll be back in an hour to check on you. Try to keep resting. I know you're anxious to get going again, but healing of this amount will take some time and patience on your part."

Sasuke snorted. "Patience…"

"I'll have to borrow yours," Naruto said sheepishly, scratching his head with his right hand.

Dr. Hino smiled and left the room with a wave, Matsuri following shortly after.

Naruto smiled gently at Sasuke. "Have you really been here the entire time?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Where do you sleep?"

Sasuke shrugged. "In the chair."

"Ok, well…you're going home tonight, right?"

"Why?"

"…because I'm okay?" Naruto said. "You don't need to stay here if I'm okay."

"I'm not leaving, Naruto. You know you'd do the same for me."  
Naruto was quiet. He was right.

"Alright. But I'm moving over tonight and you're sharing with me."

"Tch, right."

"I'm sure your back will thank you later," Naruto said with a smirk. "Now tell me. Anyone else know I'm here?"

"Tenten and Gaara were here the first day, and they've visited once while you were unconscious. I told them I'd call when you woke up."

"Ooh!" Naruto cried, reaching for the phone. "Let me call! I want to tell them myself!"

Sasuke humoured his partner and handed the phone to him.

Gaara answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Guess who finally woke u-p!" he singsonged into the phone.

"Naruto!!? Are you still in the hospital?" Gaara asked.

Naruto giggled proudly. "Yeah. I woke up awhile ago. Had to answer doctor questions and quell the wife's nerves. He was freakin' out apparently."

"I won't lie about that," Gaara concluded. In the background, Naruto could hear Tenten calling, "Oh my gosh! Is that Naruto? Can I talk to him!? Please??"

"Put Tenten on?" Naruto asked. Tenten was on the phone seconds later.

"Naruto! How are you feeling??"

"Better now that I know you've all been so worried. What's news since I've been out?"

"Nothing really. Just worried about you, is all. When are you coming home?"

"No idea," Naruto said. "I'm probably going to a regular hospital room today or tomorrow though, so…then you can come visit me! You'll come visit me, right?"

"Of course, you geek, who do you think I am?" she asked, fondness in her voice.

Naruto smiled. "Great. Okay, well…give my love to Gaara…and we'll keep you posted, ok?"

"Good to hear your voice, Naru!" Tenten said. They exchanged pleasantries and goodbyes and hung up.

Sasuke returned the phone to its place on the nightstand.

"Well. Should you rest?"

"Why, so you can return to your Cosmo magazine? Brushing up on some tips?" Naruto said with a grin. "You'll need them later."

Sasuke frowned. "What?"

"I see how it is. You finally know I'm okay, so now you can brush me off. Fine, fine…I'll go back to sleep. I'm pretty tired anyway…" Naruto said, mock hurt in his expression. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Naruto. Just…get better."

A few minutes passed after Naruto closed his eyes and Sasuke reluctantly reopened the Cosmopolitan magazine.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was small in the big room.

"Mm?"

"…Thanks for being here with me."

Sasuke smiled despite himself, warmth growing in his stomach. "Sure thing, dobe."

---

Within the next twenty-four hours, Naruto was moved to a regular hospital room, which he shared with another patient, an older man in his forties who spent his entire time sleeping.

Dr. Hino was keen on reminding him that it would only be another week or so if he progressed at the rate he was going before he was able to go home.

"You can't do anything or go anywhere, but you won't need us anymore, basically."

"Pity," Naruto replied with a grin. Matsuri had come to visit often on her own time, eager to read to Naruto or bring him food from the kitchens that wasn't horrible.

Naruto had finally convinced Sasuke to return to school. Two weeks away from school was two weeks too long, and thankful as he was for the company, he knew Sasuke was probably fighting an internal battle about the homework he'd have to face when he went back.

Sasuke still came back to the hospital every evening when school was out, seeing as he no longer had a job. Naruto's boss from the massage therapy place where Naruto worked came to see him and told him he was welcome back as soon as he was able to work again. Naruto knew that wouldn't be for awhile, but he took comfort in the fact that he still had a job. Sasuke hadn't started looking for a new job, but Naruto assured him that they'd be fine.

"I'll go on disability," Naruto explained one evening. "My boss told me all about it. They'll totally cover me because…well, let's face it: I'm the main breadwinner in this household," he explained with a grin. Sasuke glared at him from under his bangs, a textbook open in his lap.

Glare as he did, he knew they'd be fine. Naruto was on the mend…and he wasn't going to take him for granted anytime soon.

--

Shikamaru sighed in exasperation as Tenten smiled at him.

"Are you serious?" he asked, a hand on his forehead. "How come no one called us?"

"You were on your honeymoon, Shikamaru. Had it been something worse…" Tenten said gently. "He's fine. He just…can't work for awhile."

"He's still one of us. How's he going to cope at home when they let him out?" Shikamaru asked, leaning against the wall.

"Beats me. I've an idea or two but… I don't know how Sasuke's going to take it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he has to go to school and find a job still…Naru can't stay at home by himself with minimal functioning capabilities. He needs help and stuff. I was thinking…we call Sakura. She's on maternity leave for a few more months. She could come stay with me and Gaara, bring Takeru-"

"You think Gaara loves you now?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow. "Bring the kid back. He'll be bringing out the ring right away."

Tenten ignored him. "But Sakura's awesome. And Naruto listens to her. She'd take good care of him."

"Yeah, but you know Sasuke. He's a jealous bugger." Shikamaru shrugged. "Do what you want. It's a good idea, but at the same time…with the people we're considering…it's completely insane at the same time. But I'd expect no less from you."

---

Sasuke had too much homework to catch up on. Professor Asuma had been pretty forgiving, but still, there was a lot of work to be done if Sasuke was going to catch up in time for finals for that semester. He'd missed a few weeks of school already, and it was hell on his brain to do all the reading he had to do before the week was over.

He heard shuffling coming from the bedroom, and figured Naruto was shifting in bed, or getting up to use the bathroom.

Naruto had come home a few days ago and was put on bed rest, encouraged to walk a little bit with his crutch, using his good arm, and then when his arm was better, depending on the progress of his knee, it was possible that he would downgrade to a cane while undergoing physiotherapy until he was fully healed.

Sasuke turned a page and highlighted something in his notes. The shuffling noise continued and Sasuke frowned, glancing back. He'd left the door open about halfway so he could see Naruto, but left it closed enough that the light wouldn't bother him. It was just after nine thirty, Naruto needed to be sleeping. The drugs should have kicked in and knocked him out by now.

"Naruto?" he called.

More shuffling and the door opened as Naruto, in an orange t-shirt and black shorts, stood in the doorway leaning on his crutch, looked across the room at Sasuke who sat on the couch with his books spread before him.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's lips twitched sheepishly.

"It's…quiet in there," he said softly, his broken arm tucked against him protectively. His weight was entirely on his left leg, the cast on his right leg standing out against his tanned skin.

Sasuke sighed, knowing that Naruto needed to lie down and that he couldn't join him on the couch.

"We have a no-homework-in-the-bedroom rule, though," Sasuke said. "I need to get this done."

Naruto chewed on his lower lip. "…Can we break the rule tonight? I…really-"

Sasuke hesitated but Naruto persisted. "Come on, please? You know I never beg you for anything."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Never?" Naruto blushed ferociously.

"Well, okay, uh-"

Sasuke's very faint smile cut him off. "Give me a minute. Go get settled."

The blond's face exploded into a grin. "Really? Awesome!"

"Don't expect anything. You're supposed to be resting and I have homework to do."

Naruto groaned. "It'd probably kill me anyway, I know you."

Sasuke just smirked to himself. "You know it."

Naruto settled on his side of the bed, with his leg propped up on two pillows.

Sasuke only brought a book and a highlighter with him, and some sticky notes to mark pages.

Naruto watched him quietly as he wandered about the room, pulling out some grey sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt and changing into them before crawling onto the bed next to him. The only light in the room was cast by the lamp next to Sasuke's side of the bed, and in front of him was the textbook, the highlighter in his hand.

Naruto continued to watch him in silence, a gentle smile resting on his lips as Sasuke opened the book and chewed on his bottom lip as he concentrated on his reading.

"I can't sleep," Naruto whined. Sasuke glanced over at him and used his free hand to run his fingers through Naruto's hair. The affection was so rare that Naruto allowed his eyes to roll back in his head. Sasuke seldom touched him affectionately outside of sex, so Naruto drank in whatever affection he could manage to get.

"Did you take your meds?" Sasuke asked, leaning back against the headboard and drawing his knees up so his book was open on them, his fingers still running through Naruto's hair.

"Yeah, but they're not knocking me out. I think they're wearing off."

"Well, that's good. You're getting better. Look, I'm glad you're all good, but I really need to study-"

"I'll go to sleep if you kiss me goodnight," the blond said with a grin. Sasuke looked at him, wearing a small frown.

"What?"

"Come on, please?" Naruto pleaded, batting his eyelashes. After studying Naruto for what felt like forever, Sasuke shook his head, put the highlighter in the center of the book to mark his page as he closed it and put it aside. Leaning over so he was hovering over Naruto's upper body, Sasuke stared down at him, his hair falling forward just enough to brush Naruto's cheeks.

"I thought you said you never begged me for anything," Sasuke muttered, lowering his face an inch or two more so his breath ghosted across Naruto's slightly-parted lips.

Naruto swallowed hard. "Um…"

"Well?"

Naruto seemed to find his voice. "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Sasuke smirked and backed away, sitting back up. "I don't really think you deserve it."

"It's been so long…" the blond whined. "Pity me, I can barely move on my own. For goodness' sake, Sasuke, you helped me get dressed!"  
"I also help you get undressed. A lot."

"You like it."

"You're capable of doing it yourself."

"Barely," Naruto argued. "Besides. You like having control over me because I'm disabled right now."

Sasuke barely suppressed his amused smirk as he put the book down. "I can't study if you don't shut up."

"That's kind of the idea," Naruto replied simply. "You still haven't kissed me."

Sasuke groaned and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "There."  
"Not good enough," Naruto sing-songed.

Sasuke almost threw his textbook at his significant other. He could feel the amusement radiating from Naruto's tickled expression. "You're _so_ annoying."

"You love me."

"Sometimes I wonder," Sasuke muttered, giving up on studying if Naruto wasn't going to sleep. He put the book on the night stand and lay down, turning onto his side to look at his partner.

Naruto's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I won't sleep until you kiss me."

"Then you'll be really cranky in the morning," Sasuke replied, settling onto his pillow.

"You left the light on."

"You're scared of the dark," Sasuke excused. Truth be told, he had been worried that Naruto wasn't feeling well and wanted to watch him for awhile. If he was feeling playful and mischievous like this, it was a sign that he wasn't as bad as Sasuke originally thought.

"No I'm not," Naruto argued. "You are."

"I'm not scared of anything," Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"Yes you are…" the blond said softly, propping himself up with his good arm so he could look at Sasuke, who looked up at him with unreadable dark eyes. "You were terrified recently," Naruto added. "I could see it in your face."

"What was I so scared of, usuratonkachi, if you know me so well," Sasuke grumbled. Naruto's lips curled in a gentle smile.

"Losing me."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly for a moment. "Tch. I knew you'd be fine."

"No you didn't. Matsuri told me everything."

Sasuke turned onto his back so he wouldn't have to look at Naruto's face and know that he knew. Naruto knew how terrified he'd been.

"I almost died, Sasuke. It's okay to admit you were scared."  
"There's a lot I won't admit to," Sasuke whispered.

"I know. But one day…it might be beneficial for me to hear it. Especially after almost eight years."

Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto's face, his eyes reflecting nothing but honesty and openness.

Naruto had been telling Sasuke he loved him for years. And he meant it.

Naruto sighed and fell back down onto his back so he couldn't see Sasuke. He felt him moving, but was surprised when he saw him back at his side, hovering over him. Naruto found himself putting his right hand through Sasuke's hair, threading his fingers through the dark pieces that fell down and almost brushed against his own face.

"I'm fine now, see? You were right."

Sasuke didn't say anything while he studied his lover's face.

"I'm always right," he said gently, closing the gap between them and kissing Naruto slowly.

The blond let out a small groan in the back of his throat and his fingers tightened in Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke pulled back and sighed quietly. "Better?"

Naruto grinned. "I'm not going to break any other bones if you kiss me, you know. More than once a week might be nice," he teased. Sasuke shook his head.

"Too much excitement is bad for you right now. I'd prefer to have you heal faster than for me to be the cause of you staying home longer. Disability won't cover both of us forever, you know."

"If I beg you, would you kiss me again?" Naruto asked. Sasuke chuckled, leaning over to turn off the light. "I'll even protect you from the dark," he promised, reaching for Sasuke in the darkness.

Naruto didn't wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before feeling for Sasuke's face with his fingers and pulling him back down with his good hand.

"You can beg all you like," Sasuke said quietly, "But it won't get you anywhere while you're broken."

"Would you shut up already? I'm waiting to be kissed here," Naruto whined. Sasuke, though invisible to Naruto at the moment, rolled his eyes.

"Loser," Sasuke muttered. Naruto ignored him and captured Sasuke's mouth with his own. Sasuke would not deny the euphoria he felt kissing Naruto like this. It had been a long time since they'd had any form of intimacy, as before the attack, they'd been fighting quite a bit.

Sasuke, being the horribly stubborn man he was, would withhold sex as punishment because he knew that was the best way to get Naruto riled up in aggravation. It worked.

However, kisses…Oh, it was much too much effort to think about anything besides the incredible taste of Naruto's mouth at that moment, so Sasuke decided to stop thinking.

--

Special Author's Note: SNOW! Why on earth do you have to be anonymous! How else can I thank you for your kind words outside of author's notes! Anyway, thanks for your support and encouragement. You're definitely helping me out in a big way. Your review has encouraged me…especially about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. This chapter's little kiss scene notwithstanding, I really don't feel that sex is necessary in stories. I mean, I dance around it with Tenten and Gaara because, as you know, their relationship was first based on only that. With Sasuke and Naruto, they're so far past that point that it's just like…well, emotions. Them. It's all them. So thank you for your support. That makes my day for sure.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor would I want to. He'd probably own me instead. Lulz.

Note! I hated writing this chapter. It took way too long and I put it off way too much. You have my apologies. That, and I've been dreadfully sick the last few weeks. My apologies for the appalling lateness of this chapter.

**This Is My Destiny**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Gaara sat on the porch, a cigarette in one hand while his other hand was entangled in Tenten's hair as she sat snuggled in the large, cushioned patio chair next to him on the balcony. She hated when he smoked, but had to give him a little grace. Sakura was coming, and she was bringing the baby. He needed stress relief that wasn't…her.

Tenten sighed a little, trying not to breathe in the smell of the smoke that was unfortunately blowing in her direction, try as Gaara might to redirect it. She leaned into him a little bit more while looking out at the city as the sun began to fall behind the horizon. Sakura was coming the next morning.

"So…" Tenten said, breaking the silence. "I was thinking about Neji earlier."

"Oh?" Gaara said, blowing smoke out from his nose and mouth, over her head as not to be rude.

"Well…he and I were talking before we fought…and then we fought…and then he mentioned something."

Gaara waited for her to go on. She was hesitating. It probably had to do with him.

"What did he say about me?" Gaara asked.

"He mentioned…that you slept with Hinata…"

Gaara shrugged. Why lie about it? "I did."

Tenten was a little hurt that he'd be so nonchalant about it.

"And never called her again?"

"That's true," he replied. "What about it?"

"Well…I know you…had your share of flings in the past, but-"

"I haven't cheated on you, Tenten."

"That's not what I'm asking," she said hotly as Gaara put out his cigarette in the ashtray next to him.

"Well, then what is it?" he asked, almost impatiently.

"I just wonder…if what he said was true. He said you 'took her virginity and never called her again.'"

"Is _that_ the reason he hated me so much?" Gaara asked, incredulous. Tenten had a troubled expression, but she shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe. Probably had a big part of it."

"He's too protective over the only women in his life."

"Well…" Tenten stared at her lap and fiddled with her fingers. Gaara let out a scoff.

"Don't take his side in this. She was all for it."

"Really," Tenten asked, knowing Hinata well enough to know that…she wasn't a gung-ho kind of girl. She was shy and bashful… "She fell to your charms, didn't she? Did you seduce her like you did me?"

Gaara snorted. "It worked on you, didn't it?" he said, glancing at her to see her expression. Her mouth fell into an 'o' of surprise.

"What?!"

"I'm kidding. Look, she told me she'd liked me for a long time when we were at a party. I'm not entirely proud of it, but…I took advantage of that. She had a good time, I didn't completely violate her."

Tenten grumbled to herself and remained quiet for a long time.

"I don't know why you're so upset," Gaara said. "I've been faithful to you from the moment you moved in here."

She continued to say nothing, but listened.

"Besides. Are you going to tell me that you've never done anything with Shikamaru, the way you guys are so close? I'm not a jealous type like Neji, but the closeness you have with Shikamaru does make me wonder sometimes."

Tenten smirked. "As if I could ever sleep with him. He's like the brother I never had."

"You're telling me there's nothing that ever happened?"

"I kissed him once in high school. Before Neji. It was…weird."

Gaara smirked.

"I mean, Shikamaru's an amazing kisser, don't get me wrong. But…it was still weird."

With a sigh, Gaara made a move to get up. Tenten didn't feel like following him, so she watched him walk into the house with a sad feeling in her heart. She hoped he wasn't mad at her. She wasn't mad at him, after all.

Oh well. Sakura was coming tomorrow…and that would ease the tension in the house by a mile. On the other hand, it would bring a new tension of its own. Tenten, sadistic as she was, couldn't wait. After all, Sakura had informed her that Takeru had recently learned how to walk…

---

Gaara picked Sakura up from the airport, uneasy with the idea of facing the runt again. Takeru was bigger, wiser, and smart enough now to make more noise and put stuff in his mouth.

Gaara was terrified.

"I don't have a baby-proof apartment, Tenten!" he'd argued with his girlfriend that morning before she left for work. He'd taken the day off to play chauffeur.

"Well, then we'll have to watch him really carefully," she'd reasoned, kissing him on the nose and leaving for the day.

Easy for her to say. She _liked_ kids.

Sakura walked into the arrivals area, spotted Gaara with a wave and grinned, Takeru balanced on one of her hips, a diaper bag and her purse balanced on the other.

"Hey Gaara!" she said with a grin as he reached for the bag to help her carry it.

"Did you have a good flight?" he asked politely. They weren't friends by a long shot, but it was good to be polite. Takeru beamed up at him from where he sat, balanced on his mother's hip, one little fist tangled in her pink hair.

"Yeah, it was alright…Takeru behaved himself for the most part."

"For the most part?" Gaara asked, leading Sakura to baggage claim. She laughed.

"He's…the most curious boy. And unfortunately for all of us, he's learned how to walk."

If at all possible, Gaara paled.

---

Sasuke grumbled quietly. He didn't trust Naruto with Sakura, even though he knew _she _was to be trusted with the blond. He just didn't like how Naruto hit on her all the time…and it hadn't bothered him half as much as it did now, now that he knew the truth about what had happened between them in high school. Not that it mattered, seeing as Sasuke and Naruto didn't get together until just after high school.

Either way, Sakura was coming over today to spend the day with Naruto just to see how he went about his business, and to keep him company while Sasuke went job-hunting for a little while before coming back home to study quietly. He didn't have school until tomorrow, but Sakura wanted to see Naruto as soon as possible.

Of course, she'd bring the baby with her.

---

Sasuke and Sakura were civil to each other, Sasuke even offering a half-hug back when Sakura put her arms around him in greeting.

"How's school going?" she asked pleasantly, making conversation while Takeru looked around from his perch in Sakura's arms, eventually settling on staring at Sasuke with curiosity.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's school," he replied simply, leading her to the bedroom where Naruto was settled.

Sakura smiled. "Fair enough. You're almost done though, right?"

Sasuke nodded, opening the door and letting her walk in first. "Next year's my last year."

"That's so great, Sasuke. I'm proud of you."

Sasuke didn't let her praise affect him; most people's praise did nothing to his already-oversized ego.

Sakura's compliments were lost in the wind, and her mind driven to a new thought when she saw Naruto, grinning at her from his side of the bed as she rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. Sasuke turned away to give them a moment before deciding to leave the room.Sakura still hadn't moved. Naruto could feel her tears splashing on the shoulder of his t-shirt and he rubbed her back lightly. "Sakura, please don't cry…I'm alright, see?" he whispered soothingly, one hand stroking her hair.

She sobbed lightly, her body shaking against him as she squeezed him only the slightest bit tighter. "How are you feeling…?" she managed to get out through her tears. Takeru was seated on the bed next to Naruto, watching his mother cry with some curiosity.

"I've been better, but you know me, Sakura. I always get better. Nothing can keep me down, eh?" he assured her, pushing her back to wipe her tears with his thumbs. "Right?"

She nodded, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands before sniffing and turning to Takeru.

"Hey you, come say hi to Uncle Naruto!"

Naruto grinned and held out a hand to the toddler who cocked his head before crawling forward awkwardly on the squishy bed until he reached Naruto's hand.

Sakura smiled as Takeru copied his mother and flung his tiny little arms around Naruto's middle. If he'd hurt the blond, Naruto didn't show it. He just grinned as he ruffled the hair of the toddler hugging him with no idea why.

"D'ya think he remembers me even?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"Made a new friend?" Sasuke asked, coming into the room to grab his backpack.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked with a frown. "You don't have school today."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm going to hand out resumes and then go to the library to study. I'll be back later."

"Oh," Naruto replied, looking a little dejected, but he brightened quickly. "Okay. Love you!"

Sasuke smirked. "See you."

Sakura grinned when Sasuke was out of sight. "Still nothing back?"

"Of course not," Naruto replied, chuckling. "It'd be out of character."

Sakura ruffled his hair, her eyes still sparkling with the tears she'd just shed. "It's okay. One day he will."

--

A few mornings later, Naruto sat against the headboard with pillows propped up behind him. He watched silently, amused, as Sasuke rushed around the room, making sure he had everything before he left for school.

"I gave you the phone, right?" the brunet called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, and a bunch of books and I have your Cosmo magazines somewhere around here…"

Sasuke stormed back into the bedroom. "I don't have Cosmos!" he declared angrily, earning a giggle from Naruto, who was delighted with the idea of irritating Sasuke in whatever way possible before the day had even started.

"Ok, dobe. I'm leaving. Do you need anything else before I go?" Sasuke asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, his keys in his hand.

"A kiss," Naruto replied, his eyes sparkling.

"Besides that."

"No. Sakura's coming at noon to help me, I'll be fine. What happened to make you so doting? You've never been like this before."

Sasuke stared at the comforter's design, suddenly very interested in it. Naruto frowned and reached with his right hand to shake Sasuke's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Sasuke."

Naruto's dark-eyed lover looked up and sighed. "I had no idea you were in the stairwell. I could have gotten to you in time."

"Stop beating yourself up. You were on your way to school already. I'm going to be fine, I'm only broken. Broken bones heal."

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever. I'm leaving."

Naruto beamed with a grin. "Kiss please!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke leaned over and gave Naruto a quick kiss.

The blond grinned. "Have a good day. Love you."

"Yeah, love you too."

It was so quick, so nonchalant that it didn't seem a big deal. They paused as Sasuke turned away and froze. He turned and faced Naruto, whose expression had frozen on shock.

"Did you just-" Naruto asked. Sasuke felt his cheeks flush.

"Uh…just go with it. I'm going to school."

Sasuke left quickly, locking the door behind him as Naruto remained propped comfortably in bed, his cheeks flushed with delight.

"Ahh. It _will _be a good day today," he decided.

--

Sakura opened the door to the apartment with Naruto's key he'd lent her (after all, where was he going to go?) and stepped inside, taking her shoes off in one fluid motion. She'd left Takeru with Tenten for the afternoon, knowing that Gaara would be less than pleased to get home in the evening to find Tenten with the baby.

She didn't mind at all. In fact, she almost enjoyed Gaara's displeasure too much.

"Hey Naruto!" she called into the silence. She heard stirring from the bedroom and wandered in, knocking lightly.

"You awake?" she asked quietly, opening the door wider to go inside.

Naruto was reading a book on the history of Germany. Sakura frowned as she studied him; his lips were pursed in concentration, his eyebrow furrowed as he read, the book propped up on his lap as he turned the pages with his good hand.

"I didn't know you read such heavy material," she said, opening the blinds and bringing in some sunlight.

Naruto smirked. "Give me some credit, would you? Most people think I'm an idiot _all_ the time."

"Living with Sasuke has its perks, then?"

"A bit. I usually read his stuff because I don't have any books of my own. No one really writes books about noodles…and I'm not much of a cookbook reader. Besides, this stuff's kinda interesting. You know anything about Hitler?"

Sakura smiled. "Only what we learned in school."

"Yeah, I didn't pay attention then…" Naruto said, closing the book, leaving a receipt for something in the pages as a bookmark.

Sakura sat on the bed next to him and kissed his forehead.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

The blond shrugged. "I dunno. Same as usual I guess. I'd really like to scratch my knee, but that can't happen for a few more weeks so I'm basically stuck."

"I see. What's on the menu for lunch?"

"What do we have?"

"Sasuke won't admit to it, but the fridge is stocked with your favorites."

Naruto's eyes lit up in delight. "Really?"

"He's taking better care of you than he'll give himself credit for. I think…it's how he's redeeming himself."

Naruto sighed. "He's beating himself up a lot, yeah. I don't know why. It's not like this whole thing was his fault. He had nothing to do with it." The blond paused. "I'm just glad it was me and not him. They probably would have killed him."

Sakura's heart lurched. "What? How do you know?"

"Because," he explained. "He's gay. Since I'm bi, they think there's still hope that I might go for chicks one day or some other lame crap like that."

"Now we all know that girls aren't a total loss," Sakura assured him with a smile as she adjusted his blankets. Naruto nodded.

"Well, I suppose I have you to thank for that. I'd have never known," he added with a wink. "And if it's any comfort, I wouldn't hesitate to do it again."

"We're both married, Naruto," she said, her chastisement more gentle than firm. "I'm going to go find us some lunch."

"Sounds good. I'm going to continue to learn about the Nazis," Naruto announced, opening the giant history book.

Sakura just smiled and rummaged through the kitchen to find them something to eat.

--

Sasuke wasn't expected home until after five. Sakura would probably leave at five. Until then, she and Naruto basically sat together and watched soap operas or talk shows like Oprah and Tyra and Dr. Phil. Naruto preferred Dr. Phil to everyone else, but even moreso did he like Judge Judy.

When Sasuke got home from school and handing out resumes down the street, he was relieved to see that Sakura had left already. She'd left a pre-made meal in the fridge with a note taped to it: "_Enjoy, guys. Love, Sakura."_

Sasuke had to smile. She was doing a great job of helping out. She cleaned a bit whenever Naruto was resting, kept him company when he was awake, made sure he got up enough to keep the blood flowing into his legs, and to get exercise, made sure his medications were in order, and otherwise.

Naruto was a lot happier having someone come to visit him during the days because before she'd come, Naruto would lie in bed bored all day with nothing to do.

It also encouraged Sasuke to see him smiling again. He'd always smiled since he'd woken up from his drug-induced coma, but…there had been a sadness behind his eyes that Sasuke couldn't place.

"Sasuke-!" Naruto called from the bedroom. Ah, so he was awake.

"In a second, dobe," he replied from the kitchen, poking around the fridge to see what else he could rummage up for later.

Moments later, he was in their room, putting his things down before he walked over to Naruto and sat on the bed next to him. Naruto, beaming as he usually did whenever Sasuke got home, smiled but was caught off guard when Sasuke leaned forward and collected Naruto into his arms.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, a moment later. Sasuke's chin rested on Naruto's head, his arms wrapped tightly (but not too tightly for the sake of Naruto's injured ribs) around the blond.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I'm fine."

"What's going on? You never…"

"I could let you go and walk away," Sasuke replied softly. Naruto mulled it over before wrapping his arms around Sasuke and holding him back.

Saying nothing, Naruto sat there, leaning his forehead against Sasuke's collarbone as he held him. This…was out of character for Sasuke and it frightened the blond a little, but he dared not say anything.

A few moments passed with Sasuke holding him tightly before Naruto finally spoke up.

"Did something happen?"

Sasuke let go of Naruto and kept his eyes averted to his own lap before he drew in a deep sigh. With his hands on Naruto's shoulders, he forced himself to smile, as far as Sasuke smiled, anyway.

"It's been a hard day."

Naruto smiled gently and brushed Sasuke's hair from his eyes. "Well. Sakura made us some awesome food. We could eat it and put on a movie, forget about everything for awhile. Popcorn, chips, pop, you know the drill. Fat food."

Sasuke smirked. "Because you're gaining _so_ much weight."

Naruto poked himself in the stomach. "I will be by the time I'm finished with this stupid cast. Look at me, I've got pudge everywhere!"

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I like your pudge."

"I don't have pudge!" Naruto cried in defense, earning a wider smile from Sasuke as he rose from his spot.

"So. Dinner now or later?"

Naruto frowned, thinking deeply. "Well…now is good because I'm starving, but later's good too because if it's later you might have something else in mind-"

"Forget it."

"-Now's great."

Sasuke left the room to heat up the dinner Sakura had left them, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had. Sure, that morning he'd told Naruto he loved him. But at school today…people could be so cruel. It drove him up the walls. The thing that may have bothered him the most was how they talked about Naruto when it wasn't even him, it was Sasuke, who was probably more deserving of their slander.

--

Naruto awoke in the darkness when Sasuke rolled over. Naruto didn't always wake up when Sasuke shifted, but Sasuke's breathing had changed and he'd rolled further than usual.

Naruto lay awake, his eyes adjusted to the darkness as he glanced around the room, his knee throbbing under the cast as it sometimes did when he'd gone awhile without painkillers.

His left arm was itching under the cast. Try as he might, he couldn't stick his index finger far enough into the cast to scratch the itchy part. Maybe he'd find a pencil in the morning and try that…or cut a hanger and use that…or something. Sasuke would laugh at him, but the itching would be _gone_ and it would be glorious.

Naruto couldn't help the small groan that escaped as he tried to scratch under his cast. He glanced quickly at Sasuke who didn't move, and Naruto noted that he was facing him, which rarely happened. Sasuke was a back-sleeper. Seldom did he ever roll over to face Naruto. In fact, Naruto was lucky if he even got anything resembling cuddling with him.

Sasuke stirred slightly and drew in a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh. Naruto frowned. Was he awake?

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke blinked in the darkness.

"What's wrong, dobe?" Sasuke asked, yawning.

"Nothing, I just woke up. My leg hurts…" Immediately he regretted mentioning it. He told himself he wouldn't complain about it. Not in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke was slightly cuddly when he was half-asleep, so Naruto didn't mind that he'd woken up groggy.

The dark-haired young man slid over and rested his head on Naruto's chest, careful of his ribs and left arm as he draped his arm over Naruto.

"I can't really help you with that," he murmured, turning his face into Naruto's t-shirt and breathing deeply. Naruto had to hold back his smile. He adored groggy, snuggly Sasuke. He rarely saw him like this because the man slept like a rock. For now, however, he'd enjoy whatever Sasuke he got.

Said groggy-Sasuke craned his neck upwards, planted a soft kiss on Naruto's neck and sighed. "Go to sleep, dobe."

--

It was the weekend, and Gaara was annoyed. Not only was he being left with the kid _again_, but Takeru knew how to walk…and run…and pick up things and break them… The idea of being left alone with the toddler for two hours or possibly more (you know how women are when they get together) terrified him. In fact, his stomach was in knots. And Takeru was grinning, standing innocently in his playpen, waiting for 'Uncle Gaara' to come and set him loose. Great.

--

Naruto was on the couch, his crutch leaning against the cushion next to him when Sakura opened the door.

"Hey!" she cried, beaming with glee to see him 'up and around', so to speak.

"I'm so excited," Naruto exclaimed, turning the TV off. "Can we go now?" Naruto was understandably excited; Sakura was taking him to see Dr. Hino for a check-up.

Sakura smirked. "No, silly. We can't go until after lunch. What do you feel like today?"

"I feel like…I dunno." He pursed his lips and glanced out the window. Sakura frowned and approached him, sitting on the couch next to him.

"You okay, Naru?"

Naruto frowned and looked back at his pink-haired friend. "Well. I am, I guess. I'm just frustrated."

"About what?"

"Well…frustrated, if you follow me…" Naruto said, raising his eyebrows. Sakura didn't catch on right away, but when she did, she blushed.

"Ah, I see. Been awhile, has it?"

The blond shrugged. "Too long. Ages. I mean, I have a valid excuse now, but he doesn't."

"He's waiting for you to be better, maybe."

"Doesn't mean he can't kiss me ever," Naruto explained with a pained expression. "You know I practically have to beg for any affection at all. I have to remind him to kiss me goodbye in the morning."

Sakura smiled gently, patting his healthy knee. "I'm sure you don't have to remind him. Maybe he just likes being reminded so he knows _you_ haven't forgotten."  
Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "Me? Forget? I remember the last time so specifically I could make your ears bleed …I won't go into details, but I'll tell you that it's been at least two months."  
"Really?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's…wow."  
"Yeah."

"There are substitutes," Sakura suggested carefully, knowing that there was no safe way to have this conversation.

Naruto shrugged. "My hand's in a cast," he replied, glancing forlornly at his left hand.

"You have two."  
"It's not the same," he whined.

"Get him to do it."  
"Still not the same, and that requires asking."

"…so why can't you?"

"Because he'll see it as me being needy."

Sakura let out a loud groan. "Naruto, are you serious? Why are you with him after so long if you're always unhappy?"

Naruto let out a gentle smile. "But I'm not unhappy."

Sakura sighed. "It's been two months since you've been together, seriously?"

"The last few weeks are kind of…a given."

"But…has he wanted to?" Sakura asked with a frown. Naruto shrugged.

"We made out a few days ago. That was awesome. But that was after I begged him to kiss me goodnight."  
"And he did…"

"And I didn't let go."

"Did he complain?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "No, not really."

"So maybe the trick is…to have you taking initiative?"  
The blond groaned. "But I'm _always_ making the first move. I wish he'd do something for once."

"I can't really suggest anything to him…" Sakura said with a sigh. "It'd come out weird from me."

"And anyone else."

Sakura twirled a piece of hair with her fingers. "I guess so…"

"Well, I don't know. It's not like this cast is going to be on forever, right? I get it off next week." He brightened considerably. "You're coming with me, right? Sasuke's in school."

"You know I'll be there," Sakura said with a gentle smile, ruffling his hair. "So can I see your scar or what?"

"My scar? Oh, the one on my chest? It's SO cool," Naruto said, immediately pulling up his shirt and tucking it under his chin so she could see. Sakura ran her fingers lightly over his tanned, muscled stomach, smiling faintly as he squirmed in his ticklishness, but stopped where there were several dark stitches on his chest just below his ribs.

"These will have to come out soon," Sakura said, running her index finger over the stitches.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. The cute nurse, Matsuri, called to schedule my appointment. We're going…the day after my arm cast comes off."

Sakura returned his shirt to its previous duty of covering Naruto's belly and smiled. "So what should we have for lunch?"

--

Takeru had broken only one thing so far, thankfully. Not that it mattered. It was still glass Gaara had to clean up; he had to put the wailing toddler into his playpen while he cleaned, and of course the kid was petrified of the vacuum…so when Gaara was finished vacuuming and had put the horrible beast away, Takeru was still crying.

Gaara approached the playpen and sighed heavily, worn out.

Takeru's cries slowed to small sobs and then hiccups as he stared up at Gaara with great big eyes, his tiny clenched fist below one eye as if pausing before rubbing it.

"I'm not picking you up, kid," Gaara said.

Takeru sniffled again, putting both hands on the guardrail of the playpen and pushing himself up onto his tip-toes as if to beg.

"No."

Crocodile tears began to well in Takeru's eyes and Gaara felt a pang of panic shoot through his heart. Reluctantly, Gaara reached out his hands, only to be amused slightly as Takeru's arms shot up just as quickly. Gaara scooped the boy, who wasn't as heavy as he looked, into his arms and cradled him as best he could. Before he knew it, Takeru had wrapped his little arms around his neck, dug one fist into the hair at the base of Gaara's neck and was sucking his thumb quietly, hiccupping every so often.

When Tenten walked through the door, this is what she saw, and Sakura had to cover her mouth to keep from crying out with glee.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Gaara's voice was laced with so much warning that Tenten just grinned silently.

"How long has he been out?" Sakura asked, patting Takeru on his tiny back.

"Ten minutes. Your arms must be amazingly muscular, Sakura. This thing weighs a ton."

Sakura grinned and flexed her arms. "You get used to it. Mom skill, you know. Mothers have crazy strength."

Tenten set down the bags of whatever they'd purchased on their shopping endeavours and just continued smiling.

"Let's relieve you of your burden," Sakura said, gathering Takeru carefully from Gaara's arms and taking him into her room to put him down for a nap.

Tenten just kept grinning.

"What?" Gaara asked, slightly perturbed.

"Did he puke on you?" she asked, stepping up to him, her grin as wide as ever.

"Not this time," the redhead replied, annoyed. Takeru was a toddler for goodness' sake. He'd learned how to keep food down.

"You look good with a baby," she said. Her comment shocked him. For both the context, and the subject. A baby. Him? Really?

He flushed slightly and looked away as she hugged him lightly. "Maybe one day," she said quietly.

Gaara didn't want to admit that the thought still terrified him, but her miscarriage still loomed over their heads like an elephant in the room.

"Maybe," was all he could force himself to say.

--

Naruto was lying awake that night. It had to be at least two or three in the morning, and he hadn't slept a wink, nor was he tired. It drove him absolutely mental when he was like this because he usually fell asleep around four or five, and slept through Sasuke getting up in the morning which generally meant he missed his goodbye kiss, which was sometimes the only kiss he got from him all day.

After his fifth heavy sigh, Sasuke rolled over to face him. "What's wrong this time?" he asked, his tone bored.

"I can't sleep…" Naruto whined. Sasuke sighed and pursed his lips.

"You've been awake for hours. I can't sleep if you don't."

"That's a load of crap," Naruto said with a frown. Sasuke shifted closer and put a hand on Naruto's stomach, the heat from his palm sending warmth through the black t-shirt and onto his skin. The sensation made him smile.

"Seriously," Sasuke said. "If I know you're going to lie here and groan about how much pain you won't let me know you're in, it keeps me awake too."

Naruto frowned. "So you're saying…you haven't really slept at all these last few weeks."

Sasuke shrugged with one shoulder. "Basically."

"What can we do about that?" Naruto asked, knowing that his question was pointless.

"Wear you out," Sasuke said simply, shifting himself so he was closer before kissing Naruto deeply. The action, the _initiative_ had caught Naruto off guard and he was startled before he actually reacted. Drinking in the smell of Sasuke so close to him, the warmth of his skin, the tickle of his hair against Naruto's face…not to mention the taste of his mouth which was something words could not describe, Naruto was intoxicated.

Naruto bit his lip to keep from crying out as he took a fistful of Sasuke's shirt into his hands and covered the top part of his face with his other arm.

"Sasuke-" the blond panted, trying not to sound desperate, but he knew he'd failed considerably. "Come on…please, I-I-" Pause for breath, "I _need_ you."  
Sasuke leaned into Naruto and kissed him slowly. "I don't want to hurt you," he murmured against the blond's lips.

Naruto could have cried for his desperation. "Do you have any idea-?"

"Don't think I don't," Sasuke replied. "It's been the same amount of time for me too."  
Sasuke's other hand was wrapped around Naruto's middle, holding him tightly.

Naruto couldn't take it. With the hand that wasn't clenching Sasuke's t-shirt, he brought Sasuke's face to his and kissed him deeply.

Sasuke almost resisted- Naruto felt the tug at the back of his neck, but then he melted into Naruto, who was surprised when a groan slipped past Sasuke's throat.

"I hate you," Sasuke whispered between kisses to take a breath. Naruto's breath was deliciously hot against his lips and it was driving him absolutely mental, but Sasuke knew he had to resist…he had to hold back, he didn't want to hurt him -

"Please," Naruto begged, panting with little gasps that sent shivers up Sasuke's spine. "You always tease me about begging you, but I really, really mean it." Sasuke watched his mouth as he spoke but didn't say anything. Naruto's fist with the t-shirt clenched tighter, tugging at it, pulling him closer to Sasuke if possible.

Sasuke hesitated before he shook his head. "No. It's still not a good idea-"

Naruto just kissed him again and held fast. He didn't let go for a very long time, but for the moment, Sasuke didn't seem to mind. And for the next…what felt like hours (but most likely wasn't), he still didn't mind. Eventually, Sasuke broke off the kiss and shifted far enough away that Naruto knew they were done.

"I'll kill you," Naruto whispered through each pant, supporting himself with his elbows as he shifted his legs. Sasuke kissed him softly on the lips and lay down next to his lover.

"Try and sleep now. Goodness knows I'm tired."

Naruto smirked faintly and was quiet for a moment. "So how come making out is so exhausting?"

Sasuke just shook his head and scoffed. "Don't ask me a question like that. Just go to sleep."

The blond glanced at Sasuke in the darkness before taking a risk…and sighing again.

Sasuke rolled over with a glare. "You're really testing the waters tonight, dobe," he growled, shifting so he was lying on his side facing Naruto. Draping an arm over Naruto's middle, he settled and fell asleep shortly after.

Minutes later, Naruto too fell asleep, a faint smile on his lips.

--

Note: Okay, I know I said I'd leave any 'action' pertaining to these two out, but poor injured Naru was being neglected…


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Oh. Em. Gee. Itachi. 'Poke.' Only you, Kishi-sama, only you…OO (referral is to chapter 393 of the manga)

Note: You have my immense apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I got myself a DS. …and, well…it's eaten my soul. Haha.

****

This Is My Destiny

Chapter Twenty-Two

Hinata Hyuuga had stopped her grieving, as had her family and extended branches of cousins over the death of her cousin Neji. Though they had not been close, the death of a family member was disturbing all the same to the delicate balance in the Hyuuga household. _Especially_ in the Hyuuga household.

That particular afternoon found Hinata seated in a coffee shop enjoying her steamed vanilla-soy latte and reading a tastefully written romance novel comfortably in a plush chair as the rest of the world went through its hustle-and-bustle around her.

She could not help her occasional blush as the hero would confess his love to the heroine and then would be whisked off to some danger, where he would defeat the evils and return to his love and they would ride off into the sunset with their arms about each other. It made her sigh with delight, but also with despair. She knew those heroes weren't real. There were heroes, sure, in firefighters and policemen, but not in average guys. Especially not the ones she knew.

She thought she'd had an admirer in Kiba after high school when he kept calling her and asking her what she was doing over the summer, and how he'd visit her at her part-time job, even though she worked in a women's retail shop…

But he was a flirtatious wretch and he drove her crazy so she stopped letting it bother her and he eventually left her alone.

Then there was her strange relationship with Gaara. Her crush on Naruto Uzumaki was obvious, and as impossible as it was, she still harboured it. Secretly, however, her heart also belonged to the quiet redhead who stalked through the halls during high school.

Perhaps it was the quiet mystery he held that drew her to him. Perhaps it was how they were almost like kindred spirits in that neither of them were very popular, neither of them had many friends, or people who accepted them at face value like Naruto did. That was one of the reasons she'd liked, and still liked Naruto. He'd never questioned her shyness, nor Gaara's anger, and just shrugged it off as 'how they were' and decided to be their friend anyway.

But Gaara…the angered redhead who had never given her the time of day, much less looked in her general direction during school…

They'd been paired together in a history class once for a project. Gaara was of rather high intelligence and was able to finish most of the project in-class without so much as more than two sentences to her without even casting his eyes in her direction more than once as he did when he looked where she was so he could sit near her for note taking.

Hinata's hands had shaken more than any other time she could recall in her entire life.

Fast forward a few years, at the party… She had no idea why she'd been invited, or what she was doing there. All she knew was that Gaara looked amazing. He had gained some sense of charisma, or at least a bit of confidence since leaving school and that in itself looked amazing on him, never mind his smart-looking outfit.

Many women were present at the party, but Hinata paid them no mind, nor did she pay any mind to how many of them flocked near to him or flirted with him or just ogled him in general.

In fact, she continued to pay the entire location no mind when Gaara approached her at the bar and offered her a half-smirk that could have been the widest smile in the entire world.

She had trouble standing up at that moment. Her weakness continued but she surprised herself when she found herself able to converse with him.

They engaged in small talk for awhile before he expressed interest in seeing her outside of the party.

Unsure if it was his inward charm that led her to his apartment that night or the few glasses of champagne, Hinata disregarded everything she'd ever lived for that evening.

Unaware of the blush on her cheeks as she thought about it, Hinata was startled when someone standing next to her chair cleared his throat.

"Good book?"

Hinata jumped, startled, and looked up for the source of the voice. It couldn't be.

"Gaara?" she asked. Inside, her stomach fluttered and she felt the trembling begin in her knees.

"I didn't know you read romance."

"U-uh…yeah, it's really well written…" she stammered, cursing herself. _Stupid! He's going to think you're such an idiot!_

"May I join you?" He had a cardboard coffee cup in his hands and a quizzical look in his eyes, one brow slightly raised. Hinata gave up and closed the book, putting it into her back next to her chair.

"Y-yes, you may," she said. She then resolved to letting her tongue speak for her instead of trying to do it herself. "How are you? I haven't seen you since-" Immediately she caught her tongue. Oh yeah, that was why.

"Since Neji died," Gaara finished, an ashen look coming over his expression momentarily. "Yes, I know. Sorry…it's been kind of crazy since then."

"How's Tenten?" Hinata asked, knowing she should have called to find out, that she should have been there, because Neji had been important to both of them…

"She's fine," Gaara replied simply.

_Odd_, Hinata thought. But she supposed it wouldn't be like him to divulge all kinds of information on Tenten either, so…she took whatever he would give her.

"How have you been?" Hinata asked. He shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

"Hm. Sakura and her baby are staying at my house again. I'm sure you heard what happened to Naruto," Gaara assumed, raising his eyebrows. Hinata nodded slightly.

"I don't know details, but…I know he's out of hospital now."  
"Sakura came up to help take care of him while Sasuke's at school. It's driving me crazy to come home and have a baby there."

"Oh, you hate kids…?" she asked carefully. Gaara shrugged.

"I don't hate them. I just…don't know what to do with them," he replied, glancing around the room. Hinata was suddenly aware of how she wasn't exactly dressed in her best, in her yoga pants with her knees drawn awkwardly together under the table, while she chewed her lower lip nervously, her baggy sweater doing nothing for her curvaceous figure. What kind of moron left the house like this? Had she even done anything to her hair? She scolded herself angrily. She left the house telling herself she wouldn't see anyone she knew when she went out…but if it had to be anyone, why him? Why Gaara? And why was she still thinking about him even though it had been years since their one encounter?

"That's fair," Hinata said quietly. She played with her napkin nervously, twisting it into a tight rope between her fingers. Gaara smirked.

"Sorry, I guess we don't have a lot to talk about."

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata replied, a blush spreading slowly over her cheeks.

Gaara's smirk melted into a quiet smile and he shook his head. "Not your fault. We just…never had anything to talk about."

"I'm sorry," she repeated. Gaara had to shake his head.

"Stop apologizing. Talk to me. What's going on in your life?"

Hinata's blush spread again as she drew up some bold words on her tongue. "I'm sorry, but…why do you care?"

"Are we not friends?" Gaara asked, not put off by her bold question.

Hinata shrugged. "I guess so…I would say more like acquaintances, but…"

Gaara had to smirk. "I suppose you're right."

The two of them sat in silence that she supposed was awkward, but maybe it was only how she felt.

"You're not going to answer my question?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Question?"

"Your life. What's happening?"

She smiled despite herself for forgetting so quickly. "Well, not much I guess. My family…has just finished grieving I suppose. I know it's been months since Neji… But my family's pretty traditional. They mourned his death for a long time, even if he wasn't of the higher blood of the family line," she replied, staring at her hands the entire time.

Gaara nodded. "Sounds like Tenten."

"Oh?"

"She was…out of sorts for a very long time."

"Is she better?" Hinata asked, her brow furrowed with worry.

"Yeah, she is. It took awhile but she got there."

"That's good…Neji wouldn't want her to be so upset over him."  
"He'd say it was his destiny," Gaara joked gently. Hinata chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand. Putting her book back into her bag, she stood.

"Well, Gaara…it was good to see you, but I must be going," she said. Gaara nodded.

"Understandable. Hinata-" Gaara handed her a piece of paper. "Here's my number. Tenten or I will be there if you feel like talking ever."

Hinata's face felt hot. "O-Oh…um…Thank you, Gaara."

"Friends?" he asked with a gentle smile. She nodded.

"Yes. See you later," she added before leaving the shop as smoothly as possible with trembling legs.

...

Sasuke sighed. He hated driving - especially in New York. He supposed they could have taken a taxi, but he and Naruto shared a car between them so they may as well use it to get to the hospital, even as murderous as parking prices were.

Naruto got out of the car and practically skipped to the entrance, as best he could anyway, with a cast on his leg and a crutch under one of his arms. "Sasuke! Guess what?"

Sasuke locked the car and rolled his eyes. "I don't know, are you getting your cast off today?"

Naruto gave a gleeful grin and walked through the automatic doors to check with reception for his appointment.

Matsuri wasn't there this time, but while she cut his arm cast, Dr. Hino assured Naruto that Matsuri would be around to visit him when he came back in two weeks for the removal of his leg cast.

Naruto flexed his hand and smiled. "This is awesome, Doc. Thanks a lot!"

Dr. Hino nodded. "I'll be doing the other cast in a couple of weeks. Don't do too much…you still need to be relaxing. And wear this brace." She handed him a box with a tan-colored arm brace inside. "It'll take about two more weeks before you can go without it. It's not really necessary, but it's the extra support you'll need to get your strength back."

Sasuke sat in the chair opposite the exam table and studied the surrounding charts.

Dr. Hino glanced from him to Naruto. "And you two…don't overdo it."

Naruto smirked. "Sure thing, Doc."

Sasuke just shook his head and Naruto was sure he heard him mutter "Whatever," under his breath.

Dr. Hino rose from her swivel stool and checked Naruto's scar and his ribs. "You hurt anywhere?"

"My ribs still ache from time to time…" Naruto glanced at Sasuke and sighed. "And my leg."

"Your leg hurts?"

"Yeah. A lot…"

Sasuke frowned. "Idiot. Why don't you ever tell me this?"

Dr. Hino checked Naruto's ears, eyes, throat and felt his neck as a regular checkup. "Because he doesn't want to bow down to his pride and just give up. I see it in both of you. You'd both rather die than admit you're in pain."

Neither Sasuke or Naruto said anything. But she was right. Of course she was.

The doctor knew she'd brought an elephant into the room so she cleared her throat and smiled gently at Naruto. "You look much better. Come back and see me in two weeks and we'll get this cast off," she added, patting his knee lightly.

"Take care, you two," she said as they thanked her and left the room, Naruto on his crutch.

...

Tenten lay in his bed, which was something he was thankful for, but the fact still remained that they had to talk about it, which was another matter altogether. Still, she hadn't stormed off to the couch yet, so they were still in a good place. She had her back to him.

So Hinata had called that afternoon for some unknown reason and Tenten had answered the phone, took in the wrong way, gotten upset and was now barely speaking to Gaara.

Gaara sighed heavily, lying on his back with his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling when he wasn't glancing at her. "I don't know why you're so angry."

"If you were going to give out your number, why not give out your cell number?!" Tenten cried angrily. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Because that's what cheaters do, Tenten. I gave her the main line because there's no reason for her to call my cell. Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not that, it's just-"

Gaara frowned, understanding her grief. "I know you're upset because she's part of the last thing Neji ever said to you…but can you accept that I'm not cheating on you now, I never have, and…as far as things are looking, I don't plan to?"

Tenten said nothing. After near to ten minutes of silence, she sighed. "I'll think about it." She was quiet again for a long time before adding, "Good night."

Gaara knew then that there would be no more talking to her that evening.

...

"So like…this is so lame."

Shikamaru had his hand on his hip while he chewed gum and stared down through his eyelashes at his best friend.

"I just don't know what to do about it, I guess…" Tenten said softly, staring into the cup she held with both of her hands. They had gone out for lunch in between Shikamaru's classes.

His glasses lay on a closed book in front of him, and he raised an eyebrow. "So what did she say exactly when you picked up the phone?"

"Well, nothing. When I picked it up, she got all flustered…I guess she expected it to be _him,_" Tenten said, malice lacing her tone ever so slightly.

Shikamaru smirked. "Are you certain there's anything going on? Seriously, it's Hinata we're talking about. I don't think you have anything to worry about. You're way hotter than she is."  
Tenten sighed. "You're my best friend; you're supposed to say that."  
"Yeah, but I don't have to," he said, sticking his gum under the table with a disapproving look from Tenten as he did so.

"I mean, why would she call?" Tenten asked, staring into her drink.

Shikamaru shook his head and tapped the table with his index finger. "She's your friend too, isn't she? Maybe she called to talk to you. Neji's been gone for awhile. You were both close with him…maybe she wants to talk about him. You know she has no one else. You've got to understand how annoying that is," he explained. Tenten shrugged slightly.

"It's silly, yes…but why would…Oh, I don't know, Shikamaru!"

"You're ignoring him again, aren't you?"

She said nothing.

He frowned. "Stop giving him silent treatment, talk it out, get his explanation then things'll be great again. It's seriously a pain to be Dr. Phil for you guys."

"Oh shut up. It's your only form of entertainment…"

"That and yelling at my wife for coming home with four more pairs of shoes."

"She needs each and every one of those pairs," Tenten said in Temari's defense. Shikamaru snorted.

"Tch, that's exactly what she said. Must be a woman thing."

Tenten had to smile. It _was_ a woman thing.

"Shoes are important. You'll never understand that since you've only got two pairs to your name."

"And only because you won't let me wear these ones in dance."  
"You'd be crying by the end of the lesson; be glad you don't," Tenten said, noting his well-worn dress shoes.

He shrugged and stuffed some sandwich in his mouth. With a bulging cheek, he grinned. "Well," he said, his voice muffled by bread and lettuce, "whatever, lady. Just talk to my brother in law. Work things out."

Tenten sighed. He was right. What was she getting all worked up for? Shikamaru was always right. And she hated it.

...

Naruto's face had been split by a goofy grin since the moment he'd woken that morning.

Sasuke had just rolled his eyes, kissed his husband goodbye and left without much more than two words.

It had been two weeks since his last appointment; Sakura was coming over in half an hour, Naruto noted, staring at the clock. His cast would come off. He'd start physio. He'd be healed. He'd be able to…never mind.

The blush on his cheeks grew hotter as he thought about it. Finally, finally! Though Sasuke would probably use the excuse that he wasn't through with physiotherapy, he'd argue still. The cast would be gone, it would be out of the way! They could work around it!

Half an hour passed quickly and Sakura burst through the door with a grin.

"Naruto!" she cried.

"I've got my shoes on and I'm in the car!" Naruto called from the couch with a laugh. He was kidding, of course.

"Well in that case, you're not eating?" she asked, ruffling his hair as she set her things down. Naruto noted that she'd brought Takeru with her.

"Gaara didn't take well to the kid being home last time?" he asked, opening his arms to accept the toddler, who cuddled against his 'uncle' with a smile from behind the soother he nursed.

"We're not talking about that," Sakura said with a smile as she opened the fridge. "What's for lunch?" she asked, rifling through the shelves.

"Why don't we go out? It's not like you're seeing much of the city," Naruto suggested, opening a cardboard-paged picture book for Takeru to look at.

Takeru then decided he wasn't happy sitting next to Uncle Naruto and crawled into his lap, settling his head under Naruto's chin.

Sakura's eyes watered slightly and she looked away, pulling out some things from the freezer to cook. She didn't want to admit how much she didn't want to go back home, but she did miss her husband. However, it would be so hard to leave Naruto again…

Sakura set down the milk jug. "You're right. We should go out, shouldn't we?"

Naruto grinned. "We could go to your favorite restaurant," he suggested. "They've got kids' menus too. You haven't been back there since you moved, have you?"

Sakura beamed. Her favorite little Italian place was a hole in the wall that no one knew about on a busy street.

"Sounds like a great idea, Naru," Sakura decided, reaching for her son to put his coat back on. Naruto smiled and stood up.

"I'll get my crutches then," he said, using his cane to limp off to the bedroom where he left his crutches last.

Minutes later, the three of them were walking down the street, Sakura enjoying the sights of her old hometown, while Naruto simply enjoyed being outside. Takeru, attached to his mother by way of a Velcro strap on his wrist and a spiralled cord between them, toddled here and there, as far as the slack would let him, before he would cut Naruto off and come close to tripping him.

At the restaurant, as Takeru played with the crayons on his paper place mat and drank milk from a sippy cup, Sakura stared across the table at her friend, and was overwhelmed. Big, fat tears slowly dripped down her cheeks before she could stop them and Naruto frowned.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

She nodded, reaching for her napkin to wipe the tears. "I'm just…so overwhelmed. I'm not sure if I'm homesick for this place, or if I just miss Lee, or…"

"I think it's a bit of everything," Naruto explained with a shrug, coloring on his own placemat. Yes, he had asked for a children's menu as well. "I mean…"  
"Do you know how hard it is to come back to this?" she asked, knowing she'd explain herself in a moment. "You're one of my best friends and I get a call that you're in the hospital, and you could be dying, but you're okay and so I have to come back home to help take care of you because you need me because you don't have a job and Sasuke lost his and you're still smiling through it all- Naruto, I can't take this-" She burst into tears, startling Takeru, who frowned. Naruto patted Takeru's head and nodded.

"Mom's okay, kid. Don't worry." He then turned his attention to the pink haired woman across from him as he took one of her hands, as the other was curled with a napkin in her eye.

"Sakura…stop crying, please? I'm okay, see? You've been crying since you got back here…"

"But Naruto, when will this end? And how is it you can be such an amazing person that you don't get put down by any of this?" she said through her sobs.

Naruto shrugged, offering a wide grin. "I have amazing people like you in my life." He stood and crossed over to her side, sliding into the booth next to her before gathering her into his arms where she continued to cry for a few more minutes.

Takeru frowned from his highchair. "Mama?" he asked simply, one of his only known words.

Sakura laughed and wiped her eyes. "I'm okay, sweetheart," she said. "I probably look like a mess, though."

Naruto smoothed her hair from her face and shook his head. "You look awesome."

Returning to his side of the table, he smiled. "So. What brought that on?"

Sakura sighed. "Every time I think of you in the hospital…or at home in bed unable to get up and do anything for yourself the way you used to…it breaks my heart. The fact that Sasuke was fired because he stayed at the hospital with you breaks my heart…The fact that you were beaten by some idiot guys breaks my heart. I'm just broken for this whole situation, Naruto. Can't you understand that?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I get it. I just don't know why you're crying about it. I keep telling you I'll be fine and you keep crying."

Sakura laughed. "I think I'll be good for awhile."

"Good. You scared the crap out of your kid," he said, nodding towards Takeru who had returned to coloring things with a crayon in each hand.

Sakura ruffled his hair and smiled softly. "Sorry, Takeru."

"Dada?" Takeru asked, his eyes wide as he studied his mother's face. Sakura smirked.

"Dada's back at home, sweetheart. You'll see him soon. We're taking care of Uncle Naruto, remember?"

"Unca Naru?"

Sakura's eyes glittered with delight. "Yes, that's right! Uncle Naru!"

Naruto laughed. "Awesome."

The server brought their food and Takeru delightedly smothered himself in tomato sauce from his spaghetti. Sakura, thankfully, had brought a change of clothes.

...

Matsuri burst through the door excitedly. "Naruto!" she cried.

"I know it's against doctor-patient rules and crap, but…" Naruto said with a smile as he opened his arms. Matsuri blushed and hugged him with a giggle.

"Dr. Hino will be here in a moment," she said. "I knew you were coming today and had to come say hi."

"I was hoping I'd see you," he added.

"Where's Sasuke?" Matsuri asked as she glanced and saw only Sakura and Takeru with them.

"He's at school," Naruto explained, fidgeting on the exam table. "He had a lot of catching up to do when I got out of here."

"Yeah, he was here every day…" Matsuri said with a sigh. "So who's this?" she asked with a smile, turning to Takeru.

"This is Sakura, she's come in from out of town to take care of me…she's also one of my best friends from high school, and that's her son, Takeru."

"Nice to meet you!" Matsuri exclaimed as she reached forward to shake Sakura's extended hand. Takeru wanted in too, so he gave Matsuri a high-five.  
Naruto cut in. "Matsuri's the super-hot-nurse-babe who made sure I was all set when I was unconscious."

Sakura laughed. "I'm sure Sasuke's your biggest fan," she said to Matsuri, who also laughed.

"Well, he didn't really talk much to me."  
"Yeah, she just brought him Cosmo magazines. Said he could take notes or something."

Matsuri turned bright red but didn't deny it. "He was so mad!"

"He still gets upset when I mention it," Naruto said with a grin as the door opened and Dr. Hino walked in.

Matsuri smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"See ya, Matsuri!" he called, waving.

Dr. Hino smirked. "Look at you. You're a disgrace to the gay community, Uzumaki. You're always surrounded by good looking women."

"I know, I know. What can I do about that? They flock to me," he joked. "So. How are you and all that crap? I'm great. Cut my cast off!" he cried.

"A little anxious are we?" Dr. Hino asked, setting her clipboard down and sitting on the stool in front of Naruto's leg.

"A little!? Have you ever worn one of these things?"

"You're not this anxious to go to physio, are you?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow. "I hate to warn you, kid. It's not going to be fun."

"I know. But the sooner I can get back to full health, the better."

"Back at work yet?"

"No, not yet. They won't let me until I can stand on my own," he said with a grin.

"Are you on any kind of compensation?" the doctor asked, leaning back on the chair. Naruto nodded.

"Disability's covering me for awhile longer…Sasuke's looking for another job. I'll probably go back to the clinic in a few weeks for some stupid paperwork or filing junk. They need someone to answer the phone, I guess."

"Let's just see how your therapy goes, okay? Stop jumping on the bandwagon so quickly, kid. I don't want you damaging yourself."

Over the next few minutes, Dr. Hino inspected the cast and brought out a (terrifying, if you asked Sakura, but amazingly awesome, if you asked Naruto) handheld circular saw.

"Don't move, kid."

Naruto squealed with delight as he watched, and could have cried when she finally pulled away the huge piece of plaster.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" he cried, reaching down to his leg and scratching a thousand itches that could finally be satisfied.

"Okay, don't get too excited. You still need to use your crutches until your physio has been completed."  
"Whaaaaaat?" he cried. "Old lady, you're kidding me."

"I'm not old, kid. Don't push my buttons or I'll use the saw to cut off something else." The look in Dr. Hino's eyes suggested that Naruto not mess with her.

"Yeah, okay-" he replied nervously. "So when do I start physio?"

"In two days. Go down to the second floor and see the receptionist. The physiotherapist's name is Dr. Yakushi; he's very good at what he does. You'll be better in no time."

Dr. Hino stood up and smiled at Naruto. "In the meantime, don't you do anything stupid just because the cast is off. No running, no behaving like an idiot."

"Well, way to cut out most of my activities," Naruto grumbled before offering a sly grin.

"Just be careful."

"Second floor?" Sakura confirmed. Dr. Hino nodded.

"See you later, Uzumaki. Or…in your case, I hope not to." The doctor left them be with Naruto poking his leg with one finger here and there. His knee was purple and there was a 'cool scar' down the left side of it.

"Is that where they put me back together? Soooo cool! I can't wait to show Sasuke!"

"Does he even care about scars?" Sakura asked, helping Naruto to stand on his feet.

"Who cares! My cast is off!"

"Remember what the doctor said," Sakura reminded him, knowing full well what he was thinking. "She said don't be stupid."

"Sure. But now that it's off…I can't be talked out of it by Sasuke. The cast is gone. He can't hurt me."

"I'm sure he could."

"We'll see what happens, Sakura. Let's go talk to the reception lady. I bet she's hot too," he said with a grin, getting his crutches after putting his shoe on his naked foot with great difficulty.

Sakura just shook her head, leading Takeru by the hand as she followed Naruto down the hall.

Author's Note: My apologies again, but I'm going back to Toronto for three weeks. I'll have my notes, I'll have my four pages of a future chapter…and I'll have a notebook. They'll be handwritten and probably posted out there somehow. I'll figure out something. Sorry again for the wait guys.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters except for Takeru, I guess. All the nurses and doctors are even Kishi-created. Go figure.

Note: I'm writing this on Word Pad from the computer in Toronto where I'm staying, so please be lenient with format, spelling errors, etc. Give me grace. Thanks. :)

This Is My Destiny

Chapter Twenty-Three

"I hate how I can't stay mad at you. I hate it, and I hate you for smirking about it!" Tenten proclaimed the next afternoon, as she balanced Takeru on her hip. Sakura was making dinner in the kitchen while Gaara, wearing his reading glasses, tried to do some paperwork in his office. Still, the smirk he wore he could not hide as he raised an eyebrow, causing the smirk to widen.

Takeru listened silently, fingering the silver chain Tenten wore around her neck, which had been a gift from Neji on her eighteenth birthday.

"Maybe you realized your accusation was a bit out of hand?" Gaara asked, writing something and not looking at her.

Good thing he didn't- he would have seen her rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. Just accept my apology. It was out of line."

He smiled very gently and looked up at her, removing his glasses. "Thank you."

Takeru watched the entire exchange with a wondrous look on his face. As soon as Gaara's glasses were off, the toddler frowned and pointed with a chubby hand.

"What?" Tenten asked, leaning forward so Takeru could point to what he was looking for. When the toddler had her where he wanted her, he grabbed the side of Gaara's face and pushed them together to 'kiss and make up'.

Tenten laughed when she pulled away. "Is that how your mom and dad do it?" she asked the child, who had wriggled out of her grasp and climbed onto Gaara's lap.

"Chess time, isn't it?" the redhead asked, turning the swivel chair to face the computer screen.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, her hands on her hips.

Gaara glanced at her as the game loaded on the screen. "He likes to watch me play chess."

"Does he actually know what's going on?" she inquired. Gaara shrugged.

"Probably; he's a really smart kid."

Tenten watched from the doorway as Takeru pointed to areas Gaara could move his pieces when Sakura bounded up to the three of them.

Takeru flashed his mother a gap-toothed grin then returned to watching Gaara's chess game, happily perched in the redhead's lap.

"Hey guys… Lee's coming out here!" Sakura announced.

Gaara shook his head. "You're kidding."

Sakura smirked. "He's going to stay in a hotel, and me and Takeru will go with him. Don't worry."

Gaara appeared relieved before Tenten flailed her arms. "That's ridiculous! Tell him he can stay here!"

Gaara glanced up at his girlfriend, his eyes narrowed. "Tenten..." he warned her.

"This is my place too," she retorted. Leaning closer, she patted his cheek. "Besides. Isn't there some Bible verse that says it's not good for man to be alone?"

Gaara shook his head. "I _like_ being alone."

"Yeah, well, you've had it pretty good since I moved in," Tenten argued. "So don't complain. Besides, when was the last time you saw Lee?"

"Not long enough," Gaara muttered. Sakura punched his arm.

"Well _I _love him."

"Someone's got to," he replied. "When is he coming?"

"Two days...?" Sakura said.

Gaara shook his head again with a loud sigh that distracted Takeru from his concentration. "Two more days of peace before my house blows up."

……..

Rock Lee was a man of many colors. That of course, was just his personality. His color of wardrobe was an eye-catching shade of bright green. Fortunately for him, he'd gotten a little easier on the eyes since high school. His wife had convinced him to take better care of the eyebrows that took up a great deal of his face, and he'd grown out his hair so he had a small ponytail at the back of his neck. Still, his youthful vigor remained as well as his gift of shiny hair that was the envy of hairstylists and dull-haired young women everywhere. …sadly, his loud voice and obnoxiousness had not changed.

Gaara shook his head as he left for work that morning, knowing that was the last quiet morning he'd enjoy in his house. Sure, Takeru was noisy, but he was probably nothing compared to the noise that was to come. Tenten kissed him goodbye with a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay. He's only coming for a week, right?"

Gaara rested his forehead on her shoulder, his voice muffled by her sleeve. "But a week is seven entire days…"

"Which will pass quickly," she said, patting his arms to make him stand up. "You'll be working most of the time anyway."

"Maybe I'll put in some overtime," he said, more to himself. Tenten just smiled and waved as he left the kitchen and headed out the door.

Note: That kiss was for you, Sasukeblade! I'd already written it, so when I came looking for a place where I could put the kiss in…I saw this and went 'Oh! That's perfect!!'

"What an amazing place!"

Gaara groaned. The time had come. The loud voice had shattered the precious silence he cherished so fondly. Lee had arrived.

"Sakura, my love, forgive me that I cannot give you a place as grand as this!"

Sakura laughed as she handed Takeru to her husband. "Lee, I like our house."

Takeru squealed with glee when Lee lifted him into the air. Gaara watched from the stairs, amused. Apparently there was a bit of father-worship when it came to Takeru and Lee.

Sakura noticed the redhead and beamed. "Sorry Gaara, we're too loud, aren't we?"

"Gaara! A pleasure to see you, my friend! You are looking as lively as ever!" Lee exclaimed, rushing over to shake Gaara's hand up and down in exuberance.

"Yes, the…uh, what was it? Springtime of youth…has been good to me, I guess."

Lee laughed, obviously delighted. "Wonderful, wonderful! We must sit and catch up on old times!"

Gaara tried to focus his eyes when Lee had let go of his hand, and gave a silent thank you to Sakura when she offered to show Lee where he'd be sleeping.

When was Tenten coming home? Gaara whined to himself. Of all the nights for Lee to come…she had to be having her evening hip-hop class, didn't she? He didn't want to admit how she kept him sane, but…he figured in the next little while he was going to have to.

……..

Dr. Yakushi was a patient man; he helped Naruto as best he could, holding his hands when necessary, but encouraging him to use the bars or his cane to guide him as he slowly regained the use of his knee. He promised that Naruto would eventually get most of the movement back, but it would probably never return to one hundred percent flexibility as before.

Naruto just grinned and pulled up the leg of his shorts. "Want to see the scar, though? It's _so_ cool."

Dr. Yakushi, a young man with light hair and round glasses which he was constantly adjusting on his nose, smiled faintly as he looked at the scar, eventually touching it. "It is cool, I will give you that. Now please, come over here. I need you to do another round of exercises and then you're done for the day."

Naruto grimaced, grinding his teeth through the pain as he did the exercises the doctor had set up for him, but he never made an audible sound to admit to the pain he was in.

Naruto pulled his hooded sweatshirt back over his head and sighed, taking his crutches and heading for the door.

Dr. Yakushi adjusted his glasses and nodded at Naruto. "See you in two days. And Naruto?" The blonde turned around to face him, "Please use your cane everywhere. I'd hate for you to damage your knee more than it already is."

Naruto's face fell but he nodded with a groan. "Fine, fine…" he muttered, closing the door behind him. Now that physio was done for the day, where could he go…? Out? He took a few steps and winced. Nope. There was no going out for him. He needed to go home and lie down. He was exhausted.

……….

Later that night as Sasuke studied, Naruto flipped through Sasuke's unused textbook, more bored than he had been in awhile. Sasuke had not been up for the idea of studying on the couch while Naruto watched a movie or television, but had instead decided he preferred studying on the bed, as he'd gotten used to the amount of space, as well as the feeling of Naruto lying next to him, occupying himself in some way or another.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined. "I'm bored."

"Where's your DS?" Sasuke asked blankly, not looking up from his essay notes. "Play Nintendo."

"But I beat that stupid ninja game already…it was too easy. And my DS isn't charged anyway."

Sasuke sniggered. "Usuratonkachi. Didn't you charge it when you saw the light come on?"

"I couldn't get up; if you'll recall, I've only been cast-less for a few days?" Naruto asked, sticking out his tongue at his significant other.

Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye and shook his head. "Well, find something that's quiet. I'm studying."

"I hadn't noticed," Naruto muttered, rolling onto his side and grinding his teeth. Why had physio hurt so much? Was it normal to hurt that much? His knee was in agony. Reaching for his cane, Naruto hobbled to the bathroom and got some more painkillers. Sasuke wasn't paying attention. It was at this time that Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted Sasuke to notice he was taking medication, so he tried to be quiet about it. Lucky for him, Sasuke didn't even look up.

Hobbling back to bed, Naruto sighed heavily causing Sasuke to look at him with a menacing glare.

"I told you-" he started, but Naruto shook his head.

"We could make out," he suggested. "Come on. I never get to anymore. You're always studying. My leg-" He stopped. _Never mind my leg,_ he thought.

But Sasuke wasn't fooled. His eyes narrowed slightly. "What about your leg?"

"It…misses you?" Naruto said with a wry grin. Sasuke snickered.  
"It gets to sleep next to me every night, I might remind you."

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts. Now shut up. I need to get this essay done."

"Always an essay or a test to study for," Naruto grumbled. He sat up, slid over to Sasuke and kissed his jaw. Sasuke frowned.

"Piss off, dobe."

Naruto made an angry noise in his throat. "I'm going to sleep, you dolt. Some people kiss their significant others before they go to sleep. But I forgot…you don't do that anymore, do you?" the blond snarled angrily before turning over and turning his lamp off, his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and closed his books, cursing under his breath before he turned his own light off. Knowing there was no point in trying to get Naruto to warm up to him, Sasuke remained on his side of the bed, cold and angry.

………

The next few appointments hurt more than ever and Naruto avoided Sasuke's glances so that he wouldn't see the tears prickling in the blond's eyes. Unfortunately for both of them, pride had stepped in and was now not only walking in front of Naruto and holding him up, but also sleeping between them at night.

Dr. Yakushi's patience was growing as thin as Naruto's and he told him if he wouldn't help himself, there was nothing he could do to help him any longer.

"Use your cane and help yourself, Naruto, or I'll have to refer you to someone else," he told him sternly, adjusting his glasses. Naruto's face flushed and he nodded reluctantly.

"Sorry," he muttered, and continued with his exercises.

That evening at home while Sasuke studied (as usual), Naruto called his boss to see when he was allowed to come back to work. The sooner he could get out of the house, the better.

………..

"Would it kill you to say it back?"

It had been nearly a week since the 'piss off' incident, and Naruto had barely spoken to him. If only to kiss him goodnight and tell him he loved him, Naruto would drift to sleep and Sasuke had gotten used to the idea, though he didn't like it, of falling asleep without the warmth of the blond near enough for him to at least keep from freezing, despite the warm apartment they kept. The bed was immensely cold without Naruto's body heat, even though he was still there with him.

Sasuke could no longer deny the tears that were building in Naruto's sparkling blue eyes as the blond stood in front of him, having gotten out of bed, his hands clenched in fists at his sides. Naruto wasn't one to cross his arms: that was Sasuke's job. Naruto was a fist-clencher when he was angry, like right now. Naruto had given Sasuke his goodnight kiss on the cheek and his 'I love you' before turning off the light and when he would have turned over and gone to sleep in silence while Sasuke continued to hold the textbook propped on his knees for what would probably have been half an hour longer of study time, Naruto instead turned over and stated his simple question.

"I mean, I know I whine a lot…and I eat a lot and I nag a lot and stuff, but…Sasuke, I think I've been patient enough. I've given you a lot of grace- eight years' worth, and I think you owe me."

Sasuke continued to stare at his husband in silence. He wouldn't crack. He couldn't.

"I don't ask for much," Naruto said, his voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. He'd stood before Sasuke for a long time, trembling. "I've been telling you for years. I need something to go off of…and I hate acting like a leech towards you but you're really not giving me anything to work with."

A tear broke free from the prison of Naruto's eye and trailed down his cheek. Naruto's fists did not move to wipe the tear but remained clenched at his side as he stood before Sasuke who remained seated on the bed, his homework strewn in front of him.

"Why can't you say it? If these last eight years of my life have been a total waste, a joke to you…why is it you stay with me? Because it's convenient for you? Because I'm an easy lay? Because I'm the one thing in your life you never thought would happen but I came along and scared the shit out of you and now you don't know what to do about it?"  
Sasuke frowned. "Shut up, dobe. This is stupid; I have homework that needs doing."

"Always homework before me, isn't it? Damn it, Sasuke, I'm tired of being put second. I'm your _husband._" Naruto saw Sasuke stiffen at the word. "I know you hate that word, but face it: We're married to each other, Sasuke. I should be your number one priority. As long as I've been in your life I've always been second to something. So give me a reason to not break up with you and tell me you love me!" He paused and let his shoulders shake for a moment as he broke Sasuke's gaze and stared at the ground.

"Unless you don't…"

Sasuke averted his gaze to his lap and sighed. Naruto's next question was so quiet that Sasuke had to strain to hear him.

"Did you mean it when you said it last time, that morning you left for school?"

Sasuke swallowed hard in a pitiful attempt to moisten his desert of a throat, but to no avail.

"It was an accident," he whispered.

"An accident," Naruto replied, his voice cracking. "I see. So what we have here…this…relationship that's almost been a decade, is that also an accident? Sasuke, stop making excuses, stop denying your true feelings and tell me! If you don't love me, I want to know. If you don't need me in your life, let me know so I can move on…" Naruto knew the words coming out of his mouth were complete lies. If Sasuke didn't need him, if he didn't want him…he _couldn't_ move on. But Sasuke didn't need that satisfaction. And this was neither the time nor the place.

"You can't," Sasuke whispered, knowing it was true for both of them. _You can't leave me, dobe… Why can't I tell you that?_

Naruto's fists trembled at his sides as Sasuke shook his head. "This is ridiculous. I can't believe what you're telling me." Making the first bold move in a long while, Sasuke closed his books and threw them to the ground. "Come here, Naruto."

Naruto frowned. "Why?"

"Just do it."

"Don't think you can kiss me and it'll be alright. I mean it this time, Sasuke. You can't seduce me into thinking about other things. This is it. I've had it."

Sasuke pulled Naruto onto the bed next to him and gathered him into his arms, Naruto's head against his chest. "So have I. So shut up and lie here with me."

"Why should I…?" Naruto whispered, a tear escaping and landing on Sasuke's shirt.

"Because I…"

"Because you love me? Or because you just want me to shut up?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke said nothing but stared at the wall, his head buzzing with activity. He had no idea how to approach this. Naruto brought up very valid points. He did want him to shut up. But he also loved him. But whenever he tried to tell him, his tongue stuck.

Surprisingly, Naruto was quiet for a very long time before speaking again. When he did, however, his voice was thick with tears.

"Sasuke…I've given my life for you. I've given…my leg for you. You're the reason I breathe; I don't know where I'd be if you weren't in my life. You know I've loved you since high school."

Naruto sat up, trembling as tears fell down his cheeks. "I can't…take this anymore. I need to know if you really, actually love me. If you don't, that's fine…but if you do, I think we'd both benefit from finding out. This relationship needs it." He paused for a breath, "Sasuke, it's been ages since we've done anything together that wasn't school related or work related…or doctor's visits…I need you in my life again. I need to know I matter to you. If our trip to Connecticut meant nothing to you, fine. I just…need to know." His voice cracked again and he stood up, pulling a sweater on over his t-shirt before limping from the room and putting his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, following him into the next room, trying to hide it, but carrying Naruto's cane.

"I'm going for a walk," Naruto said simply, not meeting his eyes as he opened the door, his keys in his hand.

"Gaara's, then?" Sasuke asked gently, handing him the cane. The tiny gesture of concern gave Naruto the slightest bit of hope. He looked up at Sasuke with a watery gaze and nodded finally, his eyebrows furrowed.

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know," the blond whispered. "But…think about everything I've said." He pressed his lips together in thought for a moment before stepping forward back into the apartment, the door still open as he took Sasuke's elbows gently and pulled him forward giving him a chaste kiss. "I love you. You know that. But I've had enough."

Sasuke said nothing but watched as Naruto turned around and walked down the hall, the only sound made from the odd sniffle as he cried.

…………

Note: I'm **SORRY**. Oh _WOW_ am I sorry for doing this to them. This little scene (the one above) hit me while I was washing my hair one night and I wrote it all out and realized that it was really, really necessary for their relationship. We're coming up on two more planned chapters and then the story's finished, people. Thanks again for all your support. I really appreciate it. )


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and if I did, I'd focus on the people we never saw these days. Like Gaara and Shikamaru. Where are they, anyway?

Note: Recent Shippuuden episodes have restored Shikamaru to me. Now for Gaara. But that SUIT in the ending? Divine please.

Note2: This chapter is 26 pages long. See how I love you?

****

This Is My Destiny

Chapter Twenty-Four

Sakura was jarred from sleep that night when a noise sounded at the door. Lee stirred slightly, but did not awaken until she got up from the bed. He opened his eyes. "What is it?"

"There's a noise," she whispered, glancing at Takeru who still lay asleep.

"Do not go look, allow me to look," Lee offered, moving to get out of bed, but his wife shook her head.

"It's probably nothing," she said, pulling the blankets back over him. "There's a peephole anyway. I'll just see who it is."

Lee nodded. "Do not hesitate to yell if you need me, my beautiful, my bride," he said softly, closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath as he drifted back to sleep. Sakura blushed. Her husband always referred to her with extravagant pet names like that but it drew up feelings of love within her she never thought possible every time.

Pulling on some slippers, she hurried to the door as another knock sounded. Glancing through the peephole, she drew in a breath and opened the door hurriedly.

"Naruto??" she asked as he looked up at her from where his fist was knotted into his eye to hold back what was probably another flood of tears. His face was flushed and his eyes were red from crying.

As soon as he saw her, he broke into another set of heaving sobs. Sakura reached forward and gathered him inside and into her arms. "Oh baby, let it out…just let it all out," she whispered soothingly as he collapsed onto her shoulder, his arms about her waist as he sobbed. His cane had fallen to the floor when he rushed to hug her.

Gaara stood on the stairs wearing a frown as Naruto and Sakura walked towards the living room.

"Hey Naruto," Gaara said gently as the blond glanced up at him.

"Sorry, can I…use your couch?" he asked through tears. Gaara's face softened.

"My door's always open to you, Naruto. And you're welcome to stay; you know where everything is."

"Thanks," Naruto replied softly as Sakura nodded and led him into the living room to the couch.

Gaara sighed. One day perhaps he'd kill Sasuke and then he'd be able to stop Naruto's tears. If only it was that easy…

Upstairs, Tenten groaned as Gaara got back into bed. "What's going on?" she murmured.

"Naruto's here. Crying…more than usual."

"Sasuke?"

"Probably."

"So go down to him, stupid," Tenten scolded, moving away when he made to put his arms back around her. "He's your best friend, he needs comfort."

"Sakura's with him. I think…this is something I can't help with. Besides, she knows him better than I ever could. I'll let her take care of it."

Tenten seemed satisfied with his answer and sighed before falling back into sleep.

…

On the living room couch, after telling Lee it was all clear, Sakura wrapped a blanket around herself and Naruto and wiped his tears with her palms. "Now, tell me what's happened."

"Lee isn't mad that you left, is he?"

"No, he's still sleeping," Sakura explained. "Don't worry about me. What's going on?"

Naruto took a deep, shuddering breath. "Well…Sasuke and I…"

It was then that Sakura noticed the lack of a silvery glint on Naruto's left hand. "Oh my gosh! Where's your ring?!"

Naruto nodded slowly. "It's in my pocket. I don't know…if we're together anymore."

"Hence the crying," Sakura said, her hand on his knee. "What happened?"

"I'm…well, I told him I was tired of being second place to everything else in his life, and that I wanted first place in his heart and I wanted to know if he loved me, like…really, truly loved me. He didn't…say anything. So, I'm letting him think about it."

"Naruto, he almost lost you once. You're going to kill him with heart attacks if you're not careful."

"Sakura, eight years is a long time to wait for an 'I love you' from someone, isn't it?"

Sakura nodded sadly. "He didn't say anything?"

"He's only ever told me that one time recently and he just told me it was an accident."

"Naruto," Sakura said slowly, "You know he's not the type to…just say it. He must show you his love in other ways, right?"

Naruto shrugged. "He's concerned for my well-being, I guess. That's what I've noticed lately, but it's always his homework before me, always something else before me. …All I want is an 'I love you.' Just one. That's not too much to ask, is it?"

Sakura sighed. "Tell me about high school. When…you knew, and then when he finally figured it out."

Naruto sighed. "I knew…from the time I was sixteen. He'd always intrigued me, and it was kinda disturbing to think that I had a crush on a guy. I mean…I couldn't be gay or bi, because I was only attracted to _him._ No other guy caught my attention like that, y'know?"

Sakura nodded, a gentle smile on her lips as she listened.

"He was just so good at everything. It drove me crazy because I was so _bad_ at everything…So I strived to be like him. He was popular, well liked, though he didn't like anyone else, I think. He was basically what every guy wanted to be, and the guy every girl wanted. I thought…if I could be like him, maybe I'd have everything I wanted. I finally figured out…that if I had _him_, I'd have everything I wanted."

Sakura smiled at this.

"I don't know when it clicked, but I think one day I just…realized it. It dawned on me. And suddenly everything changed. I got paranoid thinking maybe he knew and that was why he was such a dick to me, but then I thought that was how he was to everyone so that couldn't be it."

Naruto shuffled around a little under the blanket and decided to settle with his head in Sakura's lap so she could stroke her fingers through his hair while she listened.

"He warmed up a little, if you take…not grimacing when we were paired together for projects. I think I brought his average down a little because I suck so bad at everything but gym class."

Sakura chuckled, knowing this was true.

"But…he started acting nicer to me, even if it was a little. We spent some time together outside of school, even if it was for a project, but I had a blast because it was just time with him. I didn't care what we were doing. By that time I realized I had a crush on him. I mean, it was just him, no other guys, so…I knew I couldn't be a total fairy, right?" he asked with a smirk. He let out a sigh before continuing.

"Sooner or later we were friends. Friends meant hanging out with him after school, having him help me with homework, which…was a lot of help, going and playing sports together…Eventually we ended up in the same martial arts classes; I loved every second of it. He still didn't talk much about himself though, but…that hasn't changed after eight years.

"Then there was that party at Lee's house. You remember? I saw you there. I think we danced together or something."

Sakura smirked. "Parties were dangerous for us."

Naruto chuckled. "Hey, it was one time, okay?"

"I know."

"Anyway, where was I? Right. Party. So, you and me were chilling together for awhile and I'd normally be drunk by then…but then I noticed him wandering down the hall, so I followed him."

Sakura exclaimed a sound of delight. "So _that's_ where you went off to! I remember thinking you'd dropped off the face of the earth until you showed up later, drunk out of your mind."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "I was only half drunk off alcohol. We'd gotten stuck in a bathroom accidentally and he'd kissed me there, which confused the crap out of me. So…yeah. We talked about stuff and ended up making out in the bathroom for awhile."

Sakura grinned, a light blush on her cheeks. She'd had a crush on Sasuke all throughout high school but she knew it would never have happened for her.

Naruto went on, "I mean, I snuck out of the window and stuff, and he left out the bathroom door because people had seen him go in, so…yeah. Before we left we agreed not to say anything."

"I noticed he kept glancing at you during the rest of the party," Sakura noted. "We started to figure it out as the months passed; please give us _some_ credit."

"Yeah, whatever. Shikamaru knew, like, right away because he's just smart like that…and everyone else was like, oblivious."

"When did you tell him you loved him the first time?" Sakura asked.

Naruto smiled, his eyes far away. "During the last month of senior year. I'd known for ages. I was just so stressed because of finals but he kept his cool and told me to keep at it. It was probably the first of very few encouraging things he'd ever say to me."

"Don't say that," Sakura said. Naruto shrugged.

"But I'm right. He's not uplifting at all. Nothing good ever comes out of his mouth _ever."_

"Ever?"

"Well. Maybe. He did let it slip that he thought I was amazing when we first slept together."

"When was that?" she asked, stroking his hair some more.

"Just after grad. He'd just turned eighteen so it was kinda like a birthday present."

"I'll say."

"Yeah." Naruto paused in silent reverie of what was probably a beautiful memory. "I don't know what to do about this whole thing…so maybe I should just sleep on it."

"That's a good idea," Sakura agreed, passing him a pillow and settling him down on the couch. Tucking him in, she kissed his forehead.

"I love you, sweetheart. I'm sorry he's like this. I really hope you guys can work this out, and quickly. Lee and I are going home in a few days."

Naruto frowned and pulled his arms out from under his blankets to embrace his friend, who was caught off guard and fell onto the couch next to him. Naruto held her tightly for a long time, startled when she started trembling in his arms. She was crying.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"I'm just…so sad for you," she sobbed, wiping her face with her palms. Naruto noted the wedding ring on her left hand and his heart lurched with sadness.

It was now his turn to kiss _her_ forehead. "Thanks for your tears, Sakura. That's probably the best thing you could ever give me."

He released her and smiled sadly as she wiped her eyes and headed off to bed after re-tucking him in. With a sad sigh, Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly after, his dreams riddled with Sasuke.

…

(_This is a flashback to Sasuke and Naruto's high school years, eleventh grade. They're both sixteen.)_

Naruto looked around, bored out of his mind. Sasuke and he had stopped hanging out earlier, come to the party together, and they hadn't seen each other since. Sasuke wasn't a drinker, so he'd stayed near the couches being antisocial, or just sitting in silence with Gaara while watching everyone else play X-Box or whatever it was they were doing with the TV while other people got drunk and acted like idiots. Usually, Naruto was one of them.

Tenten and Neji were nowhere to be seen so Naruto figured they were probably making out somewhere. Temari was in the kitchen laughing at Shikamaru who had spilled his drink on his white t-shirt. Temari had been out of high school for two years now, but she still saw something in Shikamaru that no one else did and had come to the party with him.

Sakura was nearby, pouring a new drink for herself when Naruto caught her eye and she smiled and poured him one too.

Since their drunken get together two weeks ago, she'd been a lot nicer to him. Probably because she wanted to make sure he didn't say anything about it, but either way, he'd take it. They'd vowed never to admit to it, even though he was sure he _wanted _to admit to it. Maybe it was the one way he could convince himself he wasn't gay.

He was just…interested in what Sasuke had to offer as a person. So why did he feel so on edge whenever Sasuke was within arm's reach? Why did his skin prickle when he accidentally brushed Sasuke's arm? Why had it been in the last few weeks that Naruto could do nothing but stare at Sasuke's mouth when he was talking to him?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Naruto accepted the drink from Sakura and followed her when she offered to dance with him.

"You're pretty quiet tonight," she said, bringing him back to reality. He shrugged, taking his drink in an entire gulp, the alcohol burning the back of his throat.

"Yeah," he said simply, putting his glass on the nearest flat surface. Glancing around the room, he noticed that Sasuke had gotten up and was near the hall. As Naruto watched, Sasuke glanced back, caught Naruto's eye and continued down the hall. Naruto frowned.

What…was that about?

"Sakura, which way's the can again?"

"That hall," she said, pointing to where Sasuke had just disappeared. Naruto nodded his thanks and headed off, tickled by his stroke of luck.

In the hallway, he looked around. The house was large, but there were still a lot of people there from school. Naruto was sure he didn't want to walk into any bedrooms unannounced, as he probably would come across some poor unsuspecting horny couple and then none of them would be happy.

So instead, he walked slowly down the corridor, wondering which way Sasuke had come. If he didn't show up, Naruto could just write it off as looking for the bathroom.

After all, this was Lee's house and he'd never been there before. He didn't know where the bathroom was anyway.

Sasuke was at the end of the hall, at the foot of the stairs. Glancing back, he caught Naruto's eye again and headed up silently. Naruto frowned. Should he follow him? …Would Sasuke be angry if he did? He could keep using the bathroom excuse…

Naruto waited a moment, checked that no one saw him, and walked up the stairs.

Upstairs was completely different from downstairs. Where downstairs was noisy and full of people, well-lit and smelled like alcohol and cigarettes, upstairs was clean, quiet and dark. Naruto frowned again and looked around, but Sasuke had vanished from sight.

Resolving to find the bathroom, Naruto tried all the doors, but most were locked, until he found one room that wasn't. The master bedroom. Ah, taboo to even set foot inside any parents' bedroom.

Rounding the corner where he figured the bathroom would be because he had to pee anyway, he stepped forward and reached for the light switch before he found himself being tugged inside by a fist clenching the front of his shirt tightly.

Before Naruto had time to react, the door was closed, and Naruto had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He would have made a noise, but there was a hand covering his mouth.

As his eyes adjusted, he realized there were dark eyes staring back at him.

"Sasuke?" he asked when Sasuke had let go of Naruto's mouth.

"Quiet, dobe," he whispered. "Do you want people to know we're both in here?"

"I want to know why you're in here," Naruto said quietly. "I have to pee!"

"You followed me," Sasuke said with a frown. "Why?"

Naruto flushed, thankful for the darkness. "Uh…I dunno."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Don't lie to me."

Naruto returned the raised eyebrow. "I _do_ have to go pee."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped out, closing the door behind him. As he stood there waiting rather impatiently, someone wandered into the room, noticing the door had been left ajar.

"Oh, hey man…sorry, you in here?" It was Kiba, who had a slightly tipsy girl leaning on his arm.

Sasuke feigned a smile and shook his head. "Uh…I was just going to the bathroom."

"Ah, okay man… I'll give you a minute then," Kiba said, and the girl on his arm giggled. Sasuke turned as soon as Kiba and the girl started making out on the spot.

"Uh…thanks," Sasuke muttered, knowing he had to enter the bathroom now or all would be lost. When he opened the door, thankfully, Naruto was finished and zipping up his pants.

"Hey!" he shrieked when Sasuke barged in. "Don't you knock?!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed. "Kiba's out there with a girl; he doesn't know you're already in here."

"So coming in after me was a great idea?" Naruto whispered, washing his hands quickly and wiping them dry on his pant legs.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

"_I'm_ an idiot? Now we're both stuck in here until they're done which could be…well, I don't know how long! It's not like we can both leave at the same time or there'll be nasty rumors!"

Sasuke hadn't thought of that. He cursed under his breath and pursed his lips in thought.

"What do we do?"

"We could sneak out the window," Naruto suggested.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, you'll sneak out of the window. They know I'm in here. I have to leave the way I came."

Naruto sighed and put his ear to the door. He heard giggling and cursed. "I think they're already at it."

"Great," Sasuke said in mock-excitement. "Now what?"

"Hm. Well, I guess I should try to get out the window now, then."

Sasuke shrugged and crossed his arms as he leaned against the door.

Naruto opened the window. "Why _were_ you up here, anyway?"

"You followed me, don't forget."

Naruto stuck out his tongue and made a nasty face. "How could I if you keep reminding me?"

The dark haired young man was quiet for a moment as he stared at Naruto through the dimly lit bathroom. It was all or nothing. With Naruto standing at the window, one hand about to move the screen so he could climb out, Sasuke stepped forward and captured Naruto in a kiss.

Giving him a moment to react, Sasuke didn't move. Naruto was frozen against him, one hand still on the screen, the other wrapped around Sasuke's forearm as if to protect himself.

When Sasuke broke away he drew in a deep breath and blinked, saying nothing.

Naruto's eyes were wide. "What the _hell_ was that for?"

Sasuke smirked faintly and let his arms drop back to his sides. Naruto wasn't about to let it go that easily.

"Don't smirk at me, Uchiha! What the _hell_?!"

"You protesting, dobe?"

Naruto's mouth opened to argue but then he paused and Sasuke's smirk returned. "Wait, what? Hey! You can't just-"

"I did. Deal with it."

"But you're a guy!"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "I hadn't noticed."

"_I'm_ a guy!"

"Mmhmm?"

"But that means…?"

"It means you keep quiet. I just wanted to check something."

"What, if I would scream and hit you? What the heck am I supposed to do now? I'm _so confused_!" Naruto wailed, his hands about his head. Sasuke smirked again, despite himself and stepped forward again.

"How confused?"

"I dunno," Naruto whispered, tensing when Sasuke took him by the arms and pulled him backwards until Sasuke sat up on the counter so he was a slight bit taller than the standing Naruto, who stood in front of him, staring at Sasuke's chest with his hands in fists on Sasuke's knees.

"I mean, what am I supposed to think?" Naruto asked, still not meeting Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke, who still had Naruto's arm with one hand, lifted Naruto's chin with the other. "Whatever you want. If you don't like it, I'll stop."

"Umm…" Before he could say anything else, Sasuke had kissed him softly again. Naruto decided he couldn't resist anymore. His body was so tense it was starting to hurt, so he decided to let go. Unfortunately in relaxing his muscles, he let out a whimper that made him sound horribly weak.

"But I'm supposed to like _girls_," he whispered when Sasuke pulled away for a moment, but just far enough that Naruto could still feel the warmth of his lips nearby.

"You're allowed to like both," Sasuke replied softly, using the hand that wasn't on Naruto's chin to pull him closer by the small of his back.

"But I don't like guys," Naruto protested, allowing himself to look up into Sasuke's eyes. "…Just you."

Sasuke smiled, as if let in on a great secret. "I thought so."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, drawing in a shaky breath.

"You just confirmed my suspicions."

"Huh?"

"You'd been acting weird lately. Weirder than normal, anyway."

Naruto shot a hurt look at him.

"I thought I'd take my chances."

"You're risking an awful lot," Naruto said, allowing his eyes to drift back to Sasuke's mouth, which was further away than it had been a moment ago, to his chagrin.

"Like I said, I thought I'd take my chances."

"Our friendship was worth that?"

"I guess so, dobe."

Naruto frowned, wishing that Sasuke would kiss him again just…to see. He had to be sure. Sakura's kisses that one time had not been like this. Not…electric. Not sending sheets of lightning behind his navel and sending his heart into a frenzy he couldn't control.

"So…are you gay?' Naruto asked carefully. Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess. I never really thought about it."

"Why me?"

"I had a feeling you'd probably be the only one who wouldn't change around me if you found out."

Naruto drew his hands up so they were lightly clutching Sasuke's t-shirt. "That's…really risky."

"So is kissing you in a bathroom at a house party."

"Did you know this was going to happen?"

"I knew it would happen sooner or later. I just didn't know when."

"You'd planned to kiss me?"

Sasuke gave a slight nod. "I wanted to. I just…thought I'd test the waters to see how you'd react before I _really_ kissed you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You mean-"

Sasuke smirked faintly. "That was nothing."

"I don't know if I'm ready," Naruto said softly, sheepishly, his eyes averted to his fists. His fists that were still clutching Sasuke's t-shirt. His lips still tingled with the taste of Sasuke's kiss and he was pretty sure he couldn't feel his legs any longer. They were stuck in a bathroom together at a house party and Sasuke had just kissed him. What else was there to lose?

Sasuke sighed. "You'll never know unless you go for it," he said, bringing his second arm around so his fingers were locked together behind Naruto.

The blond noticed that besides his knuckles being white from the tightness of his grip on Sasuke's shirt, had he let go, his fingers would be trembling.

"O-okay," he stuttered. His voice and body were two different things. What his voice betrayed was that he wasn't sure. His body, on the other hand, craved Sasuke to return to him, to kiss him, to be near to him, anything that required the touch of Sasuke's body to his. Teenaged lust was astounding.

Sasuke brought Naruto closer, if possible, so the boy was leaning right against the counter, nestled between Sasuke's knees. He kissed him gently at first, but took his cue from Naruto, who hesitated when Sasuke moved to pull away. He knew then that he had the permission he'd been looking for and kissed him again, but deeper. Naruto still hesitated, until Sasuke muttered "Relax," against his mouth. Melting into him, Naruto gave up. He ignored the fact that two weeks ago around this time, he'd been kissing Sakura. He ignored the fact that Sasuke was a much better kisser, sober or otherwise, and he also ignored the fact that Sasuke was a male. The fact that Sasuke was male was only minor; he was an incredible kisser. As Naruto kept letting himself be kissed, he realized that time was melting, that his legs felt like jelly, and that his grip on Sasuke's shirt had lessened.

Naruto was making out with a guy.

In a bathroom.

At a house party.

…With a guy.

Naruto broke away and shook his head. "No, wait," he protested. Sasuke frowned and pulled him back against him.

"Shut up," he whispered, kissing him again.

The blond knew there was no more arguing to be done. They were finished. No more talking. No more arguing…just…this. And as Sasuke let go of him, got down from the counter and straightened his shirt, he flushed the toilet and ran the water to make it like he'd been using the bathroom the entire time, Naruto watched with half-lidded eyes, drunk with a mixture of lust and confusion.

"Hurry," Sasuke said, pointing to the window. "We have to go."

Naruto's jelly legs weren't really providing him with much to go on, but he managed to wrench the screen from the window.

Sasuke had his hand on the doorknob before turning around and smirking. "No one," he whispered, a finger to his lips in secrecy. Naruto nodded, returning the smile, his mind a jumble of thoughts.

Sasuke was right. No one. No one needed to know, no one would ever be that amazing a kisser, and Naruto knew as he climbed out the window, deep within, that there were no other lips he wanted to kiss for the rest of his life.

(We're going to assume Lee had parents then because otherwise that scene would not have worked at all, okay? Thanks.)

…

Tenten woke Naruto that morning when she walked carefully into the room to put a note on the table in front of him. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, giving up and rubbing them while he sat up.

"Hey," he murmured as Tenten sat on the couch next to him.

"How're you doing?" she asked, brushing his hair with her fingers. He smiled faintly.

"The women in this house take such good care of me it's crazy."

"Well, you're worth it. And you're welcome to stay as long as you need to, remember?" She pulled the note towards her. "This just says you can help yourself to anything in the fridge or whatever you need. Gaara and I are both heading out to work."

"Oh," Naruto replied softly, his gaze falling to his lap. "Okay. I have physio today anyway."

"Well, when I get home, I'll make you something good for dinner, okay? We take care of each other in this house."

"It's like a party almost," Naruto said with a laugh. "I mean, with Sakura and Lee here too."

Tenten kissed his forehead and smiled. "Yeah, Gaara's joking that his condo's turned into a hotel. But…Sakura and Lee are heading home tomorrow. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, Sakura told me the other day. It sucks, but they have a life too."

"And you're doing way better than you were," Tenten offered. Naruto nodded, considering that. It was true. He'd been traveling to physio by himself three times a week, making all his appointments, and had just talked to his boss about returning to work within the next week. Things were looking up. Well. Things that weren't Sasuke.

Sasuke was continuing to stare at the ground and ignore the eight years of solid foundation on which they'd built their relationship.

With a heavy sigh, Naruto bid Tenten goodbye and told her to have a good day. He was going to try and see if his boss would take him back early after physio. It was a start, if anything else.

…

Sasuke spent the evening doing homework alone. He was thankful for the peace and quiet, but at the same time, there was a gaping pit of loneliness that filled the entire room. Annoying as he was, the room wasn't the same without Naruto in it.

Sasuke, ignoring the screaming silence, did his homework, ate what dinner he could manage to find and then went to bed. Alone.

After ten minutes in the raging quiet, he pounded his fist on the bed and cursed loudly, putting his palms over his eyes. Naruto had left him. Not for good, but left him all the same. His side of the bed was cold, his shoes weren't at the front door and he wasn't snoring loudly, having fallen asleep on the couch.

Sasuke was alone. And he hated it.

…

Late that night, Gaara was hiding in his study. Takeru didn't want to play chess while Lee was around, as Lee was definitely more entertaining. He certainly had the energy.

Tenten opened the door after a quiet knock and entered the room, a bowl of grapes in her hand and a smile on her lips.

"Hey," she said softly. "You okay?"

He backed the swivel chair up and smiled in return. She took his silent invitation and sat in his lap, offering him a grape.

"I'm hiding," he replied, swallowing the grape she'd given him.

"From Lee?"

"Who else?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He was thankful Lee and Sakura were going home tomorrow. Tenten smirked and ruffled his hair.

"So what are you doing in here, then?" she asked, looking around. He'd not laid out any paperwork, but he had a chess game open.

"Oh! Keep playing. Teach me; I don't know how to play chess."

Gaara brought the chair closer to the desk and Tenten leaned back so her head was resting on his shoulder. Slowly and with a great deal of patience, he showed her what all the pieces were for and what each one did. Tenten, however, seemed preoccupied with the chat box that allowed her to talk with the other player. And so, she chatted with the other player, distracting him, leading Gaara to an easy victory.

Gaara chuckled and kissed her shoulder. "Thanks, we make a good team."

She smiled in return and turned to kiss him when Lee burst into the room. "Gaara!"

Assessing the situation, the man known as Rock Lee, the Green Beast of Konoha High, blushed fiercely.

"Forgive me! I should have known to knock! From now on, I swear to knock on every door before entering a room!"

Tenten got up and shook her head, laughing as she left the room with the empty bowl.

Gaara sighed and turned the chair to face Lee. "How you got Sakura to marry you, I'll never know."

Lee grinned. "I could give you some tips, my friend!"

Gaara shook his head. "Did you need something?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to come watch a movie with my wife and I as we have not spent a lot of time together during this visit. I promise to behave myself, and Tenten is welcome to join us."

"Why not her then, and I can stay in here and do some work?" Gaara asked, wondering if there was any way out of this.

Tenten was suddenly at the doorway. "Or you could bite the bullet and spend some time with them before they leave. They leave tomorrow morning, Gaara. It won't kill you. You won't even have to hold Takeru."

Gaara sighed. There was no way out of this.

Half an hour later, popcorn had been made, Naruto had returned and the bunch of them were on the couch together for what remained of their 'family time'.

…

Sasuke didn't sleep well that night. By three AM he found himself drifting, eventually falling asleep when he passed out from exhaustion. Naruto wouldn't leave his mind.

The night before had been tough, but this night was proving to be even more difficult. How long would it be before he caved in and begged for Naruto to come back to him? It had only been two days. Was he that pathetic that he couldn't survive without the stupid blond?

…Would he be able to look Naruto in the face and tell him that he did love him with all his heart, that the Connecticut trip meant the world to him and that each day when he came home from school he looked forward to being home just because Naruto was there? …And how come when he did return, all that came out of his mouth was negative? How come…he was never able to express how he really felt? How come…when it was most important, his tongue had frozen in his mouth and he was still unable to tell Naruto when it was necessary, what was most important to let him know?

Cursing, Sasuke eventually passed out into a fitful sleep.

…

(_Another flashback. Lucky you! Cameo in this one. XD And they are age seventeen here.)_

Naruto walked into the apartment and smiled gently, awed as Sasuke showed him around.

"Bathroom's in there, and there's my bedroom. Not much else to see."

"You live here by yourself?" Naruto asked, glancing around at the minimal furnishings. Sasuke was an orphan, just like Naruto, but he'd been able to live on his own since last year, supported by the little bit of welfare money sent by his foster mother.

Naruto was still living in his own foster home with a bunch of other kids, and at seventeen, was finding it hard to get any privacy. Sasuke had suggested nonchalantly that they were able to have privacy at his place, so Naruto jumped at the chance to visit.

It was a Friday night and Naruto would be staying the night. Sasuke wandered into his bedroom and rummaged through the closet for a plain t-shirt. "You'll sleep in here with me, if you don't mind. I don't have anything for you to sleep on other than the couch and…you're too tall to fit on it."

Naruto blushed. Sleep in Sasuke's bed? He glanced at it. It was a double bed, big enough for the two of them to sleep comfortably without touching each other. But how…would it work? Would it be awkward? He'd slept in the same bed as other guys, sure, but…not like this. Not when there was attraction and kisses had been exchanged.

"So. What now?" Sasuke asked, having changed into his t-shirt while Naruto had been pondering about the bed situation.

Naruto shrugged. "What time is it? We could go catch a movie and get pizza," he suggested. Sasuke seemed fine with this idea and they gathered their shoes and left in comfortable silence.

When they returned, they readied for bed in silence despite the fact that it was only eleven PM.

Sasuke turned out the lights and they got into bed, the light from the street lamp coming through the window enough so they could see each other still in the dimness.

"So," Naruto said quietly after a few moments of silence.

Sasuke smirked. "You won't have a problem sleeping?"

"Why would I? You think you're such a distraction?"

"You said it first," Sasuke said with a wider smirk.

Naruto was quiet for a long time, watching Sasuke who stared at the ceiling, blinking every so often.

"So …am I your boyfriend?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

Sasuke frowned. "What?"

"Am I?"

"…I…uh," Sasuke stuttered.

"I mean, we go out together, we've made out a few times, I mean…isn't this…what a dating relationship is like?" Naruto asked, turning onto his side to look at Sasuke.

"I suppose," Sasuke replied quietly. "That's a bit of a big word to use though-"

"It scares you as much as it scares me, then?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

Naruto pressed his lips together and sighed. Boldly, he leaned forward and kissed Sasuke gently on the lips.

"I think any relationship is scary."

"Let's take it slow, whatever it is," Sasuke said, studying Naruto's face. The blond nodded.

"That's cool with me. But…I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep."

"Okay, dobe. Night."

"Night," Naruto whispered, falling onto the pillow and closing his eyes. In the darkness moments later, Sasuke smiled as Naruto's hand wormed its way to find Sasuke's and clasped it, interlocking their fingers.

At around two thirty that morning, Sasuke was awakened by a noise from the kitchen. Standing, he frowned as he fumbled in the darkness for the door.

In the kitchen, a dark form was huddling over the fridge, rummaging for something to eat.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke hissed. The figure turned around and offered a simple smile and a half-nod.

"Hey there, little brother."

"Itachi," Sasuke said slowly. "What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

Itachi shrugged and leaned against the counter, an apple in his hands. "There's two pairs of shoes at the door. You got a friend over or something?"

Sasuke frowned. "So?"

"Just curious. So how's school going, little bro?"

"What do you want, Itachi?"

"I can't drop in and see my baby brother?"

"It's three in the morning," Sasuke muttered. Behind him, Naruto wandered into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Sasuke? What's going on? I heard voices."

Itachi studied Naruto, then Sasuke, narrowed his eyes, then smirked. "I _knew_ it."

"Knew what?" Naruto asked. Itachi reached forward and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"See you around, baby brother."

He turned and left the kitchen, opening the front door and leaving without another word. Naruto frowned and turned to Sasuke. "What was that all about?"

Sasuke said nothing, but stared at the ground, his fists trembling at his sides. _He knew? How could he know…?_

"Sasuke?"

"That was…my stupid brother, Itachi."

"What is it…that he knows?"

"I think…my cover has been blown," Sasuke muttered, looking up at Naruto, his eyes full of defeat.

"Oh. Me?" the blond asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, you."

"Sorry…"

Sasuke shrugged and locked the front door. "Whatever. Let's just…go back to sleep."

…

Naruto spent the following evening staring at the ceiling. Everyone had gone to bed early, having gotten up that morning earlier than usual to give Lee and Sakura a fine send-off. The family had gone home earlier that morning, but not without Sakura hugging Naruto tightly and telling him to call her and that her house was always open to him if he needed a 'far away' break.

The condo was quiet though it was not quite midnight, and Naruto was thankful for the quietness. The pounding of his thoughts was noise enough for him at the moment. He'd taken a shower to try and clear his head after his busy day, but nothing drove his thoughts of Sasuke away.

Tomorrow, Naruto would be returning for his first day back at work. His boss had given him the OK for a four hour shift to see how he would do on his feet for such a consecutive amount of time. Naruto groaned to himself. That meant he had to stop back at home and get some fresh clothes and his work things. He figured he owed Tenten and Gaara enough to change his clothes and get some clean ones. But…he'd be going home where all his stuff was. Where Sasuke's stuff was. Where their stuff was together.

Could he handle it?

…

Naruto was sleeping after a four hour shift at the clinic, exhausted from the activities his body had become used to not doing. That day while Sasuke had been at school, Naruto had returned home and retrieved a backpack, filling it with his own clothes and some other things he might need.

When Sasuke returned home, he found everything as it had been, save for Naruto's clothes drawer that had been left ajar. Frowning, Sasuke looked around and noticed that Naruto's clothes he'd been wearing the night they'd fought were in the laundry basket and there were more clothes gone from the closet. That, and the shower was still a bit wet from earlier that day.

Sasuke's heart sank, however, later that night when he went to bed. When he reached for the nightstand to turn the lamp off, sitting on the table in plain view was Naruto's wedding ring.

Sasuke picked the ring up and rolled it between his fingers. He fiddled with it for some time, slipping it onto different fingers to see which one it fit. Naruto's fingers were thin, but not as thin as Sasuke's, so Naruto's ring was a size bigger and fit on Sasuke's index finger. Holding his left hand up above him, Sasuke studied the two rings and sighed heavily, his heart aching harder than ever.

Now what?

…

Tenten was seated on the couch giving Gaara a neck massage the next evening while he sat on the floor in front of her as the two of them watched the news when a knock sounded at the door. Gaara frowned and turned back to look at Tenten.

"You expecting anyone?"

"No, are you?"

Gaara cursed. "I bet it's Sasuke. Naruto left his ring behind yesterday."

Tenten's eyes widened as she stood and followed Gaara as he hurried to the door. Gaara turned and shook his head. "Go to Naruto and keep him in the office. He's not ready."

"How do you-"

"He just isn't." What made her the most upset was how Gaara assumed that Naruto didn't want to see his husband. Still, she obliged and headed off to the office where Naruto was playing computer games.

When she opened the door, he looked up and smiled. "Hey, Tenten."

"Sasuke's at the door," she whispered. Naruto blinked.

"Oh," he said after a very long pause.

Tenten sat on the desk next to him and patted the hand that was resting, unmoving on the mouse. "Gaara's telling him to go away."

"Is he?" Naruto stared at the screen where his character stood idle, waiting for his next command.

"I…don't know if that's a good idea. Do you want to see him?" Tenten chewed her lower lip, wondering if what Gaara had said had been too presumptuous.

The blond paused. "I don't think I'm ready."

Naruto wasn't ready, and Gaara had been right. And now Tenten felt like an idiot.

"Okay," Tenten whispered.

…

In the foyer, Gaara stood with the door opened, looking at Sasuke with angry eyes.

"He doesn't want to see you."

"Can I just…talk to him? I only need a minute."

"I said he doesn't want to see you, Sasuke," Gaara repeated, blocking the doorway with most of his body. Sasuke frowned, shifting nervously on his feet, fiddling with his fingers.

"He left…his ring behind."

Gaara sighed and his face softened slightly. "Look, Sasuke. Have you ever thought…that maybe he's doing this for a reason? He loves you more than life itself, more than food."

Sasuke smirked at this. Naruto was a true food junkie.

"He needs time, and you need time. Sort your feelings out, make sure you know what's right in your heart before you go making new promises you'll break to him. Because…you know this is your last shot."

Sasuke swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"But like I said: he doesn't want to see you. Go away and think some more. You two need this time to set things straight."

"I don't know…how straight things can be set if we can't speak to each other."

"He's just gone back to work, let him get back into the swing of things before you hit him with another emotional blow, okay? I'm tired of having him show up at my place in tears. It used to be smiles he'd greet me with, you know?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm…sorry."

"I know you are. But…make sure you're really sorry before you come begging him back again."

Gaara smiled faintly and backed away, closing the door on Sasuke as politely as he could without slamming it in his face.

Stepping into the computer room, he took Tenten by the hand and led her back to the couch where the news was still playing.

"How'd it go?" Tenten asked, knowing Naruto had wanted to ask questions but had said nothing, instead deciding to stare at his fists instead.

Gaara shrugged, planting himself on the couch and pointing to the floor to indicate it was her turn for a massage.

"You know, we should really get Naruto to teach us the proper way to do this," Tenten suggested. Gaara smirked and kneaded his fingers through her shoulders, earning a groan for his efforts.

"He already taught me."

"You're so smug," she muttered, closing her eyes and dropping her chin to her chest so he could work at her neck.

"Among other things," Gaara whispered, kissing her shoulder lightly, his lips grazing the skin just below her ear, sending a chill over her. "When will we have this house to ourselves again?"

"Getting a little anxious?" she asked, amusement in her simple question.

"Well, I don't like to when there are people here…"

"It's not like you're loud or anything," Tenten said softly with a wry grin. Gaara shook his head.

"All the same, it's uncomfortable."

"Well. Naruto's going to go to bed soon anyway…or he'll stay in the computer room…" Tenten pondered quietly, noticing that Gaara's fingers had stopped moving. "I still need to take a shower, you know."

"…So?" Gaara asked, raising an eyebrow. Tenten smirked.

"Try to keep up, would you?" she asked. "Come with me."

"Ah, that's a bad idea. We'll use all the hot water, and you know how we are in the shower," he replied softly.

"Exactly. But there's a lock on that door," she suggested, turning around so she faced him.

"I'd feel weird."

"I'm giving you a suggestion here and you're going to say no?" she asked, incredulous. What kind of man turned down sex?

"If you're asking me how freaky I'm willing to get in order to get any action, I'll tell you I'm not that willing. My best friend is in the house and as emotionally unstable as he is right now, his hearing is supersonic."

"And…you can't be quiet?" she asked coyly, her lips turned ever-so slightly in a smile. Gaara couldn't deny his attraction to her when she was like this, so flirtatious.

He paused, studying her. "I really doubt it."

"Come _on_," she said, shaking his hands in hers. "Please?"

"You're not that desperate, are you?"

"I know that you're lying completely when you tell me you're not."

Gaara groaned. "I hate you."

"Mm," Tenten mused with a sly smile. "I know that's not true either."

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Reading my mind."

Naruto entered the room and scratched the back of his head. "Hey guys…sorry to interrupt."

Gaara glanced up and tried not to laugh at the look on Tenten's face.

"No problem, Naruto. What's going on?"

The blond took two more steps into the room and sighed. "I…think I'll go for a walk."

"At this time of night?" Tenten asked with a frown.

Naruto nodded, glancing at his watch. "I know, but I'll take my cane, and it's still light out anyway. I'll get a coffee or something; I just need to clear my head."

"Want me to come with you?" Tenten offered with a sympathetic smile.

It was at this that Naruto laughed. "Hah, no. Thanks, though." He turned to leave, but winked back at them. "I know you guys have some 'catching up' to do…so I'll stay out for awhile."

Tenten flushed bright red and Gaara shook his head, amazed.

"What did I tell you about his hearing?" he whispered.

"Don't wait up," Naruto joked. "Have a good time, guys."

"Whatever," Tenten muttered, embarrassed. Gaara just smirked as Naruto closed the front door behind him.

…

It was another week before Sasuke showed up at the front door again.

This time Gaara answered the door and let Sasuke in. "He might see you now. I'll go get him."

Naruto had already entered the room and smiled gently at Gaara. "It's okay, I'm here."

Gaara sighed. "I'll…be around."

"Okay," Naruto said. He glanced at Sasuke as Gaara left the room. Sasuke looked at the ground and then finally looked up at Naruto with haunted dark eyes. There appeared to be dark circles under his eyes as well, as if he hadn't slept properly in…well, the two weeks they'd been apart.

Naruto tried to make light of the situation as he led Sasuke to the living room where they could talk on the couch. "I hope I don't look as bad as you do."

Sasuke snorted lightly. "You don't."

Naruto smiled and sat on the couch. "Good."

Sasuke licked his lips and looked around before settling on staring at Naruto's knees instead of his own. His sheepish downcast gaze had Naruto convinced that he really was sorry. Perhaps…this had been the right thing to do. Naruto didn't feel nearly as bad about leaving him.

"So…I hear you went back to work," Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, short shifts to start until I get back into things. It's good. I'm glad to be getting paid again."

Sasuke nodded. "So…school sucks."

"I'll bet. Lots of studying?"

Sasuke noted the bitterness in Naruto's simple question and sighed. "I…haven't been able to study."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated," Sasuke said.

Naruto pursed his lips. "So…why are you here?"

"You left your ring behind, Naruto. Why? Are you trying to kill me?"

The pain in Sasuke's voice surfaced for a moment in his last question but he quickly covered it with a forced scowl.

"I wanted you to realize how serious I am about this," Naruto said quietly, noticing his naked ring finger, and the fact that Sasuke still wore his.

"Do…you really not want to be with me anymore?" Sasuke asked.

"How has this last week been? Has it totally sucked for you like it's sucked for me? Because if it has, maybe some of my message got through."

"I haven't slept."

"That's a start," Naruto said, crossing his arms. "But…what I'm looking for isn't your lack of sleep."

"I've been thinking a lot," Sasuke said, moving his eyes to the ceiling where he stared blankly. "I know…that I've been unfair to you."

"Tch," Naruto scoffed. "That's an understatement."

"Can you stop being like that?" Sasuke demanded, meeting his eyes for the first time since they'd sat down.

"Like what?"

"So pessimistic. It's not like you."

"I know. It's like you. We're complete opposites, Sasuke. I'm the happy one, you're the angry, grumpy one. How come we work so well together?"

Sasuke was quiet for a very long time. "Because…we're two halves of the same whole. Because we complete each other." _Because we were made for each other._

"Well. That's probably the most romantic thing you'll ever say to me," Naruto said bitterly. Sasuke scoffed loudly.

"Knock it off, you idiot! I didn't come here for you to beat me down. I came here to tell you that I can't sleep at night without you; I can't concentrate when you're not in the room with me. You're the reason-"

Naruto's eyes had softened and he stared at Sasuke intently, waiting for him to finish.

"The reason for what?" he asked softly.

Sasuke crossed his arms and frowned. "…I breathe," he whispered.

"What?" Naruto asked, leaning forward. "I didn't hear you."

"You liar," Sasuke snapped. "You're the reason I breathe, damnit! Alright? Are you happy?! Does it make you happy to have our roles reversed in this situation? It's usually you begging _me_ back! It's usually _you _who gets all wimpy and emotional! Naruto, I have had the worst week of my life because you dropped the biggest bomb on me yet! Did you not even think about how this would affect our relationship?"

Naruto set his jaw and nodded. "I'd been thinking about how it has been affecting our relationship for weeks. For years, maybe. Sasuke…it's not enough to just _be_ with someone for me. I love you. I need you in my life. I can't imagine life without you, which is probably why I've cried every night this week." Naruto sighed heavily and shook his head. "I understand that you never tell me you love me because it's not your nature. I don't expect it to come from your mouth as often as it comes from mine, but…I need something to go off of."

Naruto stood to make his point, leaving his cane leaning against the couch as he paced back and forth. Sasuke watched him in silence.

"We're married, Sasuke! We got married as proof of our commitment to each other. Maybe you didn't notice, but you're wearing a wedding ring. I gave mine back to you so you could really see how much you mean to me. I need to feel needed in this relationship for it to work. You've blown me off for weeks with your studying. I'm always second place to everything, be it studying or sleeping or whatever else it is you do that isn't with me."

The blond stopped pacing and threw his hands out into the air on either side of him. "Sasuke, do you even remember the last time we had sex?"

Sasuke took in a breath. No. He couldn't remember.

"Before you…got attacked."

"Exactly!" Naruto exclaimed. "Isn't that an important part of a relationship? Sure, not the _most_ important part, but it's definitely something necessary. You don't even want to oblige me to a simple kiss. Goodbye kisses from you are forced in the mornings, don't think I don't notice." Naruto stopped pacing and shook his head.

"Kiss me now and again. Hold my hand. Be close to me. It's not that I even need sex from you, Sasuke…I just…want to feel appreciated." Naruto hung his head in sadness for a moment and sighed. "It's not that I'm tempted to leave you for someone else, male or female. People have been asking me if I was considering switching teams. Thing is, Sasuke…all I want is you; all I ever wanted was you." Tears shone in the blond's eyes as he let go of his last confession. "There. I'm done. I think I've said what I needed to say."

Sasuke nodded. "Come back here and sit, dobe."

Naruto was too emotionally exhausted to protest, so he sat down next to Sasuke and stared at the wall in front of him, at the blank television screen.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

The use of his name caught the blond off guard and he looked at Sasuke, whose eyes were shiny. Maybe not with tears, as he wasn't sure Sasuke knew how to cry, but shiny with emotion at least.

"I'm sorry I've been the one to cause this pain. I know…we were better before the attack, and I'm sorry that…it's taken this much time to get this far. I almost lost you once and…now you're leaving me again and I really don't know how to handle it. Truth is, I don't really know how to handle anything. No one's ever loved me in my entire life like you have and I should think that eight years would teach me how to accept it, but…I still don't know how. If I can be completely honest, I know I don't deserve you. You're completely everything I've ever needed, and yet I still treat you like garbage and you don't deserve it. You're the other half of my brain, the other piece of my soul. I'm sorry that I can't tell you I love you as easily as you can, but…you might have to accept the fact that I do, regardless of my inability to say it."

A tear slipped past Naruto's control and slid down his cheek. Sasuke wiped it away with his index finger and sighed.

"I'm sorry for everything I've ever put you through that you don't deserve. I guess…" Sasuke looked at his lap sheepishly, "I guess this is my way of begging you to come back to me. Don't leave this. Don't leave us. I…need you."

Naruto's lips parted as if to gasp, but nothing came out. He was fairly sure nothing would come out even if he tried.

"I love you, dobe," Sasuke said gently, quietly, painfully, as if it had hurt him to say it. Naruto sniffed and tried to control his trembling hands by clenching them into fists.

"…should I write that one down for the records?" Naruto asked with a hint of a smile through his tears. Sasuke smirked.

"Probably. It may be the only time I ever tell you."

"That's good enough for me," Naruto said, standing up and pulling Sasuke by the hands up into his arms. Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto and the two stood holding each other in silence for a long time.

Sasuke, who had about a two-inch height advantage, buried his face in Naruto's short blond hair and inhaled deeply. "Come home, dobe."

Naruto nodded slightly, his arms encircled around Sasuke's waist. "This is your last chance," he whispered. Sasuke nodded.

"I know."

From the doorway and out of sight, Tenten watched with tears pouring down her cheeks. She wiped her face and hurried to the office where Gaara sat in anticipation.

"Well?"

"They've made up. Sasuke said it. Naruto's going home."

Gaara smiled. "Finally."

"Don't be so selfish," she chided with a grin, then giggled. "We have the house to ourselves again!"

"I'm going to assume that several people will be getting lucky tonight…"

"Don't you dare talk like that," Tenten said, pointing her finger at him accusingly. "You sound like Shikamaru when you do."

Gaara wrinkled his nose. "Sorry."

There was a knock at the door and Naruto stood in the doorway, his eyes shiny but his face calm with a gentle smile.

"Hey guys…" he said softly. Gaara winked from behind Tenten, who faced Naruto and couldn't see Gaara.

"Did you guys…work things out?" she asked carefully. She knew the answer already, but she needed to hear him say it.

Naruto hugged her and nodded. "I'm going home. Thank you for everything," he murmured into her hair.

When he let go of Tenten, Gaara reached out a hand but then decided it wasn't appropriate and stood to hug his friend. "I'm happy for you, Naruto."

"Next time I come here…I won't be crying," Naruto promised with a grin.

Tenten ruffled Naruto's hair as he turned and offered a smile. "You guys…are so amazing. I wouldn't have survived this week without you."

"Anytime," Gaara said. "See you soon."

Naruto smiled and turned around, presumably to get his backpack and his few possessions. He was going home.

…

The air was thick when Sasuke opened the door and led Naruto inside by the hand, a slight blush on Sasuke's cheeks.

Setting his backpack down, Naruto sighed and looked back at Sasuke who wore a sheepish expression.

"Now what?" he asked. Naruto glanced at the clock.

"It's kinda late. Maybe we should just call it a night."

Sasuke nodded and shut off the lights and checked the door while Naruto went into the bedroom and unpacked his backpack.

When Naruto looked up, Sasuke was holding folded pyjamas and studying Naruto warily.

The blond frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I…" Sasuke's hands trembled slightly, "…really am sorry."

Naruto smiled so faintly his lips barely moved, but his eyes had regained that familiar twinkle. He said nothing as he stepped forward and brought his hands up to either side of Sasuke's face.

"One chance," Naruto reminded him. Sasuke nodded slightly, his eyelids heavy as Naruto closed the gap between them, his breath on Sasuke's lips before lifting his head and kissing him softly.

…

In Chicago, Lee and his wife lay on their bed, Takeru between them, fast asleep while the couple looked at him and then each other, thankful for what they had.

…

In a tiny New York apartment, Shikamaru lay with his head on his wife's lap as they watched a movie, Shikamaru with his eyes half closed while Temari's fingers threaded through his hair. He didn't look at her, but with a hand lazily flopping off the side of the couch, he found her calf and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

…

In a quiet and dark condo in the city, Gaara kissed the back of Tenten's neck as she slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

…

The tiny apartment shared by two unlikely married men was silent. In the bedroom, shirts and coats lay in a small trail to the bed where Naruto lay on his back, enjoying the ability to spend this closeness with his husband again.

Sasuke held himself up by his left elbow as he lay next to Naruto, kissing him again, his free hand around Naruto's neck and his fingers in the blond's hair.

When Naruto went for Sasuke's belt buckle, Sasuke hesitated and a pang of fear shot through the blond's heart. Not again. Not…after all of this.

"But…"

"Wait," Sasuke explained, turning over to reach into the nightstand behind him. When he turned back over, he drew in a deep breath, a glint of silver sparkling between his fingers. Naruto gasped.

"Is that…"

Sasuke nodded and gestured for Naruto's hand.

The blond brought forward his left hand and bit his lip to fend off tears as Sasuke slid Naruto's wedding ring back onto his finger.

"I never took mine off," Sasuke said softly. Raising his eyes to meet Naruto's, he smiled ever-so-gently. "For better or for worse, dobe," he whisperedas Naruto pulled him close and kissed him, tears spilling over. This time, thankfully, they were happy ones.

…

Note: OMG I'M FINALLY DONE THIS CHAPTER!! Blaarrrghh!! Look! More Tenten and Gaara was in this chapter! Did you notice? I'm not sorry for my sudden surge of SasuNaru. They're in the story, they're where all the big stuff is happening. Tenten and Gaara haven't any drama, their relationship is wonderful right now. It's not like there's much I can say regarding them. Anyway. If you all had any idea how long it took for this chapter to be completed…you'd have more sympathy for me. Haha.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own. Do not want! …to own, that is.

Note: Last chapter guys. Here's your finale. I hope I tie up all the loose ends.

****

This Is My Destiny

Chapter Twenty-Five

Sasuke woke up early the next morning, smiling faintly as he peeled back the covers and discovered Naruto's arm draped over him.

Lifting the blond's hand carefully, Sasuke made to get out of bed, but Naruto stirred and clutched onto Sasuke tightly. "Mmh," Naruto murmured. "Don't go."

"I have to go to school, dobe," Sasuke whispered, turning over to face his lover.

"But…" Naruto whined softly, opening his eyes to stare at Sasuke, who was smiling faintly, surprisingly.

"Trust me, I'd stay if I could. You know I can't. Finals are coming up," Sasuke explained softly, running his fingers through Naruto's messy hair. "But…and I'll only tell this to you," he said, a slight flush coming over his cheeks, "I can't wait to come home to you."

Naruto blushed and smiled, leaning over and kissing his husband. "Okay. I'll take that excuse. Go get ready."

Sasuke winked and got out of bed, heading off to the bathroom to get ready for school.

…

Gaara frowned. "You want me to what?"

Tenten smiled coyly, her foot waving back and forth on her big toe behind her. She sighed. "Come on, Naruto's willing to learn."

"But…salsa?"

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't dance."

"That's a stupid excuse," Tenten replied, poking his chest. Gaara covered the place she'd poked with his hand and frowned deeper.

"Then…how about because I don't want to."

"Well, can you learn because I want you to?" she asked. Gaara sighed, pursing his lips as he mulled the thought over.

"We'll have time for this?" he asked. Tenten nodded.

"Tuesdays at eight. For an hour. I mean, it's not that I don't already know it…but we'll take it together."

"You can't just teach me in the living room?"

"It's not the same," she argued.

Gaara sighed. "I'll think about it, okay?"

Tenten returned the sigh. Good enough.

…

Shikamaru groaned. "You're not serious, are you?"

Tenten laughed. "It'd be _fun!_ Come on, please?"

"Your idiot boyfriend and your friend and _his_ idiot boyfriend…teach them salsa?"

"We need to do something. We're wasting away here." Tenten giggled and poked Shikamaru's middle. "And in case you haven't noticed, you've picked up some weight. Enjoying married life?"

Shikamaru's cheeks flushed and he growled under his breath.

"You want me to bring my wife, or what?"

Tenten laughed. "She's already agreed."

Shikamaru groaned loudly. "…Seriously? This is _beyond_ lame."

…

Dance class had been a complete disaster. Tenten sent her kids home half an hour early, and they didn't protest. It was that night that she'd taught the class alone, so as soon as the door was closed with the last student having left, she picked up her cell phone and called Shikamaru.

"What's up?" he asked, answering on the second ring.

"Ask your wife if you're allowed to come dancing. I need…real dancing."

"Where's Gaara?"

"He doesn't like dancing at the club. I know he's come with me a couple times, but he doesn't usually want to."

"You sure? I'd hate to ruin our 'friendship'," Shikamaru joked. In his living room, he turned to his wife who was in the kitchen. "Tenten requests my presence."

Temari smiled gently. "Behave yourself."

Shikamaru grinned and returned to the phone. "Where?"

Tenten sighed. "Anywhere there's good music. I need to get this day danced off of me."

…

The music pulsed louder than Shikamaru could think. Tenten was already dancing before they'd even made it to the floor, before he could even get her a drink.

When he made it to her, he passed her her drink and she downed it in one shot, him following her example in bewilderment. When the glasses had been disposed of, Shikamaru just decided it best to follow her lead.

Even if that meant letting her lead, which was a problem for him. But not tonight. Especially when she looked like that. Like that…with her black pants so tight he could see her every curve. He knew Tenten's body almost as well as he knew his own wife's, which, had he backed up and thought about it, would have been disturbing, but not only was Tenten his best friend, but having been her dance partner for several years now, he knew how she moved, and how each simple curve of her body melded well with his during their choreography.

Gaara was a lucky man.

However, Shikamaru couldn't concentrate on how lucky his brother in law was, as the girl in question was far too close in proximity for Shikamaru to comprehend his breathing patterns. For the time being, he needed to put Shikamaru on a shelf and just become someone else. Just be the guy Tenten was dancing with. He'd need to put her on a shelf too, and let her just become someone else. The guy dancing with the girl in the club to the pulsing music surrounded by other couples doing exactly that, though many of them didn't actually know each others' names, didn't actually grow up together, didn't actually sometimes want each other by accident… Like now, when she had her arms around his neck, one hand trailing down his neck, his chest, his stomach, stopping at his belt, her face inclined up, but she wasn't looking at his face.

He studied her face as the music pounded in his brain, his fingers able to detect the sheen of sweat over her lower back because of how her shirt was riding up, not that his fingers weren't helping…

It was times like these that he almost wished he wasn't married and she wasn't dating his brother in law. However, those moments didn't last very long, as he'd then realize where he was, who he was, and who she was. She was his best friend. They'd grown up together, danced together often. He'd cried with her over breakups, fights, bad grades, good grades, graduation, and unfortunately, a miscarriage.

So why was she so captivating tonight? Perhaps it was the way she wasn't leaving much space for his imagination. She was practically pressed right against him, molded to his body in a way that would make it harder to breathe than usual, hard as it already was with the stuffiness in the air. The lights shone on her skin, turning it to various colorful hues, until he found himself meeting her eyes, turned a strange green by the light. She grinned and sent him a wink, which brought him out of his reverie. Why was she leading the show? He frowned and shook his head, grinning slightly at her.

"Troublesome woman," he said in her ear, taking her waist and pulling her closer, if it was possible. She smirked up at him, her lips parted just slightly so he could feel her breath on his lips. She was so close. He could kiss her if he wanted to, but… Weren't they doing enough? She'd probably hit him. That, and…he was married. Troublesome.

But really, how could she move so…provocatively? She didn't always dance with him like this.

"Are you and Gaara alright?" he asked in her ear. She grinned at him.

"Does that really matter right now? Why are you thinking?" she purred, her voice sending shivers down his spine. "Just lose yourself. Stop being Shikamaru."

He ground his teeth together and found himself losing his grip on reality. When he shook his head to clear it, Tenten was leading him from the club.

"Where are we going?" he asked, confused, his brain foggy.

Tenten smiled. "Back home. We've been here forever. You need to go back to your wife."

He shook his head again, trying to clear the fog. "I'm so confused. Did you drug me?"

"No. You just…lost yourself. I'm impressed. You've never done it successfully before. If you could do that at our performances we'd be unstoppable."

"I behaved, didn't I? Temari's going to kill me if I didn't."

"Reasonably," Tenten replied with a wink as she hailed a taxi. He watched her, dizziness clouding her mind as he watched her. He shouldn't dissect her like this. He shouldn't study the way her pants fit, the way they fit just perfectly over her rear end…the way her shirt had ridden up a little, showing the smallest hint of skin. She grinned back at him when a cab caught her attention and he was almost certain there was something in her eyes he hadn't noticed before.

A yellow cab pulled up and they got into the backseat.

Giving the driver the address of Shikamaru's apartment, Tenten refocused her attention on distracting Shikamaru. This plan had to work. She knew him well enough to know that it was working. His entire body was tense, his jaw clenched and his breathing irregular.

She slowly drew circles on his forearm with her index finger, smiling ever-so-slightly when she heard his teeth grinding together.

Minutes later, once they'd pulled up to Shikamaru's apartment, he got out and glared at his best friend. "I either hate you or love you. I can't decide."

"Tell Temari I said hello," Tenten said with a wink as he closed the door behind him, stomping off to the apartment building.

…

"Temari," Shikamaru called, walking into the room and making his way through the darkness to find his wife who was already in bed. By the curve of her hip, he noted she was on her side. By the arm that was outside the blankets, he noted she was wearing a tank top. He ground his teeth together and tried to focus as she stirred, waking from her sleep. She really was an angel in the moonlight as it bathed her skin in an ethereal glow. Her eyes sparkled when she turned her face to him.

"What is it, are you okay?"

"Wake up, please wake up…" He kicked off his shoes, pulled his shirt over his head and crawled onto the bed next to her.

"What did she do to you?" Temari said with a laugh as she rolled over to find her husband at her side, pleading in his eyes.

"She got me so hot it's too troublesome to be troublesome. Please tell me you don't have a headache," he begged, his fingers gripping her arm in desperation. Temari smirked.

"I think she did that on purpose."

"Did you tell her to?" he asked, giving up asking and planting kisses on Temari's arm, trailing up to her neck.

Temari chuckled and remained still, relishing in the idea of her husband actually doing all the work. It wasn't unusual to have her be the one to do all the work, because Shikamaru's laziness extended to even the most delightful of activities.

She allowed him to trail kisses all over her exposed skin before she put her arms around his neck and brought his mouth back up to meet hers.

…

The next morning, Tenten answered her phone on the way to work.

"Hello?"

"Tenten? It's Temari. I just wanted to say…thanks."

Tenten grinned. "Sorry. I …"

"Don't apologize, for the love of all things holy. It was…there are no words. Seriously."

Tenten paused before laughing. "Well, then…it was…my pleasure."

"Anytime. Don't hesitate."

With a laugh, Tenten bid her friend goodbye.

…

Sasuke was standing in line at Starbucks waiting for his coffee when he noticed someone familiar enter the store. Someone as familiar as…his older brother.

"Hey, little bro," Itachi greeted with a smirk, stepping up to Sasuke. The barista handed Sasuke his coffee with a smile and Sasuke nodded his thanks as he took it.

"Are you still living in the city?" Sasuke asked, not as curious as he tried to make himself sound.

Itachi snorted lightly. "You don't even care, little brother, why do you ask?"

"I'm trying to be courteous," Sasuke replied, taking a sip of his coffee as he used his other arm to readjust the bag across his shoulder.

"Off to school?" Itachi asked with a curious glint in his eye. Sasuke nodded.

"Aren't you here to get a drink?"

"No, actually. I saw you in the window and wanted to see how my dearest baby brother was."

Sasuke sighed and took another drink of coffee to Itachi's amusement as they left the store.

"So why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" Itachi asked a moment later as Sasuke brooded at the pavement in front of them.

Sasuke glanced at his older brother with a frown. Itachi nodded towards Sasuke's left hand that held the coffee.

"You're wearing a ring."

"I didn't have a wedding," Sasuke shot back hotly.

"But you got married."

"Sure."

Itachi sighed. "Okay, a civil union, then?"

Sasuke couldn't help his smirk. "Yeah." He paused and put his free hand on his hip. "Did you want something? Because I'm going to be late for school."

"Tell your hubby I say hello."

"If you're curious," Sasuke said as he turned to walk away, "It's the same guy. Has been for eight years."

"That little blond wuss that was in your room that time?" Itachi asked with raised eyebrows.

Sasuke nodded, a hint of a smile brushing his lips. To his surprise, his older brother grinned.

"Good. You're happy, then?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, I am."

Itachi reached forward and lightly poked his younger brother's forehead with his index finger.

"Take care of him, you know?"

"Huh?" Sasuke frowned. "Since when do you get sentimental?"

Itachi glanced at the ground, finding the pavement more interesting than meeting the eyes of his brother at the moment. "Since we've both had a crappy life. It's time…you got what you deserved. So…be good to each other."

Sasuke studied his brother for a long time, unable to read the expression in his face.

"Why don't you ever call?" Sasuke whispered finally. Itachi's eyes grew dark.

"You wouldn't take it if I did call you," he replied softly. "And…I don't ever have anything to tell you."

Sasuke paused and then smiled, but faintly. "Well. I guess you're right. See you around, then?"

"See you, baby bro…"

Sasuke took a few steps away from his brother before he turned around. "Hey, Itachi?"

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Thanks."

Itachi could only smile as Sasuke turned and walked away.

(Note: I'm sure Itachi was out of character. …I don't really care. He needed to be for that scene.)

…

Sakura chased Takeru around the coffee table for what was probably the fiftieth time. "Takeru, I swear, you're going to turn me into an old woman long before my time!"

"Dada!" the toddler proclaimed as Lee unlocked the door and burst into the house with much jubilance, as was usual for every day.

Striding across the room, Lee dipped his wife and kissed her with a flourish before scooping Takeru into his arms and throwing him into the air. "And how's my youthful son behaving today?"

"He's a rascal," Sakura replied, ruffling Takeru's hair as she walked away.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" she asked, calling from the kitchen. Lee spun Takeru around a few times until they were both dizzy.

"Whatever you make will fill me with nourishment, my love. Your heart's desire is mine," Lee replied, tickling his son, who screamed loudly with joy.

Sakura sighed and poked her head into the room. "It's just dinner, Lee, there's no need to be so dramatic."

"Why not, angel?" Lee asked, his expression that of the utmost seriousness. Sakura chuckled.

"Never mind."

"So how was your day?" Lee asked, wandering into the kitchen to chop vegetables or do something helpful.

"Good. Tenten called. There's a huge party happening at Gaara's in three weeks to celebrate…everything, really. Sasuke and Naruto are happy again, Sasuke's almost done school, everything's good with everyone, it seems. Party for the sake of partying, I guess."

"And we're invited?" Lee asked.

"Of course. But I've been so many times lately we can't afford it."

Lee stepped up to his wife and put his arm around her waist. "I could put in more hours, my love, if you wanted to go. You know I'd pull the moon out of the sky if you asked me to."

Sakura put down her vegetables and put her arms around her husband's neck. "I know. And it is for that reason I love you because I know you'd do anything I asked you to. But I think I'd rather stay here, with you."

Takeru toddled into the room and clung to Lee's leg in a desperate attempt to climb it. Lee kissed Sakura on the forehead before lifting his son into the air.

"Shall I distract the young one to keep him out of your hair?" Lee asked.

Sakura laughed. "That would be the best help you could give me right now."

"Then it shall be done," Lee said with a grin as he took Takeru's hand and pointed his arm out with his own. "Come, young soldier! Away!"

…

Naruto's phone chirped in his pocket and he answered it.

"Holla, Gaara! What's up?" the blond said with a wide smile. Gaara laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Naruto. How are you?"

"Good as usual. I repeat: what's up?"

"I don't ever call to say hello, do I?" Gaara asked with a chuckle.

"Negative."

"Okay. Well, are you busy tonight?"

"Ask my hubby."

"Seriously?" Gaara asked.

"I'm teasing. What do you need me for?"

Gaara hesitated. "Well…I need to run an errand and I require your assistance."

"Sure thing! Tell me when I'm needed."

Gaara hung up the phone and sighed. Well. Now or never, he supposed. At least he had Naruto's help.

….

"So when are you free tonight?" Naruto asked while he flipped channels as Sasuke piled his homework on the coffee table. The brunet looked at Naruto with a sigh.

"I've got a midterm tomorrow, dobe. I have to study first."

"Gonna pencil me in?"

"If that's what it takes," Sasuke replied with a smirk. "Give me an hour and a half to study, okay?"

Naruto glanced at the clock. It was just after nine in the evening. "That's a lot less time than I thought you were going to say."

"I could study longer," Sasuke said with a raised brow as he sat next to Naruto on the couch.

The blond grinned. "No, an hour and a half is fine." He leaned over and kissed Sasuke's temple gently before resuming his TV watching while Sasuke studied.

After half an hour, Naruto resolved that a bath was in order. Or a shower. Something. He hummed to himself and headed to the bathroom to kill some time.

When he was done, he opened the bathroom which let out a burst of steam into the room and smiled when he noticed Sasuke was now seated on their bed, his books spread out before him, his reading glasses on his nose as he frowned, deep in concentration. Naruto walked over to him and grinned.

"How much time left?" he asked.

Sasuke glanced at the clock and then up at his husband. "Still half an hour, dobe. Haven't you ever heard of patience?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not when it comes to you."

He crawled up onto the bed beside Sasuke and sighed. Sasuke turned to him, his eyes still on his book before he finally looked up. "You smell really good."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Fresh shower smell, I guess."

"I did just have one," Naruto said with a dopey grin. Sasuke shrugged and held a finger to his lips.

"Shh. Half an hour. I'm almost done."

"Or you could study later," Naruto suggested, running a finger up Sasuke's arm. Sasuke turned and glared, not completely seriously, but enough so to make Naruto withdraw his hand. "Your loss," the blond muttered.

"Not really."

"Well not yet," Naruto said with a sigh. "You'll win later."

"I'm sure I will."

"So does that mean it can be me tonight?" Naruto asked, delight entering his face. Sasuke frowned, puzzled.

"I wasn't aware we decided beforehand who got to do it. I figured it was always a heat of the moment kind of thing."

"I know. And it's been you lately."

"Want a turn?" Sasuke asked, looking over the rims of his reading glasses.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked carefully, incredulously.

Sasuke nodded. "Absolutely. But let me study first or I'll have to destroy you in other ways."

Naruto grinned and pressed his lips together to remain quiet. Now he was even more anxious. Dominance had never been an issue between them, but there was pride involved for whomever got to be the 'leader' that evening.

In the remaining half an hour, Naruto paged through an unattended textbook of Sasuke's. When there were ten minutes left on the clock until ten-thirty, Sasuke set his book down and took off his glasses.

"I can't do this anymore. These words are blurring in my mind when I read them."

"Then you must be ready for your midterm," Naruto said with a grin, closing the book he was thumbing through.

"Easy for you to say. They didn't test you for massage therapy."

"Yeah, but I still need to study."

"I think you could study my back and shoulders if you really wanted to," Sasuke said with a groan as he set his books into his backpack on the chair next to the bed.

Naruto smirked. "Want a fancy one? Like, with oil and stuff?"

"You have it all here?"

"Isn't it my job?" Naruto replied with a grin. "Of course. Take your shirt off."

"Don't have to be so demanding," Sasuke muttered with a smirk. "Aren't _you_ supposed to do that, anyway?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he rummaged through the cupboard in the bathroom through his different massage oils.

Minutes later, Sasuke had fallen asleep under Naruto's gentle touch. Despite the fact that Naruto was straddling him while he lay on his stomach, Sasuke had fallen asleep almost immediately.

Next to the bed, Naruto's cell phone chirped.

"Hello?" he answered quietly, continuing to lightly rub Sasuke's shoulders as he dozed.

"Naruto! You're up late."

"Tenten! You're calling late."

"I was going to leave a message. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Nah. Sasuke just fell asleep while I was giving him a massage."

"Right now?" Tenten asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"What, nothing's happening. Don't be silly, Tenten. He's sleeping."

"Okay, if you say so…"

"What's up?" Naruto asked, moving from Sasuke quietly and heading out to the living room so he could talk more freely.

"Well, I was just wondering…if you wanted to sign up for the salsa class I've convinced Gaara to take with me."

"What!" Naruto cried.

"What's wrong?"

"You said you'd take it with me. Who's gonna be my partner?"

"Sasuke, you idiot."

"He'd never take salsa," Naruto scoffed. "But I still kinda want to…"

"Well, it's not like you'd be the only single in the class you know."

"I'll ask him. If he doesn't, I'll still think about it."

Tenten smiled on the other end of the line. "You're a peach."

"Well, I try."

"Go wake your husband up. Tell him it's high time he gave _you_ a massage."

"Nah. He deserves the rest," Naruto said with a smirk. "He's been studying awfully hard lately."

"But giving you the attention you deserve, I hope?"

"Like a newlywed," Naruto said with a grin. Tenten laughed.

"I see, so you're doing well then?"

"There aren't words," Naruto replied. "Anyway. I'll ask him and get back to you, 'kay?"

Tenten bid him goodbye and they hung up.

As Naruto headed back into his bedroom, he turned off the lamps and crawled into bed after coaxing Sasuke under the covers through his sleepiness.

…

Naruto dozed into the night and was awakened sometime later by Sasuke's lips on his neck.

"Mmh," Naruto mumbled. "What's going on?"

"I fell asleep," Sasuke whispered. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. I've got a magic touch," the blond muttered sleepily as he surveyed the situation. Sasuke still wasn't wearing a shirt. What a pleasant sight to wake up to.

"I won't disagree," Sasuke said softly, shifting so he was leaning over Naruto. Naruto blinked and reached his hands up to rub his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"It's late." Sasuke glanced at the clock. "It's after one."

"You have to get up soon," Naruto said, reaching his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulling him down to him. Sasuke shrugged as best he could from where he was, pinned with his arms folded on Naruto's chest.

"I slept for two hours and a bit already. Wear me out and maybe I could be talked into something," he said softly with a smirk.

Naruto brushed away Sasuke's bangs from his forehead but left his fingers in Sasuke's hair.

"Where did this sex drive come from?" the blond found himself asking out loud while Sasuke leaned down to plant a few soft kisses on Naruto's neck and up his jaw.

"It's always been here. I just…kind of ignored it."

"You're the idiot then, not me," Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"You're right. But you're still an idiot," he replied.

"Sure, whatever," Naruto said, shaking his head. Sasuke shifted himself up and kissed Naruto on the lips softly.

"I just guess I didn't realize how delicious you were. I'm an idiot for ignoring you for so long." He continued to pepper Naruto's neck with attention and the blond lay in quiet delight for a moment until Sasuke found his way to his mouth again.

"Are we going to sleep or…?" Sasuke murmured against Naruto's mouth.

"You're giving me a choice?" Naruto asked with a frown as he sat up and turned Sasuke over onto his back.

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto on top of him by his t-shirt. "No."

"I didn't think so," Naruto said with a grin as he leaned in to kiss Sasuke deeply.

…

Sasuke stared into Naruto's half-lidded eyes and gave him a faint smile. Naruto's breaths were slowing finally, the blond's smile even more faint as Sasuke's hand was entwined in Naruto's hair.

"I love you," Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded.

"I know," Sasuke replied quietly, tilting Naruto's chin up ever-so slightly and leaning in to kiss him. "But I'm exhausted. You wear me out."

"And you have school tomorrow," Naruto said with a grin. "Thanks, though."

Sasuke nodded. "Happy to."

"Goodnight," the blond whispered. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead with no intention of rolling over.

"Night, dobe."

Naruto wormed his way closer, settling his head under Sasuke's chin and sighed, his breath tickling Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled faintly. They'd been getting along very well lately, but it was definitely taking effort on Sasuke's part, which he was reluctant to admit he wasn't so annoyed to make.

Naruto had already fallen asleep, which wasn't surprising. He could fall asleep in a heartbeat if he wanted to. Sasuke's eyes were heavy but his mind was awake. Which pissed him off, because he had sleeping to do before school the next morning. All the same, he finally convinced his thoughts to shut up before drifting off into the night.

…

Sasuke woke up at six-thirty that morning with a sigh. Sometime in the night, Naruto had pulled on a grey t-shirt which was tangled around his body as he sprawled over most of the bed. Sasuke smiled and slipped out of bed to get ready for school.

An hour later, with his school bag packed and his shoes at the door, Sasuke slipped his keys into his pocket and climbed onto his bed where Naruto had moved over, practically sleeping sideways, his mouth open while snoring lightly. Sasuke, amused, ran his fingers through Naruto's hair and kissed him on the temple.

"See you tonight, usuratonkachi," he whispered. Naruto groaned and rolled over, blinking.

"You leaving?" he murmured. Sasuke nodded.

"It's seven thirty, you should get up soon."

"I don't work until ten," Naruto muttered, rolling his face into Sasuke's pillow.

"All the same, if you don't start getting up now, you'll be late." Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled faintly as he left, locking the door behind him. Naruto groaned and fell back to sleep moments later.

…

It was later in the day, and Tenten had just come home from another long day of dance classes and for whatever reason, was getting ready for bed in Gaara's bathroom. He was sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard as he watched her. She was undoing her hair, studying herself in the mirror, washing her face. She was beautiful. He was entranced.

"Are you going to have a shower?" he asked. She turned and looked at him with a smile.

"I was planning on it," she said. "But alone. I want to have a quick one," she added with a wink. He grinned.

"Yeah, well…"

"I'll only be a minute," she promised, closing the door, but not all the way. Gaara lay back and sighed, listening to the sound of the running water while he waited for her. There was no purpose for his waiting, he just wanted to be near her.

He dozed off for a few minutes and was awakened when she crawled onto the bed next to him in one of his t-shirts. He smiled faintly as she cuddled against his chest, her wet hair tickling his chin.

"Hi," she said softly, her breath warm against his neck.

Gaara squeezed her lightly, kissing the top of her head. "How was work?"

"Hm, you know. Busy. Stressful."

"Shikamaru giving you trouble?"

"Always," she replied with a smile, pushing out of his grip and settling with her hands on his chest so she could look down at him.

"What about you?" she asked. He frowned, moving some of her wet hair behind her ear.

"What about me? Work was horrible as usual. I would swear my eyesight is getting worse from all the paperwork I have to stare at."

"Don't you have anyone to help you?"

"No. No one wants to work for me. Apparently I give off this persona of being some evil tyrant."

"I don't know what gives them that idea," she said, kissing his nose.

"I don't know either."

"I think you're perfect."

Gaara hesitated, his heart lurching into his throat. _I think you're perfect, too…_

He could say nothing. His tongue was stuck. Instead, he brought her forward and kissed her.

…

It had been a long day of school and testing and Sasuke was more than thankful that his midterm exam was over.

He was out of coffee, his bag was close to dragging on the ground, as he couldn't be bothered to carry it any longer. The streets were fairly quiet that night as he walked home, the skies darkening early as clouds gathered, threatening rainfall.

With a heaving sigh, Sasuke desperately hoped that Naruto would be making coffee or at least something warm for them to eat when he got home. Something edible, at least, not instant ramen noodles. Sasuke would not deny that they were good when he felt like eating them, but he wanted something with substance. Meat, maybe, or something with bread.

Maybe he'd just make dinner instead.

Beyond his control, another sigh escaped him.

And then his bag started dragging on the ground. Sasuke was exhausted. How many more nights of walking home in the dark after school could he take? And he still needed to find a job after his exams finished for the semester. It wasn't looking good for him. No one wanted to hire someone in law school, especially someone with no references since the last place had fired him.

Sasuke ran his palm over his face to wake himself up and frowned when he glanced up and saw a couple of young men leaning against the brick building ahead of him.

No harm so far. The men, three of them, were smoking cigarettes, leaning against a building. Lots of people did that.

All the same, Sasuke felt a vague sense of unease creeping up behind him as soon as the one leaning against the wall stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, leering down his nose towards Sasuke.

Trying not to look alarmed, Sasuke prepared himself for what might be a battle.

"Hey," one of the men said as Sasuke approached. Sasuke set his jaw and said nothing but instead watched as the leader approached him, his other two cronies stepping up behind him for support. Or intimidation. Either way, Sasuke wasn't too shaken. Assuming these guys didn't know how to fight, he'd probably be okay. If they did…all three of them were a good lot bigger than he was. And that wasn't bound to end well.

Sasuke put his hand in his pocket to reach for his cell phone, but the guys weren't entirely dim-witted.

"What do you think you're doing, white boy?" the leader asked, sneering with crooked teeth and bad breath that wafted into Sasuke's face. The leader, though younger, was at least four inches taller.

"Gimme your phone," Leader demanded, holding out his hand, his sneer still vulgar and the smoke from his cigarette just as distasteful as his breath.

"So…" Sasuke started, his gaze remaining on Leader's face.

"So nothing. This is my sidewalk. Take your business elsewhere."

"I'm just walking home. I could have been off 'your sidewalk' ages ago."

"I don't like your tone, pretty white boy."

"Pretty?" Sasuke asked with a frown, his eyebrow raised. "I'm not interested."

"No. You've got your own filth, don't you? I know who you are, white boy…" Leader sneered, stepping closer. Sasuke glanced around. Why was no one intervening? There weren't a lot of people around, but a few had frowned in their direction. This was New York. Fights were common.

Maybe no one would intervene until a punch was thrown.

"I don't care if you know who I am. Let me pass and I'll pretend this didn't happen," Sasuke said, his voice dropping to a menacing growl.

Leader chuckled. "Aha! This is rich. Isn't this rich, guys?" His cronies snickered behind him. "Little Pretty white boy thinks he can smooth talk his way out of this."

Leader grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt and pulled him close, so his breath washed over Sasuke's face entirely. "But he should know better."

"What do you want from me, moron?" Sasuke asked boldly, his arms hanging at his sides.

"Moron!" Leader cried with a yelp of incredulous laughter. "You're talking way too tough when you should be begging to be let go. Mercy, maybe. We didn't show any to your little boyfriend, so why should we give you any? Huh, Pretty. White. Boy…?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You…you guys were the ones who attacked him?"

"Ah, so you know who we are now," Leader said, his crooked teeth yellow in Sasuke's face.

Someone stepped up to them. "Guys, take it somewhere else."

"Back off, old man!" Leader cried, but glanced around, let go of Sasuke and pushed him down the alleyway nearby.

"This isn't over," the cronies said, running ahead in case Sasuke tried to escape. Once they were out of sight, Leader grabbed Sasuke and pushed him against the brick of the building.

"You know why I hate people like you?"

"I bet you'll tell me anyway," Sasuke muttered smartly. Leader gritted his teeth and snarled.

"Because you think you're invincible. You fags and all your gay pride. You make me sick."

"You're probably just afraid of the feelings you have for one of your cronies over there," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Either give up or give in. And let me go. You're wasting your time."

Leader ignored Sasuke's remarks and took a fistful of his hair. "I think we should rough him up a bit, eh boys? Or should we just ignore that and kill him now?"

The cronies cracked their knuckles and returned Leader's sinister grin.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and checked his surroundings. …What could he use as a weapon? There was a garbage can lid, and a bag of garbage. Well…not much to go by, but he'd make do with what he had.

Leader took a swing and Sasuke successfully dodged it. With a swift punch to the belly, Leader doubled over as Sasuke ducked out of his grip. Cronies. Both of them charged him at once and he dove for the garbage can lid, which he held as a shield and took several blows to, blocking them. Swinging the lid, Sasuke made contact with one of the cronies, knocking him over as Leader let out a roar of frustration, charging with both arms flailing, curses streaming from his mouth.

Leader and the remaining crony did manage to get a couple of punches to Sasuke, one to his cheek, and several to his middle, but Sasuke had the advantage: he was trained for this. All those martial arts classes and sparring with Naruto had paid off.

Spinning with a kick to one crony's head, he knocked him out. With his inertia, he used his fist to knock the remaining charging crony. Just Leader was left now.

"You sick freak," Leader panted, dirt smudged on his clothes. Sasuke paced, his eyes never leaving Leader's face.

"You like what you did to him?" Sasuke asked, wiping a trickle of blood from his cheek. "He was in the hospital for weeks. He almost died. I'm glad I found you because I swear, since you put him there, I've wanted to kill you."

"Try and take the opportunity," Leader snarled. "You'll never get another one. Sooner or later all fags will be extinguished. Let's start with you!" With a running charge, Leader had the advantage for being bigger, but Sasuke managed to barely step out of the way and kick Leader against the wall, knocking the garbage lid against his head and then took one swift hit to a pressure point to knock him out.

With all three thugs defeated, Sasuke stood in the alleyway panting.

A shadow darkened the opening to the alley. Someone was there. "Hey you! Are you okay?"

A woman's voice.

"Yeah," Sasuke called back, stepping towards her as he glanced at the unconscious men. "Could you call the cops? I need these guys arrested."

…

Naruto was ticked. Sasuke was never late for dinner. Sure, it was ramen again because they hadn't been shopping in awhile, but it was warm, and they would be eating it together.

The blond was just about to start eating his second cup of noodles when Sasuke opened the door.

"There you are!" Naruto cried, heading to the door. "About freaking time-"

Sasuke stepped inside with two police officers.

"Hey," Sasuke said with a small smile. Naruto then saw the cuts on his lover's face.

"Are you alright!?" he cried, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sasuke grinned. "You should see the other guys," he added, using an old joke he seldom made.

Naruto frowned. "Guys? As in plural?"

"Three of them. Same ones who attacked you. These officers offered to take us both to the station so you could identify them."

Naruto looked at the officers who nodded in his direction. Naruto blinked. "Y-yeah, of course…but could we…get you something for your face?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke excused. Naruto ran to the kitchen and wet a tea towel. Handing it to Sasuke, he put his shoes on.

"I can't wait to get this done," Naruto muttered. "I hope they squirm."

"I made sure to hurt them," Sasuke whispered, the officers in the hallway leading the way after they'd left the apartment.

Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand and laced their fingers, squeezing tightly. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Bruised, but fine."

Naruto's eyes were watery for a moment. "What if…"

"Don't start, usuratonkachi," Sasuke whispered, his voice full of warning. "Let's just get this over with. We can talk about it later, okay?"

"…why you? Why not me again?" Naruto whispered with a sniffle.

Sasuke squeezed his husband's hand. "I'd rather me than you. Now come on. Let's take care of this."

…

Naruto was given five minutes alone with Leader, who was handcuffed and seated in a chair. Across the table, Naruto looked at him with compassionate eyes.

"Why? Why are you with him? Aren't chicks good enough for you?" Leader pleaded, his eyes full of confusion.

Naruto frowned. "Why is that important to you? But yeah, chicks are awesome. I love them. But…" Naruto turned and glanced at Sasuke who was answering questions with an officer, and smiled. "He's all I'll ever need, or want. That's how simple it is. People like you who don't understand that are what's making this world go to hell."

"But he's a guy!" Leader breathed.

"And so am I. So what? We're living in a world where that really doesn't matter anymore. You people are the ones who can't take the change and I feel sorry for you. What are you so angry at, man?"

Leader was quiet and stared at the table for a long time. "It's just not right…"

"That doesn't make it right for you to beat us up and try to kill us. It's not your job to be the judge. I'm going to leave that to Someone higher," Naruto whispered, standing up and turning around. "We're done here," he called to the guard, who opened the door to let him out.

"Wait!" Leader called.

Naruto turned with a frown. "I'm not going to give him up because you want me to. You tried to kill me. I owe you no favors."

"I…" Leader sighed. "Do you think there's a way I can be redeemed?"

"I dunno," Naruto said with a shrug. "Probably. I like to think anyone can be redeemed for anything, no matter how bad. But you'll need to mean it, I guess. So…start small."

Leader offered a small smile. "You're not a bad guy, I guess…for a fairy, anyway."

Naruto grinned and left the room, shaking his head.

He reached Sasuke and squeezed his forearm discreetly. "What's the verdict?"

"They're going into jail. The leader guy, Marshall is his name, is going to be in the longest. Community service and all kinds of other crap to get out and they're not allowed to come near us ever again."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes wide.

"Seriously."

"You can go home now," the officer said, offering his hand to shake Sasuke's.

"Thanks. For everything."

"No, thanks for reporting them. I hope you can rest easier now that they're off the streets."

Sasuke smiled faintly. "I hope so too. Thanks."

He turned to Naruto and in a bold move that Naruto seldom experienced, took his hand in his own and they walked from the police station.

…

"So, you're coming to the party tonight, right?" Tenten asked Shikamaru as they practiced recent salsa dance moves before their students arrived.

"At Naruto's? Yeah, me and Tem are coming."

"Good. It's been a long time since we all got together."

"Sakura said she couldn't come though," Shikamaru said with a frown.

"Yeah, her and Lee have enough on their plate with Takeru," Tenten said, twirling around and landing perfectly back in Shikamaru's grasp.

"Can you believe those idiots who attacked Sasuke, though? I wish they'd known ahead of time. They'd have spared themselves a serious butt-kicking."

Tenten laughed. "Yeah, well, Sasuke doesn't look like the type who can kick your butt easily."

"No, that's true."

Two students entered the room and smiled at their teachers. Tenten grinned. "You're up next!" she called, waving one of the girls over for a turn as Shikamaru groaned.

"What a drag…"

…

Naruto was excited. They had arrived an hour before the party started to help set up, though there wasn't much to set up. The food was prepared in the fridge, the oven was preheating to get set for appetizers, and Sasuke was chopping vegetables, as Naruto was no longer allowed to handle knives, per Sasuke's instruction.

Gaara was having a shower, having just come home from work, and Tenten was due to arrive any moment.

Naruto danced around the kitchen, jittery with excitement.

"Why are you so excited?" Sasuke asked, not even looking up from the vegetables.

"I don't know, it's just exciting to be having a party!" the blond said with a twirl. Sasuke glanced up from under his bangs and shook his head.

"Would you sit down? You're making me nervous."

Naruto twirled over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "You don't get nervous. Don't lie."

"I'm still living that night over again," Sasuke whispered, the knife shaking in his hand. "I swear, it was all fluke. I shouldn't have survived against three guys."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and said nothing as Sasuke reflected.

"But you did," the blond whispered after a moment. Sasuke nodded.

"I shouldn't have. Someone's watching out for me, I guess."

"I like to think so," Naruto said softly as there was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it!" he shrieked, streaking off to the door to let Shikamaru and Temari in.

"Where's Tenten?" Naruto asked as the couple walked inside.

"Nice to see you too," Temari said, greeting Naruto with a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry. She's just not home yet."

"She's on her way," Gaara said, holding up the cordless phone as he came down the stairs. "I just called her."

"Is this everyone, then?" Shikamaru asked. Tenten then opened the door and entered the foyer with Hinata and Sai in tow.

"I found some people in the street and thought to myself 'hey, why should they miss out on a great party?'" she proclaimed with a laugh. Hinata blushed and Sai rolled his eyes.

"There's enough food," Gaara said. "Come in, guys."

He greeted Tenten with a kiss and a small smile as she kicked her shoes off. "I'm going to go shower quickly," she told him quietly.

He nodded. "Don't be long," he whispered, watching as she rushed off to get some fresh clothes.

When Tenten returned, the group started in on the food and mingling. Gaara didn't find himself to be that hungry and thought that playing with his hands nervously was much more entertaining.

More than once, Naruto caught his eye and frowned as if to silently ask if he was okay.

Gaara nodded slightly and offered a nervous smile.

Tenten wandered around, refilling drinks, joking, laughing, and Gaara wanted to join in on the laughter but found himself only staring at her. It was all he could do to remind himself that people were in the room to have fun, but he could do nothing but watch her. His heart was pounding, and he couldn't control it.

She happened to notice him looking her way and sent him a wink in response. His heart may have stopped right then, but he wouldn't have noticed.

Sai's voice cut through then, as the young man muttered to Hinata. "This place blows. Let's go somewhere else. Like…find a closet or something."

Hinata's face flushed tomato red and Naruto bounced over to them. "Sai, I wasn't aware you were into girls now."

Hinata blushed harder, if it was possible as Naruto winked at her. "I guess she's just that irresistible, eh?" he asked Sai.

Sai shrugged, a slight flush coming over his cheeks as he crossed his arms angrily. "Whatever."

In another part of the room, Temari pulled Shikamaru to the side and whispered into his ear while the rest of the crew chattered mindlessly, music pulsing in the background while Tenten poured more drinks and Naruto danced around the room, showing off his fully healed knee.

Temari smiled at her husband as he pulled back from her, her newfound information swirling through his brain.

"You're what?!"

His yelp caught the attention of everyone in the room and Temari blushed. "Shikamaru, do you mind?"

"Are you serious?" he asked, ignoring everyone else.

"Well, you may as well all know," Temari said, looking past her husband to everyone else. "We're going to have a baby."

Shouts of congratulations and excitement sounded all around the room as Shikamaru turned to face them, his face a ghastly shade of white.

"I'm going to be a dad…?" he whispered. Temari squeezed his knee.

"You're going to be fine," she replied with an encouraging smile.

As soon as everyone crowded around to ask embarrassing questions, Sai included, Gaara found his chance.

Grabbing Tenten by the hand, he led her to the kitchen away from the noise.

"What's going on?" she asked. He stopped at the counter and sighed, still unable to settle his erratic heartbeat.

"I need to talk to you now before I lose my nerve."

"What is it?" she asked, frowning. She could feel his nervousness: it was radiating from his body.

She leaned against the counter while he stood in front of her, his hands trembling before he clenched them tightly.

"Okay. Tenten, please just…hear me out."

She nodded, frowning.

"The last little while has been difficult for me because I've come to the realization that you make it worth getting up in the morning. I know…that I have you as my girlfriend, and I know that I love you, and I'm sorry I don't say it often, but I do… But you need to know that it's not enough for me."

Tenten's eyes widened. "Gaara, what-"

"Let me finish or I won't," he said, out of breath as he looked at the ground. Sweat was breaking out on his forehead and Tenten desperately tried to hide her amusement.

"I guess I'd better just say it. I'm sorry that everything we try to accomplish ends up being harder than hell, and I'm sorry that two people have died since we got together, but that doesn't scare me." He rounded the nerve to look her in the eyes. "I love you, and I want to be with you. Forever."

Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a ring with shaking fingers. A huge diamond ring that was probably way too much for her, but she wasn't looking at it right now, she was looking at him.

"Please say you'll marry me?"

As soon as the sentence had left his lips, he let out a sigh of relief, as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Tenten was silent for a long time, shocked. "Oh…my gosh. Are you serious?"

He nodded, unable to make another sound.

A small smile spread across her lips as she wrapped her arms around him. "Why are you so nervous, Gaara? Of course, of _course_ I'll marry you!"

His legs gave way then, and they both collapsed on the floor, laughing, Tenten crying, both trembling.

"Will you try the ring on, at least? Naruto helped me pick it out. I have no taste in jewellery."

"It's gorgeous, but it's way too much for me, Gaara, why'd you do it?"

"Because I love you," he replied, putting it on her ring finger. Naruto wandered into the kitchen in that moment and upon seeing them sitting on the floor, Tenten with her ring finger out and looking at it intently, Naruto burst into a huge smile.

"Did she say yes?!" he cried. Gaara smirked.

"Your timing is impeccable."

"So she did?!"

"Yeah, I said yes," Tenten said with a grin as Gaara stood and helped her up.

"Can I tell the others?!" Naruto squealed.

Gaara nodded and Naruto dashed out of the room. "GAARA JUST PROPOSED AND SHE SAID YES!"

More cries of resounding excitement and Gaara shook his head with a sigh.

"Guess it's our turn to answer questions now," Tenten smirked. "When did you sneak out to buy this?"

"Naruto came with me for a 'guy's night', remember? He took me to this jewellery store he knew of. Some woman named Blanche helped us. I think he knew her."

Tenten reached up and kissed him softly. "Let's go. We may as well get this over with."

Taking her by the hand, Gaara led his fiancée into the living room for the onslaught of questions.

THE END

Note: SIGH! PHEW! I'm DONE! I can't tell you how good this feels. Well, it's over. We're done. I'm not sure if I'll explore this story in the future, or if it'll get a sequel. I was thinking of a NaruSasu related something or other, but…we'll see.

Thanks for everything, guys. I appreciate all your reviews.


	26. Epilogue: Part One

Disclaimer: Yeah. Nothing's mine.

Note: I KNOW, AND I'M SORRY, OKAY?!! I just missed them. I had to…do something. And they turned from drabbles…into a lot of pages. Of many mishmashes of stories. And other such. Sorry again. XD

**This Is My Destiny**

**Epilogue: Drabbles and Other Stuff**

**Part One**

Gaara sighed. He knew it was bound to happen. It just happened to be Maria, his secretary, who brought the paper to him to show him the article.

"Look, Sir! Your name is in it! I'm so excited for you, both of you!" she gushed, a strand of hair falling from behind her ear. Mortified that she might not maintain her meticulously perfect appearance, she tucked it away quickly and resumed her smiling.

"Thank you, Maria," Gaara muttered, pulling the paper closer and adjusting his glasses.

Sure enough, there was a small article on the third page.

"_Gaara Sabaku, CEO of Kazekage Industries, has announced his engagement to his long-time girlfriend, a dance instructor in downtown New York city."_

They didn't mention her name. Good. He'd made sure they wouldn't.

He wouldn't have people bothering her on account of him. He bothered her enough already.

With a faint smile, he sighed softly. They were planning the wedding for Fall next year. It would be a small outdoor wedding at dusk, with hopefully, if they timed it right, a light mist over the ground. Sure, they'd be cold, but …they could wear sweaters.

..

Naruto rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and rubbed his eyes where some of the bubbles had run into them. Turning off the shower and drying himself quickly, he pulled on some clean boxers and a t-shirt, rolled on some deodorant and opened the door to see his husband had come home and was sitting on their bed, his reading glasses on, the laptop on his lap.

"Hey! I didn't know you were home," Naruto exclaimed, crossing the room to greet Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his head for a kiss, but his eyes remained on the laptop. Naruto stopped and put his hands on his hips, waiting for Sasuke's attention. When Naruto didn't lean forward for said kiss, Sasuke glanced up at him. "What?"

"I want your attention, dummy," Naruto explained, leaning in for a 'welcome-home' kiss. "Why didn't you let me know you were home? You could have showered with me."

"I had to get in a few minutes of quiet time before you got out," Sasuke said with a half-smirk. Naruto snorted.

"Gee, thanks so much."

"It's the truth."

Naruto flopped down onto his back beside Sasuke. "Are you hungry? I haven't had any dinner yet."

"Nah, I had a sandwich on the way home from school."

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, his eyebrows raised. Sasuke smirked.

"And the other half of it is in the fridge if you want it."

"Yesss!" Naruto exclaimed, bounding off the bed to the kitchen. "Thank you!"

Sasuke just grinned to himself without a word.

…

Gaara caught Tenten looking at wedding dresses online when he got home one evening. She blushed furiously and smiled.

"I'm allowed to look, right?"

"How big are we planning this?" he asked her, peering over her shoulder. She had a few nice selections opened in several tabs, but none of them spoke to him. Perhaps if he saw her in it that would be different.

However, and he'd only ever tell her, he preferred her in her honeymoon outfit.

…

Babies were troublesome.

In fact, Shikamaru didn't want to admit that he would rather be at home staring at the TV, or even the wall, than sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office waiting to go with his wife for her check-up.

"Why do you even need me here?" he whined. "This is easy stuff. You don't need me until later."

Temari frowned, glancing sideways at him. "Don't be stupid. I want you here. Aren't you excited?"

"Thrilled. I can't wait to change diapers and clean up crap and puke and all sorts of other disgustingly messy bodily functions," he drawled, his eyes blank. Temari pinched his thigh and he yelped, rubbing the spot tenderly.

"Crazy woman."

In the office, the doctor examined Temari and told her she was doing well.

"Keep eating properly, and exercise. You can remain on your normal regimen, if you have one. If you want to change anything regarding that, I advise you to speak with me first."

"When's my ultrasound?" Temari asked. The doctor smiled and looked at her notes. "In four weeks at the lab just down the street. We'll call to remind you the night before, alright?"

"Thanks," Temari replied with a smile. Shikamaru continued to sit in the waiting room chair, sighing every now and again.

"I'm so bored," he muttered to himself, looking at the water stains on the ceiling.

Inside, though…he was ecstatic for the ultrasound. But he might not tell his wife that.

..

Naruto decided that he was disappointed the moment that Tenten told him there'd be no alcohol at the wedding.

"After all," she'd reasoned, "You'd just get drunk anyway, and I don't want drunken speeches or antics at my wedding."

Sheesh. What did she know, anyway?

..

Shizune wondered what he was drawing. The young man on the street corner had an elaborate set up, and most of his drawings, done on rice paper with black ink, were quite beautifully painted.

"Excuse me, what are you painting now?" she asked him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sai glanced up at her and glanced back down at his work, painting silently.

Shizune frowned. Well, maybe he hadn't heard her, but…he must have from this proximity. He was probably being rude. Or maybe he was mute! A starving artist!

"Can I buy the painting you're working on right now?"

"I'm not finished it," he replied simply, not looking at her. He shook his head slightly to move his bangs from his eyes and sighed, dipping his brush into the inkwell on the table next to him.

The scroll was close to him, in his lap so she couldn't see.

"What are you painting?" she repeated clearly, slightly louder.

He stopped the smooth motions of his brush and looked up at her with blank, dead eyes. "I'm painting what I'd imagine you to look like naked."

Shizune paused, her mouth slightly open in shock.

He raised an eyebrow. "Still want it?"

…

Temari was growing. Not up, but out. She didn't like it. Shikamaru did. And maybe, perhaps maybe, he was okay with this.

The morning Temari woke with her husband's hand resting on her slowly ballooning stomach had been a monumental day. But he hadn't even known he'd done it. And she'd cried in the bathroom from happiness.

…

Tenten woke up a few Sundays later, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and groaned. Dizziness overtook her and she fell back onto her pillow with a loud whoosh of breath.

Gaara opened his eyes. "You okay?"

"Mmph," she moaned through closed lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked, reaching a hand to move her hair from her face.

"I feel…like death."

"Sick?"

"Dizzy," she said, covering her face with her hands. "It's so bright in here…"

"Maybe you caught the flu that Naruto just got over."

Tenten chuckled despite herself. "I'll kill him when I'm feeling up to it."

Gaara shuffled closer to her and draped an arm across her waist. As soon as she'd settled, and he'd closed his eyes to doze off some more, his arm was wrenched from her and he opened his eyes to see her rush off to the bathroom.

"Yeah. If you don't kill him, I will. I don't want to get this flu," Gaara muttered. He reaffirmed his statement with a firm nod when he heard her retching in the bathroom. "Great."

…

Three hours later and Tenten was still in the bathroom, hugging the toilet. She wouldn't let him in to see her, to help her.

Naruto phoned. "Hey. What are we doing today? Lunch?"

Gaara sighed. "Tenten's throwing up. I don't think she's up for anything. I guess I'll stay here and look after her."

Naruto 'hmm'ed. "I'm coming over."

"Why?"

"I'll talk to her."

"She thinks she got this from you, and I'll bet she did."

"I'll bet she's not sick," Naruto replied bluntly. A wash of fear swept down Gaara's back like ice water.

"Oh…"

"Has she thought of that?" the blond asked. Gaara sighed.

"That's probably why she hasn't let me in to see her."

"I'm coming over." Naruto hung up before Gaara had time to argue.

…

Naruto pulled his shoes on and leaned over the back of the couch to kiss Sasuke on the side of the neck. "Bye."

"Where are _you_ going?" Sasuke asked with a frown, looking up from his book.

"Going to bug Gaara and Tenten for awhile. I'll be back. Keep reading," he said with a fond smile, running his fingers through Sasuke's hair gently.

"Okay. See you, dobe."

"Love you," Naruto said softly, leaning down to place a quick kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke couldn't help his smile, no matter how soft.

"Bye."

…

Naruto knocked on the bathroom door. "Tenten?"

She groaned from the other side of the door. "What are you doing here, Naruto?"

"I'm coming in."

"It's not a pretty sight," she warned him as he opened the door. Indeed she was correct. She was sitting on the ground, still in her pajamas, a little green around the gills. The toilet bowl sat unused; she must have flushed recently. The scent of stale vomit hung in the air and Naruto decided to close the door behind him before sitting on the floor, leaning against the cabinets.

"So tell me," Naruto said, pulling his knees up to his chest. "What thoughts are going through your head?"

"I'm terrified," she whispered, leaning her head on her knees.

"From the flu?" he asked nonchalantly. She looked up at him and sniffed.

"It's not the flu. I've felt this way before."

Naruto nodded. "So it's true, then?"

"I'm so scared, Naruto, I don't…"

"Don't finish that sentence," he said with a frown. "Even if it's only a tiny little thing, it can still feel rejection the moment it's conceived. Please, _please_ don't say you don't want it." His eyes begged her with so much conviction it brought tears to her eyes.

"But Naruto, I'm not ready…"

"You're no more ready than you were last time this happened."

He shuffled over so he was sitting next to her. He pulled her against him and wrapped an arm around her.

"But…"

"Tenten, have you ever thought that maybe you guys are meant to have a child together?" Naruto asked softly. Tenten shook her head.

"I have so much to do," she whispered. "I'm not ready…"

"Think about all those couples who wish they could have kids but can't. You've got something special here, you know."

His sincerity broke her heart. "You mean…you?"

His soft smile broke her heart further. "Yeah, me."

She was quiet for a moment before her eyes lit up with an idea. "What if-"

"Don't finish that thought either. Don't you tell me your child wouldn't be smart enough to figure it out later on in life. Assuming we're all still friends, won't she find it weird that she looks exactly like her godparents? Especially with Gaara's red hair. Expect her then to go to her two dads and ask them why her godparents didn't want her and why _we_ had to take her instead. What if you have kids by then? How come they were special and she wasn't?"

Tears poured down Tenten's face, matching the tears reflected in Naruto's own.

"I…didn't know you felt that way…"

"I can't have children, Tenten."

"But you want them," she replied. He smiled faintly.

"Desperately."

"I never thought of it that way. I…can see it, though. You're so good with Takeru…"

Naruto fought to let a smile through and a tear escaped. "Sorry. I…never really had an opportunity to talk about this."

"Would Sasuke be okay with it?" she asked, wiping his tears with a piece of toilet paper. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. He's busy with school and then he'll be a lawyer and it's the rookie lawyers who get owned the most; I'm scared for him, Tenten. He's not ready to be a dad."

"You guys could adopt a cute one from China or something," she suggested, ignoring Naruto's worries.

"You're not listening to me," he argued. Tenten smiled faintly.

"A girl. A little Chinese girl. Wouldn't she be cute? You could dress her up and have toddler tea parties later on. You could all wear crowns. She'd have Sasuke wrapped around her finger."

"Don't give me ideas," Naruto said with a sniff. "But really. He'd laugh at me if I suggested it. It's not time yet."

"Weren't you just telling me off for 'not being ready' the last time this happened? When will we be ready?"

"Why don't we find out if you're actually pregnant before we talk about this any further," Naruto suggested, standing and offering his hands to her. "Let's get you dressed and I'll take you to the store."

"What about Gaara?"

"Let him angst. I'll take care of you for a little while. He can hit me later."

…

Pink. The box was pink, the stick was pink, and so was the little plus sign. Positive. And pink.

Tenten decided cursing wasn't her best option, nor was cheering for joy. She didn't know how to feel. Naruto looked at her with expectant eyes. "Well?"

She showed him the plus sign and he beamed. "All _right!_" he shouted. In the living room on the couch, Gaara angrily flipped channels.

"Let's go tell him," Naruto said, taking her hand. Tenten froze.

"What…about last time?" she asked, referring to her miscarriage.

"One in four, gorgeous. You might be one of the three. Now come on and tell him before I do," he urged, pulling her out of the bathroom.

Once downstairs, Tenten sighed and chewed her lip. Gaara looked up.

"What is it? Are you feeling better?"

Tenten sat on the coffee table in front of him and stared at her hands. Naruto hung back at the edge of the room, watching silently.

"Gaara, if I tell you something will you promise not to get mad?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I can't make any promises, Tenten. What's going on?"

"Um, well…"

"Just say it," Naruto said, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly.

"Are you?" Gaara asked softly. Tenten's eyes misted.

"Am I what?" she choked out.

"Pregnant?" he finished. A tear fell and he wiped it with his thumb as she nodded slowly.

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

Gaara smiled faintly. "Alright."

"What?" Her eyes were wide.

"I said alright. I'm not mad," he added.

Naruto smiled from the doorway. "I'm going to go."

Tenten turned to him with a frown. "Do you have to?"

Naruto's face softened and he crossed the room to take her hands in his. "Don't worry, Ten. I'll be around a lot. Trust me. You guys need to talk about this, though."

He kissed her forehead and winked at Gaara. "See you guys."

Gaara sighed heavily and gestured for Tenten to come sit next to him. "He's right. We do need to talk about this."

"Do we have to talk about it now?" she asked, folding her hands across her stomach. "I mean, we don't know if this time…"

"Stop."

Tenten looked at her fiancé and tears spilled from the corners of her eyes. "I'm so overwhelmed. I mean, I can't dance if I'm pregnant because it's too dangerous for the baby…"

"Well let's do first things first. You need to get healthy. You get plenty of exercise so you're definitely in shape," Gaara said, poking her flat stomach. "But you can't have any more alcohol. No second hand smoke either. I'll quit for the time being," he said with a smirk. "I can't really remember the last cigarette I had, though."

Tenten wasn't sure what to say to him, so she let him think out loud. Her mind was running with questions. A baby. Again. This time, could she get used to it? Would she be able to keep this one? What if- No. No what ifs.

"Should we make you an appointment for the doctor?" Gaara wondered aloud.

Tenten nodded. "I'll go to the clinic tomorrow," she said.

"Vitamins, healthy food…"

"Not like I don't already take care of myself," she chided him softly. He nodded.

"I know, but we need to make sure."

"Why are you so concerned? Do you…want to have a baby?"

"I don't know yet, honestly. But if we decided to give it away, wouldn't we want it to be as healthy as possible for the other parents?"

She sighed. He was right. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Um. I suppose we should start doing some research online."

"I know the first few weeks' worth of stuff to know," Tenten said softly, folding her hands across her stomach, the pain of her miscarriage sending a shaft of pain through her chest.

"Maybe it'll be different this time," he said with a gentle smile, putting an arm around her. "But let's think about something else. Want to go for a walk?"

She shook her head and curled herself into his side. "I don't want to do anything right now. Just…keep flipping channels," she murmured, sighing before dropping off into sleep.

…

Over coffee, Shikamaru and Gaara stared at each other across the table. They had matters to discuss regarding the pregnant women in their lives. Currently, Shikamaru's eyes were closed, his face downcast as his folded arms rested across his chest. His voice was monotone in boredom.

"Why would she be freaking out, unless it's not yours…" He paused. "_Is_ it yours?"

Gaara scoffed loudly. "Who else's could it be? As far as I know she's only been with me since she and Neji broke it off. Unless Naruto…but we know he'd sooner cheat on Sasuke than the world would end, so let me pose you this question: If it's not mine, then it must be yours. Is it?"

Shikamaru frowned at his brother in law. "I'm shocked at your audacity."

"You started it," Gaara replied, crossing his arms. The men glared at each other for awhile longer as their coffees grew cold.

"So. Why are we sitting here staring angrily?" Shikamaru asked after a few minutes of silence. Gaara shrugged.

"I don't know. This whole thing is really stressful."

"Are you ready to be a father?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Shikamaru smiled faintly, pink dusting his cheeks as he dug for his wallet. Digging out a photo, he handed it to Gaara. It was an ultrasound photo. "That's my baby."

Gaara held it to the light and was astounded at the detail. "Do you know what it is?"

"It's a girl," Shikamaru said, the same blush on his cheeks, his voice beaming with pride. "We're naming her Lorraine."

Gaara's smile was soft as he handed back the picture. "You're more excited than you say, you know that?"

"Yeah. It's kind of hard knowing what she is, painting her room and having all her stuff ready when she's not even coming for three more months."

"Tenten's only a few weeks along. Her ultrasound isn't for awhile yet, but…we want to be surprised."

"Do you hope for one or the other?"

"Well, every man wants a boy," Gaara said, taking a sip of lukewarm coffee. "But she wants a girl, to raise a little ballerina."

"You don't care at all, do you?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk. Gaara shook his head.

"Not at all."

"So you're ready, then?"

"Not at all," the redhead replied quietly. Shikamaru just smiled.

…

Note: So I had no intention of ever posting this. Ever. Buttttttttttttttttttttttttt their stories just won't leave me alone. Hah. Please enjoy, even if only a few of you.


	27. Epilogue: Part Two

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't even own the room I live in.

Note: Yeah, just…as a note…I neglected to mention the wedding. In my haste to post this drabble-ficlet that's been sitting on my desktop for months (yes, months), I forgot to throw in Gaara and Tenten's wedding. SO THEY GOT MARRIED…She got pregnant later and I didn't really add all the stuff in between. Sorry I didn't write it. Maybe I'll write a separate fic, but with all the weddings that happened in this story's previous chapters, I doubt it. Anything can happen, though. ^_^

**Epilogue: Drabbles and Other Such**

**Part Two**

Gaara awoke one night to the feel of Tenten tugging on his arm and urgently whispering his name.

"Gaara! Gaara, wake up!"

He groaned and rolled towards her. "Ngh, what?" Opening his eyes, he saw the urgency in her expression and frowned. "Are you alright?"

She paused and reached for his hand. "…It's moving."

Placing his hand flat on the lower part of her slowly swelling belly, Gaara frowned. Warmth came through her thin night shirt, but that was it. Was she making things- He paused. No. Was that…?

It couldn't be. Could it?

He looked at her for confirmation, fear in his eyes as well as hers. "Is that…?"

"I think so," she whispered. A small fluttering in her belly, moving slowly.

"That's so weird," he murmured, sitting up. Tenten watched him carefully as he removed his hand and lifted her night shirt so he could see her belly directly, swollen significantly in the last few weeks. With her small dancer's body, it hadn't taken long for her to start to show.

Studying her belly in the light of the moon, Gaara watched it for a long time without saying anything. Then, his eyebrows lifted. "Woah!"

"What?" she asked, alarmed.

He smiled, running his fingers over her stomach. "I saw it move."

She blinked a few times. "That's…really…"

"Frightening?" he asked, glancing at her with a half-smile.

"That's one of the emotions I'm feeling, yeah," she said softly. He leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly. Then he returned to her stomach and put his ear against it.

"I wonder if it can hear me," he murmured, listening. Tenten didn't say anything but ran her fingers lightly through his hair.

"Hi baby," he whispered. "Can you hear me?"

Tenten felt tears burning in the corners of her eyes. "Gaara-" she started. He sat up and took her hand.

"What? Why are you crying?" he asked, concerned.

She sat up and rearranged her nightshirt around herself. "We…I don't know if I can…"

Gaara smiled faintly. "You don't want to give it up, do you?"

She sighed and fell into his arms. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore, to be honest."

Gaara followed her sigh with one of his own. "Me neither. Let's just take this one day at a time."

Inside, he was a ball of emotions. He'd set himself up to keep the baby from the beginning. She hadn't said much about giving it away, but he knew that she'd talked to Naruto about it. The blond had talked her out of trying to pawn the kid off on them, but she insisted that they take it. Sasuke didn't need to be ready, they _had_ to have a child together! But Naruto would have none of that. None at all.

Gaara knew the next time he saw his best friend, he'd hug him.

…

Tenten knew that Sakura probably knew by now, but she had to call and tell the pink-haired woman herself.

Sakura answered on the third ring and all Tenten could hear was Takeru screaming in the background, banging on a pot with what sounded like two or maybe even three wooden spoons.

"Hello?" Tenten called over the racket.

Sakura laughed and called to her son to be quiet while she hurried to another room and closed the door.

"You've a musician on your hands," Tenten said with a chuckle, greeting her friend.

Sakura had to laugh again. "Yeah, well I only have so much Advil. He's driving us crazy. Well, me, anyway. Lee encourages it and wants us to get him a drum set. Can you imagine?"

"I'd rather not," Tenten replied.

"How are you?" Sakura asked after pleasantries about their respective husbands were exchanged.

Tenten sighed. Sakura, Lee and Takeru had been at the wedding and knew how they doing were as a married couple, but this news was bigger. And a lot sooner than she'd expected.

"Well, I'm pretty sick. Miserable, is more like it."

"Really? Did Naru give you his flu?"

"I wish it was so simple. I'm throwing up all the time and I'm constantly dizzy…"

Sakura's voice was full of concern as she frowned deeply. "Have you taken time off work to see the doctor? This sound serious."

"It is serious," Tenten replied, studying her wedding ring fondly. "I saw the doctor and he told me to brace myself because it was going to be a long time of this crap."

"What?"

"He told me that I still had a few more months of this. I mean, then it doesn't get a lot easier, but there's the whole depression thing to worry about afterwards…"

"Afterwards…?" Sakura breathed. Tenten was certain she was starting to understand.

"Well. By a few more, I mean more like…six more months and it's over. Then I'll at least have a cute little baby to play with, and at least he'll be doing the throwing up and not me."

"You mean-!"

"Yeah."

"Are you _serious?!_" Sakura screeched. Her screams caused Takeru to cease his pot-pounding and he rushed into the room with a puzzled look on his face.

"Auntie Tenten's going to have a baby!" Sakura explained to him. He frowned and popped his thumb into his mouth before turning on his heels and toddling back to the kitchen where his 'drums' were.

"You mean…" Sakura started slowly for the second time. Tenten sighed.

"Yeah," Tenten repeated. "I'm going to have a baby. I'm three months or so, and I hate it. It's horrible. How did you survive?"

"Tenten, when did you find out?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I feel a little guilty for not telling you sooner, but I thought you'd know by now. Naruto didn't tell you?"

"_He_ knew before I did?"

"He was there when I found out," Tenten explained, and then told Sakura the story of the horrible morning in the bathroom when she'd first suspected.

"I've only known for a few weeks myself, Sakura. Please don't be angry with me. I've had a lot of thinking to do."

"How's Gaara taking it?" Sakura asked gently.

"I'm not too sure. He seems to be okay, but…he's a good actor. He has that steeled expression he puts on sometimes, you know the one? We'll see. He says he's excited but…I think he's more nervous than I am. And that's saying something."

"I think he's a bigger softie than all of us put together. You just haven't seen him yet."

"He hated Takeru, Sakura. In case you'd forgotten. Getting him to baby sit is like pulling teeth."

The pink-haired girl laughed lightly. "Yes, I remember. Fondly, in fact. We got great shoes that day."

"On sale, too."

"I miss you, Tenten. Thanks for telling me about this. Please keep me updated, okay? Call me more often. Or I'll call you. Are you working?"

"Sort of. I supervise as best I can, but I'm not allowed to dance anymore."

"I figured as much. At least you have a sure-fire weight loss program when you've had the kid, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Take care, Sakura. Kiss Takeru for me."

"I will."

The women hung up and Tenten sighed, putting the phone back in its cradle. Gazing out the window, she wasn't really sure what she was feeling. She knew a walk would do her some good so she put her shoes on and left the house to clear her head.

…

Gaara groaned as Lee proclaimed all sorts of things on the speakerphone. The boisterous man had called Gaara at work to congratulate him on the recent news.

"I'm just thrilled to hear it, Gaara! I always knew you'd reproduce one day! It had to happen sooner or later! And trust me, it's an amazing experience to be a father! It makes one into a true man!"

"Lee, I have a lot of work to do-" Gaara interrupted.

"I understand, I understand! But listen, my friend, if you and Tenten have a girl, our children _must_ marry! It would be fantastic! And they too will have youthful babies!"

Gaara stifled his groan behind his hand. "Lee…"

"Say no more, friend! I know you have a busy schedule and a very needy wife at home! Please, take care of her in this trying time! Goodnight, my dear friend! Say hello to Tenten from us!"

"I will. Goodbye," Gaara said, hanging up as quickly as he could manage without seeming rude. Lee was his friend, but speaking with him was always exhausting.

Gaara knew that there was a chance they were having a girl, but there was an equal chance of having a boy as well. He wasn't sure what he wanted more, but he knew a boy might be easier to relate to later in life. He was pretty much locked in by now. He'd married the girl and now he was going to be a father. He never thought this was going to happen to him, especially if he looked back ten years.

Why had Tenten chosen him? Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe fate hated him. Maybe it was destiny.

Growling under his breath at the late Neji Hyuuga, Gaara picked up his pen, put his glasses back on and resumed his paperwork.

….

"What, you mean you haven't even decided to keep it yet?" Shikamaru asked Tenten as they walked to the parkade below the dance studio.

"Well, we're not sure."

"You mean you're not sure," Shikamaru corrected her.

"Well Gaara's not-"

"Yes he is." Shikamaru's expression was stone. He meant what he said. "Your husband doesn't have any thoughts about giving up your baby. You guys need to talk about this; I'm not a marriage counsellor, or a family planner."

"Shikamaru," Tenten whined, getting into the car. It was Shikamaru's turn to drive this week.

"What, I'm not! Talk to him about this."

"I'll think about it for a little while," she resolved softly.

Her 'awhile' turned out to be another month before she finally decided to approach him about it. By then, she'd already started to balloon in the midsection. There was no hiding it anymore. Time to go maternity shopping. She inherited a lot of shirts from Temari, which didn't fit her because "Temari's boobs were way bigger", despite the pregnancy. Maybe she could borrow Temari's regular clothes?

With a smirk, she shook her head. Unlikely.

….

Gaara arrived home from work one night, late for him, as it was after dinner. He was a little concerned to see that his wife wasn't in the kitchen, though any feminist woman would slap him for thinking that was where she belonged when he came home. He was more or less concerned because her shoes were at the door, so she was home…she just wasn't downstairs. The lights were out, the condo was quiet.

"Tenten?" he called. Then he realized she might be sleeping. Not feeling well, perhaps.

She was five months along in her pregnancy and she found herself tired all the time. She'd resigned to just watching her class, as she could no longer dance with Shikamaru, as it was dangerous for the baby. The little girls in her ballet class were more or less just happy to have her there to watch them.

As far as they were concerned, Shikamaru was just okay, and "Miss Tenten" really did a much better job.

Gaara set his keys on the table and hung his jacket up. Climbing the stairs, he found his wife in bed with the covers over her, sleeping soundly. Silently, he crawled onto the bed and studied her peaceful face for a moment before he kissed her forehead gently.

She stirred and woke, opening her eyes slightly to see him leaning over her.

"Hey," she murmured sleepily, a smile spreading slowly over her lips as she stretched. "What time is it?"

"After seven," he replied softly, brushing her bangs from her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just really tired today," she replied, sitting up and leaning against the pillows. "Why are you home so late?"

"Sorry. Month end, too much paperwork. Maria can't exactly sign things for me, which is a drag."

"Channelling Shikamaru?" Tenten asked with a grin. Gaara shook his head with a soft smirk.

"Not really. Are you hungry?" he asked, reaching a hand for her belly to rub it gently.

"Soon," she said, covering her hand with his. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Uh-oh," Gaara said, crossing his legs under him. "What is it?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," Tenten admitted, averting her eyes to her intertwined fingers that twitched every now and again. "And I was thinking…that we have to keep this baby. I'm so excited to meet it and every time it moves there's this feeling in my heart that I get and…I know it could be just because it's something growing inside of me, but I really…"

Gaara cupped her cheek in his palm and smiled faintly. "Don't explain. I'm not upset. I'm glad, actually. I wanted to bring it up but I wasn't sure how."

"What convinced you?" she breathed, her eyes wide with surprise. He wanted to keep the baby too?

"Every time he moves when I speak to him," he admitted softly. "I grew up wondering if anyone would ever want me, or if anyone ever did. I don't want my child to feel that way. Ever."

Tenten smiled softly. "I'm sorry we were so horrible to you in high school."

"It's past," he said, kissing her forehead again. "Are you hungry?" he repeated.

She shook her head. "No, but probably in an hour."

"Any plans for tonight?"

"More sleep," Tenten replied with a grin which was swallowed quickly by a yawn.

"I'll bring you a snack," he said, climbing off the bed. "Keep resting."

She watched him fondly as he picked out some casual clothes and a towel and headed into their bathroom for a quick shower. With her hands on her belly, Tenten listened as the water started and her heart jumped with excitement. As her heart jumped, so did the baby. It kicked her, startling her, but her smile continued.

…

Gaara got out of the shower and brought Tenten a snack. She ate it happily and fell asleep while he watched TV in bed next to her. An hour or two later, after mindless late-night TV, he fell asleep as well.

The hours rolled by, and 2am hit with Gaara being shaken awake.

"Gaara!"

"Mmph, what…?"

"I'm hungry…"

Gaara groaned and rolled to face her. "You serious?"

"I'm kind of growing a baby, shouldn't I be hungry?" she whispered. Gaara yawned and sat up.

"Okay, what do you want?"

Tenten flushed in the pale light flowing in from outside's street lights.

"…Curry."

Gaara thought for a moment, frowning. "I think we have curry sauce in the fridge…What kind of curry?"

"Chicken. But…I want it on ice cream. No, wait! Ice milk. But it has to be vanilla…"

Gaara rubbed his eyes and held back his groan. "You're kidding me."

"No, I'm seriously wanting this…Oh, and get a cucumber while you're out too, okay?"

"Out…?"

"The Haggen is open 24 hours…"

"Haggen is a 20 minute drive."

"Gaara…"

He studied his wife's face and reminded himself that he loved her.

"Cucumber. Curried chicken. Ice milk."

"Vanilla."

"Got it."

"Thank you," she said with a sweet smile, leaning forward to kiss him.

"You'll be asleep when I get back with this crap."

"But wake me up and I'll eat it."

"You kidding me? You're helping me make it."

Tenten laughed and shrugged. "I guess I could. Wake me when you get home."

Gaara pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and shook his head as he headed for the bathroom for some mouthwash.

She was kidding, wasn't she? He glanced back at her, looking hopefully at him from where she lay, nestled snugly under the covers. His heart melted because he loved her, but the part of his brain that was just woken up rudely was angry. Haggen. For ice milk and curry. And a cucumber.

She'd make this up to him somehow.

…

The cashier smirked at the obscure items, noted the time, glanced at Gaara's wedding ring and the bags under his eyes.

"How far along is she?" the girl asked, ringing through the items and putting them into a paper bag.

"Five months," he growled. "How do you know?"

"Curried chicken and ice milk?" the girl said with a grin. "No one needs these items at 2:30am and they hardly qualify for post-high munchies."

Gaara chuckled. "Yeah, you're right."

"Good luck," she said, handing him the bag after he'd paid.

"Yeah," he said to himself, "I'm going to need it."

…

Shikamaru was writing notes on the massive whiteboard behind him in preparation for the day's class when he heard the door open and close. Turning, he saw Gaara heading towards him with determination in his eyes. And exhaustion.

"She's killing you, isn't she?" Shikamaru guessed with a smirk as he set down his notes on his desk.

"I can't _do _this anymore!" Gaara cried, shaking his brother in law by the shoulders. "How did you handle it? The late-night cravings? The whining? The backrubs?"

"I actually love my wife, that might have something to do with it," Shikamaru joked. Gaara glared at him and Shikamaru figured next time he'd think before he spoke.

"But…you didn't go mental…not once." Gaara looked so…defeated, it was surprising.

"Not outwardly. It'll get worse when the baby actually arrives. Late night feedings, always crying, diapers, diaper rash, colic, baby food, puke, pee, poop, and then there's the whole potential of a depressed post-partum wife. You're doomed, man."

Gaara let his hands fall and hung his head. "Last week she wanted ice cream with pickled ginger and beets. Does anyone even _eat_ beets anymore? And never mind that the vanilla ice milk isn't good enough. It had to be ice _cream_. I'm going to die."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Gaara replied with a frown.

"She's suffering too. More than you might know. She's in constant pain, constantly worrying about the well-being of the baby. She doesn't even think of herself anymore. When was the last time she went out and shopped for herself? Has she sat down and read a book that she enjoys that _wasn't_ about childbirth? Do you cook and clean for her, or is that something she has to worry about as well? She's also thinking about making you happy and she's probably guilting herself for asking you for anything."

Shikamaru sighed and set down his glasses. "This pain and torture now is a small sacrifice for what's to come. Serve her now, because when the baby comes, you'll rarely see him. She'll have him attached to her arm or her hip or anything else at all times and that'll be her main priority. Focus on taking care of her while you can. She won't let you when the baby comes. I think it's a mom-thing."

Gaara studied his brother in law's face and sighed. "You're right."

"I know I am."

"I hate you for it."

"It means curry, fried chicken and pickles at three in the morning, but remember why you married her. Remember how much she means to you and the gratitude in her eyes when you bring her the food she's been craving the most."

"I miss the days of eating _normal_ food. This morning she had peanut butter and olives on an English muffin."

"Yeah, it'll get pretty weird for the next while, I'm afraid. Temari had a particular affinity towards anchovies with Lorraine. Just go with it. You can give all the weird leftovers to Naruto when Ten's finished with them. You know he'll eat anything."

Gaara sighed but nodded with a faint smile. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Shikamaru."

"Sorry to be so harsh, but you know I'm right."

"It's just tough to lose so much sleep already."

"It gets worse, just you wait."

"Looking forward to it," Gaara said, patting Shikamaru on the arm before turning and leaving.

"Good luck!" Shikamaru called. When Gaara had left the classroom, Shikamaru picked up the dry-erase pen he'd been writing with prior and chuckled. "Man. Parenting is such a drag…"

…

Note: There is more coming, I just haven't written it yet. I plan on torturing Gaara. Really. Thanks for such positive feedback, guys. You have no idea how much I appreciated it. ^^


	28. Epilogue: Part Three

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Note: I'm overwhelmed with school and work and friends and all kinds of other crap! Soooo…let's torture Gaara some more! ^_^

**Epilogue: Part Three**

He was watching TV after work that evening when she came into the room, her belly showing through her top. She was just starting to wear the shirts that billowed and showed off her pregnancy.

"We need to go stroller shopping," she announced. Gaara paled in the face.

"What?"

"We have to go to a store and buy some baby furniture. You heard me correctly."

"Can't we just…order it?"

"No. I want to go out and buy it myself," she said, walking over and sitting next to him. Taking his arm, she gave him her sweetest smile. "Come on, please?" she begged. "I want to experience this whole…'motherhood' feeling."

Gaara frowned. "You are. It's in there," he said, poking her swollen abdomen.

Tenten sighed. "If you won't go with me I have to bring someone else and I _really_ don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I want my husband to come with me."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "There's that word again."

"Get used to it," she said, her tone flat. "Please. When can we go shopping for baby furniture? We need to start thinking about that."

"We don't know the sex of the baby yet, Tenten. Are we going to paint the walls? Do we want a bassinet for in our room? What kind of crib? What kind of stroller? Are we going to get a different, more family-friendly kind of car? We have to think of those things."

"So let's think about them. I didn't say we have to buy the furniture right away, I just want to go looking."

"You know that scares me."

"Having a baby scares you," Tenten said plainly. Gaara nodded.

"It does."

"Scarier than my nylons?"

"Don't even go there."

Tenten smiled faintly and tugged at his arm. "Let's at least go to the mall this weekend and look around, okay? We'll get some ideas."

Gaara sighed, conceding defeat. "Fine, we can look. But you can't convince me to buy the first thing I see."

…

She loved it. It was green with three wheels, one bigger in the front and a detachable car seat for easier transportation. It had all sorts of extra hidden compartments, and it folded down completely for easy storage.

Gaara groaned. This was the first stroller they'd even looked at. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I want this one," Tenten told him, pointing with one hand, the other hand securely clasping his arm. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Should we look around some more at cribs first, or did you want to go somewhere else?"

Tenten smiled gently. "Is this torture for you?"

"A little," he admitted quietly. She stepped up to him and brushed his bangs from his forehead.

"Gaara. I want you here with me for this. I don't expect you to help me with a lot of other stuff, but I do want your input on the baby furniture."

"I still don't see why."

"It must be a girl thing," she said. A sales associate walked up to them and introduced herself.

"Did you need some help?" the girl, a chipper, long-haired girl named Kin, asked.

"Yes, we'd like this stroller, please," Tenten told her, pointing to the selection she'd made.

"Did you want it delivered?" Kin asked. Gaara nodded.

"Yes please," Tenten said. "Can we keep looking around though, first?"

"Certainly!" Kin said. "Let me know when you need something else."

In the end, after an hour and a half of browsing, Tenten had selected a pine crib, a simple green bassinet for the baby during the first few months, a pine dresser and matching change table.

"Why so much green?" Gaara muttered as he handed over his credit card.

"Green's generic," Tenten replied as Gaara signed the receipt.

Kin smiled at them. "Thank you very much, and congratulations! Good luck!"

Gaara nodded politely and led his wife out of the store. "Can we go to Gamestop now?" he asked her as they left.

…

Gaara came home from work that night to find paint cans strewn about.

"Tenten?" he called cautiously. Where was she?

"In here!" she called from her old room, the room they were making into the nursery.

Gaara wandered into the baby's room and found it half painted. Green.

"You know we're screwed if you have a girl," he said simply. She kissed him in greeting and put her hands on her hips, a paintbrush in one hand.

"Do you like it?" she asked, looking around. She had a smudge of pastel green paint on her cheek.

He kissed her forehead and chuckled. "Why green?"

"It goes with our theme. Besides, I think it's a boy," she said, putting her hand on her stomach. She was coming close to six months now, and was ballooning quite far out these days.

"Why do you think it is?" Gaara asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno, I just think it is…"

"So are we picking names soon or something?" he asked, taking his blazer off and loosening his tie. Tenten shrugged again.

"I'm going to finish painting. You go shower and stuff. I'll make dinner in a little while."

Gaara shook his head. "Are you even supposed to be in a room with this many fumes? Isn't it dangerous like dying your hair?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes. "You've been reading, haven't you?"

Gaara's cheeks flushed and he shook his head. "…No. I haven't."

She sauntered over to him, brushed a smudge of paint on his cheek so they matched and kissed him softly. "You're a big liar."

"Let me finish it," he offered. "That way I've done my part and you're out of toxic fumes. I don't want a mutant for a child."

Tenten grinned. "I think that's a great idea."

"Well if we're going to paint, I should have a shower later," he opted, glancing over her paint-covered clothes.

"Another great idea."

"I'll be right back."

Tenten sighed. Painting. Then cleaning. She still hadn't bought any baby clothes, but she also hadn't had her baby shower yet.

She sighed again and sat on the floor. Green. What if green wasn't a good color? What if it _was_ a girl??

She held her hands over her belly and shook her head. "But you're a boy, aren't you??"

…

Naruto knocked on the door loudly. "HEY! LET ME IN!"

Gaara opened the door, a smear of green paint on his nose. "What?"

Naruto blinked. "Hey…? I hope I'm not interrupting something really kinky."

Gaara shook his head, chuckling. "Come in, Naruto. We're painting the baby's room."

The blond's eyes lit up. "CAN I HELP!?!?"

"That would be great!" Tenten called from the next room. Naruto kicked his shoes off and ran in to the room to kiss Tenten on the cheek.

"You look amazing," he told her, rubbing her belly. "I keep telling Sasuke how beautiful pregnancy is but he just won't go for it. He refuses to wear the elasticized jeans."

Tenten laughed. "Or you guys could skip that part altogether and just adopt already."

"Tell the wife that," Naruto said, taking a paintbrush from the tray next to Tenten's feet.

With only one wall left to complete, the work wasn't long and before long, the three friends were sitting on the floor looking at their completed work.

"Good job guys," Tenten said, leaning back against her husband. Gaara sighed.

"Now what?" He glanced over at his blond best friend and raised an eyebrow. "Are you here for a reason?"

Naruto laughed and stood up, extending his hands to Tenten to help her up. "Not really, is there a problem? Sasuke has finals coming up and I don't want to get into his hair when he's anxious like this."

"You know there's only one cure for anxiety," Tenten joked with a wink. Naruto laughed again and nudged her.

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" His eyes sparkled. "Nah, I'll let him study for a bit. He's been pretty good to me lately, so I have nothing to complain about."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, last night, and the night before-"

"Okay, thank you," Gaara said, leading his friend by the shoulders out of the room. "I don't believe you, but I think the paint fumes are getting to your head. Let's go watch a movie or something, shall we?"

Tenten giggled as she followed them into the next room, knowing that Naruto was possibly joking, but knowing Sasuke and his strange moods, Naruto could very well be telling the truth.

…

Naruto had gone home late. It was after midnight and Tenten's backache was starting again. She had been limited to very few painkillers because of her small frame and how they might affect the baby, so most of the time she had pain she had to fight it out, or sit in the tub. Or beg Gaara to rub her back, and his thumbs couldn't take much more.

He fell into bed without so much as a goodnight, but before he drifted into sleep, he caressed her arm gently as if to say what he couldn't force his tongue to.

"Love you too," she whispered with a faint smile. The darkness was welcoming and she was exhausted but the cramping that wreaked havoc through her body would be keeping her awake for many hours to come.

In fact, by the time three AM rolled by, she had been reduced to tears. Crying quietly, her pillow was wet and her forehead was sweaty. Her husband rolled over, stirring, and she held her breath as not to wake him with her sobs.

She did anyway.

"Tenten?" he muttered, sitting up and putting his hand softly on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She sniffled; she couldn't help herself. "I'm fine," she said quietly. "Don't worry about it."

Gaara frowned, concern entering his voice. "Have you slept yet?"

She considered lying to him, but knew he'd know if she did. "No."

"Is it your back?"

She nodded and sat up. "I can't…focus on anything else. I'm so tired," she said, sobs heaving up out of her chest. Gaara slid over and put his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I knew how I could help you."

"Three months to go," she whispered, leaning her sweaty forehead against his chest. He nodded.

"Yep."

"You're terrified, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Still?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I didn't mean to," she said. He shook his head and tilted her chin up to look at him.

"If you're in tears, please wake me up. Do you want a backrub? Will that help?"

"I don't know if it'll help but I'm certainly open to one if you're offering," she muttered, defeated.

He positioned himself so he was sitting behind her and frowned a moment before shrugging and tugging her pajama tank-top over her head. She glanced back at him in confusion before grabbing a pillow to cradle against her belly and shield her naked front.

"I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow," he said softly as he worked his hands gently over her skin. He always started slowly, to relax her.

She dropped her chin down to rest on her chest, relaxing with a large, exasperated sigh. A moment later, Gaara planted a soft kiss on her shoulder blade. "I miss you," he whispered.

"I know, I miss you too," she replied in the same whisper. She turned to him, her eyes sparkling with tears. "I'm really sorry, I know it's been awhile."

"I'm not keeping track," he said with a soft smile. She stroked his face, cupping his chin with her palm.

"I know you are, you don't have to lie to me."

He smiled the same smile again, and shook his head. "I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow," he repeated. "This isn't good if you're still in so much pain. The doctor said it would go away."

"I have an appointment next week, can't we wait until then?" she whined as he lay down. She moved the pillow and lay against him, her pregnant belly preventing her from getting as close as she wanted.

With the arm that was around her, he stroked his fingers up and down her back, simply enjoying the feel of her skin. "We're not waiting until then. You'll pass out from exhaustion by then, and that's not safe for you or the baby."

"He's moving," she said softly, reaching for his other hand. Placing his palm on her bare belly, she watched Gaara's face as he watched her belly, feeling for movement. He flushed with embarrassment and pleasure when he felt the kicks, subtle as they were. His expression gave Tenten more joy than she could ever admit.

Her husband, his hand still on her stomach, leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you," he whispered. "And I don't want you to be in pain anymore. I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow."

And that was final. He smiled gently at her pout and lay down to sleep. She watched him breathe for awhile before drawing the blankets around her bare torso and settling into his chest to try to sleep.

…

Naruto didn't want to get out of bed. Not when his alarm went off at 8am, not when Sasuke got up at 8:30 to get ready for school, and definitely not when he left for school at 9.

Sasuke leaned over him, his breath smelling of toothpaste, his hair of gel, as he smirked gently. "Wake up, dobe. You'll be late."

"No, I don't want to…" he grumbled, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Alright, well I'm leaving then. No kiss for you," Sasuke said with a grin, stepping back a couple of steps. Naruto flew out from under the blankets.

"You wouldn't dare!" he cried, grabbing Sasuke's wrists and pulling him on top of him. Sasuke couldn't help it; he laughed.

"You're going to wrinkle my shirt," he complained. He'd spent most of the night ironing his shirts. He had to look presentable for the trials nowadays.

Naruto tucked Sasuke's hair behind his ears and smiled. "Then you'll have to change again. Too bad."

"Then I'll be late," Sasuke said with a wrinkled nose. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto lightly. "I'll see you tonight."

"I can't wait," Naruto said, his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke just reached behind him, untangled Naruto's arms and rose from the bed.

"We should go out tonight," Sasuke suggested, gathering his blazer and briefcase.

"Where?"

"On a date or something," Sasuke said, the idea forming as he thought more about it. He snapped his fingers. "Yeah. A date."

Naruto sat up, his eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"We never go on dates."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't," Sasuke said with a grin. "Think about it. We'll talk about it when I get home."

"Should I make dinner?" Naruto asked as he pulled his blankets off and followed Sasuke to the door.

"Hmm…no. Let's go to a restaurant for once."

"Yay! Should I dress up?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Sasuke just shook his head. "We'll talk about it when I get home," he repeated, ruffling Naruto's hair which stuck out in more directions than usual.

"Okay. Have a good day, honey!" Naruto teased, sticking out his tongue as he winked at Sasuke, who was now in the hall.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke said with a chuckle. "See you tonight."

"Love you," Naruto said softly, his head leaning on the door frame. Sasuke glanced behind him quickly and hurried up to kiss Naruto once more, very softly, before turning.

"I really will be late if I don't go now," he said with a smile, turning and hurrying down the hall.

Naruto just smiled, sighing contentedly.

…


	29. Epilogue: Part Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishi does. And I'm glad.

Note: I know, I kept saying I wouldn't write more of this, but I couldn't help it.

**Epilogue Part Four**

They decided to go to the Olive Garden. Naruto had never been to the Olive Garden, but he liked food, so adding good Italian food into the mix was a great idea.

They didn't dress up too much, but Sasuke looked heart-wrenching as usual in his black button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

The hostess led them to a table and offered to get them drinks. Sasuke was fine with water, but Naruto wanted alcohol. Lots of it. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "One drink," he told him under his breath.

Naruto quickly perused the beer list and ordered a Stella Artois. Sasuke smirked.

"You hate beer," Sasuke commented when the hostess walked away, leaving them with their menus.

"I don't hate Stella," the blond mused. "Stella's great. Better than Guinness."

"Guinness tastes like urine," Sasuke replied. "You told me that a long time ago."

"I don't know what urine tastes like," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke shook his head and glanced over the menu briefly before closing it and folding his arms over it. Naruto, however, took a lot longer.

While Naruto perused some more, Sasuke glanced around. There were many couples here tonight. It _was_ late in the evening on a Thursday, close to the weekend. Maybe it was a long weekend and he wasn't aware. A few families were here and there, but mostly couples. Beautiful men and beautiful women sitting across from each other, gazing at each other, flirting, smiling, blushing, giggling. Holding hands. Sasuke blushed. His pride was greater than his shame. And he was filled with shame at the idea of being affectionate in public with Naruto.

"Why are you thinking so hard?" Naruto asked, bringing Sasuke back down to earth.

"What?"

"Your eyes were really far away, and your eyebrows were all crinkly. You're thinking too hard. We're supposed to be relaxing, aren't we?"

Sasuke smiled faintly, caught, embarrassed. "Yeah."

"What were you thinking about?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes surprisingly clear. He wasn't being silly, he wasn't teasing. He was honestly interested.

Sasuke sighed. "There are too many people here."

Naruto knew immediately what he was talking about. "You're going to have to get over your stage fright eventually." Boldly, and to Sasuke's shock, Naruto reached across the table and took his hand. "It's been almost nine years since we first got together. You think maybe you'd like to hold my hand in public?" Naruto asked quietly, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

Sasuke sighed, his pulse racing. He knew people were probably looking. Or maybe they weren't. If they were, maybe they didn't care.

"Naruto…"

Their waitress walked up, surveyed the situation and smiled widely. "Hey, guys! I'm Vanessa, I'll be your server tonight. Have you had a chance to look at the menu and decide yet?"

Naruto grinned back. "I'm still not ready, can I have a couple more minutes?"

Vanessa grinned, winking. "Sure thing, hon. I'll be back in a few."

She turned and walked off, still smiling. Naruto raised his eyebrows. "See? Not everyone's all bad."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but studied their hands and allowed a small expression of softness to cross his features.

"Have you decided what you're having?" Sasuke asked, nodding towards the menu as Vanessa walked up.

"Have you guys decided?"

Sasuke pursed his lips. "You go first, dobe."

"Okay." Naruto looked up at Vanessa and grinned. "Can I have the spinach and feta alfredo with the angel hair instead of linguini?"

"That's fancy," Sasuke muttered with a smirk. Did Naruto eat fancy food? Didn't it all taste the same to him?

"Will do, sweetheart," Vanessa said, writing on her notepad. "Did you want chicken on it?" she added. Naruto nodded as she noted it. "And for you, honey?" she asked, turning to Sasuke, who was amused that a woman who couldn't have been more than five years older than both of them had called him 'honey'.

"I'll get the stuffed peppers…but could I have extra tomatoes, please?" he asked politely, closing his menu. "Oh, and an appetizer calamari as well."

"Did you want that first, hon?" Vanessa asked, jotting down details. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who shrugged.

"Yes please."

"Will do. I'll be back in a few."

Sasuke smirked. "Will you eat calamari?" he asked.

Naruto frowned. "I don't even think I know what calamari is, other than the fact that it sounds like Temari's name."

Sasuke laughed. "It's squid, dobe. You didn't know that?"

"And in all the years we've been together, you've never told me what calamari was?" Naruto asked with a wink. Vanessa had taken their menus and now there was a lot more room for their hands, which Naruto promptly took again.

"So," Sasuke said softly. "What do we talk about?"

"We're not big talkers, are we?" Naruto asked with a grin. "I've a question, though."

Sasuke nodded, waiting for his question.

Naruto sighed and let go of Sasuke's hands to gesture with his fingers. "Whose cruel idea was it to put the letter 's' in lisp?"

Sasuke paused for a moment before his lips broke into an amused grin. "Someone who hated homosexuals."

Naruto immediately broke into a 'gay lisp'. "They so totally did, you know? I don't know why everyone's gotta hate on us so hard. Maybe it's because we're all so much prettier and smarter and…"

"Okay, you know, it actually frightens me that you're so good at that."

"I should be, don't you think? Fits the profile." Naruto grinned and wrinkled his nose in amusement. Sasuke chuckled.

"Anything else that's weird and messed up running through your brain?"

"Yeah," the blond replied with a frown, placing his hands flat on the table. "Why do they put Braille on drive-through bank machines? Since when do blind people drive?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You serious, dobe? Did you get these off some random internet site?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe… Or maybe I'm really a deep thinker."

"You might be. I _have_ caught you reading my history books now and again."

"My DS was dead and there was nothing on TV," Naruto said in his defense, sticking out his tongue.

"You're a liar. Did you learn anything?"

"That Hitler's a psycho."

"Anything _other _than what we learned in high school?"

"You know I didn't pay attention in high school."

Sasuke nodded. "You were preoccupied."

"I was a little distracted for the last two years of it, I'll remind you."

"I remember it well, and rather fondly, if we're being honest."

"House parties. Good times," Naruto said with a grin. "We never leave the house anymore, you know that? All of our friends are growing up, getting married, having kids…being adults."

"We're married, and we're adults," Sasuke reminded him. "Why the angst-fest all of a sudden?"

Naruto sighed. "I just feel like you and I are being left behind."

"By them?"

"Yeah. I mean…you're slowing down on school work as your apprenticeship starts, so we're both available. When was the last time everyone had a party?"

"Why don't you throw one?"

Naruto thought. "I could…but Shikamaru and Temari wouldn't come. Lorraine's all colicky and I can't hold her all night. Tenten's miserable because she's having a rough pregnancy, and Lee and Sakura _still_ live super-far away."

"Leaving it with just us and Gaara."

"As usual."

"That's not much of a party."

"Our numbers have definitely dwindled," Naruto said softly, sadly. "I kinda miss Neji sometimes."

"Really?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"Yeah. I don't know why. We were never friends…"

Vanessa walked up with a plate of steaming calamari rings and a bowl of tzatziki dipping sauce in the middle. "Enjoy guys."

"Try one," Sasuke encouraged, taking a ring without dip and eating it.

Naruto studied the calamari he'd selected and frowned, pursing his lips with curiosity. He dipped the ring and put it in his mouth, chewing in silence for a moment. "Weird."

"You get used to the texture. Have another one."

Naruto ate a few more in silence, his curious, concentrated expression bringing a smile to Sasuke's lips as he watched him.

"Good?"

"Still weird. But pretty good," Naruto concluded, taking another one. "But I'm definitely getting more beer."

"No. One drink. I don't like when you drink. Bad things happen."

"Let it go, man!" Naruto joked. "I know, you're not referring to high school anymore. I won't get drunk."

"Whatever you say…but you can't have more beer. I hate how it tastes on you."

"Oh?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Sasuke nodded. "I hate beer. And I can always taste it on you after you drink it. It's revolting."

Naruto scoffed. "You could have told me sooner; does this lessen my chances?" A grin, and a lewd one at that.

"No, not at all. I just wish you'd get something else if you were going to drink."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything that's not beer."

"Even hard liquor?" the blond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Even vodka or rum is better than beer."

"Woo!" Naruto cried. "Bellini time for me!!"

Vanessa returned five minutes later to take their appetizer and to refresh their breadsticks. Naruto ordered his Bellini and beamed when she brought it to him.

He gulped the first sip and then screwed up his face for brain freeze.

Sasuke laughed and took the glass, taking a sip of his own.

"That's a much better taste," Sasuke concluded as Vanessa brought them their entrees.

"Enjoy guys. Give me a wave if you need anything, okay? I'll check on you in awhile."

"Thanks Vanessa," Naruto said with a big smile.

"You realize I have to tip her huge, right?" Sasuke said, resting his chin on his fingers. "All because of you."

"Because I'm being nice?"

"Because she's being just as nice. I swear, dobe, you're going to exhaust me of all my funds…"

"And yet, I'm the one with the job," Naruto reminded him with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have to remind me. I'll get paid during the apprenticeship, and that starts in two weeks when finals are done. It's not going to be long now," Sasuke assured him, digging into his peppers, smiling at the heaps of tomatoes.

They mostly ate in silence, but agreed to taste test each others' food. Naruto wasn't keen on tomatoes, but ate some of the cheesy-pepper part.

Vanessa brought them the check and the trademark Andes mint chocolates, of which Naruto ate both. "Take care, guys. Come back soon, okay?" she added with a wink.

Naruto grinned. "Absolutely. We'll call ahead and find out if you're working first, okay?"

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "I can't wait."

They went up to the front to pay the bill and Naruto wandered aimlessly around the semi-crowded foyer as he waited.

Sasuke nodded curtly to the man who was manning the register and took his receipt, saying nothing as he walked straight for Naruto, his face as cold as stone.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked as Sasuke roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the restaurant.

"That was the manager. He just told me that if we wanted to come back we have to refrain from any 'public displays of affection', just for future notice."

"_What?!_" Naruto exclaimed, earning a few looks from people in the parking lot.

"Or he'll have to ask us to leave," Sasuke added with a firm, forced smile. "I'm not amused."

"That's…okay. Well, we'll just have to go back when Vanessa's there and the manager isn't. They can tell us that on the phone, can't they?"

Sasuke couldn't help it. He melted into a real smile, worn down by Naruto's eyes, full of adoration for one of the few people who was actually accepting of their relationship.

He put his hand on Naruto's face, cupping his cheek lightly. "Let's…just go, okay? I don't want to hang around here anymore."

Naruto smiled and took Sasuke's hand for a moment before Sasuke smoothly managed to slip his hand, single, into his pocket.

"Don't let it ruin our night, okay?" Naruto pleaded softly as they turned onto the next street, stopping at a crosswalk amongst many other busy people. Naruto liked this about New York at night. Everyone had places to be, but when he was out with Sasuke, it was like it was just the two of them. The world was just background noise.

"We should get ice cream," Naruto announced, breaking the silence between them as they walked along the busy street.

"We just ate, you dork. Are you honestly hungry again?" Sasuke's hands were in his pockets and Naruto took his arm.

"Obviously. I'm always hungry. This stomach of mine is a bottomless pit. Or I have a hollow leg."

"Or both," Sasuke said with a chuckle. "I think you eat more than four times of what I eat."

"So how is it that we both stay the same size?"

"Good question. Metabolism? We haven't been sparring lately."

"Well, my physio is over now, so it's not like we have to wait for anything," Naruto suggested.

"Let's fight right now on the street. See what everyone does."

"Or we could make out on the street."

"Somehow I think that would get a similar angry reaction," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"So then…?" Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke with a sly smile. Sasuke shook his head and leaned down so his mouth was against Naruto's ear.

"At home," he whispered. His breath brought chills down Naruto's back, but they both just grinned, sharing their own private joke as some people stared. Sasuke settled for having his arm slung around Naruto's shoulders as they walked, and the blond seemed more than okay with that. The hand holding…wasn't really Sasuke's thing.

He'd make it up to him later.

…

"I'm glad you got the Bellini," Sasuke whispered in between kisses. "It tastes a lot better."

"I brushed my teeth already," Naruto said with a laugh. They had only made it to the couch, elected throwing a movie on and had barely made it past the opening credits when Naruto found his mind wandering to the dark haired man beside him.

Besides. Who wanted to watch Lord of the Rings when someone like Sasuke was hovering so close, smiling that delicious smile. Lord of the Rings was a long movie. They didn't watch any of it.

…

Sasuke woke up around three, according to his watch, his arm supporting his head as he'd fallen asleep pushed into the back of the couch, Naruto sidled up beside him, their legs intertwined. The blond had fallen asleep with his head on the unoccupied part of Sasuke's arm, which was probably why he couldn't feel his right hand anymore. Sasuke shook Naruto gently, not wanting to, but knowing it was necessary.

Naruto stirred but didn't wake. Sasuke left him for another moment, studying him. Naruto was around the same size as he was, but he seemed smaller. The blond was tilted just so he was mostly on his back, his right arm draped across his middle. Naruto's left arm was curled up by his face. He smelled like sleep. Sasuke loved this smell, Naruto's sleep-smell. It was kind of the way a child smelled after a long nap when their hair was sweaty, but not unpleasantly so.

Naruto groaned when Sasuke shook him again. "No, go away," Naruto murmured, turning onto his side towards Sasuke. Sasuke was amused. Naruto _hated_ sleeping in jeans, yet he'd fallen asleep in his jeans and tshirt, without a problem. The jeans were twisted around his legs and he hadn't woken up and ripped them off in an angry huff as he'd been known to do.

"I just need my arm back," Sasuke said softly, prying his arm out from under Naruto's head, trying not to cry out in pain as the blood rushed back into his fingers. Once the pins and needles stopped, Sasuke glanced at the clock on the DVD player, and debated going to bed. He reached for the remote behind Naruto's head and turned the TV off. They hadn't seen a moment of the movie. Sometime during a scary scenario, while Frodo was in deep trouble as usual, Naruto had been smiling gently, probably breaking the kiss for a breather, his fingers tangled in Sasuke's hair.

Naruto sighed in his sleep, his breath warm against Sasuke's neck as Naruto snuggled in closer, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's waist and tangling their legs together further. Sasuke decided the pain in his neck the next morning from sleeping on the couch would be worth it, placed his free hand that wasn't tingling on Naruto's hip, and fell asleep a little while later.

…

Gaara woke shortly after six that morning and smiled at his wife who was finally asleep. He'd stirred and looked at her around three, when he saw her force a smile at him and roll over. He'd put his arms around her and drawn her close, feeling her relax against him and fall asleep shortly after.

He took care to get out of bed quietly and as gently as possible, careful not to wake her. After he showered and dressed, he kissed her temple gently. When she stirred, she opened her eyes briefly and smiled faintly. "Bye," she whispered.

He smiled and brushed her bangs out of her face. "I love you," he whispered back, leaving their bedroom and heading downstairs. He wrote her a quick note on a piece of scrap paper, reminding her of her lunch with Shikamaru, and left for work by the time seven AM had rolled around.

The earlier he was done, the earlier he could come home to her. Hopefully he could be done by five.

…

Naruto woke up first. He was tangled so much with Sasuke that he knew he wouldn't be able to get off the couch without waking him up first, so he leaned forward an inch or so and kissed Sasuke's neck. "Wake up," he whispered.

Sasuke groaned and tightened his grip around Naruto's waist.

Naruto glanced back at the clock on the DVD player and smirked. It was just after seven. They'd been on that couch for ages. "Get up, Sasuke. It's after seven."

"Piss off, dobe…" Sasuke muttered. Naruto figured the best way to get him up and awake was to attempt to get up. Untangling their legs, Naruto began to move away, and swung his legs off the couch. Sasuke clung to him. "Don't get up, it's cold…"

"You're the one who's closest to the blanket," Naruto said softly, referring to their folded throw blanket on the corner of the couch behind Sasuke's head. Sasuke just continued to groan and tucked his head against Naruto's shoulder.

"My neck hurts, and I blame you," he mumbled. Naruto chuckled.

"Did you try to wake me up, because I don't remember."

Sasuke grunted but said nothing.

The blond sighed. This was going to take awhile.

…

Tenten was exhausted. Shikamaru felt bad for her because she had dark circles under her eyes, hiding a lot of the 'pregnant mother glow' she was supposed to have.

"You must be having an alien baby, the way it's sucking the life out of you."

"Alien or not, I still love him," she said, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Oh, you've decided on the sex, have you?" Shikamaru asked with a raised brow before taking a drink of lemonade. They were out for lunch, after Shikamaru's morning lectures were finished. With Tenten now on maternity leave, they didn't see near as much of each other as they were used to.

"Yes I have. It's a boy. I'll be very surprised if it isn't."

"Speaking of sex," Shikamaru asked nonchalantly. Tenten laughed.

"I knew that was coming."

"Yeah, that too. Talk to me. How is it?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for her response. She sighed.

"If I had something to talk to you about, I would."

"Really?" Shikamaru asked, frowning. "What's going on?"

"I'm in so much pain as it is, I can't really focus on anything else. I feel really bad for Gaara because I know I'm keeping it from him, but not by choice. It's hard on both of us because I really, _really_ want to, but…"

"Wow. I'll have to babysit or something after you deliver this kid so you can make up for lost time."

"Were you and Temari…?"

"More than usual, yeah. I don't know, I guess I got lucky in that respect," he said, smirking at his unintentional joke.

"Oh…" Tenten said, looking down at her half-eaten sandwich.

"How often was it before you got pregnant?"

"Honestly?" she asked, blushing. He nodded, smirking.

"Obviously. Aren't we open about these things?"

"You're the voyeur, not me."

He chuckled and took a bite of his own sandwich. "Just answer the question."

"Every day."

Shikamaru choked on his sandwich, coughed a little and took a swallow of lemonade to clear his throat. His eyes were tearing up when he finally calmed his choking. "Are you for real?!"

Tenten blushed rather furiously. "Well, I mean…as often as was possible."

"Temari never really cared all that much, but this isn't about us, this is about you," Shikamaru replied with an ever-growing smirk. "How can we fix this?"

"Oh trust me, I'm looking forward to the near future when the back pain ceases. I've got raging hormones and aches and pains to stretch out," Tenten said with a chuckle, which turned into a bit of a wicked grin.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Any names yet?"

"I've been thinking about that, but I know he hasn't. I ran some past him the other day that he wasn't crazy about."

"Yeah?"

"He's not keen on the idea of using Neji's name in any part of our child's name."

Shikamaru burst into laughter. "Can you imagine? Oh _man_ that would be weird!"

A waitress retrieved their empty plates and offered the bill, which Shikamaru accepted.

"Can I walk you home, O Pregnant One?" he asked, offering Tenten his arm.

Tenten just laughed and took his outstretched arm.

…

Naruto left for work that morning, opting to change into his scrubs when he got to the clinic. He knew he didn't have to wear scrubs, but some of the therapists did, so he figured he would too. They were comfortable, and pretty cheap too. And on days when he had kids on his list, he wore fun scrubs with Snoopy on them.

Today was an interesting line up. A woman with neck problems from a car accident, an old man with a hip injury and a bad back. And…Mrs. Krstic.

Naruto groaned and Melanie, the receptionist glanced at his chart and grinned. "Sorry, Naruto. You had to know she'd be in this week."

Mrs. Krstic was an eighty-five year old Russian widow who came once a week for a full body massage to keep her circulation going. She always arrived with a flourish, smelling strongly of floral perfume and faintly of vodka. Each week showed her in a different wig, always covered with various colourful silk scarves, even if it was the middle of summer.

Naruto came back from his lunch break, finishing his can of Sprite quickly and dumping it into the recycle bin as he walked up to the desk to get the next chart. He could smell her before he could see her, and smiled faintly as Melanie handed him the chart. "Mrs. Krstic," he called. She made a big to-do about getting out of her chair, very noisily, in fact.

"Coming!" She wore a bright red and pink scarf over her powdery yellow wig, curled and done up in a very Marilyn Monroe-esque style.

"Hi, Mrs. Krstic. How was your week?" Naruto asked as she puttered slowly to him, her cane in one hand, her oversized vinyl purple handbag in the other. Naruto had always wanted to ask her what kind of weird things she carried in there, but he never would, because she would actually open it up and show him, and there was a large part of him that didn't want to know. Some mysteries were better left mysterious.

"Oh, little bubula, week was good. But really, I can't feel much of legs." She looked up at him as he held the door open for her. "Did you get cuter?" She reached up with fake nails and stroked his cheek. "Much cuter. You are still single, yes?"

Naruto glanced back at Melanie who was giggling with her hand over her mouth. He grinned and winked at her, before ushering Mrs. Krstic inside the room. "Mrs. Krstic, I haven't been single for a long time; I tell you that every week."

He went over to the opposite side of the room to get her a screen where she could put her robe on, but she'd already started undressing.

"Wait, let me get you a screen!" he cried, turning around as she dropped her shirt on the floor.

Mrs. Krstic just continued to undress before taking the silky robe he handed her and draping it over her wrinkled body. "But I swear you told me you were looking for girlfriend," she muttered to herself.

Naruto chuckled. He wondered what she'd say if he told her he was married to a man.

"That wasn't me, Mrs. Krstic."

"You are sure? I have very pretty granddaughter. She is good at the cooking and the cleaning and is looking for good cute man. I would think you are good cute man, yes?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Krstic," Naruto said with a smile, reaching for the bottles of lotion to begin her massage therapy session.

"But really, Russian granddaughter is good for you. Back in my days in old country, I would run free and go visit my soldier boyfriend. My old mother never knew I was gone, poor woman. If she knew what I was up to, oh! She would have heart attack? Or roll over in grave, I think."

Naruto just smiled, deciding not to be disturbed by the weird things he was sure would come from her mouth momentarily. She was a crude woman, though he was fairly certain she didn't mean to be. In fact, it was part of her charm, and he was used to it. Whenever she made her appointments, she asked for him by name. As far as 'bubula' got her. The girls at reception knew who she was talking about.

Mrs. Krstic never went to anyone else.

When her appointment was over and she was dressed, Naruto walked her to reception where she made her appointment for next week. Reaching into her purse, she gave Naruto and the girls at reception some strange Russian candies and waved goodbye with her manicured pink fake nails.

"See you later, sweet kidlings!" she called as she left the office.

As soon as she was gone the air seemed so much sweeter. No more floral perfume and vodka for a week.

…

Sasuke and Naruto lay in bed that evening, Naruto playing a puzzle game on his DS while Sasuke read a book. Naruto was talking about his crazy day with Mrs. Krstic, but Sasuke was barely listening.

"…and you know, no matter how many times a day I see them, and even after all this time you think I'd be desensitized, but really, Sasuke, I'm really tired of seeing wrinkly, sagging old lady boobs."

Sasuke frowned and turned to Naruto, his attention caught. "What did you just say?"

Naruto started laughing and took Sasuke's book from him, closing his DS in a fluid motion and putting both on his nightstand before crawling onto Sasuke's chest. "You weren't listening, were you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Not really, no," he admitted, running his fingers through Naruto's hair. "Did you have that creepy Russian lady again?"

Naruto grinned. "Well at least I know you listen sometimes." He sat up and kissed Sasuke's nose lightly. "Yes. And she was trying to set me up with her granddaughter again. I keep telling her week after week that I haven't been single for years, but she can't seem to remember that."

"You're damn right you're not single," Sasuke said, putting his arms around Naruto's waist and pulling him closer.

"She can remember my face, tell me how cute I am, remembers to give me candy, but still…she tries to set me up with her granddaughter, doesn't wait for the screen before she strips down and goes on and on about her strange dalliances with soldiers in the war back in 'the old country'."

"Sounds like a treat," Sasuke muttered, his face buried in Naruto's hair.

"You don't have to rub her down during all of that," the blond replied, wrinkling his nose.

"Let's stop talking about wrinkly old Mrs. Krstic, okay?" Sasuke suggested with a smile. Naruto nodded.

"A great idea."

"Shall I distract you?"

"Do you have to ask?" Naruto asked, still smiling as Sasuke kissed him.

…

Annnnnnd…next chapter should be the last. Promise. 3


	30. Epilogue: Part Five

Disclaimer: Naruto and all his friends belong to Kishi. Not to me. Obviously. Kishi wouldn't make a soap opera out of his friends. Haha.

This Is My Destiny

Epilogue: The Final Part

Naruto couldn't believe it. In eight years, Sasuke had known better than to give him a hickey. But he had one. Thankfully, not entirely in plain sight. But he knew once he had his scrubs on…it would show just below the neckline. Great. Way to go.

As soon as he had changed, he decided to act like everything was normal. Donning his scrubs, he went to the reception desk to get his charts for the day. The clinic wasn't open just yet, but the first appointment was his, and it was in ten minutes.

Naruto smiled at Melanie, the receptionist who was on for the first part of the day and grabbed the first chart. "Mrs. Krstic today?" he muttered, glancing at the chart after the first one. Melanie nodded.

"Yeah, afraid so. Let's hope she figures out you don't need a girlfriend."

"It's the same every week. I'm almost used to it," Naruto muttered with a smirk. Just then, Melanie saw the hickey. And snorted.

Covering her mouth quickly, she hoped he hadn't noticed. But the damage had been done and he glared at her. "Thanks a lot."

"Well, sorry!! It's just….so noticeable!"

"I told him not to. He's been so good for the last eight years. Wonder what I did to piss him off…" Naruto wondered with a sigh. "I just really hope Mrs. Krstic doesn't notice."

…

She noticed. She noticed after she'd changed and was on the table, but she still noticed.

"Oh!" she gasped with delight. "Did you find the nice girlfriend, bubula? You have a hickey on neck. Don't think I don't know what hickey is. Was quite good at leaving own signature back in old country, you know."

Naruto tried not to shudder, but chuckled instead. "Yeah, I found the nice girlfriend," he muttered. Not like Mrs. Krstic and Sasuke would ever meet each other. Besides, Naruto knew the rest of the session would be spent trying to explain that he was gay. And that…is hard to explain to an ancient, wrinkled Russian woman, hell-bent on finding him a girlfriend.

"Oh good," Mrs. Krstic sighed happily. "Maybe you can finally get release you need."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, but his tongue could not find words. So he just sat in silence and continued working, unsure of how he could ever find words to reply to that.

…

Seven months. Closer to eight. Tenten couldn't see her feet anymore, couldn't bend over to shave her legs or paint her toenails. Not that she wanted to do either. She was exhausted all the time and ready to see her feet again. But not for another month. The baby was running out of room to wiggle around in, and let her know his displeasure to that by kicking as much as he could in what little room was left.

Tenten was looking forward to next month. She could hardly count down the days, but the doctor had said her due date was July fourth. July. Independence Day. Really?

She hoped her baby wasn't born on the holiday. That way he could enjoy having just a normal birthday like other kids. But that wasn't important. All that was important was getting to the bathroom on time. She had to pee.

…

It was later in the evening and Tenten had just closed the door to take a shower. Gaara was folding a basket full of their laundry, folding towels and darning socks, a job he never thought he'd find himself doing until he became a family man, when he heard Tenten crying softly.

He tapped on the door lightly, frowning. "Tenten? Are you alright?"

"No," she murmured with a loud sniff. He took it upon himself to open the door.

Tenten was standing in front of the mirror in nothing but her bra and underwear. Her protruding belly stood out more than ever and her hands cradled it from the bottom, while tears coated her cheeks.

"Look at me. I'm a beached whale," she moaned. "I'm huge and lumpy and fat. I feel so gross."

Gaara shook his head. "I would never call you huge and lumpy, or fat and gross. You're none of those things."

"But just look at me!" she cried, poking her sides. "I've gained a ton of weight-"

"You're having a baby," he reminded her, coming up behind her and pulling her so she was leaning against him.

"You're not expected to have your dancer's body while you're pregnant, you know," he assured her, running a hand lightly over her belly. "I think you look stunning."

"But I'm so lumpy," she whined softly. Gaara frowned.

"I don't see lumps. I see beauty and perfection." He kissed the side of her head.

Tenten sighed. "You have to say that because you're my husband."

"No, I say it because it's true. You look stunning now that you're sleeping again. I'll admit you didn't look as healthy before when you hardly slept because of your back pain, but now you're getting that glow in your cheeks,"

"Gaara," she said, turning to him. "Stretch marks."

"So?"

"My bras don't fit."

"I think that's fantastic," he said with a smirk, looking down at her bra, which was definitely a few sizes too small.

"I can't reach my toes anymore."

"Did you need to for any reason?" he asked, smoothing her hair off of her face. "Tenten. You're glorious. In two months you'll be on your way back to a normal body. Please don't get all upset if it takes awhile, alright? You know you won't get back to your normal size right away."

She sighed heavily. "I wish I could see what you see…"

"Look through my eyes for once. Maybe you'd understand it."

"But it's just me. Naruto sees it too," she said, looking back at herself in the mirror. She rubbed her fingers lightly over her belly and Gaara put his hands over it, capturing her hands as well so all four were resting on the bulge in Tenten's middle. The baby kicked then at the sudden pressure near his feet and Gaara smiled.

"See? He agrees."

Tenten's eyes widened. "You think it's a boy too?" she asked, surprised.

Gaara shrugged. "I don't know, I just think it's easier to say 'he'."

Her face fell a little but she remained convinced. "I still say it's a boy."

"We don't really have a choice in the matter. If you have a girl you'll make her into a little ballerina, won't you?"

"Haven't we had this discussion? Would you rather I taught her about drilling for oil?" she joked. Gaara laughed, kissed her forehead and left the bathroom.

"Just take your shower, Tenten. I'll be here to encourage you some more if you need it afterwards."

…

Naruto had fallen asleep leaning against Sasuke's chest. His breaths were slow and gentle, and Sasuke smiled as each breath tickled, moving the fabric of his shirt ever-so-slightly.

Reaching with his free hand to turn the lamp off, Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and settled down, barely shifting. How had he gotten here and hardly realized it? Eight, almost nine years with this blond man lying next to him. Eight years of sleeping next to him almost every night, save for the fights, the unfortunate break a little while ago just after they'd been married…

What had Sasuke ever done in his life to deserve this…this peace, this other half? The one arm that was around Naruto ruffled through his hair while Sasuke reflected. He definitely didn't feel he deserved this kind of happiness.

FLASHBACK (thought it might be fun. ^_^)

Naruto was already in bed when Sasuke finished his shower. The dark haired young man emerged from the bathroom and came into the bedroom in a plain black t-shirt and sweatpants, glancing at Naruto before putting his used towel into the laundry bin.

Having been used to living alone for so long, he was still startled whenever he came by Naruto in his bed. Not like they had much of a choice. Naruto was too tall for the couch. And there was no room for another bed. It was just a tiny apartment, after all.

Sasuke turned off the lamp and crawled into bed next to the blond who had his eyes closed. Sasuke turned to face him and studied his face for a moment, waiting. Naruto opened his eyes.

"I knew you weren't sleeping," Sasuke said, his breath smelling like mint.

"You just brushed your teeth," Naruto said softly, smiling. Sasuke figured he owed the young man a kiss and leaned forward to bid him goodnight.

Naruto didn't let go right away. His fingers circled the back of Sasuke's neck, digging his blunt nails into the skin on the nape of his neck, his fingers tangling in the dark hair as he deepened the kiss, even if only momentarily. The moment Sasuke let go, he pulled back, pausing, his breath warm on Naruto's lips as he raised his eyes to meet blue ones.

In that moment of hesitation, something passed between them. Something different. It hadn't been a normal kiss. Sure, they'd kissed plenty of times. They'd fooled around even more than plenty of times. However, that kiss had been a strange sort of…permission. Initiation.

"Dobe, are you…sure?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto, his lips parted slightly, took a deep, shuddering breath as he nodded, slowly at first, but then firmly.

"Yeah."

"I…don't know if I am," Sasuke finally admitted. Naruto smiled softly and kissed Sasuke lightly.

"Let's go slow. If something changes…we'll stop. Okay?"

Sasuke studied Naruto's face and seemed to accept this. "Okay."

When Sasuke leaned forward to kiss him again, Naruto wrinkled his nose with a grin. "You smell good, like shampoo, and…" He leaned forward and sniffed Sasuke's neck, bringing tingles all over his skin. "You used my Axe, didn't you?"

"Am I not allowed?" Sasuke asked with a frown. Like it would have mattered.

Naruto grinned wider. "I kinda like smelling my own smell on you."

"Territorial," Sasuke muttered, kissing him softly as he wrapped and arm around Naruto's waist. Naruto would never admit to this, even nine years later when they'd been married for awhile and together for many years, Sasuke's hands were shaking.

Sasuke broke the kiss momentarily with a frown. "Um, Naruto? Do we know who's going to-"

Naruto kissed him again to shut him up. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he muttered against Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach, just behind his navel. He was so nervous, so excited, so…everything. He wanted Sasuke so badly, yet, he was terrified at the same time. He didn't know how to take all of those intense emotions at once, so he drowned them by pressing tighter against the dark haired man who was already holding onto him pretty tightly.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Sasuke asked as Naruto left his mouth to kiss his neck lightly, and to slowly relieve him of his t-shirt.

Naruto loved Sasuke's skin. He loved how it was so white and perfect compared to his tanned skin. He loved the contrast it made when their hands were clasped. And now, he loved how it looked with his arms around Sasuke's middle, his hands lightly resting on Sasuke's warm back.

"I had no idea, but…if you keep talking, you're going to make me think you're nervous," Naruto said softly, nipping at Sasuke's lower lip with a grin.

"I'm not nervous," Sasuke protested.

"You're nervous, and a liar," Naruto replied, rolling onto his back and pulling Sasuke on top of him.

"I…"

Naruto reached up and took Sasuke's face in his hands. "I won't hold it against you."

Sasuke studied Naruto's face to see if he was joking. Sincerity was something Naruto possessed by the bucket load.

Sasuke sat up and sighed, Naruto following him so they were seated, facing each other.

"If I said I was, I'd never live it down."

"Did I just say I'd never hold it against you, or were you not listening?" Naruto smiled gently, his face lighting up ever-so-slightly that it made Sasuke's stomach feel warm.

"I guess I wasn't listening," Sasuke said, pulling Naruto to him by the back of his neck, gripping firmly.

"You gonna kiss me, or what?" Naruto asked with a grin. Sasuke chuckled, amused.

"We still haven't decided who's running this show."

"That's not important yet," Naruto said, pushing Sasuke back into the pillows and straddling his hips.

"It seems to be you, though," Sasuke commented softly as Naruto kissed him again.

"That a problem?"

"It might be," the dark-haired man replied with a quiet smile. They continued their kisses in silence for now, but after a time, slowly, Sasuke seemed to loosen up a bit. Naruto smiled against his mouth.

"Better?" he asked gently, taking a breathing break.

"What do you mean?"

"Your pulse is steadier," Naruto said, kissing Sasuke's chest where his heart lay beneath.

"You're paying attention to something like that?" Sasuke asked, incredulous. Naruto smiled.

"You'd be surprised. Most people think I'm an idiot after all." His face was so close again, hovering over Sasuke's, that mouth just out of reach, but so close, so close…

Sasuke reached with one hand to bring Naruto's face closer, but then decided that his shirt needed two hands to remove. With shirts out of the way, warm flesh burned. Sasuke's skin burned wherever Naruto touched him, and was on fire wherever Naruto's lips brushed.

Naruto left Sasuke's lips alone for a moment to give his neck some attention and Sasuke found himself gasp when teeth grazed the sensitive skin that connected his shoulder and his neck. He felt Naruto smile against his skin, and trailed kisses back up to his mouth.

"You okay?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke paused to think about it, and frowned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" the blond pressed. "I think you might need to tell me early. Just in case."

"Early…?"

"If you're not comfortable with anything. If we get started, I don't know if…"

"Yeah, I get it," Sasuke said. "I'll let you know," he added softly. His pulse had sped again. And no wonder. They'd never been in such close proximity before with naught but a few pieces of fabric separating everything from each other. Both of them by this time were consciously aware of this fact, and pink in the face over it.

"I'm glad the light is off," Naruto said as Sasuke planted a few soft kisses on Naruto's clavicle. "I don't want you to see me blushing," he admitted. That earned a soft laugh from the depths of Sasuke's throat.

"Blushing. Like you're embarrassed," he muttered. Naruto paused, his breath in his throat.

Sasuke noticed the change in atmosphere, sat up and looked at the blond.

"What?"

Naruto's eyes were wide, yet full of…something. Shame? Embarrassment?

"Sasuke, I want… I mean, uh…" He trailed off and bit his lip, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"Just say it," Sasuke urged softly.

Naruto rose his eyes to meet Sasuke's and he offered a shy smile. "I want…you. I want it to be you."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment and then it dawned on him. Oh. Oh. That's what he meant.

"Are you sure?"

Naruto's expression changed as he pulled Sasuke closer. "Please," he whispered, the need so apparent in his voice it burned Sasuke's ears.

"I'll…try my best."

"I'm as nervous as you are," Naruto murmured as Sasuke's hands rested on the waistband of the boxers around Naruto's hips.

"I don't think that's true," Sasuke said with a half-smile.

"Call me a liar," Naruto asked, his voice trembling. "But don't stop or I'll die," he whispered.

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto, his previous focal point having been Naruto's belly button, a good object to focus on as it didn't stare back at him with such intensity.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I can't do this, dobe, my fingers are trembling," he admitted with a defeated smile. Naruto smiled back, and kissed him.

"Yes, you can. I'll help you." His fingers were swift and he discarded the clothing in question quickly and effortlessly. From both of them. And now they had a reason to be nervous. Locker rooms were one thing, but the bedroom…completely different.

"Dobe," Sasuke said softly, worry in his expression. Naruto rubbed the furrowed part of his brows with his index finger.

"Stop making that face."

"Well what should I do? I'm trying to keep from hyperventilating," Sasuke said with a forced laugh. Naruto smiled.

"You should back up so I can look at you."

"…what?"

"I want to look at you."

"You know what I look like."

"Not all of you…altogether," the blond said softly, his eyes trusting. "I'll only look. Don't be shy."

Sasuke blushed, looking away.

Naruto trailed a finger down his muscled stomach. "Are you ashamed of your body?"

"I'm…ashamed when other people see it," he offered, still blushing, still not looking.

"I think it's beautiful," Naruto whispered, tilting Sasuke's face up to meet his eyes. "I'm not scared anymore."

"I am," Sasuke breathed as Naruto pulled him close, Sasuke leaning so his weight was supported by his elbows. Naruto could feel Sasuke's heart beating against his own chest and the sensation was so exhilarating he couldn't help but smile.

"Then just go easy. Relax, we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"But it's you I'm worried about," Sasuke said as Naruto kissed him again and again. "I'm scared I'll hurt you."

Naruto smiled pointedly. "You probably will. But it will only hurt for a second. Like a band-aid."

Sasuke's face lightened at the reference. "Promise?"

"You know I can't, but there's only one way to find out," Naruto said, shifting so they were up against the pillows.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked briefly over Naruto's body. All of him. It was his. And this was just the beginning, wasn't it?

Raising his eyes to see that Naruto was still watching his face, still wearing that trusting half-smile, Sasuke leaned forward, kissed Naruto softly and smiled. "I need your help for this, though."

"I was planning on it," Naruto replied.

"Don't scream in my ear if it does hurt, okay?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"It'll be your fault anyway," Naruto joked. Naruto's arms were wrapped tightly around Sasuke's shoulders, as support, for something to hold on to, and to reassure Sasuke. How, Naruto didn't know. But he wasn't going to let go.

It _did_ hurt. The pain blinded him for a moment, and probably showed all over his face because Sasuke's brows furrowed together as he waited for Naruto to tell him he was okay.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips, kissing him to stifle the hissing noise he'd made.

"It's okay, it'll stop," Naruto said, his teeth clenched. "Just…distract me."

Sasuke kissed him gently, then deeper, until Naruto broke the kiss.

"Bloody hell," he gasped.

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized again, his worried brows knitting together again.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "It's okay, I just…didn't expect it to hurt that much," he admitted. He stroked the side of Sasuke's face and smoothed the dark hair out of his lover's eyes. "I think I'll be okay now."

"Maybe one day I'll know," Sasuke replied quietly, trying to lighten the mood. Naruto laughed.

"I should think I'll return the favor eventually," the blond said. "When I can walk again."

"Please," Sasuke scoffed. "It's not that bad."

"Oh?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke tightened his grip around Naruto's waist.

For a moment, Naruto said nothing. In fact, several moments passed when they just stared at each other. Sweat was beginning to bead on their foreheads, and their faces were damp with each others' breath.

"Does it still hurt?" Sasuke asked softly a few minutes later. Naruto shook his head.

"No, I think…we'll be okay."

"Tell me."

Naruto nodded. "I will."

Silence but for the sound of the traffic outside, and whatever normal night-noise was happening through the open window.

Slowly, Naruto found his voice again, his forehead falling against Sasuke's shoulder, his eyes clenched tightly. It hurt a lot.

"Sasuke," he gasped. "I…love you, but…"

Both of them started at the same time. It hadn't been said before. Great moment to decide to whip out the 'L word'.

"But what," Sasuke asked, his breath coming in shorter bursts. Naruto gasped, trying to suck in enough air, but couldn't fill his lungs adequately.

"But nothing," he panted, deciding he could put up with it.

Moments later, "You know, Sasuke, for such an ass, you sure are gentle," Naruto murmured in his ear.

"You want to be able to sit tomorrow?" Sasuke murmured back.

"I just took your virginity," Naruto whispered, realization dawning on him. "That's incredible."

"Not important right now," Sasuke hissed, shifting ever-so. His shifting earned a gasp and tightened fingers on his back.

"I could get used to this," Sasuke whispered a moment later, pushing Naruto gently into the pillows, breaking them apart from each other. "Having you at my mercy," he said, brushing his lips lightly over Naruto's.

"Or just having me," Naruto breathed, still short of breath. "I…" He couldn't articulate words.

"Are you alright?"

"No," the blond muttered, covering his eyes with his forearm.

Sasuke's arrogance disappeared immediately. "What happened? Did I hurt you that much?" he whispered softly, touching Naruto's cheek so gently that the only reason Naruto knew he'd been touched was because of the warmth of Sasuke's fingers versus the cool of his own skin.

"I'll be fine, just…give me a minute," Naruto said softly. Sasuke decided to occupy his time elsewhere. Using his index finger, he traced every visible muscle on Naruto's stomach, until he reached his hipbones.

Naruto gasped again. "Don't tease me," he begged.

"It wouldn't be fair if I didn't."

…

"You know, you gasp kinda like a girl," Sasuke murmured sleepily, smirking as Naruto's eyes narrowed angrily.

"I should have. I had to be the girl."

"I like it, actually."

"What, my gasping, or my being the girl?"

"Whatever has you gasping in my ear like that…I don't care what you're doing," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto paused, frowning at the callousness of Sasuke's statement before he realised they hadn't brought the subject of the 'L word' up. At all.

"Um, Sasuke…about earlier when I said…"

"I heard you."

"Yeah, about that…"

"Did you not mean it?" Sasuke asked with a frown, tracing Naruto's jaw line and then his collarbone with his fingertips.

Naruto studied Sasuke's face. "…No, I meant it."

"Good." Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's shoulders and brought the young man against his chest, sweaty limbs against sweaty limbs, their hearts still pounding, still an air of awkward tension floating through the night.

"…Good?" Naruto asked, his breath tickling Sasuke's chest.

"Yeah, good."

Naruto shrugged. He'd leave it at that. A few moments later, he fell asleep.

(END FLASHBACK)

…

Naruto knew it was going to be an interesting day when he came for his next patient and the young man stood up. He wore flip flops which showcased his brilliantly painted purple toenails, coincidentally, they matched his fingernails perfectly. His long blond hair cascaded down his back, bangs covering one blue eye. His skin was smooth, his smile arrogant, his clothes obviously designer.

Naruto sighed, groaning internally. He wondered what this was going to be like.

"So how can I help you today, Mr…" Naruto wondered how to pronounce it, looking at the chart.

The blond flipped his hair and smiled, flashing brilliantly straight white teeth.

"Deidara. You can call me Deidara." His accent was slight, but Naruto heard it. German, but only faintly.

"Okay, Deidara. Come with me," Naruto said, turning and leading the German man to a room. "Change behind the screen, and I'll be with you in a moment."

"I can't wait," Deidara replied with a smirk as he set his things down and stepped behind the screen to change.

Naruto groaned, inwardly praying that today would not be a day to call security for harassment.

Deidara didn't harass him. Not directly. But he hit on him constantly, even if it was only something subtle. All the same, was it as if Naruto's wedding band was invisible?

"So my last boytoy was an absolute riot," Deidara was saying later as Naruto worked out some knots in the German's left shoulder.

"Oh?" Naruto asked softly, not wanting to push the matter, but knowing Deidara would tell him about it anyway.

"Yeah, he was into some really kinky stuff, and let me tell you-"

Naruto cut Deidara off. "Look, um, I don't mean to be rude, but this is massage therapy, and if you're not relaxed, it won't really work…"

"Would that mean I'd have to come back?"

"Generally," Naruto replied, knowing where the other blond was going with this.

"Wonderful. You know I'd love to see you again, cutie."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard what I said," Deidara asked. "So tell me. Have you got a girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Deidara couldn't see Naruto's hands as he talked, because Naruto was busy working out knots on his other shoulder.

"I'm married," Naruto said simply, leaving Deidara to wonder to whom.

"I see. That's never stopped me before, you know. But anyway, I was telling you about the last kinky guy I was with…"

"Again, I don't…really see this as appropriate talk during a session," Naruto interrupted. "Besides. I'm sure the patients in the other rooms can hear you and I'm sure they don't really want to."

"Who says?"

"I say." Naruto was frowning. "Settle down."

"Forceful," Deidara said with a smirk, glancing up at Naruto. "You must be the dominant one."

Naruto just shook his head, let out an exasperated sigh and continued his work in silence. Deidara had taken his hint and stayed quiet through the remainder of the session.

…

Sasuke didn't like the idea of Naruto's newest client. "If he hits on you, that's harassment. You know you can file a complaint against him, don't you?"

"I don't really think it's necessary," Naruto said with a frown as they ate their dinner on the couch one evening.

Sasuke muted the news and turned to his husband. "Naru, look. I'm a lawyer, right? Don't you think I know my stuff?"

Naruto smiled softly, defeated. "…yeah, you do. But…"

"If he talks to you like that again, you have every right to press charges. And I want you to. No one talks to you like that but me."

"He thinks I'm the dominant one. Though I wonder if he even knows if I'm gay. I only told him I was married, I didn't say to who."

Sasuke laughed. "Well. That's certainly interesting."

"Why?"

"Whatever gives off the impression that you're the dominant one?"

Naruto blushed and grinned. "I was using a tone."

"Ah, the tone. Look out, world. He's using the tone."

"Don't tease me," Naruto said, nudging Sasuke's leg with his foot. Setting his plate down on the coffee table, Naruto sighed. "Do we have to watch the news? It's so depressing, and I'm tired of hearing about Michelle Obama's fashion sense."

"So am I," Sasuke said. "What would you rather, the Women's Network?"

"Food channel."

"…We just finished eating."

"So? It'll give me ideas."

"…Ideas for stuff you want me to make for you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just grinned.

…

The next session with Deidara found Naruto being invited to a drinking party.

"What…besides the obvious, do you do at a drinking party?"

Deidara chortled. "Drink some more, I suppose. Make out with whomever is available. I hope you're available."

"Um…I have a husband."

A light went on in Deidara's eyes, as if to suggest his delight with the final crumbling of Naruto's psyche and announcement of his orientation. "Bring him too!"

"He's…not really a drinker," Naruto said. "Besides, it's not appropriate for me to go to the parties of my clients."

"Aww, you're just a spoilsport," Deidara added with a pout. "But I'd really have loved to have found you in a closet somewhere…That 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' game? So much fun. Seven minutes really is a long time…"

Naruto tried not to strangle the man who trusted him and paid him to relax his muscles in a professional manner, but really…

Sasuke's suggestion of a harassment charge was looming over Naruto's head and he yearned to yield to it. It was a good idea, but Deidara seemed to be about finished with his massage therapy.

Perhaps one more session and then Naruto would never see him again. Thankfully.

It was a quiet day at the Nara house.

Temari had gone out to get groceries and her husband had volunteered to watch Lorraine. Temari had practically shoved the baby at Shikamaru and left before he could change his mind.

Lorraine was a few months old and her colic was beginning to settle down. This meant a world of things. One, and most important, it meant sleep for both of them. Two, it meant less irritability…in everyone. Even Lorraine was cranky at the best of times. Three, it meant chores were getting done. Laundry was being washed. Heck, Temari had even had time to clean the bathroom the other day!

But Shikamaru offering to babysit for an hour? Strange. Sure, Lorraine was his child, but…Shikamaru was almost as afraid of kids as Gaara was. This was going to be interesting.

Shikamaru balanced Lorraine on his knees, supporting her with his hands under her arms. She gurgled up at him, drooling profusely, but her pink bib that read "Daddy's Girl" caught most of it.

Her large green eyes watched him with curiosity as she wobbled in his lap; it was going to be a few months more before she could hold herself up. For now, though, and Shikamaru didn't mind, he had to help her do it.

Lorraine was a cute baby. She wasn't looking much like an alien these days, but more like a child. Instead of her usual screaming mouth she had a little, pouty mouth that was either drooling or gurgling spit bubbles, even when she slept. Her green eyes were framed with dark lashes that could only be from her mother, while her dark hair was spiky, like his. She was born with a full head of hair, and the way it spiked made her look rather…boyish. Temari was fond of putting pink headbands and flowered barrettes in Lorraine's hair to make her look more like a girl.

Even so, they still got asked. "Boy or girl?"

"Because when you're in a frilly pink dress, you're my son," Shikamaru grumbled. "I'm tired," he complained to his daughter, whose eyebrows furrowed for the briefest second.

"I think we should have a nap, do you?"

Lorraine kept drooling, but waved her arms up and down a little, and made a baby noise.

Shikamaru nodded. "That settles it. Nap time for both of us."

He brought Lorraine to his chest and patted her back rhythmically. He didn't care that the wet spot on his shoulder was growing. His eyes were heavy.

In a few minutes he glanced back at his daughter and noticed her eyelids were getting heavy. A couple moments later, her eyes were shut and her breathing slowed. Perfect.

Laying back on the couch, Shikamaru settled Lorraine on his chest and settled himself in for a nap.

When Temari arrived home, both her husband and child were still sleeping peacefully, completely content with the world.

And so was she.

…

"Tenten's due really soon, you know, Lee."

"My love, haven't we discussed this already?" Lee asked, leaning over Sakura's shoulder. She sat at the kitchen table, going over bills, her calculator and highlighter next to her. Takeru played at her feet with a collection of small toy cars.

"Yes, and you said we could. This is Tenten we're talking about, not just anyone."

"…All three of us?"

"Well, you can stay here with Takeru, if you want, but…I'm going for a week."

"How do you know the baby will come on time?"

"I don't," she replied, highlighting something on the phone bill.

"So…"

"I'm still going," she decided. "I have enough Air Miles to get me there. It's a short flight, right?" Sakura smiled up at her husband. "Are you keeping Takeru here, or am I taking him with me?"

Lee pondered, looking down at his son.

"…It might be fun to have some bonding time with my son."

"You always have bonding time with your son, Lee. He worships you." As if on cue, Takeru tried climbing up Lee's leg. Lee reached over and scooped up his toddling son into his arms.

"If Mommy goes away, would you be okay with Daddy?"

Takeru pondered this for a moment and nodded with a toothy grin.

"Daddy's pretty cool, eh, little man?" Sakura asked, planting a kiss on Takeru's cheek and then her husband's.

"I'll call Tenten right now and see when she wants me."

…

Three weeks later, Gaara and Tenten were at the airport picking Sakura up. Tenten was ready to burst. She had a week and a half of her pregnancy left and she was more than ready.

Already she'd had a few instances of false labour, and Gaara was starting to feel the strain almost as much as she was.

Sakura hugged her pregnant friend as best she could and kissed Gaara on the cheek. "How are you guys?"

"Holding on," Tenten said, her hands on her belly. "I'm ready. Get this thing out of me."

Sakura rubbed Tenten's belly. "Any day now, I guess, eh?"

"I hope so," Tenten replied as they headed to the car. "Why didn't Takeru come?"

"Lee wanted to try his hand at babysitting, I think. We'll see how that goes. Part of me wants to beg you to let me stay an extra week so I can have some quiet time to myself, but I won't do that to you."

"…I think I might let you," Gaara said. "We're both pretty paranoid about the idea of having a newborn bossing us around."

"It's easier than you think," Sakura explained. "Trust me."

…

The nursery was completely finished. Decked out in green, there were ducks and teddy bears everywhere. The matching furniture was lovely, with a rocking chair in the corner, a crib against one wall and a dresser and a change table next to the closet. Sakura ogled everything with delight.

"Your nursery is so beautiful!"

"Naruto helped us paint it," Gaara said. "You can tell where, in the corners and wherever the paint is screwed up."

Sakura laughed. "How is that kid?"

"You'll see him. He told us he'd be over as soon as he found out you were here," Gaara said.

"So that means…with his Naru-senses, he should be here anytime soon."

"Most likely."

As if by magic, there was a knock at the door.

"You're very good," Sakura said with a grin, going to the front door. Sure enough, Naruto was standing in the doorway, grinning widely.

"Hey!!!" he cried, swinging Sakura into his arms in a delighted hug. "How was your flight??"

Gaara and Tenten left the two to catch up and went to the living room to watch TV. Naruto watched Tenten waddle with a giggle in the back of his throat.

Sakura and Naruto went to the kitchen to talk.

"So how are things with Sasuke?"

"They're good," Naruto said, opening the fridge for a can of pop. He tossed Sakura one before popping the tab on his own. "We haven't fought in a long time."

"How's work?"

"Weird. There's this new patient who won't see anyone but me. He's a German supermodel and…for whatever reason, keeps trying to get me to have a threesome with him. It's kinda disturbing. I told Sasuke and he told me to press charges for harassment."

"Are you going to?"

"I hope I don't have to."

"He hasn't tried anything funny, has he?"

"Nothing other than verbally. He's a vulgar dude. I can't believe half the things that come out of his mouth."

Sakura smirked. "Sorry, but…that's kind of funny."

"Yeah, so…speaking of funny. A few weeks ago Sasuke thought it'd be funny to give me a hickey and not tell me about it."

Sakura gasped and covered her mouth to hide her grin.

"Not cool, Sakura."

"What happened?"

"Before or after I killed him?"

"Before, naturally," Sakura asked. "Did anybody notice at work?"

"Didn't everyone?" Naruto replied. "Of course they did. And teased me all day long about it."

Sakura giggled for a long while. "It seems things are back to the good old days. I wonder what changed from last time?"

"Maturity levels?" Naruto asked. "Oh. We're getting a kitten."

"A kitten??"

"Yeah." Naruto moved to sit at the kitchen table with his pop and pulled out a chair for Sakura to follow suit. "We figured that a cat was better than trying to adopt a kid or something. I mean, I want to one day, really badly, actually…but we're hardly financially stable enough to take care of each other, so we're going to give having a cat a try first."

Sakura grinned. "That's a wise, and awesome idea. Any names?"

Naruto shrugged. "Something cat-like, I suppose. I want to name him Kyo, but Sasuke's not buying it."

"Well, whose cat will it be?"

"Ours. Not mine, not his, ours."

"Aww, that's so married life it's disgusting," Sakura joked.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. "Speaking of married life, how's Lee? Are you pregnant yet?"

"Takeru's hardly walking and you're asking about another baby? You're nuts."

"Yeah, well, can you blame me? The way our group is reproducing…"

"Tenten was a complete surprise, wasn't she?" Sakura asked with a smile. "But a good surprise. They'll be good parents."

"I hope so, for their sake. They didn't realize they loved each other until late into their 'fling', so let's hope they're smarter about this kid thing."

Sakura reached across the table and ruffled Naruto's hair. "You're wiser than you think, you know that??"

"Yeah, I think I knew that. Tell Sasuke next time you see him, could you? He still thinks I'm an idiot."

Tenten had fallen asleep early. She lay on her side, facing away from Gaara, who read one of her magazines mindlessly. Sasuke had given her the Cosmo magazines that Naruto kept buying for him, which they all shared with amusement. Naruto probably meant it in all seriousness, but at least it was reading material.

Around two in the morning, Gaara had been asleep for an hour or so, when Tenten woke up, gasping.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked, awake immediately, his hand on Tenten's arm. "Tenten, answer me!"

"I…I don't know, but…! I think I'm in labour!" she cried, curling down over her stomach protectively, her face scrunched with pain.

Gaara's heart lurched. "What?"

"Call the hospital, okay?"

"What do I tell them?!"

"Tell them I'm in labour and I need to know what to do," she instructed calmly between breaths as sweat began to bead on her forehead.

Gaara did as he was told without asking twice.

He woke Sakura as soon as he was off the phone with the hospital, and Sakura rushed into their bedroom, alert and ready for action.

"Has your water broken?" she asked. Tenten shook her head.

"I don't think so, not yet…"

"How long until the ambulance gets here?" Sakura asked Gaara, who was hastily getting dressed.

"Ten minutes," he replied, rushing to the closet to get their bag of prepared baby and hospital things.

"Good. Breathe," Sakura encouraged, squeezing Tenten's hands. "Squeeze when it hurts, okay?"

"Okay," Tenten panted. "C-Can someone…call…Naruto?"

"Yeah," Gaara said, picking up the phone.

…

Naruto was rolling over when the house phone rang. Sasuke groaned loudly. "Who the hell is calling at this time of night?"

Naruto reached over his husband and picked up the phone after clearing his throat. "Hello?"

"Naruto! Tenten's in labour! It's time!" Gaara's voice was panicked. Naruto was awake right away.

"I'll meet you at the hospital in twenty minutes," Naruto said and hung up.

Sasuke stirred. "What? What's going on?"

Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips. "Go back to sleep. Tenten's having her baby. I'm going to the hospital to help."

"Okay…call me if anything happens."

"Love you," Naruto whispered, brushing Sasuke's bangs out of his face.

Sasuke breathed deeply and rolled over. "You too, dobe."

Tenten was admitted two hours later. By then, she was dilated enough to have her own room.

"Should I call my sister?" Gaara asked her, stroking her hair as she focused on breathing. Sakura and Naruto were taking a coffee break in the hallway.

"No, let her sleep," Tenten panted. Her hair was matted to her forehead already. "I've never felt pain like this before; how can women do this more than once?"

Gaara kissed her. "I don't know, but unfortunately I think it's going to get worse before it gets better."

"I know," Tenten whispered, drawing in another breath. Contraction. She squeezed Gaara's hand until it was over, and she fell back onto her pillow, exhausted.

Gaara sat at her side, holding her hand faithfully. He was exhausted, but adrenalin kept him awake. This woman lying on the bed next to him, covered in sweat, swollen in pregnancy…was his existence, his reason for living. How was it that she had given him so much purpose and now they were going to be parents in just a few hours?

"I love you," he whispered, smoothing her sweaty hair off her forehead. She turned and gave him a weak, exhausted smile.

"We'll get through this," she whispered back. "I'm so tired…do you think the baby will chill out for a minute so I could sleep?"

"I doubt it," he replied softly, using his thumb to stroke the knuckles of the hand he held.

As if the baby had heard him, Tenten doubled up with another contraction.

A few contractions later, a nurse came in to check Tenten's progress.

"Okay, Tenten, you're at about eight centimetres…it's almost time! Are you excited?" The nurse was gentle-mannered and sweet, tall and slim with long blonde hair.

"I'm exhausted," Tenten repeated.

The nurse nodded. "I know, hon. Not much longer now, okay? I'll send the doctor in to check on you in half an hour. Press the call button if you need anything, or if anything changes."

"Thanks," Gaara said.

Naruto and Sakura came back into the room and sat down in opposing chairs.

"So. Three of us. Can you handle that many coaches, Tenten?" Naruto asked with a grin. She gave him a weary grin in return.

"As long as one of you helps me push, that'd be great. Can someone take this pain from me? That'd be helpful too."

Sakura nodded. "I know how you feel, babe. It's not much longer. You'll forget about it when you're holding your baby, trust me."

"I hope so," Tenten said, panting. Another contraction.

Half an hour passed and the doctor came to see them. He checked Tenten and declared with a smile that she was ready to start delivery.

"You ready for this?" Gaara asked her softly. She nodded.

"I think so."

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her. She looked up at him, as if seeing him for the first time they'd been in the room.

"…I know." He kissed her softly and wiped her forehead with a wet washcloth that Sakura had brought over to him.

A few extra nurses came into the room with towels, various other amounts of important things that Tenten wasn't paying attention to. All she knew was that this was almost over. She'd only been here for a few hours, but still…they were long hours.

Gaara stayed at her head, holding her right hand, stroking her hair, whispering encouragement into her ear. He wasn't moving, just like he said. Sakura was at her left, doing much of the same, but helping in a more motherly nursing kind of way, telling her when to push, helping hold her knee back, and the like. On her right past Gaara, on duty to hold the other knee, was Naruto, who had no qualms about watching the doctors. Especially when they'd announced that they could see the baby's head.

"Oh, cool!" Naruto exclaimed. Gaara frowned for a moment then shook his head in amusement.

Tenten had tears pouring down her face. She was crying out after every push, her face sweaty and red from the effort. Sakura was on washcloth duty.

And then…after what seemed like hours…

"Oh, here it is…It's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed. Naruto shrieked with delight and shook Gaara's shoulder in excitement. Sakura was jumping up and down, crying out in congratulations, tears in her eyes.

Gaara smiled softly, his forehead resting on Tenten's sweaty hair. "Good job, love," he whispered into her ear. "Good job."

"A boy…?" Tenten whispered, looking up at Gaara. "We have a son."

"We do," he replied softly. The doctor was wiping the baby off.

"Who wants to cut the cord?" the doctor asked. Tenten and Gaara both glanced at Naruto, who was wide-eyed with anticipation.

"_ME?!_ Can I really?!"

Naruto cut the cord with pride, tears in his eyes. The nurses whisked the baby boy away for a few moments to weigh him and tie off his umbilical cord, to make sure he was breathing normally and such.

Tenten was crying by the time they put his swaddled little body on her chest. He wore a tiny little blue hat, and blinked up at her with dark blue eyes. His squeaky little cry was pathetic, but healthy.

She touched his face, tracing his plump cheeks and dimpled chin. "He's so small," she whispered. She looked up at Gaara and was surprised to see him crying.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and decided to give the new parents a few minutes with their baby.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tenten asked. Gaara sniffled and shook his head.

"Nothing. Everything's….right." He kissed her temple. "I…never thought I'd make it to this point in my life. Ever."

"…You mean, like in high school, with all the troubles from before?"

"I have a beautiful wife…and now I have a son. I don't deserve any of this," Gaara said softly. Tenten smiled up at her husband.

"Hold your son, Gaara." She held the bundle up to him and continued her encouraging smile as Gaara took the bundle carefully.

The baby was still awake, studying these two faces behind the voices he'd come to learn.

"What should we call him?"

"Jackson," Tenten said. "Can we call him Jackson?"

"…Jack?" Gaara asked, looking at the baby. "That works. What about his middle name?"

"Don't be mad, okay?" she asked. Gaara frowned and looked at her.

"What, why?"

"I want his middle name to be Neji."

Gaara was quiet for a moment, studying baby Jackson's face. "Neji…" Gaara sighed. "I don't know, Tenten."

"…Please?" she whispered.

Gaara studied her face. "He can have two middle names. Neji can be his second middle name. I'll give you that."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. She reached for her son and cuddled him against her.

"Matthew."

"Matthew?" Gaara asked.

"Jackson Matthew."

Gaara was quiet for a moment. "I like it."

"Jackson Matthew Neji Sabaku? Quite a mouthful."

"Yes, but great for when he's in trouble," he retorted with a laugh.

There was a knock at the door and Naruto crept back in, Sakura trailing behind him.

"Well?? Can we meet him?"

Tenten held out her baby to Naruto, whose eyes were glassy with tears. "This is Jackson," she explained.

Naruto kissed the baby's forehead. "Hey, Jackson. I'm Uncle Naruto."

"That's your godfather," Gaara explained, brushing his fingers over Jackson's blue baby hat.

Naruto looked at both of them with the tears brimming in his eyes and smiled. "I'm honoured, you guys."

Sakura kissed Tenten's temple. "You did a great job, Tenten. I'm so proud of you."

The blonde nurse from before came back in and explained a few procedures to Tenten. She had to get cleaned up, redressed, and then feed her baby. "And I like you guys," the blonde explained to Naruto and Sakura, "But you have to leave. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sakura replied. "We have phone calls to make anyway."

The sun was just coming up over New York City. Time for the world to know of Jackson's arrival.

Naruto hugged Gaara tightly. "Congrats, Dad."

Gaara chuckled. "Thanks for being here. I appreciate it more than I can tell you."

"I know you'd do the same for me. You already have, many times. I'll take Sakura home with me… Just call when you guys are settled back at home, okay?" Naruto leaned over and kissed Tenten on the lips gently. "I'm so proud of you. You're incredibly brave. I could never…do that."

"Obviously," Tenten said with a laugh. Naruto just grinned and kissed Jackson's little warm forehead.

Sakura kissed Gaara on the cheek, then Tenten, then Jackson, and smiled. "I'll see you guys later today, alright? Take your time. I'll harass the boys for awhile."

Gaara nodded. "Thanks for everything, you guys."

Sakura and Naruto left the hospital with smiles, leaving behind two very new and very scared parents with each other, and their future.

…

The End.__

For real this time.

Thanks to all of you who stuck by me this entire journey. It's been a slice, you guys.


End file.
